


Air and Earth: Balance

by heythereophelia



Series: Air and Earth [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 87,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereophelia/pseuds/heythereophelia
Summary: Keiko Beifong is the eldest daughter of Tenzin and the only child of Lin Beifong.A master Airbender, she lives with her father on Air Temple Island.So much has changed these past three years.Keiko has been roaming with the Air Nation bringing peace and balance while the Avatar recovers and when she isn’t she’s back home or visiting family in Zaofu.Future Industries was thriving under Asami’s leadership. Mako is a bodyguard for the future Earth King, Prince Wu, while Bolin works for Kuvira, the Earth Kingdom's interim leader, who has brought stability to a nation plagued by chaos.But there’s a problem. The Avatar has gone missing!While her friends moved on with their lives, Korra remained in the South Pole. Everyone thought she was still recovering, but six months ago, Korra left home and hasn't been seen since. What has become of the Avatar and when will she return?
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Asami Sato, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Air and Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822555
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One would think that by now I would be good at writing summaries but I’m not it’s hard, I’ll probably end up fixing it later

_Welcome to Republic City, the place of hopes, dreams_ _and Spirit Wilds. This metropolis truly has something for everyone._

_Visit Air Temple Island, the hub for all Airbenders as they travel the world helping others._

_Or take a stroll through beautiful Avatar Korra Park, named in honour of you-know-who._

_We've missed her these past three years and we can't wait to welcome her home. Get well soon, Korra._

_And of course, you'll want to see our most unique attractions, the Spirit Wilds. Here spirits and people live harmoniously together._

_Yes sirree, this town is truly on the up and up. Come be a part of the action in Republic City._

* * *

* * *

“And of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato," Asami glances at the President and he returns the gaze, "and Future Industries. She brought our old central terminal into the modern era." Standing in the crowd was Tenzin and his family wearing the wingsuits Asami designed. Rohan sits on his father's shoulders. "Ladies and gentlemen, the World is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take his rightful place on the Earth Kingdom throne." A young man clad in stylish green clothes poses for the cameras, Mako in a detective uniform along with Lin stand behind the prince, "and thanks to our updated rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before."

The crowd applauds and Raiko holds the ribbon taut while Asami cuts it with a big pair of golden scissors. A camera flash goes off and the two pose for pictures.

While Asami was being interviewed, prince Wu approached the woman from the side.

"Hey there," the reporter and Asami look towards him, "Asami right? Great train house," the reporter walks away while Asami looks a little annoyed, "maybe you can give me a personal tour some time, what do you say?"

Asami raises eyebrows, "I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away," she says, crossing her arms.

Wu chuckles, "that's-that's funny. I like funny dames." He steps in front of Asami, "maybe I should introduce myself, I'm Prince Wu, future King."

"Yeah...I'm aware of who you are."

"Don't let my reputation intimidate you. I'm still human just like," he waves his arm in front of him, "everyone else, only more human, like extra-human, or, hmm, super-human."

Asami looks skeptical, "super-human?"

"So, what do you say? Can I show you a low-key," he bounces his shoulders up and down, "night out with a super-human soon to be King?"

The prince wiggles his eyebrows suggestively while Asami looks a little offended.

"Prince Wu," they turn to Mako, "President Raiko has some really important-king stuff to talk to you about."

"Now?" Wu sighs, "fine," he turns to Asami, "think over the offer," he blows a kiss to her and walks away, "I'll be back."

Asami rolls her eyes slightly as she and Mako watch the prince move off.

"He's a real charmer, huh?"

Asami frowns, "he's...something. How can you stand being his bodyguard?"

"Well, I just remind myself that once he's on the throne, I go back to being a detective."

"And that works?"

"I also go home and smash my head into the wall for an hour. You know, just to get the stress out."

Asami chuckles, “it’s so good to see you, Mako, have you heard from Bolin, lately?"

"I haven't talked to him for a while, but he's coming in a few days for the coronation. And Beifong told me that Korra is getting in tonight."

Asami and Keiko smile at the news.

"I can't wait to see her. It's gonna be weird having the old Team Avatar back in the city after all these years."

Raiko, Tenzin, Lin and Prince Wu stand near the entrance of the train station. Raiko's bodyguards flank the group from both sides.

"After your coronation, the United Forces will escort you to Ba Sing Se."

"Right, about that. Are we all positive that the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for me to return? I don't have to remind everyone what happened to my great aunt three years ago?" He grabs his throat and simulates choking as he slowly sinks down on the floor. Lin doesn't look amused. He stops abruptly and puts his hands together in a respectful bow, "may she rest in peace."

"Prince Wu, I assure you Kuvira has the Earth Kingdom pretty much stabilized at this point."

Wu looks at the President uncertainly, "err...define 'pretty much'," he crosses his arms.

"Well, the roving bandits have mostly been dispersed."

"Mostly?"

"Don't worry kid. The chances of you being assassinated are almost zero."

Wu raises his eyebrows and perspiration dots his face, "almost?"   
  


On a run-down street, a man attempts to sweep the debris scattered on the ground. An engine roars and a jeep comes up behind the man.

He and the other townspeople scatter to make way for the bandits. The jeep comes to a stop in front of a shop and all three occupants disembark and walk into the establishment which has seen better days.

A woman stands up from behind the counter, "get out of here. We don't have anything left."

A couple of the bandits start to search through the broken cabinets. The leader bends a trail towards the wooden counter, smashing it to smithereens and the shop owner ducks for cover. The dust settles to reveal a few sacks of hidden under the counter.

The shopkeeper looks fearful as the bandits snatch what they want.

"Now, you don't have anything left."

All three of them leave and put the loot into their awaiting jeep outside.

A bison groans overhead, the bandits look up and gasp with surprise.

Keiko and Kai stand atop the bison's back in their wingsuits.

They take a running start and jump off Lefty, plunging towards the ground and they swing their arms open, gliding down.

The driver quickly reverses the jeep and takes off down the road. The bandits in the jeep looking behind them as a figure quickly speeds past the vehicle, catching their attention.

Kai flies up and above the jeep. He aims his legs towards the jeep and bends a gust of air from his feet, hitting the front of the jeep and tipping it over. The bandits scream when they're thrown out of the vehicle. Keiko catches up to them and bends a cushion of air beneath the bandits, lowering them to the ground safely.

The townsfolk peek out from the windows as Kai ties the bandits up together, Keiko clips the wings back to her suit.

"You can come out now, it's safe."

The Governor comes out of hiding and greets them, "you finally made it! So, where," he gestures his arms out, "are the rest of you?"

"Actually, it's just the two of us," the governor clenches his fists, "but we're going to do everything we can to help. I'm Keiko and this is Kai."

Kai steps forward and extends a hand towards the Governor, "it's nice to meet you."

He stared in disbelief, "what? I called Master Tenzin because my state has been under siege by bandits for months. They blocked all the roads, cut off our supply lines, and all he sent is you two?"

"Hey, we just took care of those three guys for you."

"There are hundreds more where they came from. My citizens are going hungry. Our entire state is on the brink of collapse."

Keiko looks down and frowns slightly, "unfortunately, the Air Nation is spread thin right now." She gazes back up to the Governor, "we're all you have."

The Governor looks a little bewildered at the revelation.   
  


On a railway line, a bullet train speeds past. Inside the train, Bolin approaches, wearing a green military uniform with his hair slicked back.

He had a file under one arm and he salutes with the other, “We just got some good news, more Earth Kingdom states have agreed to join us.”

In the carriage with him sat Varrick and Zhu Li, Baatar Jr and Kuvira, who was looking at a map with her back turned to them.

“Excellent,” Bolin hands the file over to Bataar Jr, “thank you, Bolin.” He turns towards Kuvira, “we’re ninety percent there, Kuvira.”

Varrick slaps his knee with excitement, “that’s great!” He chuckles, “Zhu Li, dish out some of that special celebration tea!”

Zhu Li walks and Kuvira bends two green-coloured magnets in the shape of Earth Kingdom regions onto the map, filling up the unified territories.

Zhu Li offers her a cup of tea but she declines, “none for me.” Zhu Li pulls away and Kuvira turns back to her team, “I won't celebrate until the Earth Kingdom is one hundred percent reunited.”

Bataar Jr, Zhu Li and Varrick put their cups back down on the saucers dejectedly, Bolin does so too.

Suddenly, the brakes of the train are engaged and they yell with surprise as they lose their balance, spilling the tea on their clothes.

Kuvira still stands tall and proud as she appears unfazed. She takes a step back to balance herself and looks out the window. Zhu Li tries to soak up the tea stain on Varrick's shirt with a napkin. Kuvira walks forward and turns to the guard who salutes.

“Why have we stopped?”

The guard drops his hand and bows his head, “apologies, there are rocks on the tracks. It's most likely bandits. We're sending troops to handle the situation.”

“Call them off.” Kuvira smiles smugly, “I will take care of the bandits myself.”

Kuvira climbs out and stands atop the train, she looks around and then gazes up the canyon and then down at the rocks blocking the train's path.

After a moment of silence, the bandits bend a board of rock underneath their feet as they 'surf' down the cliffside. Two bandits sail down the slope and they bend a few chunks at Kuvira.

She steps aside to allow the first rock to fly past her harmlessly. She then extends her arms out as she catches the second boulder with her bending and flings it away.

Kuvira quickly turns her body back to intercept another chunk, sending it flying to the ground. She swiftly steps to the side again to avoid getting hit by a boulder coming from behind her.

Kuvira rapidly Metalbends strips of metal out towards the cliffs. She dodges another boulder and bends out more, the strips of metal wrap around the eyes of a bandit, making him yell with surprise.

His companion gets the metal strip cuffed around his ankles and he loses his balance, falling off his rocky platform. Another bandit quickly moves further down the cliffside.

Kuvira bends out more metal pieces from her shoulder armour. One gets hit in the eye and falls down. Metal bands wrap around eyes, ankles and wrists. Two bandits manage to run up close to the train and one of them bends up a column of earth and sends it to Kuvira.

She fires two strips of metal onto the rock and spreads her arms apart, separating the rock cleanly into two even pieces and the boulders crash into the cliff behind her.

The two bandits on the ground try to get away but they quickly get subdued by Kuvira who bends the metal strips over their eyes.

Kuvira brings her arms together the bands are stuck to each other like magnets. A fourth bandit joins the pile. Two bandits sail rapidly towards each other as their wrist bands get connected. The remaining bandits 'join' up through magnetized bands in their wrists or ankles. The bandits grunt and we cut to Kuvira looking down at them nonchalantly.

She has them lined up neatly on both sides of the track with their wrists attached to the rail and Kuvira stands before them with two of her men standing guard behind her.

She opens her arms and the metal bands of all the bandit's faces are bent back into her armour.

“You're...” the female bandit widens her eyes, “Kuvira.”

“And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos where I am trying to establish order, aren't you?”

“We're sorry. We didn't know this was your train-“

Kuvira flicks her wrist and a strip of metal covers the female bandit's lips, effectively silencing her and she cries out with surprise but her voice is a little muffled.

Kuvira frowns sternly, “don’t talk over me,” she puts her hand down and the band falls off the female bandit's mouth.

“Please, take mercy on us,” one of them pleads.

“Stop grovelling as if this is the worst day of your life.” Kuvira smiles, “this is a good day. I'm going to give you all,” she turns herself to face the bandits properly, “the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves and become productive members of your nation. Right now, you're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me and I'll give you a new purpose in your lives. Of course,” Kuvira smiles wickedly, “if you don't want to join, you could always stay right here. Hopefully, someone saves you before the next train speeds through,” she turns her back on the bandits, “but I wouldn't count on it.”

“No, we'll join. Don't leave us here.”

“We pledge our loyalty to you,” she bows her head, “Great Uniter.”   
  


Keiko and Kai were feeding Lefty some hay on a grassy hill, the older Airbender had put on her scarlet trench coat, she forewent the cape about two years ago. She keeps it unbuttoned, easier to throw off at a moment’s notice.

The teenager straightens up when the sees Kuvira’s bullet train, “look! A train made it through!”

“Maybe they brought food and supplies!”

They run down the hill and glide into town.

The townsfolk gather to see who pulled in. Keiko and Kai push through the crowd. Hydraulics hiss and two men in military uniform step out, followed by Bolin.

“Hey, what's he doing here?”

Keiko looks worried, “if he's here, he must be with Kuvira and my cousin. This isn't going to be good.”

Kai calls out, “Bolin!”

Bolin turns at the sound of his name.

“Kai!” He runs forward and Kai dashes into his arms as Bolin lifts him up, “wow you are a lot,” he puts Kai down and they part, “heavier than you used to be, you're really growing up.”

“What's up with your hair? You look like a stiff.”

Bolin frowns slightly as more of Kuvira's men stepping out of the train, “hey, Kuvira says it makes me look intelligent,” he twists the little curl on his forehead, “and professional.”

“Don't believe everything she says,” Keiko messes with his hair, making him look like his old self.

Bolin lights up and smiles from ear to ear with a surprised gasp. He turns and picks Keiko up off the ground, she laughs while they embrace and he spins her around.

When he sets her down he’s taken aback, “you cut your hair,” was the first thing he says, reaching out to tuck it behind her ears. Her hair used to fall past her waist but now sits just below her shoulders, “I like it.”

Keiko smiles and pulls him down for a kiss, which he happily returns.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

Baatar Jr and Kuvira disembark from the train behind the couple.

“Look who it is,” Baatar Jr walks up to Keiko who is frowning, “It's good to see you again, Keiko.”

“Cousin,” Keiko greets coldly and the man frowns.

Bolin quickly slicks his hair back into a neat style.

Kuvira walks up to the couple and Baatar Jr, “what a wonderful surprise. A happy reunion for my favourite couple.”

“How’s the family?”

Keiko crosses her arms, “as if you care how our family is doing,” she narrows her eyes, “and if you’re wondering, no, aunt Su hasn’t forgiven you.”

Baatar Jr raises an eyebrow, “you know, for someone who claims to be so enlightened, my mother can really hold a grudge.”

“I guess when her son betrays her-“

“Please,” Kuvira steps forward, “Keiko, we’re not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you.”

Keiko scowls, “Oh, I’ve heard how you help towns-by conquering them.”

Kuvira looks at her sympathetically, “I know the rumours about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. And” she turns to Bolin, “with Bolin's help and,” she angles her head to Baatar Jr, “my fiancé’s ideas,” she turns back to Keiko, “we're laying the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness.”

Keiko stares, shocked, “your fiancé?”

“You haven't heard?” She and Baatar Jr gaze at each other affectionately, “your cousin and I are getting married.”

Bolin laughs nervously, “isn’t that,” he clasps his hands together, “great, Sweetie?” Bolin smiles awkwardly and Keiko gazes at him.

“I know things got heated with your family,” she walks up to Keiko and rests a hand on her shoulder while Kai walks away, “when Baatar and I left Zaofu,” Bolin glances nervously back and forth between Kuvira and Keiko, “but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?”

“What are you doing here?”

They turn towards the Governor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two later tonight


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira drops her hand from Keiko’s shoulder and, “hello, Governor.” Kuvira takes a step forward, “I was wondering if you and I could talk privately.”

The rest wait outside while Kuvira and the Govenor have their meeting.

“So,” the Governor takes a seat at a table and Kuvira is standing, looking out the window, “have you had time to rethink my generous offer?”

“Generous?” He looks at the contract on the table, “you want to take everything. How is that generous?”

“Governor, your state has been overrun by bandits.” She walks up to the table, “they have you outnumbered and out-supplied. The question's not if they'll take over, it's when. Unless you sign,” she pushes the treaty towards the Governor, “our deal. Agree to the terms and you'll have the full force of my army backing you. You will remain in charge, just under my supervision.” Kuvira stands with a hand on her hip and the Governor frowns, “I will save your life and the lives of your citizens. I think that's pretty generous.”

The Governor shoves the treaty and inkpot off the table, making Kuvira frown. The ink splatters down one side and onto the floor.

He stands up to defend himself, “I know how you manipulate states and force them to join up under you. I know the only reason you want this region is because it's rich in ore.” Kuvira stares at the man with a blank expression, “they might call you ‘The Great Uniter,’ but you're destroying everything.” He shakes his head, “I'll never turn the great State of Yi over to you.”

Kuvira steels herself with determination, “you have a lot of pride,” the Governor backs away and sits down in his chair out of fear, “but it cannot protect your people.” Kuvira rests a hand on the back of the Governor’s chair and leans in, “your pride will not stop the hordes as your city crumbles to the ground, and your pride certainly will not feed your hungry when all that is left is rubble.”

He at her frowns, “leave! Get out of my state.”

“You will perish unless you take my generous offer.”

The Governor storms out and the others look on in bewilderment. Kuvira appears at the entrance of the train carriage with the treaty in hand.

“It's time to go, we're not wanted here.”

“What happened?”

“It appears we can't make a deal right now,” Kuvira turns to walk away.

“Wait,” Kuvira stops and Kai walks up to the train, “aren't you guys gonna stick around and help?”

Kuvira hands the contract to Kai, “here’s the contract,” Kai takes the paper, “we'll wait at the border for one day. You get the Governor to sign it and you'll have all the help you need.”

Baatar Jr looks over to Bolin before stepping into the carriage.

“I guess I gotta go.”

“Please don’t go,” Keiko rests her hands on Bolin's chest, “you can't turn your back on these people.”

“I'm not. I want to help, but if the Governor wants us gone,” he looks downcast, “there's nothing I can do.” Keiko steps back and Bolin leans in to hug her, “I'm sorry-“ Keiko pushes him away, “hey! Keiko...” his expression changes to sadness, “please.”

Keiko frowns and crosses her arms, “leave! If that's what you're going to do,” she turns away.

Bolin sighs and walks into the train with the rest of the guards. The doors close and Keiko glares at the train as Kai steps towards her.

“You know, we might not need their help after all.” He gives Keiko a reassuring smile, “the roads may be impassable, but not the skies. We can use Lefty to fly to all the nearby villages, pick up supplies and fly back.”

Keiko smiles a little, “you’re right, Kai, we don’t need them, we can save this town ourselves.”   
  


A herd of hippo cows grazes on hay. Lefty waits with supplies on his back while Keiko and Kai speak with the farmer.

“Sorry we couldn't give you more, that's all we could spare.”

“Every little bit helps.” Keiko smiles, “because of you and the other farmers around here, we have more than enough food to feed the town until we can get some reinforcements.”

The Airbenders bow and the farmer returns the gesture.

“Thanks.”

They hop on the bison and he takes off.

Kai looks at Keiko, “so...you and Bolin doing okay?”

Keiko slouches her posture and sighs sadly, “I don't know.” She looks up at Kai, “it’s really hard having a long-distance relationship,” she frowns, “and I can't stand that he's working with Kuvira,” she brings her legs up to her chest and hugs them.

“I can tell. But it does seem like he found his calling, doesn't it? He loves helping people.”

“Maybe, it's just...he's changed a lot since he's been around her.”

Kai smiles, “he’s growing up.”

Keiko tears up a little, “I just hope we're not growing apart.” Kai stops smiling and there is an awkward silence between the duo. “Speaking of relationships, how are you and Jinora doing?”

“Actually, we're doing fine,” the roar of an biplane engine startles the pair and they look around, “you hear that?”

Behind Lefty, a biplane rapidly flies up from the clouds and quickly glides towards the air bison. 

“It's more bandits!”

A bandit on the wing of the plane fires a grappling hook, it fastens itself on the netting covering the provisions. Lefty groans and Keiko and Kai look behind.

“We're hooked.”

The bandit attaches himself to the zipline off the grappling hook and pushes off, sliding down the rope. An air blast hits him and the bandit swings himself around the rope unharmed and continues down the zipline.

He smiles as he dodges one more attack from Kai. The bandit lands on the supplies and unfolds his dual blades, slicing off the harness attached to the netting. Keiko takes control of the reins, Kai runs forward and the bandit as he gets knocked back by a gust of wind but he holds onto the net.

Kai kicks out his leg, knocking the bandit off the bison.

The bandit still remains secured to the zipline and he swings around the bison before landing on the creature again. He moves his blade down towards Kai and the boy quickly propels himself upwards, causing more of the harness to be sliced off. Kai jumps and lands with his hand holding onto the net.

He punches an air blast to the bandit but the man dodges. The bandit quickly pulls himself in towards the supplies and swings his blade at Kai who pushes himself off the bison, hanging perpendicular to the supplies. Kai quickly let's go and stumbles back to Keiko. He kicks a powerful blast of air at the bandit who ducks.

The man swings his blade forward and cuts Kai's wingsuit. Kai trips and Keiko grabs him to make sure he doesn't fall off.

The bandit makes off with the supplies and Kai is angry, he runs towards their provisions, “no!” He falls off the Lefty and screams.

Kai opens his wingsuit but is quickly blown off course by the large tear.

Keiko looks down, she narrows her eyes and stands, she pushes herself off Lefty and spins in the air before launching herself towards Kai with her arms tucked at the side.

When she reaches the teenager she grabs his arm opens up the wings of her suit, slowing their descent. Lefty quickly comes to their aid and flies beneath them and they hold onto its fur. Lefty grunts and flies through the air.

The Governor and townsfolk wait at the entrance as Lefty lands on the ground. Keiko and Kai jump off and the Governor looks at them with his hands clasped together.

“What happened? Where's all the food!”

The young woman sighs and looks at the man despondent, “we were attacked in mid-air. We lost everything, I’m sorry.”

“It might be time to make a tough call,” Kai reaches into his suit and pulls out the contract, handing it to the Governor.

He looks at his people who are hungry and desperate, he frowns and signs the contract, he gives it back, “here,” Keiko storms off and takes her coat off Lefty’s horn and throws it on, “tell Kuvira to save my people.”

Ka takes the contract, folds it and keeps it in his suit, “for what it's worth, I think you made the right decision.”

“Did I ever really have a choice?” The Governor walks away while Kai looks on sadly. 

Kuvira’s train pulled in when the sun began to set. Her troops in armour march into the town, followed by two mecha suits.

Her men begin to hand out crates of food and supplies, Keiko watches a mother and child walk away happily with their provisions while her neighbours patiently line up to take their rations.

They may seem happy now, but it won’t last.

A soldier bends down and hands the kid an apple from the food supply box. The boy eagerly grabs the apple and quickly takes a bite from the fruit. Both the soldier and the boy smile at each other.

Bolin was one of the people handing out supplies, he gives a box to a man and a sack of rice to a woman.

Keiko glances at Kuvira and crosses her arms, Kuvira stood with her men and the Governor at the entrance of the town.

“The State of Yi is now under the full protection of my army.”

Thetownsfolk cheer and applaud, Kuvira's turns around, facing the Governor.

“Proclaim your loyalty, if you wish to keep your post.”

The Governor looks afraid but bows anyway, “I pledge my loyalty to you,” he looks up at Kuvira with a frown, “Great Uniter.”

A banner unfurls and Kuvira stands with pride.

There is more applause and Keiko looks around, finding Bolin. He catches her eyes and smiles at her, hopeful.

She looks away, sadly and his face falls with disappointment.

“C’mon,” Keiko reaches up and puts a hand on Kai’s shoulder, “let’s go home.”

“Shouldn’t we stay a little longer?”

“No, we already know what happens when Kuvira leaves.”

Bolin watches the Airbenders walk away. He distracts himself by handing out the provisions.

Air Temple Island in the evening.

In the dining room, Prince Wu talks to the President and First Lady Buttercup while Mako and Lin stand off to the side. Tenzin's family and Asami sit to eat.

“When Korra gets here, I bet she's not even gonna know who I am.”

“Why is that?

“Because Meelo the Boy has turned into Meelo the Man.” He flexes his muscles.

Ikki raises an eyebrow, “right, you're completely unrecognizable.”

Meelo continues to flex his biceps.

Prince Wu chuckles, “you’ve never had the tea leaf wrap?” Raiko has a forced smile on his face while his wife listens politely, “you have no idea what you're missing. The face massage alone is to die for.”

Mako sighs, “ugh, this coronation cannot come soon enough.” He smiles wistfully, “I can't wait to go back to being a detective.”

Lin looks uncomfortable, “right. Um, yeah, about that.”

Mako frowns, “what?”

“I don't know how to tell you this,” she rubs the back of her neck nervously, “you’re going to Ba Sing Se with the prince.”

Mako looks aghast and grabs Lin by her shoulders, “no!”

Lin looks away, “I tried to get you out of it, but it's over my head.” Mako pulls away and sighs, “Wu personally asked Raiko. He said he doesn't know what he'd do without you.”

“This can't be happening. I'm not even an Earth Kingdom citizen, I work for the Republic City Police Department.”

They glance at Raiko and Wu who laugh heartily, the President claps a hand on the prince's shoulder.

Lin speaks quietly, “not anymore. You're just a pawn in Raiko's diplomatic game. You can try talking to him, but I don't think he's going to let you quit.”

Mako sighs and footsteps can be heard and they turn their attention to them. An Air Acolyte walks in.

“There's a Southern Water Tribe ship pulling up to the dock.”

Ikki and Meelo stand up excitedly, “Korra!”

The children run out the door while Tenzin grins.

They leave the Temple and walk down to the docks where the ship waited, anchored at the jetty.

Naga dashes out of the ship and flops down on her back in front of Ikki and Meelo so that they can rub her belly. Tonraq steps off the ship shortly after and walks towards Tenzin.

He looked relatively the same but he had some grey in his hair.

The men shake hands.

“Tonraq, it's good to have you back in the city and everyone is excited to see the Avatar again.”

Tonraq looks surprised, “what do you mean?” He raises an eyebrow, “isn’t Korra already here?”

Tenzin and the others are equally perplexed, “no, we thought she was coming with you.”

Tonraq looks passive, “Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters. She said she was here in Republic City.”

“I assure you, your daughter's not here,” Tenzin says, growing worried.

“Then where is she?”   
  


Keiko opens the door to her bedroom, it was dim, the only light was a candle on her nightstand. 

It was late and everyone else had already gone to bed but she wasn’t tired, so she took a bath.

She ruffles the towel through her hair one more time and drapes it over her desk chair. She grabs her brush and sits on her bed, running it through.

Pabu chitters and climbs through the window and into her lap, the young woman smiles and sets her brush down and pets the fire ferret.

”I saw Bolin today,” she says and Pabu looks up with interest, “yes,” she scratches his head, “I’m sure he misses you too...it was nice to see him but I just wish he would come home.”

After a while, she stands and Pabu curls up on one of her pillows.

Keiko drops her bathrobe and pulls out a set of yellow pyjamas.

She fluffs her damp hair and her sad, silver eyes catch on Bolin’s old jacket, hanging up in her wardrobe. She takes it in her hands and puts it on, holding herself close, it was huge on her.

And it still smells like him, Earthy.

A lump forms in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She takes the few steps, blows out the candle and lays down in her bed, curling up on her side, Pabu squeezes himself between her arms and they fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I can’t sleep
> 
> Also...this chapter gets uhh...very ✨spicy✨ and I am very sorry...if you don’t want spice you can stop after Wu finds out he was switched to a Junior Suite
> 
> Once again I apologize, I’m sorry  
> Forgive me for I have sinned and I probably should’ve put this in the tags
> 
> I’m sorry

Outside City Hall, a stage has been set up in front of the steps, Wu was energetically talking to Mako who could hardly be bothered.

“So then the crowds are gathered, all excited to see my coronation, when all of a sudden, these boulders come rolling through.” Wu starts to gesticulate, “and guess what pops out of 'em? Earthbender dames! These gals start banging the boulders like drums and sing the song of my royal lineage. It's the most dynamite six-hour show you've ever seen in your life.”

“Shouldn't you be getting ready to...I don't know- rule the whole nation?”

“Now, now, now. Don't get yourself,” he points a finger to Mako, “in a tizzy. I'll have ministers for all that.” Wu drapes an arm on Mako's shoulder and pulls his bodyguard close, “no sir, Mako.” Mako doesn't look pleased, “when we get to Ba Sing Se, it'll just be two kooky pals livin' the life!” He pats Mako's chest.

Mako sighs sarcastically, “Yay...” he perks up a little when he sees Keiko, holding Pabu like one would carry a baby, as she often does.

“Hey, Mako,” she greets with a smile and Wu looked interested.

“Look at her, so small and cute and not to mention-“

“Taken,” Mako states, crossing his arms, Wu looks surprised.

“What? By you?”

“No, my brother Bolin, they’ve been going out for...three years? Four?” Mako shakes his head, “doesn’t matter, what matters is she’s taken so stay away from her.”

Wu holds his hands up, “alright! Alright! I won’t touch!” He steals a glance at Keiko with a longing sigh, “she’s so pretty,” he catches Mako glaring at him and pouts, “what? I’m not touching, I’m looking.”

The Firebender rolls his eyes, President Raiko approaches them, he stands between the two men while two cops Metalbend the bleacher columns in the background, “getting excited for your big day?” The cops bend one column of bleachers with an audible clang.

“Does a platypus bear poop in- Hey!” Wu suddenly runs off to where an officer extends ableacher column out into a proper seating area, “youcan't put bleachers there!” The cop stops bending and looks at Wu with surprise, “there won't be enough room for the dance of the badgermoles!” He stands up straight, “look, it's gonna go like this.

Wu dances sideways and punches his arm up and then to the side repeatedly, humming music to himself.

Mako looks concerned while the President just stares at Wu.

“You sure that's the guy you want running the Earth Kingdom?”

Tenzin steps between them with Keiko in tow.

“Trust me,” Raiko looks to Wu who was still dancing, the Metalbending cops stare at him with looks of exasperation on their faces, “we’ll be sending a delegation of experienced advisors to handle day-to-day governing.”

“I see the Prince is becoming accustomed to the burdens of leadership.”

“You know royals. They love a ceremony. Have you received any word,” Tenzin turns around to face Raiko, “on the Avatar's location?”

“Not yet, but I have Airbenders all over the World on the lookout for her,” his expression changes to worry, “I hope they find her soon. I'm concerned about reports I've heard regarding Kuvira's growing military. They say she's throwing some of her dissenters into prison camps.”

“Well, she'll be stepping down tomorrow. We can worry about correcting any of her mistakes after that.”

“And you're not worried about her handing power over to Prince Wu?”

“When Kuvira started cleaning up the Earth Kingdom,” Raiko furrows his brows slightly, “she knew her position wasn't permanent,” he looks to the prince, “she gave me her word that she'd step down.”

“Still, I'd feel a lot better if Korra were here.”

The prince continues to hum as he does a few hip thrusts.

Raiko turns his attention to Keiko, “why aren’t you out searching for the Avatar? Aren’t you best friends?”

Keiko frowns at the President, “don’t worry, I’m only in town for the coronation and then I’m leaving first thing.”   
  


In the hotel Prince Wu is staying in, it’s evening now, several guests carry their luggage towards the reception counter. Bolin runs into the foyer with excitement. “hello, Republic City! Bolin is back!”

Eska stops talking to her brother and she turns towards Bolin, who reels back in surprise.

“And Eska's also here.”

Bolin stands at attention while Eska slides in and stops in front of him.

“Hello Bolin. Where is that girl from the Spirit World?”

“You mean Keiko, she’s probably on Air Temple Island, or travelling with the other Airbenders.”

“And...things are going well for you two?”

“Yeah! Really...well.”

The front desk clerk approaches the twins, “I’m afraid there's been a mistake, Your Eminence. We have you and your brother booked in the same room, with only one bed.”

“It's no mistake. Desna sleeps in the tub.” Eska looks at Bolin for a second before walking away with her brother.

Varrick waits in the lobby awhile Zhu Li struggles with his luggage.

“Never thought I'd be, allowed back in the Republic City Four Elements.” Zhu Li manages to get all the bags on the floor, “Raiko must have turned purple when Kuvira made him pardon me of my alleged crimes.”

“You're an upstanding citizen again, Sir.”

“Upstanding is right!” He whispers to Zhu Li, “and don't forget to fill the extra bag with as many of those little soaps as you can grab. Love the lavender scent.”

“Bolin!”

He turns towards his name and smiles when he sees his brother. Bolin sends a punch towards Mako but the detective ducks and moves behind his little brother. They then stand up and embrace, they stand at similar heights now.

Mako pulls away, “look at you!” He shoves his hands into his pockets, “my little brother got all... important.”

Bolin beams, “I know, right? I see myself in the mirror sometimes, and I think I'm in trouble before I realize, it's only me.”

“So...” he sneaks a peek over Bolin's shoulder, “what's it like working for Kuvira? From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh.”

“No! I-I mean, she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe. You remember how bad grandma's neighbourhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed. I mean, we are really...helping people. But what have you been up to? Fighting crime?” He punches the air, “busting triads? Chasing the ladies,” he playfully nudges his brother in the stomach, “Mako style?”

Mako steps back slightly, “well, I've been,” he turns around and looks at Wu who stares at his reflection in the windowpane, “working for Wu.”

Wu grooms his fringe and then tugs on his scarf before turning away. He quickly turns back and points at himself in the mirror with a wink.

“And, uh...” Mako lowers his head, “yeah.”

There is a bit of awkward silence before Bolin speaks, “so...is Keiko home?”

“Yeah, but she’s only staying for the coronation, after that she’s leaving to find Korra.”

“Find Korra? Why?”

Mako sighs, “she was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but he says she left the South Pole months ago. No one knows where she is.”

Bolin looks at his brother worriedly.

Suyin collects her keys from the front desk while a Zaofu guard stands behind the matriarch. Baatar Jr walks to greets her.

“Mother.”

Suyin turns towards her son and frowns slightly, “hello, Baatar Junior.”

Baatar Jr doesn't look amused, “It's just ‘Baatar’ now. So, now that you've seen all the good we've done since we left Zaofu,” he turns serious, “you must be sorry that you didn't come and help us.”

Suyin places a hand on her hip, “I don't if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom, forcing people to bow to Kuvira, ‘doing good’.” Baatar Jr looks stoic and they turn and look at Kuvira who is signing autographs for some of her supporters, “you’re going to have to get over your grudge with her. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family.”

Suyin remains nonchalant, “I'm just glad that she'll be stepping down after tomorrow.”

“You prefer to be ruled by that royal idiot?” He says and Wu walks up to Kuvira.

“I hope,” Kuvira looks at Wu, “I'm not out of order saying this...” he puts a hand on his chin and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “you're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type.” Kuvira looks away while Wu gets a little closer,! “I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff, maybe get you a little upgrade.” He steps back and crosses his arms, “I've been living here for years. They love me.”

Kuvira remains cool and unbothered, “I won't be needing your help. We've reserved the Presidential Suite.”

Wu was amused, “well, I think someone is pulling your chain, gumdrop. See, I'm in the Presidential Suite.”

Kuvira turns to the prince and smiles, “not anymore. I had you moved out.”

“Wait, what?!” He grabs the lapels of the front desk clerk, “Cam, where's all my stuff?”

“We moved you into a very nice Junior Suite on the seventh floor.”

Wu whines slightly, “Junior Suite?”

“Something you should know about me...I always get what I want.”   
  


When Bolin came to see her, this wasn’t what she expected. 

She thought they were going to argue about his involvement with Kuvira, she expected a fight, she expected apologizes, she expected to fall asleep and wake up tangled together when the sun rose.

This wasn’t what she expected.

Instead of any of that, she found herself pressed up against the wall, gripping Bolin’s shoulders, digging her nails into his skin with a gasp as he ripped her wingsuit from her body.

She gasped at the first brush of him against the smooth skin of her stomach. He took her mouth with a groan, kissing her slow and deep until she was arching her hips and rubbing herself against him.

“Do you have any idea,” Bolin nipped and sucked his way down her throat, “how bad I've wanted this since I saw you yesterday.”

Keiko smiles a little, “judging by the state of you I got a pretty good ide-ahh!”

His teeth tugged and his hand gripped at the slight swell of her breast. He sucked and tongued at her and her hands coursed up and down the smooth hard lines of his back, nails scratching his skin.

Keiko shivered when his hands slid up and down the outside of her thigh and she gasps and whines.

Bolin stands and his hands trail down and she moans, he silently marvelled at the feeling of touching her again after their time apart.

It’s been too long.

He curled his fingers and oh, he almost forgot how much he loved the little sounds she made in the back of her throat when he touched her.

He bit back a groan as he brushed against the smooth skin of her stomach, he backed away, gripping her tightly by the waist he walked them towards the bed and lowered her onto the mattress, he looked at her for a moment, she was so beautiful, her cheeks were flushed, her silver eyes burned with need.

“I love you.”

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair, “I love you too.”

He trails kisses down her stomach and hooks her knees over his shoulders and parts her with a sweep of his thumbs and took her into his mouth, her head fell back against the pillows and she sighs softly, he felt her hips arch up and try to move but he kept them flat against the bed and Keiko groans in frustration.

The muscles of her thighs clenched against his shoulders, that was his warning.

She muffled a harsh cry as her body convulsed. She collapsed onto the soft sheets and Bolin slid up her body and kisses her cheeks, mumbling sweet words that made her hum and smile. He loved how she looked after, all flushed pink, a lazy smile of satisfaction pulling at her lips.

He waited for her to make the next move, he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to do, it was always up to her how far they went.

Keiko pulled him down flush against her and kisses him.

His lips trail down her neck and she claws at his back, whispering, “please, please.”

With her knees drawn up and thighs parted he shifts and rolls his hips forward.

He moved slow and gently at first, careful not to hurt her but she grew impatient and between moans she whines, he withdrew almost completely and she lets out a startled cry when he dove back in.

She dug her nails in the firm muscles of his biceps as he set a hard, punishing pace, how he knew she liked.

He wrapped his hand around her mouth to muffle her moans.

Green eyes met grey and they kept eye contact as he moved.

Keiko cries out when she hits her peak again, Bolin bent his head and caught her cries in his mouth as he rode her through it.

Suddenly he stiffened, his fingers gripped her hips and she gasps.

He rolls onto the bed next to her and pulls her across his chest and she wraps her arms around his waist, they laid there and he trailed his fingers down her spine until they fell asleep.

They woke when the sun rose, sticky with sweat and other things.

She looked up at him and he smiles at her, yawning immediately after and she laughs, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles and Bolin tucks his arm under his head to look at her properly.

“For what?”

“For being angry at you when I’m really angry at Kuvira, I wasn’t being fair, I know that you just want to help people and I love that about you.”

Bolin gives her a lopsided smile, “no harm done,” she opens her mouth to protest but he merely pulls her up by her arms and kisses her softly and sighs, “if it makes you feel better, I forgive you.”

Keiko smiles, “it does,” she gently nips his chin, “how about a bath?” She suggests and he hums.

“That would be nice.”

They untangle and he pulls his pants on and she takes his shirt off the floor.

Quietly she opened the door and peeked around, looking down each end of the hall.

When the coast was clear she took his hand and made their way to the bathroom, but when they got there, the door opens and Pema stands on the other side.

The couple stares at her like deer caught in the headlights.

“Hi Pema,” Keiko manages, “please don’t tell dad,” the older woman takes in the sight of them and sighs, smiling a little.

“My lips are sealed,” she says and Keiko sighs with relief.

“Thank you,” she pulls Bolin into the bathroom, sliding the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone keeps bugging me for a software update...which I’m not going to do

Keiko lay in the tub with her back against his chest, their fingers laced together.

“So, Kuvira is stepping down today,” she says after a long moment of silence, looking up at him, “and when she does, you’ll be coming home, right?”

With their hands still entwined he hugs her, “do you want me to come home?”

Keiko frowns and turns around in the water, “what kind of question is that?” She holds his face and sits in his lap, “of course I want you home, it’s all I’ve wanted since you left.”

Bolin smiles softly, he takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to each of her fingertips, “then I’ll come home.”

Keiko returns the smile, “I love you, so much.”

”And I love you, so much,” his hands sprawled across her back, pulling her closer until they were chest to chest, “you are everything to me, my whole world.”

”And you are mine.”

* * *

Prince Wu paces up and down inside City Hall, Mako stands off to the side with his arms crossed.

“Your Royal,” Mako and Wu look up, “Cabinet is here, Your Majesty!”

Wu addresses them impatiently, “where have you been? My coronation is in ten minutes!”

The royal cabinet walk up to the prince and bow.

“Where's everyone else?” The Royal Cabinet stands straight, “where are the seven sacred chests of exquisite finery? Where are my grandfather's taffeta pantaloons?”

“Sadly, most of your servants were scattered and the royal things were looted after the Queen was...” Gun looks to the side uncomfortably, “removed from office. So your coronation may not have some of the usual items...like...the crown.”

“There's no crown?” Wu starts to panic, “how can you have a coronation without a crown? How will people know when I'm officially the King?”

Gun opens a jewellery box containing one golden, jewel-embellished earring, “we have one of the royal jewels we can pin on you.”

Wu scrutinizes the jewel and raises an eyebrow, “an earring?”

Gun lifts the earring by its hook, “think of it more as a royal brooch.” The ‘brooch’ glistens in the Sun.

Wu frowns, disappointed, “are you telling me that there are no dancing badgermoles?”Mako closes his eyes as Wu loses his temper, “no acrobat bell-ringers?” He leans towards Gun, “no horn-blowing announcer-y guy?”

Gun reels back, “it will be a very simple, intimate, elegant ceremony. A wonderful day for your Kingdom. Just try on the brooch,” he steps towards Wu, “Your Grace. You'll see it will,” he takes Wu's lapel, “look beau-“

Wu pushes Gun away and storms off, “don’t...touch me.”   
  


Keiko sat next to her father on the stage, as the future leader of the Air Nation.

Sat next to her was her father, President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi and Lord Zuko. Across from them sat Kuvira, Tonraq and the twins, Desna and Eska. Mako, Lin, Asami and a few officers stood behind them.

There were was a small audience in the bleachers, not as many as Wu had hoped.

Wu knelt with one knee on the ground as Gun pins the royal ‘brooch’ on his coat's lapel.

“Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty,” Wu stands up with a smile, “King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign.” Gun bows and Wu steps up to the microphone.

There is polite applause coming from the audience.

“Go Wu. Woo.”

Wu gives a wave from the stage, “thank you for that incredibly brief but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen,” the audience looks a little bored, “who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention.” Wu turns around and gestures, “Kuvira? Rise.”

There is more polite applause again and Kuvira stands up and Wu picks up a golden medallion from a green pillow.

“For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi,” Kuvira lowers her head, “Medal of Freedom,” Wu slides the medal onto Kuvira's neck, “our nation's highest honour, which was somehow not stolen,” he looks to the side towards Gun, “unlike the royal pinkie rings. Hmph.”

Kuvira raises her head with a smile, “thank you. And if you don't mind,” furrows her brows, “I'd like to say a few words.”

Wu looks just as bored as the audience, “why not? We've got six hours to fill.”

Kuvira walks to the microphone with her hands behind her back, “growing up in Zaofu with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic,” Suyin frowns from her seat, “and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward.” She glances across the audience as she speaks, “it was the pathetic rule of Kings and Queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there's no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the World. The Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out,” she gestures behind her to an unsuspecting Wu, “this man has no authority.”

The audience gasps with surprise.

“Wait, what?” In his shock he shows off his ‘brooch’, “but I just got the royal brooch.”

“I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people.”

Keiko, Tenzin and Raiko glance at each other worriedly.

Members of the audience have stood and cheered.

“We love you, Kuvira!”

Bolin looks around nervously as Varrick, Zhu Li and Baatar Jr have stood up to applaud. He stands up and claps hesitantly. The rest of the audience looks confused.

“All hail The Great Uniter!”

“And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing...” Kuvira tears the medallion off her neck, “anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed.” Kuvira clenches her fist and the medallion crumples on itself, she lets it fall.

Her supporters continue to cheer and applaud. Camera flashes go off from the stands as the press take photos.

“Thank you, Kuvira! All hail The Great Uniter!”

Wu slumps, crestfallen, “worst coronation ever.”

After the coronation, Bolin finds Keiko inside, standing below the giant spirit vine in the middle of the floor.

She doesn’t look happy.

He takes a deep breath, “hey.”

She turns around and frowns at him, “so I guess this means you’re not coming home, then?”

Bolin looks down, “no, I guess not.”

Keiko bites back tears and nods, pressing her lips together, “you’re going to continue to work for Kuvira?”

“I guess I am.”

“Right,” she starts to walk away, but Bolin reaches forward and grabs her arm.

“Keiko, please...”

The Airbender slips out of his grip, “I need to go.”

“Baby...”

She shook her head and wraps her arms around herself, she takes a deep breath, “I have an Avatar to go find, goodbye Bolin.”

He watches her go sadly.   
  


Bolin sits in a chair inside Kuvira’s Presidential Suite, he rubbed his face, feeling uncertain and a little ashamed.

“Were you surprised? Because I was really surprised. Won't this turn all the World leaders against her?”

Varrick sat across from him with an iced cocktail in hand, “relax, kid, what can they do? Kuvira controls the whole nation now and Republic City is begging for the metal that we're mining. This train has left the station, and we own the track!”

Bolin sighs, “Keiko isn’t happy,” he says, “she wanted me to come home, she expected Kuvira to step down.”

“Just give her time, she’ll come around eventually.”

Bolin shook his head and the door opens.

Zhu Li steps in, a cart containing a spirit vine is wheeled through the door. Varrick puts his drink down on the table and stands up.

“Now that's” he touches the vine, “a nice-looking hunk of spirit vine. Let's take it back to the lab and get it stabilized immediately.”

Zhu Li waves her hand out and the cart is wheeled away. Varrick walks out of the suite.

A set of doors behind Zhu Li open up and Baatar Jr holds the door open for Kuvira. The dictator looks at the suite's entrance as the spirit vine is wheeled away. She then looks at Bolin who seems troubles and in deep thought.

“You look worried, Bolin.”

Bolin stands up, “yeah, well...I just have some misgivings about how you kind of ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders.”

“You believe in the work that we've done for the people of the Earth Empire, right, Bolin?”

“I do,” he looks to the side, “but-“

Kuvira interrupts with a frown, “then stick with me. I'm going to need your help now more than ever.” Bolin looks to his boss, “Raiko and the other leaders want to bully us into accepting some idiot King who will serve them but neglect the people.” Bolin still looks doubtful, “we have to stand strong against them.”

“I'm just not sure about this whole Empire thing. It seems pretty aggressive. And what was that part about the crushing?”

“That was just some tough rhetoric to let people know that we mean business.” She softens her expression, “believe me, conflict is the last thing,” she rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder, “I want. Will you help me make history, Bolin?”

Bolin looks away and thinks, praying silently for Keiko to forgive him. He hardens his expression and turns to Kuvira, “I’ll stand by you.”

Kuvira smiles, “thank you.”

The door opens and a set of footsteps walk in. Kuvira releases her hand from Bolin's shoulder and both of them turn towards the suite's entrance, towards Suyin who frowns.

“Can you give us the room, please?”

Bolin nods and walks away, Baatar Jr closes the door, leaving his mother and fiancée alone.

“I met with the World leaders and I've come as their representative.”

“So now you're taking an interest in World Affairs?” Kuvira raises an eyebrow, “a little late, isn't it? When the Queen fell and everyone was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu and let others deal with the consequences.”

“That's hardly fair. I didn't want to seize power for myself, which is what you've done. I'm telling you, for the good of everyone, you have to step down.”

Kuvira narrows her eyes, “I stepped up, I provide stability and equality. Tell your World leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their hand-picked dictator.”

Suyin frowns, “what makes you so different? You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you where you are. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you.”

Kuvira speaks calmly, “then you know what's coming for Zaofu.”

In Wu's Junior Suite he sat on the sofa while Mako folds his uniforms into his luggage.

First, I lose my suite, then I lose my throne,” he picks up a cushion, “my royal brooch is a lie!” Wu flings the cushion away, “I know you must be crushed,” Mako who isn't amused, “not getting to come back to Ba Sing Se with me.”

“Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to make it.”

Wu smiles, “good ol' Mako, my big tough guy. Ugh. Okay, I just have to go on, move forward, take decisive action,” as Wu stands up, someone knocks on the door of the suite. Both men turn their attention to it.

Mako walks towards the door,Bolin stands on the other side. Wu runs up to Mako's back and rests his hands on the bodyguard's shoulders.

“Ugh. Get rid of him. He's with her.”

Mako frowns, “he’s my brother.” Mako closes the door and steps out into the corridor.

“Interesting ceremony,” Bolin starts and Mako crosses his arms, “huh?”

“You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the entire World, are you?”

“You don't understand. Kuvira is helping out all the poor people in the Earth Empire. People like our family. This is for the best.”

“I don't know, bro, what does Keiko think about this?”

The Earthbender sighs, “she’s not happy about it...right now but I hope one day she’ll change her mind.” He says, trying desperately to convince himself.

Mako crosses her arms, “she won’t, you know that.”

“Okay, well why don't you come with me and you'll see for yourself? We've done a lot of good and Varrick is working on some new innovations,” he rests a hand on Mako's arm, “we’re making history.”

By crushing,” Bolin releases his hand on Mako, “anyone who gets in your way?”

“That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business. I mean, Kuvira is basically just like Korra...” Mako looks skeptical raises an eyebrow, “she might seem hard to deal with, but it's just because she's so passionate and-and believes in what she's doing.”

“It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force and I know Keiko would agree with me.”

Bolin raises both hands up in a 'stop' gesture, “oh, okay, so you think,” he points to the suite, “your new best friend in there would be a better leader than Kuvira?”

“Well, no, but still-“

Bolin frowns, “still what? Come on, Mako, I'm making a difference out there. What are you doin', huh?” Wu presses his ear on the door as he eavesdrops on the slightly muffled conversation, “you’re just some glorified butler for some snotty, rich bozo.”

Wu is taken aback and looks offended.

“I’m sorry,” Bolin walks away, “I don't want to work for your glorious emperor in her military dictatorship.”

Bolin turns around, “fine! I'm gonna go back to my awesome train, where we bring freedom wherever we go. Enjoy licking the King's boots in your Junior Suite!”

Bolin storms off and Mako who looks down in thought.   
  


Keiko sat at her desk, the sun was setting, she was getting ready to leave, but she didn’t know how long she was going to be.

She could be a few days or a few weeks, it was impossible to say, no one knows where Korra is, she could be in the Earth King...Empire or somewhere in the Fire Nation, or maybe she made her way up North.

Keiko sighs deeply and rubs her face. 

But something caught her eye, she pushed a few scrolls aside and picked up the ring. She rolled it in her fingers, a simple silver band with a single emerald.

Her engagement ring.

A lump formed in her throat and she blinks, trying to keep the tears away.

Keiko slipped the ring on her finger but takes it off not five seconds later and sets it down on the desk.

She grabs her bag and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Miki waited in the courtyard, saddled up and ready to go. She turns to Pema who waits with a sack of food.

“Are you sure you want to go off on your own?”

Keiko smiles a little, “I’ll be fine, Pema,” she takes the bag, “I’ll have Korra back home before you know it.”

Keiko walks away and jumps into Miki’s head, with reins in hand she waves goodbye and sets off on her journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five later tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Ago

In Southern Water Tribe palace at night the green auroras dancing in the sky, Korra sleeps in her bed with the covers askew. Korra grunts and she moves her arms around slightly. A cold sweat dots her face and she continues to moan in pain. In her dream, Zaheer waves his arms and she is lifted off the ground. Air curls up her neck and surrounds her head- Korra wakes, bolting upright in bed, she gasps, eyes wide with fear. 

She woke Naga who makes a worried whine. 

Senna finds Korra seated in her wheelchair outside on the balcony, looking up at the aurora in the sky.

She puts a hand on Korra's back, “can’t sleep again?” The Avatar lowers her head to evade the question. Senna bends down to be at eye level with Korra, “Honey,” she strokes Korra's hair soothingly, “your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you've needed, but we're worried. You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been three weeks. Will you please go see Katara?”

Korra closes her eyes, “alright, I'll go.”

“You're going to get through this.” Korra looks at her mother and Senna hugs her daughter, “oh, I love you so much.”

Korra rests a hand on Senna's arm, her face pressed against her mother's shoulder. She closes her eyes and a tear slides down her cheek.   
  


Inside the healing hut, Korra sits in a pool of water, the same one Keiko laid in when she was trapped in the Spirit World.

Katara bends the water in the healing pool, “the poison did a lot of internal damage.”

“Can you fix it?”

“I can help guide your healing process,” Katara stops bending and the water pool stops glowing, “but whether you get better or not is up to you.”

Korra stares blankly into the water.

“I know what it's like,” Katara starts sympathetically after a moment of silence, “to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you if you dedicate yourself to getting better,” she gives a small smile, “you'll recover stronger than ever.”

“That's what I want,” she looks up at Katara desperately, “more than anything.”

“Then try something for me. Concentrate,” she gazes down into the water, “on your big toe.” Korra looks down at her right foot in the water, “visualize it moving. Breathe.”

Korra closes her eyes and exhales, visibly relaxing. She opens her eyes and looks down in the water, her big toe starts to twitch for a second before slowly pulling away from its neighbouring digit.

Korra gasps with surprise and smiles, looking up at Katara, “did you see that? It worked!”

Katara smiles at the Avatar fondly.   
  


Korra holds onto the bars, Naga is behind her, curled up and asleep beside her wheelchair.

“The mind can be a powerful ally or your greatest enemy.” She looks at Korra and speaks with encouragement, “now, I want you to try taking,” Korra looks down at the floor nervously with her hands gripping the bars tightly, “a step.”

Korra perspires and hesitates, her breathing speeds up. She grunts and moves her left foot slightly, a little unsure.

Korra gasps as her eyes widen in fear and she tenses up, “ah!” She flashes back to the moment she was poisoned, the metallic substance forcibly pushed into her body.

Shellshocked, her hands let go of the bars and she falls down onto the floor, “ugh!”

Naga looks up and lets out a worried whine.

“You're okay,” Katara reassures.

Korra grabs her head in fear, Katara kneels down and rests a hand on the young girl's head to comfort her, “your body thinks it's still in danger, but you're safe here.” Naga looms over Korra, “use your mind to overcome the pain,” Korra looks up, “try again.”

The Avatar rests her elbows on the floor but still grabs her head, “I’m done for today.”   
  


Naga resting at the foot of her bed while Korra reads the letters in her hands. There is a large pile of them, it seems to grow every day.

She looks down, gloomy and sorrowful.

Asami: “Dear Korra, I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while...”

Mako: “Hey, Korra. So, I'm not very good at writing letters. It's 2:15 in the afternoon. Weather is fair. Chance of snow showers later today. But enough joking around. I hope you're doing well. Me? I'm back on the beat. Beifong has me staking out the Red Monsoon hideout, you won't believe what's going down...”

Bolin: “My dearest, Avatar Korra. Though several fortnights have passed since your departure, to convalesce in the homeland of your tribesmen, I feel our friendship knows neither time nor distance. You will be most pleased to learn that I found gainful employment with Sir Varrick and the Lady Kuvira. I set off on the morrow with some trepidation but I am eager to offer any aid I can in stabilizing the Earth Kingdom. My heart aches knowing I have to be away from my Lady Keiko but I know distance will only make our love for each other stronger!”

Keiko: “Dear Korra, I miss you, it feels a bit strange being separated again. I’ve been spending time with my family in Zaofu, aunt Su is thrilled that I’ve been visiting, oftentimes I take Opal with me, it’s been nice. Bolin’s been gone for a few months now, I miss him terribly and so does Pabu. At the time of writing this, I’m home, at the Temple. But it’s only for tonight, I leave with Kai in the morning, there’s trouble in Chin Village...”

Korra stops reading, she narrows her eyes sadly and the letter falls to the floor with the others.   
  


Korra sits in her wheelchair and stares at the support bars with pessimism. Naga rests on the other end of the bars while Katara is seated on a chair beside the Avatar, sipping tea.

“Whenever you're ready.”

Korra sighs with a frown, “what’s the point? We've been at this for almost six months and I can barely take a couple of steps without collapsing.”

“I know you're frustrated, but-“

Korra interrupts, yelling, “of course I'm frustrated! A crazy man poisoned me,” she goes off on a rant filled with bitter sarcasm, “and now I can't dress myself or cook for myself or do anything for myself,” she grabs the arm of her wheelchair irritably as she looks at Katara, “and this whole time my friends have been off helping the World while I'm stuck with you and you can't even heal me!”

Katara looks a little taken aback and Korra looks regretful.

“That came out wrong,” she rests a palm against her head.

“It's alright,” Katara sets her tea before standing up and walking towards Korra, “let your anger and frustration flow like water.”

“I am trying to understand why this happened to me. But nothing makes any sense,” she leans back in her wheelchair, dejectedly, “I'm tired, Katara. I'm so tired.”

Katara kneels down and gives the Avatar a smile, “Korra, I know you feel alone right now, but you're not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering.” She furrows her brows slightly, “can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture was taken from him?”

Korra looks down, ashamed, “that must have been so awful.”

“But he never let it destroy his spirit,” Korra looks up at Katara, a little confused, “he chose to find meaning in his suffering,” Katara takes her hand, “and eventually found peace.”

“And what am I gonna find if I get through this?”

“I don't know, but won't it be interesting to find out?”

Korra grabs the support bars, she still looks a little unsure as she trembles slightly.

Naga was now alert, sitting at the end.

“Close your eyes. Visualize yourself walking over to Naga.”

The polar bear dog whines a bit at the sound of her name.

“Can you see it?”

“Yes,” her arms wobble a little more.

“Now, take that first step.”

Korra furrows her brows in concentration and she lifts her right foot forward and plants it firmly on the wooden surface, her eyes still closed as she gradually makes her way forward, trembling, her hands still grabbing the bars tightly.

Korra is three-quarters of the way there, she opens her eyes and takes a step. She stumbles but quickly pulls herself up with help from the bars and soldiers on.

Katara beams at the young woman.

Korra at the end of the bars opens her eyes and stumbles to Naga, hugging her polar bear dog. Naga lets out a little happy whine and rests its head against her master's back.

Breathing heavily, Korra smiles, triumphant.

* * *

One Year Ago

Miki flies towards the Southern Water Tribe compound while Korra and Katara await.

The bison lands and Keiko climbs down from the side.

Korra runs towards Keiko and envelopes her friend in a big hug. Katara walks towards her granddaughter with a smile.

“It's so good to see you!”

Keiko squeezes her friend a little tighter before letting go, “how have you been? You look great!”

“I feel great,” she grabs Keiko’s hands, “come on. I want to show you how much better I'm doing.”

The girls run off.

Keiko and Katara stand off at the side of the arena.

Three guards get into position.

Korra, in her training gear, punches out two blasts of fire, followed by a roundhouse kick.

One of the guards ducks to avoid the blast while the second attack gets intercepted the next guard and the fire dissipates. The third shot hits the last guard and he moves his arms in a circle to put out the fire.

Korra beckons the guards, “attack!” She gets into a defensive position, “I can take it.”

The guard in the middle looks to his colleague uncertainly for a moment.

The first guard kicks out a blast of fire towards Korra. The Avatar swipes the attack down with her foot, extinguishing the fire. The second guard punches out two successive shots before kicking a fire attack. The third guard leaps up and kicks out more fire.

Korra swiftly moves to avoid the attacks. She kicks out an attack of her own to intercept the blast before standing up to tackle a huge fireball head-on. With her hands out in front of her, she rushes into the fireball and parts the fire.

She is eager, with a big smile on her face, but she stops suddenly, a memory flashes of Zaheer flying towards her.

Korra covers her face as fire collides against her arms, pushing her back as she grunts. Korra stumbles backwards with her eyes closed and blindly punches the air with Firebending. A blast hits her and she falls to the ground, defeated.

Keiko runs forward and kneels beside her friend, holding a hand raised in a 'stop' gesture towards the guards.

“That’s enough, the sparring match is over.”

The guards relax and walk off.

Korra pushes herself up onto her knees and pulls off her helmet. Keiko holds her elbow and helps her stand, releasing her hold when she's fully upright.

Korra looks disappointed, “I thought I was ready.”

“There is no shame in taking the time you need in order to make a full recovery. Being the Avatar can wait.”

Korra looks down at her friend worriedly, “but what about the Earth Kingdom?” She furrows her brows, “I hear it's still a mess out there.”

“The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge.”

“But that should be me out there fixing things, not her.”

Keiko reaches up and puts her hands on Korra’s shoulders, “I know you want to help, but trust me, everyone has this under control. I just think you need to...” Korra glances at Keiko and she stops, surprise written on her face.

“If you say, ‘be patient,’ I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth.”

Keiko looks up at the sky and fumbles, “no, I was going to say you need to...not worry about the future. Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made.”

Korra walks away and throws her helmet to the side as Keiko looks sad.   
  


Korra: “Dear Asami, I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head,so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell the others I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff...”

She puts down her pen and leans back in her chair with a sigh.   
  


Korra and her parents eat dinner together inside an intricate dining room. Her parents are eating their noodles heartily but Korra is moving the noodles around.

“Everything all right, sweetie?”

Korra looks unsure at first before putting on a face of determination, “there’s something I need to tell you both.”

Tonraq glances between his wife and daughter, “what is it?”

“I want to go back to Republic City.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know I'm not one hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is,” Korra smiles, “where my friends are.”

Tonraq and Senna share a look.

“I'll have the White Lotus prepare a boat and they can take you back to Republic City as soon as you're ready.”

“No, I want to go alone. And have some time to clear my head. It will be good for me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday

Korra walks down the docks of a fishing village towards a shop.

Afishmonger fans himself while waiting inside his stall.

“Two lobster crabs, please.”

The fishmonger widens his eyes with surprise, “why, you're the Avatar, ain't ya?”

Korra smiles, “yep, that's me.”

He stands up and slams his hands on the table with glee, Korra looks shocked, “I can't believe it! Mind if I take a picture,” he stands aside and points his fan to a picture of Aang on the wall behind him, “for my wall of Avatars?”

Korra stares at the photograph of adult Aang with an expression of mischief on his face and he is doing his 'spinning marble' trick with two seaweed wraps.

Korra looks hesitant.

“I'm kind of in a hurry.”

“It'll only take a second. Avatar Aang,” he starts rummaging around, “was a big fan of my seaweed wraps, you know,” he tosses a cleaver that lands near Korra's feet and she jumps, “so I named them,” two pigeon-like birds squawk and fly over Korra and she covers her head with her arms “‘Aang Rolls’,” he comes out of his shop with a tripod camera. “Now they're my biggest seller! And they ain't even got fish in 'em.”

The fishmonger goes under the hood and holds out the flashbulb as he chuckles.

“Now smile.”

Korra grins awkwardly and the flash goes off. She flinches from the bright light and opens her eyes.

“But if I could have met any Avatar,” the old man comes out from under the hood, “I'd have to pick Kyoshi. Taking down a shark squid with one hand? Now that's a lady I'd like to get to know.”

A vender yells, “thieves!”

Korra turns around and two people run away from a shop as an old woman waves her arm at the stall's entrance, “get back here!”

The fishmonger as he calls out, “oh, don't worry. The Avatar's right here!”

Korra looks at the man with mild shock.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He points both fingers forward, “go get 'em!”   
  
Korra puts on a serious expression and she jumps off the walkway and surfs the water with her bending. She steps onto the beach and the thieves stop in their tracks.

“Hand over the bags or else.”

One of them bends a wave of sand at Korra while the other bends a chunk of Earth at her from behind the cover of the sand. Korra as she avoids wave of sand but is struck in the back by the rock. She cries out in pain and falls down on her back. Korra grabs her head and breaks out in cold sweat. The thieves flee past her. She opens her eyes to see the vendor scrutinizing Korra while the fishmonger runs up to them with a cleaver in hand. He stops beside the vendor and pants, catching his breath.

“You sure she's the Avatar?”

The vendor frowns and looks at the fishmonger before both of them gaze down at Korra who appears ashamed and closes her eyes.   
  


Korra approaches Republic City at night, sailing across Yue Bay.

She looks unsure.

Her boat makes its way through the mist in the bay, a figure stands on a rock looking down at Korra, she gasps with surprise and recoils in shock.

It was Korra...or a phantom of herself, its eyes glowed white with the Avatar State and it frightens her.

Korra turns and sails away, leaving Republic City behind her.   
  


She anchors her boat on a small dock, she was no longer wearing her Water Tribe clothes, instead, she wore Earth Kingdom garb and her hair is down. She slips off her armband and throws it in the water.

Korra uses both hands to smooth her hair up into a ponytail. She reaches for a small dagger and closes her eyes, bringing the blade up to her hair.

For a moment she hesitates, closing her eyes she cuts her hair, leaving her with a short bob haircut.

She opens her eyes and watches as her hair falls into the water and floats away.   
  


Korra wore a green coat, walking through a snowy tundra in a blizzard. She stops and gazes up at the Northern Spirit Portal in the distance before continuing her journey. She walks through the portal, staring at the Tree of Time. Spirits linger on its branches and a spirit whale 'swims' in the air behind the tree. Korra climbs up and walks into the hollow part of the tree. 

She sits in the lotus position with her eyes closed and meditates.

A cute, yellow bean-like light spirit pops up at the entrance and gazes at Korra. The light spirit who is at first shocked but then smiles and turns around, beckoning the other spirits, “everyone, come here! It's the Avatar!”

The spirits start to fly towards the tree and gather there. A snail-like spirit stops beside the bean spirit.

“You sure? I don't sense any Raava energy around her. Besides, she's not dressed like the Avatar. And doesn't the Avatar have ponytails?”

Korra frowns, “do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here. And, yes, I am the Avatar. I'm just wearing different clothes and I cut my hair.”

The bean-spirit jumps into the tree, “I told you guys it was her.” The other spirits follow, “how come you've been away so long?”

The spirits gather in front of Korra and the bean-spirit eagerly runs up to Korra, touching her leg with its little arms.

“I was hurt pretty bad a while ago, and lost touch with my Avatar Spirit.”

“No wonder I couldn't feel Raava's energy.”

Korra looks a little dismayed, “I came to the Tree of Time hoping to reconnect with Raava and turn on the Avatar State again. But it's not working,” the bean-spirit clambers onto Korra's lap, “the last time I was here I saw all sorts of visions. Now I don't see anything.”

“Maybe we can help you get better.”

“I'm sorry,” she picks up the bean spirit and gently lowers it on the ground in front of her, “but for years people have been saying,” she stands up and grabs her bag, “they can help me get better. Nothing's worked.” She turns around to face the spirits, “I need to figure this out on my own.”

Korra leaves the Tree of Time as the spirits watch her walk away.

Korra's boat sails the seas somewhere near the Northern Water Tribe.

Phantom Korra stands atop of an ice ridge, looking down at her.

Korra: “Dear mom and dad, I arrived in Republic City a couple weeks ago and couldn't be happier. It's nice to be back at the temple, and it's great to see my friends again. Don't worry, I'm taking it easy, but hopefully I'll be back in action soon. I miss you both very much. Please give Naga a big hug for me. Love, Korra."

Korra treks near a volcano, lava spews down the mountain, her phantom stands on a ledge surrounded by flowing magma.

Korra stops and looks at her phantom with perspiration dotting her face, she frowns at the sight of the apparition and turns away.

She walks through the Si Wong Desert during a sand storm. She shields her eyes with her arm and looks up, Raava looming at the top of a sand dune.

Korra stares with surprise, “Raava?” She runs up the side of the dune, “Raava!” She struggles a bit but gains momentum to climb up.

When she reaches the top of the dune with a smile on her face, the happy expression disappears as she realizes she’s alone in the vast expense of sand. Raava was just a mirage. Korra sinks to her knees in despair.

* * *

Present Day

Miki lands on a small outpost above a rocky column.

Keiko had been searching for the Avatar for almost three weeks now.

And she was tired, not of searching, but just...tired.

Keiko observes the spirits lounging on the roof of one of the small towers on the outpost.

She sits down and closes her eyes.

Keiko tries to focus on Korra’s spirit but she can’t sense her or Raava.  
  
The woman frowns and suddenly feels peaky, she barely has time to stand as she loses her breakfast.

Miki groans softly and walks over, nudging Keiko with her nose, concerned.

The Airbender smiles and rubs the bison’s forehead, “I’m fine, Miki, nothing to worry about.”

Keiko stands and looks down at the town below.

“Won’t be long,” she takes a running start and flies down.   
  


Korra walks down a street as two townsfolk sit down and admire something she can’t see.

The Avatar stops suddenly and looks up, phantom Korra stands at the end of the street.

The apparition walks away, Korra looks a little confused but frowns, “I am ending this.”

Korra runs into a dark alley, the phantom scales the fence and disappears behind it. Korra runs forward and climbs the fence herself, landing on a roof, she stands up and gazes downwards Phantom Korra who stands at the entrance of the building. The apparition stares at Korra. A man walks in front of the vision and it disappears when he clears his path.

Korra jumps down from the roof and a bell dings.

Korra walks in and the apparition appears in the ring, one of the competitors directs a chunk of rock to her opponent, knocking her out.

The phantom glares at Korra who frowns and walks towards the promoter who is collecting money from the crowd.

Korra places a hand on the promoter's shoulder, “excuse me,” the promoter turns towards her and Korra drops her hand, “who do I talk to about getting in the ring?”

The promoter gives her a look.

Korra brings her hands up to shield her face as a chunk of rock smashes against her forearms. Another rock hits her head from the side while a small jagged piece of earth juts out to her belly. Korra cries out in pain and two smaller pieces of rock fly towards her, pushing her back onto the ground.

Korra pushes herself up slightly, her vision swims about and suddenly her opponent turns into phantom Korra.

The Avatar stands and she gets into a defensive position.

“Is that all you got?”

Phantom Korra lashes her chains out at her. Korra slides along the floor and bends at her phantom but the apparition swiftly jumps up to avoid the attack. The phantom chucks a rock at Korra, knocking her out.

The phantom fades, turning back into Korra’s opponent.

“We have a winner!”

Korra's competitor raises her arms up in victory as the poor Avatar collapses to the floor.

Korra stares at a reflection of herself in a shattered mirror.

She raises her injured elbow and uses her other hand to bend the handle on the faucet to its maximum, increasing the amount of water flowing out. Korra bends a glowing stream of water from the sink to heal herself. She is interrupted by a series of knocks on the door and she stops, suspicious and afraid.

“Hurry up in there! Come on, I got an emergency situation!” A man calls from the other side.

Korra opens the door and walks out, “knock yourself out.”

The man runs into the bathroom for a few seconds before remembering to slam the door shut.

Korra deep in thought walks down an alley and onto the road where a Satomobile is coming close to her.

She stops and looks at the headlights shining on her as the driver horns at her. She quickly runs forward and rolls across the road. The Satomobile abruptly brakes and spins on its axis, coming to a stop. Korra lays a hand on a building to support herself and she grabs her head.

“Huh?”

Her phantom self stands there, haunched over.

Korra frowns, “you again.”

The chains clang on the ground, she lifts her arm up and swings the chain towards Korra.

The Avatar punches a fire blast but the chain wraps around her leg, knocking her off balance and she hits the ground. Korra raises an arm up protectively and chains wrap around that limb.

The apparition walking towards her menacingly, Korra stares in fear.

“Leave me alone!”

Korra punches her arm and sends out another wave of fire.

Some townsfolk gathered around the alley as Korra is seemingly attacking nothing but air.

“What's wrong with her?”

“Young lady,” Korra looks behind her, “are you all right? Can I take you to a doctor?”

Korra says nothing as she stands and slings her bag over her shoulder, walking out of the alley.

“No, I don't need any help.”

Two men part to allow Korra to walk on while they eye her suspiciously.

A shadowy figure darts past the screen from behind her. The Avatar stops and looks around the foggy streets.

A little white puppy sits on the ground, happily wagging its tail and it barks.

Korra walks to the dog and kneels down, rubbing its head, “where’d you come from, little cutie?”

The puppy shrills and pants happily. Korra stops petting the dog and she looks up, staring at the apparition of herself in the Avatar State again, standing at the top of a flight of steps.

The puppy turns around and growls threateningly at the vision.

“You can see her, too?”

Phantom Korra has a haunting smile on her face as the puppy continues to growl.

“If you can see her, too, maybe I'm not going crazy.”

The apparition disappears as it gets seemingly swallowed up by the fog.

Korra looks down at the puppy, “how’d you do that?”

The puppy pants and climbs up the stairs before turning around briefly and barking at Korra.

She raises her eyebrows skeptically, “you want me to follow you?”

The dog barks twice and then turns and runs off.

“Alright, let's see what I find.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The puppy runs up the hill and Korra follows.

“Why did you bring me to The Swamp?”

The puppy takes off and Korra follows, running down the hill. It doesn’t stop, it keeps running barking as it goes.

Korra chases the dog into The Swamp and there’s a flash of white when the puppy passes a tree.

It wasn’t a puppy at all, it’s that little bean-spirit.

Korra stops running, “wait, I met you at the Tree of Time.” Korra frowns, “you should have told me who you were.”

The spirit as it turns around to face Korra, “if I did, would you have followed me?”

“I get your point. But why did you bring me here? What am I gonna find in The Swamp?”

The spirit looks at her passively, “not a what. A who.” It turns away from Korra and opens its wings, flying into The Swamp.

“No, wait!” Korra chases after the spirit, pushing away some vines, “come back!”

The vines smack against her as she pushes through and when she clears the obstacles, she falls into a pool of water at the end and her phantom is standing in the water, waiting for her.

Korra stares at it, eyes widening with fright, she slowly stands up and backs away from the phantom.

“You're just in my mind. You're not real.”

The phantom narrows her eyes before moving her arms in a circle, punching fire blasts out from both fists towards her. Korra is thrown backwards from the attack and she hits a tree behind her. She falls down into the water and pushes herself up. The apparition lumbers past some broken vines towards her.

Korra as she swiftly bends two streams of water towards the phantom.

The apparition teleports from side to side to avoid the water blasts. When the attack is over, the vision punches out fire, kicks a stream of water and bends an earth chunk from behind her towards Korra.

The Avatar cartwheels back to avoid the fire and water but as she lands, the Earth chunk hits her in the abdomen, knocking her to the ground and causing her to tumble backwards into a ditch.

The apparition chases after her and leaps in the air, cartwheels and lights her foot on fire. Korra rolls away to avoid getting fire stomped on.

She gets up and runs away but the phantom sends another blast of water at her, causing her to fall and slide along the muddy ground. Korra quickly recovers and pushes herself up, running away from the phantom which teleports a few feet and punches fire at Korra.

The Avatar ducks, allowing the attack to sail over her head harmlessly. She bends a piece of Earth towards the phantom before propelling herself off the ground by Airbending with her feet.

Korra lands on a tree branch and propels herself up again.

The phantom violently shakes her arm down and unwinds the chains around her wrist before slamming the length of the chain to the ground like a whip.

She swings the chain upwards and it coils itself around Korra's ankle. Korra, in the midst of climbing up a tree branch, gets yanked down by the chain and she grabs a vine to support herself.

The mud beneath the phantoms feet gradually turns into metallic poison.

Korra props her foot on another vine, trying to pull herself up to the top of the tree branch. The phantom slowly descends into the metallic poison like quicksand, pulling Korra down with her. Korra grunts and valiantly continues to hold onto the vines to prevent herself from being tugged down.

The phantom, now chest high in the poison with her chained arm still held up as she continues to sink into the ground. One of Korra’s hands loses its grip on the vine and she lets go, now dangling from the vine with her remaining hand.

Korra struggles really hard but the vine she's holding breaks and she falls down into the pool of metallic poison.

The poison wraps around her limbs and she trashes about, freeing an arm and reaching upwards.

“Help!”

The poison coils around her arm and torso and forcibly pulls her into the liquid.

Everything goes black.

* * *

When she comes too, she looks up at a hole in the ceiling and moonlight is shining through the crevice.

Korra sits up on a wicker bed and rubs her head. She looks around the walls of a dark cave.

“Feeling better?”

Korra turns her head to the sound of the voice and spots an old woman stirring a steaming pot over a fire.

“Where am I? What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me. I found you passed out in the mud.”

“How did you know I was out there?” Korra asks.

“I'm pretty tapped into the goings-on around here. What brings you to The Swamp, anyway?”

“A spirit led me here and told me I was supposed to find someone. Is that you?”

The elderly woman smiles a little, she wears green robes.

“Beats me. But if your Avatar senses called you here,” she stirs the pot, “you should probably listen,” she pulls the spoon out of the pot, “to them.”

Korra gets up from the bed, “wait, you recognize me?” She stands up and starts to walk towards the old woman.

“In a manner of speaking.” Korra, now suspicious as she slowly makes her way towards the stranger, “we were good friends in your previous life.

Korra bends a small flame above her palm to provide more illumination to the cave.

The old woman turns around.

Korra is in disbelief, “I can't believe it. Toph?”

Toph chuckles with a smile, “nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes.”

* * *

Keiko walks into a tavern and approaches a man at the bar.

“Excuse me?”

He looks away from his drink and she pulls out a photograph of Korra, “I was wondering if you’ve seen the Avatar around lately?”

“The Avatar? We still have one of those? Haven’t seen her, sorry.”

Keiko frowns disappointed, “oh well...thanks anyway,” she turns around to leave but turns back, “um...is there a bathroom I could use?” The man points around the corner, “thank you,” she scurries off, this is the fourth time she’s gone this morning.   
  


Toph sits cross-legged on a rock with a cup in hand.

“You've gotta help me get back into Avatar fighting shape,” Korra turns a little sheepish, “I'm getting my butt kicked by losers all over the Earth Kingdom. The World needs me.”

“Get over yourself,” Korra looks at Toph, shocked, the old woman was being dismissive, “the World doesn't need you one bit.”

Korra places a hand on her hip and frowns, “but while I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some really bad people from doing some really bad things.”

“Listen,” Toph walks towards Korra, “when I was Chief of Police of Republic City, I worked my butt off busting criminals.” She picks up a kettle and pours more tea into her cup, “but did that make crime disappear? Nope.” She turns towards Korra, “if there's one thing I learned on the beat, it's that the names change, but the street stays the same.”

Korra frowns deeper, “so, basically, you're saying that everything I've ever accomplished has been pointless. And I thought Beifong was grumpy.”

Toph points to herself and smiles, “I'm the original Beifong!”

Korra turns towards Toph, “so, you're not gonna train me?”

Toph glowers, “well, I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for a few weeks,” she taps her foot and sighs, “but I can't stand you being so pathetic and getting your butt kicked all the time.” Toph smiles, “alright. I guess I can help.”

Korra jumps with glee, “thank you!”

Korra spreads her arms open in an attempt to embrace Toph but before the Avatar can take a step, Toph raises her arm up and bends up a wall and Korra smacks right into it.

“Nah-ah-ah-ah,” Korra falls backwards, “you want to hug something,” she bends the wall back down to the ground, “go hug a tree. We're here to work.”   
  


Keiko sits around a campfire, Miki rests on the other side, her saddle is off and she’s asleep. The Airbender reaches into the sack of food and pulls out a pear, she went to take a bite and stopped, suddenly feeling nauseous, it didn’t smell right.

She drops the fruit and scrambles to her feet and bends over a bush.

Miki raises her head at the sound and roars softly.

Keiko emerges and wipes her mouth, grabbing her canteen.

“I’m fine, Miki, let's get some rest, hm?”

In the morning Keiko woke and started packing up, her wingsuit felt a little tight around her midsection, she looks at her reflection in the stream and readjusts her suit.

With a frown, she grabs her coat and throws it on.

On their first stop that morning, Keiko quickly writes a short letter to her father.

Keiko: “Dad, its been almost three weeks and still no sign of Korra. I’m nearing a fishing village on the coast, maybe someone there has seen her, I’ll keep you posted. Give the family my love.”   
  


Korra stands in a defensive position with a small body of water running in front of her while Toph stands on the other side with her hands behind her back.

“Okay. Bring it!”

Korra smirks and rushes forward, throwing her arm down, sending a blast of air towards Toph but the old Earthbender angles her body to the side and allows the wind to past by her.

Korra roundhouse kicks and sends out another air attack from her feet but Toph jumps away. Korra punches another air blast at her but Toph bends the mud under her feet to move around Korra as the Avatar bends a stream of water.Before Korra can attack, Toph kicks mud into Korra's abdomen, sending her flying back into the mud.

Toph walks towards Korra, “tell me what you did wrong.”

Korra stands up, “well...I was thinking that you were gonna-“

Toph interrupts, “exactly! You were thinking. Go again.”

Toph walks off and Korra was irritated.

Korra roundhouse kicks and sends a blast of air towards Toph.

The Earthbender merely bends her torso down to avoid it. The Avatar bends up a chunk of Earth and sends it to Toph who angles her body to the side again to let the projectile pass by her.

Korra slides along the water and kicks out a stream at Toph who counters it by bending a small platform of beneath her feet and jumping up. The water passes between her feet and the rock.

Korra does another roundhouse kick, air again and this time, Toph turns around to face the girl to avoid the attack, feet sliding along the ground.

The ground underneath Korra turns to mud and she slips.

Toph bends a column of mud, causing Korra to fly upwards.

Korra lands in the watering hole face down, the mud lands on the dirt behind the Avatar.

In the pool Korra struggles and grunts, pushing herself off the ground and rolling on her back in the water, defeated.

“Pathetic. Of all the Avatars I've worked with,” Korra stands up with an elbow leech attached to her, “you're by far the worst. I know there’s only one other Avatar,” Toph grabs the elbow leech, “but still.”

Toph pulls the leech away and Korra yells.

Korra grabs her elbow and looks at Toph irritably, “hey! It seems like you're enjoying having someone around to beat up an awful lot.

Toph casually tosses the leech into the pool before climbing on a tree root, “yeah, the Swampbenders out here really can't take a punch.”

“So...what made you want to drop out and disconnect from the rest of the World?”

“I'm more connected to the World than you've ever been. The roots and vines, they run all over the World. I can see Su and Lin, Zaofu and Republic City...” Korra who looks a little dumbfounded, “I see everything.”

Korra looks down, then up and she quietly lifts up a stream of water with her arm. Pulling her forelimb back, she is about to punch the attack towards Toph but fails in her sneak attack as a torrent of mud knocks her to the ground.

“You're blind compared to me.”   
  


Miki lands a little way from the fishing village Korra visited six months ago. It is evening now.

Keiko walks past the fishmonger's stall, looking into the shop. She stops in her tracks as she spots a picture of Korra hanging in the back of the stall. Her smile was awkward and she seemed uncomfortable.

“Korra,” Keiko whispers.

“Pretty neat, huh?” The fishmonger popped up out of nowhere, giving Keiko a fright, he looks at his photographs, “she came by here about a...” he scratches the back of his neck, “six months ago.”

“Then where did she go?”

“Oh, I don't know, but she wasn't looking too good.”

Keiko looks at the photo behind him, concerned, “do you at least remember what direction she went?”

“Uh...” the fishmonger stepped out of his stall and spun around, “southwest I think...that way.”

Keiko follows his finger and smiles, “thank you.”

She turns to walk away and he stops her, “hey, how about a few Aang rolls? They’re vegetarian friendly.”

Keiko shook her head, “oh, no thank you, I’m not really...” she inhales, “I’m a bit turned off by food at the moment but thank you.”

He watches the Airbender walk away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more hours left of my birthday so why not write another chapter?

“That was terrible,” Korra has her arms wrapped around her abdomen protectively.

“Ha! Maybe for you,” Toph sits down on a tree root, “I had a great time! I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar.” She crosses her right leg over her left knee and picks at the gunk between her toes, “I wish you were putting up more of a fight.” Toph pulls out some green gunk from between and her toes and flicks it away, “but it was still fun.”

Korra frowns, upset, “you were tossing me around like a rag doll all day long.”

“I know! And I'm an old lady. Imagine me,” she flexes her muscles, “in my prime. Ha-ha!” She slaps her hands on her knees and chuckles, “I would have destroyed you!”

Korra drops her arms in dismay, “I just don't understand why,” Toph stands up and walks away, “I can't get back to my former self. It's like...I'm a step slower.” Korra follows after Toph, “I'm tentative. I'm out of sync. I just can't get back in the groove.”

“Probably carrying around that metal doesn't help.”

Korra raises an eyebrow, “what metal?”

Toph turns towards Korra, “the little bits of metal poison stuck in your body. Are you trying to tell me you can't feel metal in your own body?” She frowns, “you really are the worst Avatar ever.”

Korra’s eyes widen in surprise, “I thought Su got it all out.”

“No, my girls never really picked up Metalbending all that well, if you ask me.”

Korra climbs up the root, “that’s been my problem this entire time!” She grabs Toph by the shoulders, “I gotta get it out. You can get it out for me, right?”

“Who do you think you're talking to?” Toph places a hand on Korra's face and shoves her off the root.   
  


Toph is standing on a small rocky platform beside the wicker bed.

“Okay. If you want me to bend out this metal, you need to relax.”

Korra has her eyes closed but she's frowning, “I am relaxed.”

“Ha! Seriously?” Korra continues to frown, “your body is like a twisted tree trunk.”

Korra opens her eyes, “just do it! I'm ready!”

Toph cracks her fingers and pops the joints in her neck. She raises her arms up and reaches towards Korra's feet and does a pulling motion, similar to what Su did to remove the poison three years ago. As Toph's hands pass over Korra's knees, the Avatar sits up and grabs her calf, grunting in agony.

“It wouldn't hurt if you would just relax! Stop fighting me!”

“I'm not fighting!” She plops back down on the bed.

Toph cracks her shoulder joints and does the pulling motion once again. Korra furrows her brows with worry and her eyes tremble behind her eyelids. A memory plays of Korra in the Avatar State with a vacuum of air around her head, Zaheer clenches his hands.

Korra opens her eyes and screams, turning on her side and clutching her abdomen.

“Alright, that's it,” Korra sits up on the bed, “you’re going to have to do this yourself. Clearly, you want to keep the metal in there.”

Korra turns around to face Toph, “what do you mean? Why would I want poison inside me?”

“I don't know.” Toph raises an eyebrow, “maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar.” She crosses her arms, “if you don't get better, you can't do your job, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again.”

Korra lets out a frustrated sigh, “what? That's ridiculous.”

“Whatever. When you want it out,” Toph lowers the rocky platform back to level ground, “you can bend it out. I can't deal with all your issues for you,” she walks away.

“Wait!” Toph stops in her tracks, “what am I supposed to do now?”

Toph frowns, “how should I know? Ask the spirit that brought you here. The good news is, if you're looking for a place to hang where no one will bother you, you picked the best swamp in the World!”

Toph reclines on a rock and whistles.

* * *

Korra stretches, finding Toph still reclining on a pile of rocks, “So...what’s the plan for today?”

Toph replies with a smile, “you’re looking at it.”

Korra looks disappointed, “but we didn't do anything yesterday or the day before that.”

Korra Takes a seat on a tree root and places a hand on her chin.

She gets excited, “I know! Tell me the story about how you taught Aang to Earthbend.”

“What's there to tell? I threw some rocks at the Avatar, he got all whiny and Sokka fell in a hole.”

Korra raises an eyebrow, “I thought there'd be more to it than that. What about the time you guys took down the Fire Lord? That must have been epic!”

Toph replies sarcastically, “oh, yeah. It was hot, I was on a blimp and I think a giant turtle showed up. Wow, what a day.”

“Okay, you're terrible at telling stories.”

“You're terrible at listening to them.”

Korra sighs and starts tapping her foot on the ground. Toph gets annoyed and stretches a hand out as she bends a small platform beneath Korra's feet.

“Quit making all that racket,” she sits up as Korra pouts, “if you're so antsy to do something, why don't you go and collect some mushrooms for dinner?”

Korra stands up and walks away, “you got it.”

“Take the path till you see the boulder with a hole in it. Then go to your left. Oh, and make sure you get the big, slimy ones,” Toph chuckles, “they’re the tastiest!”   
  


Keiko mediates on a flat rock atop a cliff, overlooking the valley below. She felt fatigued, but no amount of sleep or rest could fix it.

She was bloated and nauseous, she could barely stand the sight and smell of food, she was barely eating and could barely keep any food down.

It was strange.

...she also couldn’t feel Korra.

Opening her eyes with a sigh she stands up and goes for a walk.

She stumbles on a barren piece of land with fallen logs and tree stumps.

She frowns sadly at the destruction.

“You're trespassing!” Keiko turns around and sees two men in army uniform a few feet away, “hold it right there!”

Keiko quickly runs off and soldier two starts to bend. The ground moves up like a venus fly trap and tries to capture her legs. She successfully dodges the first two and she proceeds to fly off but the dirt grabs her ankles and pulls her to the ground with a yelp.

Her hands get encased in dirt and she lets out another surprised yell.   
  


Korra walks down a path towards the rock with a hole in it. The animals gaggle and make noises around her. She glances around anxiously as the unseen animals continue to make their sounds of nature.

Korra pushes the vines aside and she looks at the scene in front of her in shock.

It was aflashback of Korra getting her bending taken away by Amon.

Korra backs away hesitantly as her vision-self slumps to the floor.

She turns away and gasps, she sees another vision of herself getting Raava pulled out of her by UnaVaatu.

Korra trips and falls flat on her butt. Behind her, there is a flashback of Zaheer and two other Red Lotus members in the cave where the metal poison is forced into Korra, she flashes in and out of the Avatar State, clearly in pain.

The real Korra was now covered in a cold sweat and lets out a yelp.

Zaheer and the two cult members turn around and look towards Korra upon hearing her. Korra closes her eyes and when she opens them she’s on her hands and knees, safe in The Swamp.

She looks down and inhales in an attempt to calm herself.   
  


Inside a house on a small hill, there is a bunk bed for two on the left, a kitchenette on the right and a dining table in the middle.

Keiko is currently tied up on a chair while the soldiers loom over her.

“All right, little Airbender. Tell us what you're doing in the Earth Empire. Are you spying?”

Keiko frowns slightly, “please don’t call me ‘Little Airbender’, my name is Keiko and no, I'm not a spy. I’m looking for the Avatar.”

Soldier one is surprised at the revelation and he looks over to his colleague.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Soldier one and soldier two walk off and stand in front of the door.

Soldier one drapes an arm over his colleague’s shoulder, “look, this girl is probably Tenzin’s kid,” behind them, Keiko frees her arm from within the rope to itch her face, “and she's looking for the Avatar.” Keiko returns her arm back within the confines of the rope, “do you know what that means?”

“...no.”

“If we bring her to Kuvira, I bet we'd get a big-time promotion.”

Soldier two was intrigued, “you mean we'd get out of this dump?”

Soldier one nods and they turn back to Keiko, “my apologies, so you said you were looking for the Avatar,” he grabs a map and lays it down on the table, Keiko eyes them suspiciously. “Where have you looked for her?”

Keiko removes both arms from the rope and points to the west side of the map, “I’ve been travelling down the west coast and the only lead I have is some fishmonger who said he saw her six months ago, heading southwest.”

Soldier one looks at the map, “well, we have troops pretty much everywhere. If anyone saw her, they would have reported it.”

Keiko frowns sadly but points to a place, “what about here?”

“Oh, that's The Swamp. No one goes there.”

Keiko narrows her eyes at the map, “there's still a chance Korra might be there,” she whispers and looks up at the guards, “I’m sorry.”

Soldier one raises an eyebrow, “for what?”

She kicks the shorter guard in the shin, when he yells in pain she headbutts him, knocking the man backwards.

She stands, still attached to the chair, she hits the second soldier in the gut with the legs of the chair and rolls on the ground towards the first solider and slams the chair down on his toes, he howls and she hits his nose with the back of her head, she stands and knocks the second soldier off his feet.

She somersaults in the air and lands on the first soldier, breaking the chair and knocking him out in the process.

Now free she moves for the second soldier and kicks him in the chest with both feet, she kips up and launches herself at the second soldier, hooking her legs around his neck she spins and flips him over, he lands on his colleague and groans.

Keiko breathes in and leaves the house, but as soon as she steps outside a wave of nausea hits and she loses what she managed to eat a few hours prior.   
  


Korra sits on a tree root, hugging her knees to her chest.

“There you are.” Toph’s voice startles Korra and she watches Toph climb up the root, “you got my dinner yet?”

Korra looks away, “no, this swamp, it did crazy things to my mind. I had visions of all the times my enemies hurt me.”

Toph sticks a pinky into her ear and digs, “yeah, I figured something like that might happen.”

Korra frowns, “what?! You wanted me to see those visions? You are one twisted old lady,” she hugs her knees again, “you know that?”

Toph sits down next to Korra, “look, I know you want to get better, and so does The Swamp. It can sense you're out of balance. It'll teach you what you need to learn if you're open to listening.”

Korra sighs and gets into the lotus position, “okay, Swamp. I'm all ears.”

“You said you saw your past enemies. Now, why do you think that is?”

“I don't know, because they've made me and a lot of other people suffer.”

Toph crosses one leg over her knee and crosses her arms, “sounds like you're carrying around your former enemies, the same way you're still carrying around that metal poison. You ever consider maybe you could learn something from them?”

Korra raises an eyebrow, “sounds like The Swamp's messing with your mind too.”

“My mind is just fine, thank you. Listen, what did Amon want? Equality for all. Unalaq? He brought back the spirits. And Zaheer believed in freedom.”

“I guess.”

“The problem was, those guys were totally out of balance, and they took their ideologies too far.”

Korra frowns a little, “okay, fine. But that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me.”

“Because you need to face your fears.” She turns her head towards the Avatar, “you can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones.”

Korra looks to the side, accepting Toph's words, “maybe you're right, but how am I supposed to move on?”

“Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding.” Toph stands, “get up. We're going to the Banyan Grove Tree.”

Korra was confused at first but she pushes herself off the root and follows anyway.   
  


The sun sets over the Swamp in the evening.

Miki growls and Keiko looks around the vast expanse with a sigh.

Keiko lets go of the reins and starts to meditate. She opens her eyes, feeling the enormous amount of spiritual energy...but no sign of Korra.

She sighs sadly and suddenly vines shoot out from The Swamp below and ensnares Miki’s legs. The beast growls as it gets pulled down.

The bison lands and skids along the water as more vines start to take interest in the intruder.

Keiko stands, slicing the vines away with her bending.

Toph and Korra climb to the top of a tree root.

The Banyon Grove towers above all the others.

“It's beautiful.”

“The roots of the Banyan Grove Tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp. Your problem is you've been disconnected for too long, disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself.”

Korra takes a few steps forward to a more even part of the root before she kneels down and places a hand on the root, closing her eyes with a deep breath.

A golden trail of energy shoots from beneath her hand and down the long root.

The Avatar was deep in concentration, travelling through the root-like tunnel, heading to the light at the end of it.

When she emerges, she spots a green-tinted vision of Keiko.

She felt it...she felt Korra’s energy. 

A smile spreads across Keiko’s face and she turns around, “Korra!”

Korra opens her eyes and gasps excitedly, “I can’t believe it, I saw Keiko, she’s here!”

“Good. Hopefully, she’s here to take you home.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten later tonight

Miki emerges from the canopy of the Banyon Grove.

Keiko waves, a wide smile on her face. She leap off Miki and opens her wingsuit, flying towards Korra.

The Avatar smiles and wipes away the happy tears from her eyes. 

Keiko lands on the root and Korra hugs Keiko, lifting her off the ground.

Once on the ground, Keiko keeps both hands on Korra’s shoulders, “oh! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” She pulls the Avatar into another hug, “I missed you so much.”

“How long have you been looking for me?”

“About three weeks,” she pulls away and both girls stare at each other.

“You cut your hair.”

“So did you.”

They laugh, Toph clears her throat loudly and the girls turn towards the sound. Toph puts her hand behind her back.

“I’m so sorry,” she stands off to the side so Keiko and Toph are facing one another, “this is Keiko, Tenzin and Lin’s daughter.”

Toph looks skeptical, “Lin had children?”

“Just the one, just me. It’s nice to finally-“

“So it worked out between Tenzin and Lin did it?”

“Uh...no...no it didn’t,” Keiko takes a deep breath and looks away, feeling awkward. She turns towards Korra, “you need to come home, Kuvira has almost completely taken over the Earth Kingdom by force and we can’t stop her without your help.”

Korra looks uncertain, “I don't know, I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into the Avatar State.”

Keiko frowns, “The world needs you back, Korra, we need you.”

Korra lowers her head, unsure.   
  


Toph Korra and Keiko hang around a campfire inside the cave.

The Avatar looks down at the flames determinedly and turns around, “alright, I'm ready.”

“I'm not bending it out of you,” Korra widens her eyes with shock while Toph looked concerned, “you got to do this on your own.”

Korra nods and stars into horse stance, she stands with her arms raised, she inhales and exhales.

“Close your eyes. Clear your mind. And don't freak out like last time,” Korra looks a little irked, “now, focus your energy. Find the metal. Let it move through your body.”

Korra lowers her hands and bends down slightly, bringing her hands together. She then stands up as her hands move up in a straight line before parting outwards at the top as if she's drawing a circle. Her hands stop in front of her and a flashback of Korra pushing herself off the ground in the Avatar State plays behind her eyes, Zaheer moves his arms out to part the finishing blow.

Korra gasps and opens her eyes, clutching her hands close to herself. She has cold sweat on her face and she looks to Toph.

“That fight is over,” Keiko looks at anxious Korra with concern while her grandmother speaks, “release the fear.”

Korra closes her eyes briefly before opening them with a frown, she exhales and draws a circle in the air again, gathering and focusing on her chi as she inhales. She then pushes her arms forward with a loud exhale, her biceps tremble as little droplets of liquid metal form on top of her skin and moves down her forearm. Korra brings her arms in and up before bring her arms in and pushing them out again. The liquid metal moves down to her armbands.

The poison seems to float off of her fingertips and joins into one glob.

Korra pulls her arms back and turns her waist before swivelling back and pushing her arms out again. Two more droplets of poison fly down her arm to join the globule in front of her. She then pushes the poison towards Toph who brings two halves of a rock together to capture the poison.

Behind the old woman, Keiko has a wide smile on her face. Toph spins the rock around quickly, making it whole again and she smiles at the Avatar, “well done, Korra.”

Korra's eyes open and flash white in the Avatar State for a moment, fading back to cyan.

She looks down at her hands, “I feel so much lighter. Thank you so much for helping me.” She gives a small smile, “I'd like to give you a hug now if that's okay with you.”

Toph closes her eyes and leans her head forward, “alright,” she opens her eyes and smiles, “you earned it.”

Korra wraps her arms around Toph's neck and the old woman pats Korra's back a couple of times.

“We should get moving,” Keiko says, standing up.

Korra nods, “right.”

Keiko walks out of the cave and calls Miki, the bison roars, landing outside the cave.

Korra says her goodbyes and climbs into the saddle, Miki makes a sound of discomfort.

“Be careful of the weak spots on her back,” Keiko calls.

“Sorry.”

She watches Korra sit down, she turns towards her grandmother, “it was nice meeting you, by the way.”

Toph smiles a little, “never in all my years would I have thought Lin would have a family of her own.”

Keiko glances to the side and smiles, “yeah, aunt Su thought the same.”

Concern flashes across Toph’s face, “did they ever work things out?”

“They did, but it took some time.”

“Glad to hear it,” she glances at the Avatar on Miki’s saddle, “I suppose you’d better get going now.”

“Right, yeah,” she looks at the ground, “can I give you a hug?”

Toph sighs and opens her arms, “sure, why not.”

When the Airbender pulls away from the hug, Toph places her hand on her stomach, right underneath her bellybutton and steps away, Keiko stares at her grandmother confused for a moment before jumping onto Miki’s head and grabbing the reins.

“Yip-yip.”

Miki slaps her tail down and takes off.

“Finally,” Toph turns away and walks into her home, “some peace and quiet.”

* * *

A flock of birds flies away as an airship passes in between the ridges of the mountains. A fleet of airships making their way towards the closed petals of Zaofu.

A guard standing on an outpost becomes alarmed and quickly picks up a communicator, “we have an emergency!”

Suyin sits worried as the tram moves through the tunnel, her husband walking towards her and their twin sons.

“I'll contact President Raiko. He'll send the United Forces.”

The tram pulls to a stop and exits the tunnel, casting harsh sunlight onto Baatar Sr as he squints from the change in lighting. Suyin stands up and turns around to look out the window. In the distance, the fleet of airships is now accompanied by a battalion of troops on the ground.

“Call whomever you want, but they'll never make it in time. Kuvira's already here,” she stares at a neat line up of tanks and mechasuits as they march towards Zaofu, “and she brought her entire army.” 

Inside Kuvira’s train, Baatar Jr adjusts his sleeve for a brief moment before turning away from the unification map and towards his fiancée, “by this time tomorrow, my mother will have signed our treaty, and the Earth Empire will finally be united.”

“Don't get ahead,” Baatar Jr is taken aback, “of yourself. Securing your hometown won't be like every other city.” Kuvira walks away and Baatar Jr frowns.

“Zaofu stopped being my home long ago. I'm ready to take it by force.”

Kuvira spoke firmly, “no,” she turns towards her fiancé, “the eyes of the World are on us now,” she frowns, “there is a reason we’ve waited this long, we must do this right. That's why we need Bolin.”

Baatar Jr is concerned, “do you really think we can rely on him?”

Kuvira looks down, “Su trusts him. She'll listen to him.”   
  


Miki flies over trees and mountains.

“We’re nearly there,” Keiko says and Korra nods.

“Why do you think Kuvira would’ve waited this long to claim Zaofu?”

“The whole world is watching her now, after the stunt she pulled at Wu’s coronation. She would need to be strategic about this, better to wait than to move too quickly.”

“I think she can be reasoned with if I just talk to her, she saved my dad.”

Keiko narrows her eyes, looking straight ahead, “I’ve been observing Kuvira for three years, she’s beyond reasoning with.”   
  


Kuvira's train speeds down the track. Varrick peers through the viewfinder on his camera.

“Zhu Li,” he pulls back, “is this thing on?”

“We're rolling, sir.”

Varrick relaxes, “okay, I'm Varrick of Varrick Industries International,” he gestures to the numerous vines held in small canisters around him, “and this is Spirit Vine Experiment 3-02.” Zhu-Li enters the frame wearing a lab coat and a pair of colourful, protective goggles as she carries a canister containing a big spirit vine within her arms, “Hand me the thing,” Zhu Li slides the capsule into Varrick's arms and he grunts from the weight and trods over to the capsule holder of the machine behind him. “In this stasis capsule,” Zhu Li picks up an end of a red cable on the ground, “is a preserved spirit vine sample,” Zhu Li connects the cable to the machine, “weighing approximately two Zhu Li’s.” Varrick turns around and pushes a lever, “I have postulated,” the machine begins to hum and the spirit vine glows purple, “that these spirit vines are a form of pure energy,” Varrick walks towards the camera while Zhu Li stands off to the side, “that's unstable in what we call ‘typical Earth conditions’. This machine should transfer the energy from the vine into a battery using electrical currents, reverse magnetic polarity, and a little-known phenomenon I call the Varri-Effect.”

The canister continues to glow purple and so does the glass chamber above it.

It's working.” Varrick squeesin front of his machine, “it’s registering five Varrick's of power,” the vine glows even brighter, “now seven Varrick's!”

The machine begins to overload and electricity arcs and sparks along the machine. The alarm goes off on the control panel and the lightbulbs shatter.

“Whoa,” the alarm continues to chime, what is this?” The glass on the stasis capsule begins to crack, “what’s going on?”

The glass on the capsule shatters and sends an energy beam in Zhu Li's direction.

Zhu Li yelps and ducks, “ah!”

Varrick dives towards the floor, knocking the camera down.

“Ahh! Zhu Li, shut it down!” He crawls towards the camera, “there are too many Varrick's!”

Zhu Li pulls the lever down but nothing happens. She looks towards the still overloaded machine and she tugs on the lever repeatedly. Zhu Li lets go of the lever in fear.

Suddenly, a massive purple beam of energy shoots out from the capsule and the beam punches a hole straight through the back of the train.

Zhu Li tumbles out of the gaping hole, hanging on to the edge of the train for dear life, “sir!”

Varrick grabs Zhu Li's wrists and tugs but his assistant isn't pulled up, he grunts, “you’re too heavy. You know, you could stand to lose a few Zhu Li’s.”

“I think you're just weak, Sir. Pull harder.”

Varrick turns serious, with a loud grunt, he successfully pulls Zhu Li up, he falls to the floor and she lands atop him.

Varrick widens his eyes at the position they're in and Zhu Li pushes herself off him slightly, pushing the goggles up onto her forehead. Varrick sits up just a bit, “Varrick, you saved me.”

Varrick places one hand on Zhu Li's cheek, “of course I saved you,” he places the other hand on the other side of her cheek and slowly leans in, “I can't clean this place up,” he turns Zhu Li's head to the mess in the carriage, “by myself!” He pushes Zhu Li off him and his assistant glares at him, “grab a broom!”

“What happened?” Kuvira and Baatar Jr enter the carriage, “were we attacked?”

Varrick stands up and dusts himself off, “no, we were spirit-vined,” he places a hand on the lever holding the energy supply, “but don't worry.” He tugs the lever down and the smaller canisters of spirit vines are deactivated, “I'm putting the kibosh on this project.”

Varrick pulls down another lever.

“No, you're not. Do you realize what we can do with this kind of power?”

“Yes, I do. And that's why we've got to put an end to it. What if it fell into the wrong hands?”

Baatar Jr looks skeptical, “since when does that matter to you?”

“I know. It's not like me, right? Usually,” he gets excited, “I look at a project like this, and all I think is, ‘wow, I can make a ton of money off this’." He softens his expression, “but recently, I've been having these strange feelings inside. It's like I'm...concerned with others. And there's this nagging voice in my head constantly telling me what's right from wrong.”

“I believe that voice is your conscience, Sir,” Zhu Li says and continues sweeping.

“Well, I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you, you will continue this project.”

“Sorry, no. I,” Varrick places a hand on his chest, “just really got to stand my ground on this one.” The epaulettes on his uniform suddenly get Metalbent against his throat and he is lifted off the ground, “Whoa!” He grabs his throat.

“Now there's a voice in my head,” Kuvira walks forward as she guides Varrick out through the gaping hole of the train carriage, “telling me to drop you on the tracks. Should I listen?”

Varrick struggles and dangles in the air, “no, no! Head voices are liars! What do head voices know? I'll work on the project!” Kuvira smiles, “please don't drop me!”

Kuvira pulls her arm back and Varrick is tossed back into the carriage, he falls to the ground. Kuvira casually walks over his body, walking away. Zhu Li bends down to ensure her boss is alright and she glares at Kuvira and Baatar Jr as they casually stroll off.   
  


As they approach Zaofu they glance down at Kuvira’s army worriedly.

“Korra, take the reins,” Keiko stands up and takes off her coat, tossing it in the saddle, “I’m going to go ahead.”

The Avatar nods and Keiko jumps off the bison, opening the wings of her suit.   
  


Kuvira's train speeds down the tracks. Bolin sits on a chair inside one of the carriages as he glances back and forth nervously.

“Am I in trouble?” He asks, he haunched over worriedly.

Baatar Jr lounges on a sofa opposite Bolin while Kuvira stands in front of the young man and speaks gently, “no, in fact, I have good news.” The tyrant smiles, “we want you to be part of our inner circle.”

Bolin gasps excitedly, “inner circle!” He fist pumps, “no way! Yes!” He glances at his boss and coughs awkwardly, “ahem,” he proceeds to act like a proper gentleman, “that is a great honour. What does it mean, exactly?”

“It means you've proven your worth.” Kuvira gestures to the unification map, “we're so close to uniting the Empire, but Su has some resentment towards me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her see clearly.”

Bolin smiles, “I can do that. By the time I'm finished telling her all the great things we've done, she'll be begging to join.”

“Good, because we're here.” She moves an arm up as she bents the window blinds behind Bolin open.

He looks eager and turns around to look out of the window...which is a view full of Kuvira's troops making camp on the grass plains outside Zaofu.

Bolin glances back at Kuvira, now concerned, “aren’t all these troops gonna send the wrong message?”

Kuvira still acts friendly, “the army is here to project strength. You're here to present peace.”


	10. Chapter 10

The family, minus Opal who was currently busy, stands inside Suyin’s office, the Zaofu diorama is on the table.

Baatar Jr pushes the doors open, with him is Kuvira and Bolin.

Huan, who now has a streak of green in his hair, has his arms crossed, along with Wei, Wing and Keiko.

Baatar Sr and Suyin stand in similar tense poses.

“Keiko,” Bolin walks towards her with his arms spread open, “you're here too!”

Keiko turns away from him, “no!” Bolin stops in his tracks, “you’ve chosen your side.”

“Sides? There shouldn't be sides. I know, why don't we all,” he beckons his boss and her fiancé towards him, “stand in a circle, huh, maybe hold hands?” He clasps his hands hopefully.

“I'm not giving up Zaofu. I don't care if you brought your entire army.”

Kuvira raises an arm up in a 'stop' gesture, “Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you.” Kuvira smiles gently, “I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished.”

Suyin addresses her oldest child, “you must realize what you're doing goes against everything your father and I tried to teach you.”

“Son, you belong here.”

Baatar Jr stares at his parents with anger, “why?” He frowns with hatred, “so that I can go on living in your shadow?”

Baatar Sr looks at his son with surprise but it quickly changes to sadness.

Suyin glances at her husband, “don’t say that, can’t you see she's brainwashed you?”

Kuvira smiles, amused, “ha! I didn't brainwash him, I set him free. And now he's accomplished more with me,” glares at Suyin, “than he ever could have with you.”

Bolin interrupts, “okay, guys, obviously, there's a lot of personal, painful history here. So what do say we just all forget about that stuff, huh? I mean, that's the past.” He stands between the twins, “right, Wing? Right, Wei? You guys know,” he rests both arms on their shoulders, “what I'm talking about,” he raises a palm, “high five.”

He moves his hand between the twins who do not react and they glare at him.

Bolin looks awkward, “alright,” he walks away, “no, it's cool. You know what I think we need to do? Focus on the future. And the future is bright. Let me tell you. I've seen it. Yeah, saw it a few months ago.”

He angles his body towards Keiko, “we went to this town that had nothing. Most of the people there had never even seen a Satomobile before. But now they have,” he raises up two fingers, “two Satomobiles,” he raises another finger, “running water,” and a fourth finger, “and a magnet train that goes right through their town. I mean, how awesome is that?”

Keiko frowns at him, “they might have been happy when you first arrived,” Bolin drops his shoulders, “but I've seen what happens after you leave. Citizens are forced to work as slave labour.” She deepens her frown, “dissenters are sent off to who knows where!”

Bolin turns serious, “you’re wrong, Keiko, now, I don't know what you think you've seen, but,” he rests a hand on his chest, “I'm giving you the One Hundred Percent Bolin Guarantee that we're making the Earth Empire a better place to live.”

Keiko scoffs, she crosses her arms and looks away, “you are unbelievable,” she mumbles.

Suyin walks up to Kuvira, furious, “I can't believe you brought Bolin here to try to sway us. Leave. Zaofu will never accept you as their leader.”

“Then you leave me no choice. You have twenty-four hours to agree to join the Empire,” Kuvira furrows her brows,“or we take the city by force.”

Bolin stares at his boss, horrified by her threat.   
  


Keiko sat with the twins on one of the sofa’s. Wing was rubbing soothing circles on her back while she hunched over, hands on her temples and trying to fight off the sudden wave of nausea.

Suyin crouches down in front of her concerned, “are you alright? Should I send for a doctor?”

The Airbender shook her head, “no, I probably just ate something that was off, I’ll be fine.”

”Are you sure?” Keiko nods and Suyin stands, “okay, but let me know if you change your mind.”

Korra pushed the doors open, catching the family’s attention.

“Korra? I can't believe it,” Suyin embraces the young woman, “where have you been? You disappeared.” She pulls away from the hug, “everyone was so worried.”

“I'll tell you the whole story later,” she furrows her brows, “right now, I want to help you stop Kuvira. What can I do?”   
  


A group of mechasuits guard Kuvira’s tent, circling around the perimeter.

“You were just bluffing, right?” Bolin asks, he and Baatar Jr stand in front of Kuvira's desk, “I mean, you're not really going to attack Zaofu...are you?”

Kuvira speaks calmly, “when people don't cooperate, we must find other ways of convincing them to join.”

Bolin was doubtful, “other ways?” He thought about what Keiko had said and shifts his eyes, “how many times have we used these other ways in the past?”

Kuvira stands up from her chair, “it’s not for you to worry about.”

“So...what does happen to all of those towns and villages after we leave?” Kuvira starts to walk towards Bolin, “I just realized I've never really gone back and checked on them.”

“Those people are my loyal subjects,” she stops in front of Bolin, “and they contribute to the Empire however I see fit.” She turns serious, “now that you're in the inner circle, you're going to have to accept some hard truths.”

Bolin looks to the side nervously, “maybe I'm not really an inner circle kind of guy.” He has an idea, “or-or maybe we don't take over Zaofu. We could just let them be on their own.” He forces himself to get excited, “then yay, the Empire's united. Congratulations to us.”

Kuvira advances on the young man in an intimidating manner and Bolin has no choice but to step back.

“I didn't know your personal feelings for Keiko,” Bolin backs into a table and braces himself with his arms as Kuvira looms over him threateningly, “were stronger than your loyalty to me. Zaofu will join us. The only thing I'm second-guessing is the decision to bring you along.” Bolin looks confused, “maybe you need to spend some time in a re-education camp.”

“I thought that's where we send people to learn new trade skills...”

“Hard truths, Bolin.”

Kuvira continues to loom over him, “your loyalty seems to be wavering.”

Bolin was a little scared, “no, no, I'm totally on your side, completely one hundred percent loyal.” He salutes.

Kuvira was doubtful.   
  


Suyin stands in the pavilion in the courtyard, Korra joins her.

“How did things get so bad between you and Kuvira? I thought she was your protégée?”

The matriarch speaks sadly, “she was more than that. She was like a daughter to me. I took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. Kuvira was smart, a natural leader and quickly rose through the ranks,” Suyin looks down, “I saw myself in her.”

“What happened?”

Suyin turns towards Korra, her expression hardens, “three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen, Raiko and Tenzin came to see me.”

_Raiko and Tenzin are seated on the sofa across from each other while Suyin and Kuvira stand near the matriarch’s desk._

_“The Earth Kingdom is in chaos,” Raiko says worriedly, “there’s a vacuum of power and I'm concerned about what will happen if someone doesn't take control of the situation.”_

_Suyin crosses her arms, “and do you think I should be the one?” She looks away from Raiko._

_Tenzin argues, “you’re the perfect person to take charge. The World leaders trust you and as a Beifong, you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom.”_

_“I'm honoured that you thought of me,” Kuvira glances at Suyin with a concerned look, “but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation.” She drops her arms to her sides, “I'm afraid I can't help you.”_

_Kuvira speaks up, “Suyin, I know this isn't my place,” she steps forward, “but I think you should do this. Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress and now you can share that with everyone.”_

_“What would you have me do, march into Ba Sing Se with an army? We'd be seen as conquerors and greeted with nothing but war.”_

_“There are already wars. The Earth Queen nearly destroyed our nation. This is our opportunity to change things.”_

_Suyin contemplates for a few seconds before frowning, “It's not going to happen.”_

_Kuvira wasn’t pleased with Suyin’s decision._

“I didn't realize at the time, but that moment created a rift between us. Kuvira turned my own son against me and together they plotted behind my back.”

_Various airships wait at the hangar, Kuvira packs something in an attache case while Baatar Jr picks up a box and walks away._

_Suyin approaches Kuvira from behind, “what do you think you’re doing?”_

_Kuvira doesn't turn around to talk to Suyin, “we’re doing what you don't have the guts to do. We're going to Ba Sing Se to help bring order back to the Earth Kingdom.”_

_Su was incensed, “no! You will stay here.”_

_Kuvira finally turns around to address the matriarch, “and who's going to stop me? Your security force was more than happy to join my cause. They're some of the best fighters in the World,” she glares at Suyin, “and they are tired of being treated like exotic birds in your cage.”_

_“If you leave now, you will never be welcomed back.”_

_Kuvira speaks calmly, “when I choose to return, it will be on my own terms.”_

_  
_“Kuvira and Baatar left that day with Varrick, my security force and a few of Zaofu's wealthiest citizens. After Kuvira proved herself by stabilizing Ba Sing Se, Raiko and the other World leaders made her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom. Once she refused to step down, I knew it was only a matter of time until she made her way back here.”

Korra was worried, “I want to fix this.”

Suyin turns back to Korra, “you can.” The older woman turns serious, “go into the Avatar State and demolish her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all.”

Korra looks down, “fighting is something the old me would do, but that always made things worse. Let me talk with Kuvira. Maybe I can reason with her.”

Suyin narrows her eyes, “Kuvira doesn't listen to reason!”   
  


Inside Varrick's reinforced carriage, he carried out the spirit vine energy experiment against his will.

He slowly loses it while Zhu Li prepares a pot of tea, “I can't believe Kuvira locked me in here like a prisoner.” He breaks out into cold sweat and places one hand on his head while his other hand checks the pulse on his neck, “I'm not feeling well,” he grasps his throat, “I think I'm running out of air.” He starts to panic, “Zhu Li, hold your breath.”

Zhu Li picks up the pot and pours the beverage into a cup, “I'm not holding my breath.”

Varrick throws his arms up in the air, “great! Now we're both gonna die.” He grabs a nearby railing and bends his body down in despair.

“Varrick. Varrick.”

Varrick stands up and glances around nervously, “augh, and the head voices are back.”

Zhu Li as she points a finger up, Bolin pokes his head into the carriage through a hatch in the roof of the train.

Varrick looks up, “Bolin, thank goodness you're here.” He crosses his arms, “where did that hatch come from?” He throws his hands in the air, “forget the hatch.” He shoves his arms down, “there’s something important I've got to tell ya.”

“Well, there's something important I've got to tell you too.” The Earthbender drops down into carriage.”

Bolin stands up and he and Varrick immediately grab the lapels of the other’s uniform.

Bolin and Varrick simultaneously, “Kuvira's crazy!”

“How'd you find out?”

“When I refused to build her a superweapon, she threatened my life!”

“She threatened me too and she's threatening Zaofu. And it turns out she's been threatening villages this whole time. We've got to get out of here,” both Varrick and Bolin release their hold on each other.

Varrick places a hand on his chin, “I couldn't agree more, kid.”

Varrick angles his body towards Zhu Li and beckons her with a finger before pointing the finger up. Zhu Li climbs on to a bookshelf before leaping up to the open hatch.

Varrick grabs his assistant's hands and he is quickly pulled up. Bolin climbs the bookshelf and makes his escape after them.   
  


The petals of Zaofu still remain closed, Baatar Jr escorts Korra into the campsite.

“We have an unexpected guest.” Kuvira speaks to a couple of soldiers, “the Avatar is here to see you,” Kuvira gives a nod to the soldiers and they walk away.

She turns around and greets Korra with a smile, “Korra, it's such an honour to see you again,” she takes a few steps towards the Avatar, “the last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole.”

Korra gives a shrug, “well I'm feeling much better now.”

“That's wonderful news.”

“I'm here to ask you to back down.” She gestures an arm out, “please,” looks around the campsite, “take your army and leave.”

Kuvira looks a little bored, “I think we both know that's not going to happen.”

Korra was disappointed at first but then she frowns, she narrows her eyes, “I can't let you take Zaofu.”

Kuvira relaxes her posture, “look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout.” She slides her hands behind her back, “why should I treat it differently than any other state?”

Korra still has a frown on her face but she speaks calmly, “what you're doing isn't right.”

“I understand you're just trying to do Su a favour, but you can't come to me as I'm on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The World was descending into chaos while you,” Korra widens her eyes, “were gone,” she looks down, a little ashamed. “In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions.”

The Avatar furrows her brows, “I know what that's like,” she glances back at Kuvira with some sympathy, “I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made.”

“Exactly. Korra, if you really want to help,” she places a hand on her shoulder, “go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me.”

Korra looks down and contemplates, “maybe that will be for the best.”   
  


Baatar Jr walks up to a pair of soldiers standing outside Varrick's carriage.

“Have you seen Bolin?”

“He came by to see Varrick, but we turned him away.”

Baatar Jr narrows his eyes suspiciously, “open the door.”

They did as they were told and Baatar looks into the room, finding it empty and the hatch open on the roof. He glowers, “we have some fugitives to catch.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters have been so late, I’ve started it working on a new story that I plan on publishing sometime in September

Asami sits pensively at a table as footsteps are heard.

“Asami, you came.”

A hand pulls back the chair on the other side of the table.

The man who sits down is Asami’s father, he’s older now, slimmer and wore a simple prisoners uniform.

Behind him, a correctional officer stands guard.

Hiroshi looks at the letters on the table sadly, Asami pushes the stack towards him, they were never opened.

“I'm here to return these.”

“You never opened them.”

“Stop writing me. I never want to see or hear from you again.” Asami stands up.

“Please,” she stops in her tracks, “just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again.” Asami sits back but continues to look away from her father as he speaks with remorse, “I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done and I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile.” Asami closes her eyes and tears well up as Hiroshi continues to talk to her, “I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created.”

A tear roll down Asami's cheek and she runs off.

Hiroshi looks down with regret.   
  


Asami sits on a bench in Avatar Korra park, a quartet of people practice tai chi near Korra's statue while the rest of the park goers walk around.

Asami puts her hands down on her lap and sits up straight, she watches a little girl play Pai Sho with her father, she laughs happily.

The young child makes the finishing move to end the game and places a hand on her hips victoriously. The girl's father reaches over the table to pick his daughter up and happily gives her a hug.

She smiles softly.   
  


Three platinum mechasuits walk away from Kuvira's campsite near sunset. One of the suits stops and turns around while the other two continue to walk forward.

Bolin from inside the suit, looks at the campsite, “okay, I say we go up and around the mountains and,” the helmet on the tank pulls back, “sneak into Zaofu from the rear.”

Varrick stands up from his compartment in the mechasuit, Zhu Li lowers her helmet.

“We're not going to Zaofu. that place is doomed. We've got to head to Republic City.”

Bolin frowns slightly, “what? No. No, no, no. We've got to help here.”

“We'll be helping by warning the World about Kuvira's potential superweapon.”

“Well, that is helping, but it's a completely different type of helping.” He puts a robotic hand on his chin, “hmm, let me think about this,” electricity shoots at Bolin, knocking him off his feet, “ahh!”

Three mechasuits run down the hill towards the fugitives.

Baatar Jr lets out a growl.

Varrick shrinks back into his compartment with his hands covering his head protectively. Zhu Li stands in front of Varrick's mechasuit in a defensive position. Baatar Jr slams a fist down on Zhu Li, she grabs his arm.

Bolin comes barreling towards Baatar Jr and knocks him to the ground. Baatar's backups begin to charge at Zhu Li and Varrick, sending a blast of electricity to inventor and assistant.

Varrick quickly scurries away while Zhu Li sidesteps the attack, with determination the helmet slides shut over her head.

Zhu Li punches the shoulder of her opponent, knocking him off his feet. The assistant then raises an arm, shooting out a cable.

Varrick’s helmet rapidly opens and closes above his head. The second mechasuit advances towards Varrick but Zhu Li's cable snags him and his suit gets tied up, falling to the ground beside Varrick.

He taps the neck of his mechasuit with his robotic arm, “that’s not the flamethrower.” The helmet stops opening and closing, “what idiot designed these things?”

Zhu Li speaks from within the safety of her mechasuit, “you did, sir.”

Varrick stands up and points to something behind Zhu Li, “less lecturing, more saving my life!”

A mechasuit punches Zhu Li's mechasuit in the shoulder.   
  


Asami waits in the visiting room as a guard brings Hiroshi over to her.

“You came back.”

Asami frowns at her father, “when I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face-to-face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me.”

Hiroshi looks down, ashamed, “I'm sorry.”

“But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness,” she looks down, “you tainted our past and destroyed our future together.”

“I want to make amends.”

Asami looks up at her father, “I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you,” her expression softens slightly, “but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try.” She picks up her bag from under the table and slides a Pai Sho board onto the table, “I thought we could play some Pai Sho, like we used to.”

Hiroshi matches her smile, “nothing would make me happier.”

Hiroshi makes the first move on the Pai Sho board.   
  


“Stop!”

Bolin and Zhu Li stop fighting and look up at Baatar Jr, standing atop the cliff with the helmet of his mechasuit down, he dangles Varrick's body off the ground by his head. Varrick is visibly angry and has his arms crossed, “turn yourself over or else.”

Varrick turns to his assistant irritably, “thanks a lot, Zhu Li.”

Zhu Li looks to the side and glowers with frustration.   
  


A metal door slides open, Baatar Jr walks into Kuvira's office. Behind him, Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin are handcuffed.

The Metalbender soldiers roughly shove them into makeshift tent. Kuvira looks at them coolly.

Bolin pleads, “don’t torture us.”

Kuvira stands up, “send these three away on the next train.” Bolin and Zhu Li as they listen to their punishment with blank expressions on their faces, “Bolin and Zhu Li will be going to the re-education camp for our most severe dissenters.” Kuvira steps forward until she almost nose to nose with Varrick, “and you will continue work on the spirit energy project under close, armed supervision. I want it weaponized immediately.”

She walks away, Zhu Li takes a few steps forward and drops to her knees behind Kuvira, “please, have mercy on me! Don't send me away,” she opens her palms out to Kuvira, “take me back!”

Kuvira turns around and scrutinizes Zhu Li, “why would I?”

“Because my only mistake was being loyal,” her eyes gaze to the side to Varrick behind her, “to the wrong person.” Varrick is shocked by the revelation and Zhu Li looks down sadly, “I was blindly devoted to Varrick,” the inventor frowns behind her, “and I looked past all the times he ridiculed me or ordered me around or made me clean his disgusting feet.”

Varrick raises a confused eyebrow, “because I thought he possessed the most brilliant mind in the World. But when I met you, I realized I was wrong. Compared to you, Varrick's a fool.”

Varrick speaks, outraged, “hey, come on. I'm right here!”

Zhu Li ignores Varrick, “I believe in everything you've done,” Kuvira was now listening with a raised eyebrow, “and I believe in your vision. I want to devote my life to you. I pledge my allegiance to you, Great Uniter.”

“You two could learn something from her. Rise, Zhu Li. I'll give you another chance.”

Zhu Li stands up and Varrick walks up to Zhu Li and pleads, “think about what you're doing. We're partners. We have history!”

Zhu Li glowers at Varrick, “I did everything you ever asked of me, and you never appreciated it. Guards,” she points at Varrick, “do the thing.”

A Metalbender enters the frame and grabs Varrick's arm, dragging him away.

“No, not the thing!” He reaches for her, panicked, “Zhu Li!” The door slides closed.   
  


Baatar Sr paces up and down a flower garden with his arms crossed.

Keiko runs up to him with Korra right behind, “uncle!”

The man turns to face them and Korra asks, “where’s Su? I have to talk to her.”

Baatar Sr lowers his arms, “she’s not here. She took Wing and Wei. They're going to sneak into Kuvira's camp and put an end to this.”

The Airbender and the Avatar look at each other and back to Baatar Sr, horrified.

“No.”

Mechasuits stand guard around Kuvira's tent. Searchlights can be seen, up and down the campgrounds in the distance.

In the foreground, a soldier patrols the hill near the campsite with a flashlight in hand. Suddenly, a strip of metal is bent around his mouth and his shouts are muffled. He throws away the light in surprise as a cable shoots out from a nearby bush and wraps around his ankles, knocking him off his feet.

He continues to groan behind the makeshift gag as his body is dragged into the shrubs.

On the branch of the tree above the bush, three cables shoot out and wrap themselves around the tree branch.

Three figures clad in black stealth suits land on the branch.

Wing whispers, “are you sure this will work? Even without Kuvira, they could still crush us.”

“Most of this army has been forced into service by Kuvira. If we take her out, they'll have no reason to fight.” Suyin pulls the hood of her suit up, covering her head, “tonight we end her reign of terror,” she pulls up another portion of her mask to cover her mouth and nose, only leaving her eyes unprotected.

Suyin and her sons hide under a parked tank, a mechasuit walks away as the three of them quickly come out from under the tank and run forward quietly.

Suyin peeks out from behind one and quickly ducks behind another tank when a searchlight beams in her direction. As the light moves away, she and her son move forward.

The three of them take cover behind the makeshift barricade in front of Kuvira’s tent. Suyin stands up and peeks through the gaps between the crates as a mechasuit trudges past. Suyin stomps one foot on the ground, using her seismic sense to look into Kuvira's tent where she sleeps unguarded.

Suyin as she addresses her sons, whispering, “she’s alone in there. Now's our chance.”

They bend at the ground repeatedly and create small, individual tunnels in the ground.

All three disappear like moles.

A hole is bent open in the metallic floor, Suyin and her sons jump up from the hole.

The matriarch shoots out a cable from the holder on her hip.

The cable wraps around Kuvira's torso and Suyin tugs the body towards her but what they find isn’t Kuvira, it’s Zhu Li. It was a trap!

“Don't hurt me!”

Suyin pulls down her hood, “Zhu Li?”

Alarms blare and the walls are pulled away. The trio look at numerous Metalbenders and mechasuits that surround them.

Two searchlights focus their attention on them.

Suyin gets into a defensive posture as a mechasuit stomps towards them.

Kuvira walks forward, “I knew you'd try a sneak attack. You were afraid to step up and lead the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance, you were afraid to join me when I became the leader, and now you're afraid of a fair fight.” Suyin and her sons hold their positions, angered, “you’ve always been a coward.” Suyin doesn't take kindly to that statement and Kuvira turns, walking away, “take them.”   
  


Keiko and Korra gathered in front of the guest houses, Baatar Sr sits worriedly on a bench with his hands clasped against his chin.

“We have to stop my aunt Su from doing something she’ll regret.”

“We have no idea where Su is or what her plan is. If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get them all captured or worse. All we can do now is wait.”

Keiko sighs, but understands, “you’re right, we need to be patient.”

A loudspeaker whines and blares to life.

Kuvira speaks on the announcement system, “attention, citizens of Zaofu,” Baatar Sr and the young women turn their heads towards the speaker, “your leader, Su Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody.” Keiko stares in disbelief, “Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, as long as your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all,” the loud speak whines again and is switched off.

Keiko looks at Korra, “being patient is no longer an option, what do should we do?”

“The two of us will go speak with Kuvira at dawn, maybe we can work something out.”

Keiko looks unsure.   
  


A train speeds down the tracks in the morning.

Varrick sleeps on the floor of the cell he shares with Bolin. He mumbles in his sleep, “cookie jar empty.” He cringes with fear, “no hot towels. Waxy buildup.” He wakes up and pushes himself off the floor with a scream, “Zhu Li!”

He glances around, Bolin yawns behind him.

Varrick hangs his head sadly, “aw, she really is gone.”

The doors to the jail block slide open, Baatar Jr and two guards walk down the hall and stop in front of the cell.

“Up and at 'em, Varrick. Time to go to work,” guard one unlocks the door to the cell, “we have another lab set up for you.” Guard two slides the door open, “Kuvira wants the spirit vine weapon operational as soon as possible.”

“Zhu Li always greeted me in the morning with a,” he smiles to himself, “hot cup of tea.”

“You'll get your tea,” guard one grabs the front of Varrick's uniform and pulls the inventor up to his feet, “when you start working.”

Varrick straightens his uniform, “well, I'm really only productive for about fifteen minutes a day,” he crosses his arms, “usually in the afternoon around 3:45.”

Guard one looks over to Baatar Jr who nods. The guard grabs the front of Varrick's uniform and roughly shoves the inventor against the wall.

“You'll work now. I want you to show me how the device works.”

Bolin yawns and looks around, bleary-eyed with sleepiness, “what’s going on?”

“Go back to sleep. We only need Varrick. You'll need your energy when you get to the re-education camp.”

“I can't be expected to work without an assistant. Without Zhu Li, I'm helpless.”

Baatar Jr doesn't look amused, “one of the guards will be your assistant. I'll be supervising.”

Varrick scrutinizes the guard, “well, I guess he'll be fine, as long as,” he waves his hands and fingers around, “he doesn't need his hands afterwards,” Varrick chuckles.

Guard one turns towards Baatar Jr, “what’s he talking about, sir?”

Varrick steps towards the guard to freak him out, “the last time we worked with the spirit vines, it created an uncontrollable blast that burned through a wall and could still be blowing up,” the guard reacts with alarm, “comets in space, as far as I know, I wouldn't want to assist me if I were you.”

Guard one points his thumb to Bolin, “maybe we should just let the guy help him.”

“Fine,” Baatar Hr turns his head towards the Lavabender, “Bolin can assist.”

Bolin looks startled, “wait, what?” He looks at his hands, “I need my hands!” the guard takes a step towards the young man, “Uh,” he hides his hands under his armpits, “hold on. Can we get breakfast first?” The guard grabs Bolin's shoulders, “while we still have hands?” 


	12. Chapter 12

Korra and Keiko walk towards Kuvira and her army. Behind her, Suyin and her sons are individually imprisoned in what is presumably a full-body platinum cage that leaves only the head exposed.

Keiko felt a burst of anger, “release them, now!”

The dictator replies coolly, “if Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed.”

Suyin and her twin sons frown defiantly, “never! I'll never bow to you!”

Keiko clenches her jaw with quiet rage.

“There must be some way for us to resolve this,” Korra takes a half step forward.

“I've already laid out my terms and I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our peaceful negotiations.”

“You call bringing an army to threaten our city peaceful?!”

“Where's Bolin? I know he would never go along with this!”

“Bolin is with my fiancé, working on something very important,” she smirks at Keiko who was looking rather irked, “but I assure you he's on board with my plans. You two have been apart,” Keiko blinks and lowers her head slightly but her teeth still remain clenched, “for some time. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up.” Kuvira frowns, “now turn over Zaofu.”

“I can't just let you take the city!”

“Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason,” a banner behind Kuvira flutters in the wind, “Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality.”

“You don't care about equality! This is about submission and control!” She turns to Korra, “just take her down. You have to put a stop to this!”

“The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now, what are you going to do?

“It looks like you're not giving me a choice.”

Kuvira looks down with a smile, “Fine,” she turns around to address her army, “I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one.” She turns back to the Avatar, “Korra, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore.”

Korra gives Kuvira a cocky smile, “fine. You want to fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this right here, right now!”

“Don't mess around. Kuvira is too good. Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with.”

“No, I'm only going to use that as a last resort.”

Keiko nods and touches Korra's arm, “be careful.”

Keiko walks back and Korra pops her neck and gets into a fighting stance.

Kuvira steps forward, “use whatever you want, all the elements, the Avatar State, anything you need,” she smirks and gets into her stance, “I know you're a little rusty.”

“Enough talk.”

Korra punches twice and shoots out two blasts of fire. Kuvira evades the attacks and Korra follows up with a jumping roundhouse kick that sends more fire. Kuvira ducks under it and avoids another.

Korra kicks a large rock at Kuvira, but she leans out of the way, as well as avoiding another fire blast by ducking. Kuvira dashes forward and knocks away Korra's next punch with a small spire of rock, then follows up by flinging a rock at Korra's stomach.

Korra grunts and stumbles back and Kuvira throws two metal strips which latch onto Korra's wrist and ankle. The Avatar only has a short moment to look down before Kuvira swings her arms in a circular motion to the side and Korra goes cartwheeling through the air, landing hard on the ground. Kuvira's soldiers cheers, Zhu Li claps with a bemused expression.

Kuvira chuckles and bounces on the balls of her feet, “looks like the Avatar is a little off her game.”

Korra slowly pushes herself back up and gets into her stance.

Keiko calls out, “don’t let her get you frustrated! She wants you to make a mistake!”

Korra bends up a wave of rocks underneath Kuvira, but she rolls to the side and backflips when Korra swings her other fist and sends out a blast of air. Korra runs up the rocks and then propels herself higher with a rock spire before doing a flying side kick and sending another strong air blast at Kuvira.

Kuvira ducks to the side and as Korra lands, she does a side kick and shoots out a blast of fire. Kuvira ducks under it and does a sweeping kick, bending the Earth under Korra's foot to trip her. Korra is able to land on her shoulder and quickly bounce back on her feet, but just as she does so, Kuvira does a jumping roundhouse and flings a rock into her stomach once more, knocking Korra down.

Korra quickly gets back up and wildly throws out a fire blast, then an air blast, both of which Kuvira easily evades.

Korra runs at Kuvira, uses Earthbending to jump high and does a flaming flying knee, but Kuvira still evades. She throws out another air blast, then follows up with a spinning back kick which sends a large rock at Kuvira, followed up by another spinning kick that shoots out an arc of flame.

Kuvira continues to evade all attacks by weaving to the side and after she escapes another attack, Kuvira thrusts her elbow forward and sends a small wave of Earth at Korra's foot.

This makes her stumble forward and leaves Korra open to a metal strip to wrap around her eyes, blinding Korra, she is then hit by a rock from below and sent flying back, skidding over the ground.

The soldiers cheer as Korra takes the strip off and looks worriedly at Kuvira, who is in a low stance, smirking and with her hand forward in an almost beckoning manner. Korra stands back up and yells as she throws out another fire blast.

The train speeds down the tracks. Bolin, Varrick and Baatar Jr inside the lab, Varrick raises a hand up and beckons Bolin, “Bolin, do the thing.”

“What thing?”

“The thing!” He turns around to face Bolin, “I never had to tell Zhu Li what thing!”

Bolin narrows his eyes, annoyed, “I'm not Zhu Li, okay? Pretend I don't know anything about anything that's happening here. Also, pretend I don't want to build a superweapon or get my hands blown off!”

Varrick stands up and walks over to the table nearby to grab a pair of pliers. He holds it up right in Bolin's face as he walks back to the spirit vine contraption.

Baatar Jr walks towards Varrick, touches his shoulder, bending down to the inventor's level, “walk me through what you're doing. I want to know every detail of your work.”

Varrick puts a hand on Baatar Jr's chest and shoves him away lightly, “you know when I started working with the vines,” he uses the pliers to tinker with the machine, “the point was to find a clean, unlimited source of energy, not develop some spirity death ray.”

Bolin approaches with enthusiasm, “clean energy, sounds great! Who doesn't like that stuff? Let's do that instead.”

“Quiet.” Bolin raises his hands in the air and walks away, “you’re here to help, not talk. And you of all people should realize,” he stands up, “that once a discovery is made, it is our responsibility as scientists to pursue it as far as we can, wherever it leads.”

Varrick was amused, “how would you know? You couldn't discover a wolf-bat if it was building a nest in your butt.”

Bolin chuckles, “ooh.”

“You're pathetic.” Baatar Jr turns around and crosses his arms, “wolf-bats don't build nests.”

Varrick smiles sarcastically, “ohh, you got me there, Dr. Science.” He stands up and walks away and becomes nostalgic, “you’ll never know how it feels to give birth to genius, only to have it kidnapped and raised by fools.”

“Are you done with your rambling, or do the guards need to encourage you to continue your work?” A guard walks towards Varrick threateningly.

Varrick takes a step back with his hands raised, “okay, okay, okay.” He turns around and walks back to Bolin, “the last time we ran the current through the vine,” he winks at the young man, “we couldn't control the power.” Bolin as he appears confused and his eyes dart from side to side to find the answer, “so I'm trying something new to see if I can direct it.”

Meanwhile, Kuvira evades two fire blasts and an air blast and then begins throwing out metal strips. Korra evades them and deflects three with Airbending, making the strips lodge themselves into the ground.

Korra runs forward and propels herself into the air on a pillar of stone. As she comes down she sends out a wave of air, then follows up with a punch. Kuvira dodges to the side and counters by punching upward and sending a large stone up at Korra.

The Avatar is knocked out of the sky and falls, rolling over the ground. For a brief moment, Kuvira looks concerned as Korra gets back up again. Korra runs at Kuvira and sends out an air wave with a jumping kick and then a flaming backhand.

Kuvira dodges both and latches a metal strip around the Avatar's wrist. Kuvira flings Korra into the air and then straight back to the ground.

Kuvira smirks and Korra gets on her knees, quickly rolling out of the way of a wave of rocks Kuvira sends at her. She gets to her feet and bends a large stone pillar up to block two large rocks flung at her, taking on a more traditional Earthbending stance, Korra then sends the stone flying at Kuvira, who throws her hands up and stops it in front of her easily. Kuvira sends the stone back at Korra, who not so easily stops it, being pushed back and grunting from the effort.

Korra struggles to hold the stone as she continues to push it against her. Kuvira frowns a moment before she waves her arms to the sides and makes the stone explode, knocking Korra back onto her knees once more, “come on, Avatar. Get up! Show me what you've got.”

Keiko takes a step forward but Korra looks up at her, “no. Stay back,” she stands back up, “I can handle this.”

Kuvira smirks and retakes her stance.

Bolin is quite bored as he plays with a screwdriver's tip by flicking the bits under his fingernails with it. Behind him, Baatar Jr scrutinizes the machinery while Varrick continues to tinker with it.

“So I see how the current interacts with the vine, and here,” he touches a tube that connects to all the smaller canisters of vines, “is a kind of directional tube,” he gestures to the main canister with the biggest spirit vine, “but this baffling here at the base...” Bolin sniffs the screwdriver tip and recoils from the stench, “it looks like that would only redirect the energy right back where it came from,” Bolin sniffs the rest of his fingers. “And what's” he points to Varrick, “that piece of equipment,” Bolin uses the screwdriver tip to clean the fingernail on his pinky, “you're fiddling with now on the power source?”

Varrick grunts, “hand me,” he beckons a hand to Bolin, “the screw-turn-thingy, would ya?”

“Ugh, I can't believe you're helping them.” He walks over to Varrick, “you know this isn't right.”

Bolin hands him the screwdriver, “funny story, Bolin. I first got the idea for harnessing spirit power,” he tightens something on the machine with the tool, “when I watched that giant Unalaq monster attack the city from my jail cell. That giant monster set me free.” He turns around and faces Bolin with a serious expression his face, “trust me, kid. I know what I'm doing.”

Bolin looks baffled by Varrick's cryptic words.

“That ought to do it,” he looks down at the canister as nothing happens, “huh.” Varrick knocks the glass on the canister a few times before taking a step back, “okay, stand back.” He kicks the machine and Baatar Jr reacts with shock and quickly jumps out of the way. The machine comes to life and all the spirit vine canisters glow purple. “There we go,” a ticking is heard.

“What's that ticking?”

“That's the timer.”

Baatar Jr looks unamused, “the timer for what?”

Varrick speaks matter-of-factly, “for the bomb, of course!”

His words alarm Bolin, “what?! What bomb?”

“The bomb that's going to explode in five minutes and destroy this entire train,” Bolin glances around the train car, “all of the spirit vines, and everything else within a few hundred yards.” He smirks slyly to Baatar Jr, “you know what, I'd get out of here if I were you,” Baatar Jr and the train guards are appalled, “this is the first time I've built a timer, and it might run a little fast.” Baatar Jr changes his expression to anger, “Bolin and I are ready to go down with the ship- or train in this case- but you seem like you have a lot to live for.”

Bolin: grabs Varrick’s uniform with fear, “no, no, no, no! I'm not ready to go down with the ship!” He shakes Varrick, “or the train!”

“You're bluffing.”

Varrick has a cunning look, “stick around five minutes, and you'll find out who's bluffing,” the inventor yells, “you’ll be sorry you left me,” Bolin grabs his head with panic, “Zhu Li!” He points a finger up in the air, “when they write the history books, your name will be synonymous with betrayal! People will say,” Bolin bites his nails nervously, “‘hey, what happened to that guy?’ ‘Oh, didn't you hear, he Varrick'd himself because some girl Zhu Li'd him’!”

“Enough!” the two of them turn towards Baatar Jr, “what makes you think we'd let you blow yourself up? You're working for Kuvira. You don't get to quit.” He snaps his fingers towards a guard, “grab him.”

The guard behind Baatar Jr walks forward, Varrick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a detonator.

“You try,” the guard behind him stops in his tracks, “to pull me away from this thing,” the guard gets into a bending stance, “and I'll hit this remote and blow it immediately.”

Baatar Jr raises an eyebrow, “why do you have a timer and a remote?”

Varrick starts explaining, “well, first I built the timer, but then I thought you could drag me off the train, so then I built a remote. But then I thought, ‘Well now, do I really need the timer anymore? Because I got a remote in my-“ he stops abruptly, “whatever! I'm covering all my bases! The point is,” he points the remote to Baatar Jr, “you're leaving!” He points the remote to himself, “we’re staying!”

Korra yells and swings her arm wildly as she throws a fire blast. Kuvira ducks under it then does a low sweeping kick which spins the ground under Korra's feet just as Korra throws out another fire blast.

The Avatar stumbles and is turned around, making her attack miss. She throws a rock at Kuvira and follows up with a side kick, but Kuvira dodges and latches a metal strip to her ankle and flings Korra into the air again. Korra falls and rolls onto her back.

Suyin calls out, “you have to go into the Avatar State! Do it!”

Korra looks up to see Kuvira leaping above her and about to attack. Korra's eyes light up as she goes into the Avatar State and she thrusts both palms at Kuvira, blasting her with a very powerful gust of wind.

Kuvira is sent flying back and grunts as she skids over the ground on her hands and knees. Korra yells as she flies forward on the wind and hits Kuvira with another blast of air.

Kuvira goes rolling across the ground and lands on her side, her hair coming undone. Korra then rises into the air in a small whirlwind, two large rocks by her side and lifting an enormous boulder over her head.

Korra as she looks down at Kuvira below on her hands and knees, her head down and her face hidden by her hair. Kuvira slowly starts to look up, but as she does so her face is revealed to be that of Korra’s phantom.

Korra as she looks surprised and is snapped out of the Avatar State.

She yells and falls to her knees with the giant boulder.

Kuvira stands back up as Korra is still down on her knees, “I knew you were weak.”

Kuvira flings two metal strips at Korra.

Korra tries to dash at her, but the strips latch onto her wrists. Kuvira lifts Korra high into the air. Korra stares at her weakly and Kuvira smirks just before she slams Korra back into the ground, making the rocks below crumble.

Kuvira then lifts Korra up and surrounds her up to her shoulders in stone, trapping her.

Korra groans weakly and closes her eyes. Kuvira walks towards Korra slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuvira raises her arms and bends three metal strips from around each of her biceps. She flexes and the strips turn into curved razor blades. Korra remains unconscious and unresponsive.

Almost immediately, Keiko sends a blast of air at Kuvira before she could land a killing blow.

The dictator is knocked back and lands at her soldiers' feet.

The soldiers help Kuvira up, who frowns angrily.

“You broke our agreement! Attack!”

Kuvira's soldiers scream their battle cries and charge at Keiko, she reaches into the pocket of her coat and blows her bison whistle.

Standing in front of a helpless Korra and moves her arms in a circular motion, bending a vortex around them.

The soldiers shield themselves from the wind and are knocked around by the rocks and debris kicked up by Korra and Kuvira's fight.

The wind pushes the tyrant back as she tries to fight against it. Mechasuits slowly stomp their way towards Korra and Keiko.

The Avatar regains consciousness and opens her eyes. She punches the rocky prison that confines her. Standing up, she brings an arm up to her face to shield herself from the winds but she soon stumbles to the ground, exhausted.

A shadow passes over them and Miki groans, diving down into the eye of the vortex. Keiko stops bending and zips over to Korra’s side, getting a good grip on the Avatar she jumps onto her bison, she sits Korra down in the saddle and grabs the reins.

Miki ascends, cables are shot up but are too late to ensnare the bison.

Keiko looks down at her family sadly, “I’ll come back for you! I promise!” She calls before escaping.

Kuvira turns around and throws an arm up in the air victoriously, “Zaofu is ours!”

The battalion cheer gleefully with their arms raised.   
  


An engineer and a guard quickly run to the adjacent carriage.

“This is everyone. Our half of the train is clear.”

Varrick smiles, “that’s good. We're almost out of time.”

“You're insane.”

“You knew that when you hired me. Bolin, do the thing.”

Bolin was unsure of what to do, “uhh...”

“Unhook the cars! Oh, come on, that was an easy one!”

“Oh, right,” Bolin pulls a lever down. The car holding Baatar Jr and the others disengage from Varrick's carriage and it slowly drifts backwards. The door to Varrick's cabin slides shut, it continues moving forward, putting some distance between them.

Bolin was ecstatic, “man, that was great! I gotta admit, you had me going there for a while. I really thought you were going to blow us up. Now, how do we turn this thing off?”

“Oh, we can't turn it off. We're going to blow up.” Bolin reacts with horror, “but we had a pretty good run, right?”

Bolin grabs the front of Varrick's uniform, “what are you talking about, a good run? I'm still running! I like running!”

Bolin lets go of Varrick and runs over to the spirit vine energy device and inspects it from all angles but he doesn't know what to do. The Earthbender glances around nervously until something catches his eye. He looks down at the hatch on the floor. Bolin's head peeks out of the hatch and he scrutinizes his surroundings.

Varrick speaks softly, “I’ll see you on the other side,” Bolin stands up in front of Varrick with a frown on his face, “Zhu Li.” Bolin slaps Varrick's face and grabs his uniform again.

“I want you to know, I hate you.”

Bolin pulls Varrick close to him and they stand over the hatch before dropping through it. Varrick screams and Bolin tunnels down, away from the doomed train car.

Baatar Jr looks through a spyglass, he flinches from the bright illumination of the big purple explosion that has destroyed Varrick's work, “I can’t believe he actually blew himself up,” his eyes widen, big as saucers, “that man was crazier than a sewer-pipe elephant rat.” He narrows his eyes and turns towards the guard behind him, “let’s get back to Zaofu.”

Inside the crater, a chunk of Earth bursts open to reveal Varrick and Bolin, they stumble out, coughing.

Varrick falls to the ground and continues hacking, Bolin drops to his knees from sheer relief.

Varrick laughs and fist pumps, “yes!” He sits up, “you did it,” the inventor crawls towards him, “Bolin!” The Earthbender doesn't look happy, “you did the thing!” Varrick grabs Bolin's head and kisses the young man’s forehead, “Mwah!”

Bolin was still steaming, “I can't believe Zhu Li worked for you as long as she did.”   
  


Kuvira banners hang in the city of Zaofu. It’s citizens gather at the steps of City Hall.

Suyin and her sons were still imprisoned in their personal cages. Kuvira, now with her hair tied back in a neat bun, Baatar Jr and Zhu Li stand behind the prisoners.

“Bring the citizens of Zaofu to kneel before The Great Uniter. All who pledge their loyalty to me will keep their freedom and be dealt with fairly as full citizens of the Earth Empire. The rest will be imprisoned,” the citizens react to Kuvira's words with fear, “as traitors, like Su Beifong and her sons. Now bow.”

Row by row, the citizens sink to their knees to kneel. Standing right behind the group, Baatar Sr and Huan continue to stand tall and proud, defying Kuvira's command. Baatar Jr growls and walks down the steps, he marches up to his father and yells in his face, “bow to her! Do it! She is your rightful leader!”

Baatar Sr closes his eyes and looks at his son with sadness, “I am so disappointed in you, Junior.”

“Take them away!”

Two Metalbenders grab them by the arms. Baatar Sr walks away but Huan resists.

“Get your hands off me!” The Metalbender nudges his back and leads him away, “you’re crushing my individuality!”

Baatar Jr turns around and raises his arm up in the air, “all hail The Great Uniter!”

Suyin hangs her head in shame when the crowd cheers and whistles.   
  


Kuvira bends a small piece of metal in her hand, “are you sure,” she turns the metal into a misshapen lump, “there's no way they survived?”

Kuvira, Baatar Jr and Zhu Li stand in the training area at Suyin’s residence. Kuvira continues to bend the metal up and down.

“Positive,” Kuvira turns the metal back into a globe, “but I think I can replicate his work with the spirit vines and get us back on track.” Kuvira brings the metal up and lets it fall into her palm, “I’ll just need an assistant.”

Kuvira looks over to Zhu Li who looks back at Kuvira with a neutral expression on her face.

Kuvira smiles, “how would you like to help Baatar build the most powerful weapon the World has ever seen?”

Zhu Li lifts her eyebrows slightly as she replies calmly, “It would be my honour,” she bows, “Great Uniter.” Zhu Li straightens her posture, turns and they watch her walk away.

“Begin dismantling the domes.”

* * *

Air Temple Island, Pabu peeks his head out of the corner, he chirps and runs out into the open before getting into a stalking position and wagging his little red bushy tail in the air. The fire ferret jumps a couple of steps forward and pounces, sinking his teeth in white fur.

Naga was napping, unbothered by Pabu biting her tail. Pabu lets go and stalks the tail for a bit before pouncing again. Naga growls and suddenly she perks her head up and looks up to the sky.

Miki flies towards the island, Korra stands up in the saddle, waving, “Naga!”

Naga sits up and wags her tail as Pabu continues to chase it. The polar bear dog pushes herself off the ground and runs towards the bison Pabu holding onto her tail.

Korra jumps down from the saddle and Naga nudges Korra’s belly with her snout and lifting her off the ground. Korra leans against the top of her companion's head and Naga growls happily as her tail continues to wag. Naga licks Korra's face and runs around the Avatar, wanting to play. She nuzzles Korra's face again and the young adult embraces Naga once more.

“I missed you so much, girl.”

Keiko bends down and reaches out for the fire ferret, “Pabu!”

The ferret squeals and excitedly runs over, she picks the animal off the ground and holds him like a baby. She takes a step and calls out, “dad! I’m home!”

“Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!” They turn towards Bumi who embraces Korra and lifts her off the ground, “Bum-Ju and I sure missed you,” he puts Korra down, Bum-Ju perches on Bumi's shoulder.

Korra rests a hand on Bumi's shoulder, “it’s so great to see you again, Bumi. And you too, Bum-Ju,” the bunny spirit thrills happily.

Opal hears the commotion and puts her book down, running over, “Koko, you’re back! And you found Korra!” Keiko hugs her cousin with her free arm.

Tenzin walks down the steps and envelopes Korra in a hug, “welcome home.”

“I missed you, Tenzin.”

Keiko walks towards them and Tenzin pulls away from the hug, “now, I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened in Zaofu.”

Korra looks away sadly and Bum-Ju chirps gloomily too.

“Way to ruin the moment,” Bumi mumbles.

“Kuvira's whole army was there,” she turns to Opal, “she captured our family.”

The teenager looks down with tears in her eyes, Keiko keeps a hand on her shoulder.

Korra felt dismal, “I thought I was strong enough to stop her. I feel like such a failure.”

Tenzin speaks gently, “no one expected you to handle Kuvira on your own. It's up to all of us to find a way to deal with her.” He smiles, “we’re just glad to have you back.”

Bumi looks around, “where’s Bolin? He's not still on Kuvira's side, is he?”

Keiko glances down, “I can't believe he would stay with her after what she did to my family.” She furrows her brows with worry and looks up to her uncle, “but we don't know where he is.”   
  


Korra settled back in and went to find Keiko.

She was in her room, Korra forgot she had moved back into the Temple. She was playing with Pabu on her bed who was chirping, jumping around excitedly as Keiko chased him with her hands. 

She spots the Avatar in the doorframe and smiles, she was back in her Water Tribe clothes, “look at you, you look like yourself again.”

Korra smiles and sits down in her desk chair looking a little concerned, “are you okay?”

Keiko rubs Pabu’s belly and stops, looking at Korra, “I’m fine, why?” Pabu nips her hand, “ow!” She points at him, “naughty!”

The Avatar chuckles for a moment but frowns, “how are things? Between you and Bolin? I never asked.”

Keiko stiffens and keeps her attention on the fire ferret her voice rising with every word, “we’re fine...as fine as can be if you ignore the fact he’s working for the enemy and we’ve barely seen each other at all over the last three years because Kuvira keeps him busy and when he does come home you expect it to be permanent because we all thought Kuvira was stepping down but she doesn’t and he goes away again and...” she stops herself and takes a deep calming breath to stop herself from spiralling, “We’re fine...I am fine.”

Korra doesn’t seem convinced but decides to leave it alone, Keiko rubs her eyes and sniffs.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “it’s just been so hard.”

Korra gets up from the chair and sits down next to Keiko on the bed, she opens her arms and the Airbender lets herself fall against her friends chest, Korra rocks her back and forth soothingly.   
  


Bolin breathes heavily, his hair is all frazzled while he piggybacks Varrick who has mud stains on his uniform. The inventor looks bored and has a five o'clock shadow on his chin.

“How about,” Bolin stops walking, “you use your own legs for a while?”

“You know, when I fled Republic City with Zhu Li, she carried me,” he extends his legs out for emphasis, “twenty miles in one day. And that was after she sprained her ankle.”

Bolin stands up angrily, “well, Zhu Li's not here,” he drops Varrick, “okay?!” Bolin turns around, looking down at the defeated Varrick on the ground.

He looks away from the Earthbender, “that's fine.” He waves a hand dramatically to shoo Bolin away, “leave me here. Let the worms gobble me up. I deserve it.”

“No way, mister. You're not getting off that easily. You're responsible for that weapon Kuvira's trying to make. Which, may I remind you, could hurt a lot of people!”

Varrick sits up slightly, “no, don't remind me!” He curls up in a fetal position, “I know, I'm a horrible,” he shakes his body from side to side and grabs his head, “horrible person.” He sits up straight.

Bolin speaks calmly, “okay, look, Kuvira fooled us both into doing her dirty work and I'm not happy about it either.” Varrick as he raises his eyebrows slightly, “but you know how we're gonna make it up to the World? By getting back to Republic City and warning everyone what she's up to.” He stretches a hand out towards Varrick, “so I want you to take my hand and march with me out of this forest!”

The inventor gives a wry smile. Varrick grasps his hand and Bolin pulls Varrick back up.

“You really have a way with words, kid.” He pats Bolin's face, “no wonder I made you a mover star. Alright,” Varrick stretches his arms, “I'll take the driver's seat for a while.” He bends down slightly, “hop on.”

Bolin sighs with relief, “Great.” He grabs Varrick's shoulders, “my feet could use a break.”

Bolin hops onto Varrick's back and the inventor's height suddenly shrinks to half its original height. Varrick's legs tremble as he tries to walk.

“Okay. Oh, boy.” He sighs and struggles, “here we go.”

Varrick grunts as he takes one slow step forward onto the grass but activates a net trap beneath the turf and both are ensnared as the net closes and flings them both upwards.

They yell and hang from a tree branch.

“Are you kidding me?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fourteen later tonight 
> 
> Sorry again for the lateness, I’m still working on my new project


	14. Chapter 14

Jazz music plays and Asami reads a magazine, a flash of scarlet and blue catches her attention, she gives them a small smile.

“I hope you haven't been waiting long,” Korra says, a little bashful.

Asami stands up to embrace her friend, “only three years. It's so good to see you again.”

“You too.”

“And I'm loving the hair.”

Korra tugs on her locks, “thanks.” She blushes from the compliment, “you’re looking snazzy as always.”

Keiko rubs her engagement ring with her thumb, she’s barely worn it since that night on the bridge, afraid to lose it during a job, but now that she was no longer needed, she thought it was fine to wear it, even though she’s still very upset and angry with him and he was in the polar bear doghouse. She still loved him, very much.

Korra hadn’t noticed the ring yet.

“Come on, Mako got us a table,” Asami leads them into the restaurant.

Mako leaning against a pillar beside an empty booth. Korra, Keiko and Asami catch Mako's attention, “Korra!” He walks towards her and she waves.

“Hi, Mako.”

The Firebender hugs the Avatar, Wu slides in between them.

“Hello there,” Korra blinks, “Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne,” he takes a step towards Korra as she steps back, “and” he nudges his elbow against Mako's ribs, “this guy's boss.” Wu chuckles, “I bet he's told you a lot about me.”

“Nope. Not a thing.”

Wu drapes an arm on Korra's shoulder and she looks shocked, “then we have so much,” he turns Korra away and pushes her towards the plush seats of the table, “to talk about.” Wu nudges Korra further into the booth, “you are going to love the food here. I know the chef personally.” A waiter bows to Wu who turns around, “let’s start with a round of your spicy octopus fritters. And keep the cucumber-aloe water flowing.” He glances at Korra who doesn't look amused, “got to keep this princely skin hydrated.” He sips from his straw.

The others slid into the booth and Asami whispers irritably to Mako, “I thought it was just going to be the four of us.”

Mako was apologetic, “sorry, I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behaviour.”

Wu rests his elbows on the table and leans towards Korra, “hey, pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes glow.”

“What?” Korra frowns, “no.”

Wu whines and Asami turns towards Korra, “so can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't.”

“Wait,” Mako confused, “when did she tell you she couldn't?”

Korra and Asami glance at each other nervously while Wu continues to slurp his straw noisily.

Mako frowns, “what’s going on with you two?”

“I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you. I'm sorry.”

Keiko looks at Korra with mild concern, “well, why didn’t you write to us?”

“I don't know.” Korra looks down, ashamed, “I guess I didn't know what to say.”

Mako crosses his arms and leans back into his seat, “a ‘hello’ would have been nice.”

Wu places a hand on his chest, “Mako if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write me either.”

“Why would she...” Mako sighs and looks away, “never mind.”

“I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now. And I want to know everything about what's been going on.”

“Well, I kind of have some big news.” Asami glances down, “I went to visit my father for the first time. He'd been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him.”

Both Keiko and Korra frown with concern, “you sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.”

Asami lashes out, “you think I don't know what my own father is capable of?!”

Korra raises her hands up in an appeasing gesture, “no. No, I didn't mean-“

Asami interrupts, “you don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me.”

“It's not like I planned to be gone that long. I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now.”

Wu slams his empty glass on the table, catching their attention, he stands up.

“As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode.” He snaps his fingers, “Mako?” Wu brings his elbow up, “come on, I need you to stand guard.”

“I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your royal bladder. Go to the bathroom on your own for once.”

“Fine.” Wu walks off dejectedly.

“Do you always go to the bathroom with him?”

“I don't go ‘with him’ with him. I just stand there in the general vicinity while he-“ he stops and slumps back into his seat, “I don't want to talk about it.”

Keiko lifts her hand from her lap and reaches for her drink, the sparkle of the emerald catches Asami’s eye.

“What is that?”

“What is what?” Keiko asks, sipping her cucumber-aloe water...which she didn’t like.

When she put the glass down, Asami grabs her hand and points to the ring, “this. What is this?”

Keiko takes her hand back and fiddles with it, looking down a little awkwardly, “it’s an engagement ring,” she mumbles.

Asami, Mako and Korra sit there with surprise on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” Korra blinks in disbelief, “it’s a what?”

“Bolin proposed.”

Mako sits up, “wait...are you serious?”

“Yeah, three years ago.” She places her hands down on the table, “we haven’t told anyone because we were waiting for Korra to come home.”

“And Beifong would kill him,” Mako points out and she smiles a little.

“She’d try, but she’d come around after a few years.”

The two of them laugh and Keiko nudges Mako’s shoulder, he wraps his arm around her, “well I suppose this is my official Welcome to the Family.”

Asami touches Keiko’s hand, “congratulations.”

Korra smiles, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

Wu steps into the gleaming gold and polished bathroom, an attendant stands near the sinks with a towel draped over his arm.

“Good afternoon,” the attendant brings out a cologne bottle from underneath the towel, “sir. Perhaps a spritz of cologne to freshen up?”

Wu stretches both arms out happily, “make it a double, buddy.”

The attendant brings the towel up to his nose before he sprays a red fog out of the bottle. Wu opens his eyes in shock, he waves the cloud of smoke away as he coughs.

Wu yells, “Mako, help!” He slowly sinks down to the floor, “Wu down. Wu...down.” He looks at the attendant before collapsing on the tiled floor at his feet, losing consciousness.

Outside the waiter sets down a platter of seafood and unusual delicacies.

Team Avatar glances down at the odd spread of food. The waiter gives them a nod and walks away.

“I wonder what's taking Wu so long. He's not one to miss out on lunch.” Mako stands up and walks off, “I'll go check on him.” He e pushes apart a set of curtains and heads down a corridor.

The others share a worried look.

Mako opens the door to the bathroom and walks in. “Wu, you in here?” He opens the bathroom door and peers in, “coms on,” he looks around, “your octopus fritters are getting cold.”

Asami, Keiko andKorra wait at the corridor outside the bathroom. Something catches Korra's attention and she turns her head to look. At the end of the corridor the bathroom attendant wheels a trolley of dirty laundry. Korra looks suspicious, “I’ll be right back,” she goes to investigate.

On the loading bay behind the restaurant, the attendant tips the laundry into the back of a truck while his colleague keeps the door of the truck open. Korra walks into the bay.

“Excuse me, did you happen to see if Prince Wu came out this way?”

“Sorry, miss. Haven't seen him.”

Wu, muffled and drowsy, “hmm.” He pokes his head out of the laundry pile, “I'm in laundry,” he rolls down.

Korra turns back to the attendant angry, but before she could react, he bends and shoves her up to the ceiling.

The attendant quickly runs into the truck and closes the doors. Korra lands back on the ground with a grunt, Mako, Keiko and Asami rush up to her. The truck screeches and drives away.

Korra pushes herself off the ground, “they’ve got Wu! Get the car, I'm going after them!”

Team Avatar parts ways.

Satomobiles drive down the busy streets of Republic City. A white truck swerves out of an alley and brakes sharply as it nearly veers into traffic.

A vehicle in the opposite lane brakes too and quickly moves around the white truck. Once the white truck gets its bearings, it continues to drive forward. Korra runs out of the alley to chase the getaway car but it speeds up and leaves her behind.

The Avatar jumps up and slams a hand down on the ground and bends a trail towards the truck. The vehicle skids a bit but manages to drive over the broken road anyway.

Asami pulls up next to her in a blue Satomobile with Mako in the passenger's seat and Keiko in the back, “get in!”

Korra hops into the backseat and Asami quickly speeds off, she weaves in between the other vehicles on the road and they sound their horns at her. They quickly gain on the white truck as it sharply turns right into another road, skidding along the ground. One of the kidnappers open the passenger's door and leans his body out, punching an arm up.

A wall is bent up behind them. The kidnapper closes the door and they resume their getaway.

Team Avatar turns towards the wall and Asami quickly swerves to avoid a collision.

Asami pulls back onto the road and Korra was frustrated, “we’re losing them!”

“Hang a right at the next block. We can cut them off on seventh.”

Asami pushes on the accelerator and passes by a crowded intersection, braking briefly but she continues to move forward anyway.

Mako looks irked, “you missed the turn!” He plants both hands on his head with frustration, “where are you going?”

“I know these streets better than you. I built some of them.”

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose.

Asami's Satomobile heads onto a flyover and continues to follow the vehicle, catching up to the white truck on the street below the overpass.

Korra stands up.

Mako looks to Korra, “what are you doing?!” Korra moves her arms in a circle, “sit down!”

Korra jumps off the Satomobile and bends up a gust of wind around her, landing gently on the truck, she stands up and bends a hole in the top of the truck. Korra glances at the strewn laundry in the truck but Wu is not in sight.

She looks up at the bathroom attendant in the driver's seat who is glancing up at her fearfully.

“Where is he?” Korra jumps down into the truck. She pulls the man out of the seat.

Korra quickly takes the wheel and slams down on the brake, the tires screech on the asphalt. The truck careens towards a huge spirit vine but Korra twists the wheel and swerves the truck, bringing it to a complete stop.

Asami pulls her vehicle up beside the truck. Korra opens the door to the driver's seat and pulls the kidnapper out.

Korra with her hands on the bathroom attendant's vest turns to her friends, “Wu’s not here, this guy was the only one in the truck.”

Mako grabs the attendant's vest before slamming him against the truck with a loud clang, “where’s the Prince?”

The bathroom attendant grunt, “halfway to Kuvira by now,” Mako slams him against the truck once more but the attendant gives a gleeful smile, “all hail The Great Uniter.”

Team Avatar was irritated.

“They must have moved Wu to a different vehicle,” a police car with its sirens blaring pulls up to them, “when we lost sight of them.”

Mako opens the door and shoves the handcuffed bathroom attendant inside before slamming the doors shut. Mako addresses the officer, “take this guy in for booking. Charge him with kidnapping. And tell Chief Beifong that Prince Wu is missing. Put out an all-points bulletin. We'll keep looking.”

The officer drives off.

“Where do we start? There are thousands of cars in the city and he could be in any one of them.”

Mako crosses his arms, “or they might try,” Korra starts to walk towards a spirit vine “smuggling him out on an airship.”

Keiko mimics Mako and crosses her arms, “or something more practical like a boat.”

Mako throws his arms up in the air, “he could be anywhere! Ugh! The one time I don't watch him pee and this is what happens!”

Korra stands in front of a vine with colourful spirits hanging out on it, she extends a hand out and lays it on the spirit vine. As her hand makes contact, the vine glows. She closes her eyes and the vine glows beneath her palm.

Korra spiritually travels down the vine and when she reaches the end, she sees a vision of a Satomobile pulling up to the Central Train Station.

Her vision changes to a shot of an unconscious Wu on the floor of the Satomobile with a puddle of drool pooled under his chin. Korra opens her eyes and turns around, “they're taking Wu to the train station!”

“Are you sure? How do you know?”

Korra quickly jumps into the backseat of Asami’s Satomobile, “I'll explain on the way, just drive!” Mako, Keiko and Asami get into the vehicle and slam the doors shut, “we’re running out of time!”

Asami drives off quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sixteen later tonight

Bolin tugs on the net, "ugh," he looks forlorn, "I wish Pabu were here. He could just chew us out of this."

"You know who else has incisors sharp as a knife? Zhu Li."

Footsteps catch the duo's attention.

"Well, look what we caught," a group of prisoners walk towards them, "wonder if they were tracking us after we escaped."

Bolin waves with his arm and legs from within the net, "hello, fellow travellers! I don't suppose you could help us out of this net?"

Ahnah and Baraz share a look of doubt before Ahnah glares at Bolin, "why would we free a couple of lowly Earth Empire soldiers?"

Varrick looks slightly offended, "lowly? We were part of Kuvira's inner circle!"

"Were! Not anymore. We jumped ship. Please just let us out."

Baraz walks forward, "I think I know just what to do with a couple of Kuvira's top men." He bends fire in the shape of a dagger.

Bolin and Varrick glance at each other apprehensively, the rope snaps and they fall to the ground with a yell.

They’re pulled up to their feet and their hands were restrained. Led to a stream, Ahnah bends water into the pouch on her hip with Varrick, Bolin, and the other prisoners behind her.

“So how did a bunch of Water and Firebenders” Ahnah turns around and walks towards them,” end up in one of Kuvira's reeducation camps?”

Ahnah stops beside him with frowns on their faces, “call it what it is- a prison.”

“Kuvira's been purging states of anyone who's not of Earth Kingdom origin and locking them up.”

Bolin was surprised, “purging?”

“What are you acting so surprised for? You must have known what she was up to, being part of her ‘inner circle’ and all.”

“No, I swear. And the inner circle thing lasted, like,” he looks down at his hand and tries to count, “less than a day.”

Varrick spoke up, irritated, “will you at least tell us where you're taking us?”

“The border checkpoint. You're gonna help us talk our way past some Earth Empire soldiers.”

“And once we're through, we'll see about letting you go.”

Bolin and Varrick look at each other before dashing forward. Varrick jumps up while the Bolin stomps his feet on the ground to create a ‘rolling’ carpet of Earth, tripping the prisoners off their feet. He rushes forward and the ground in front of him turns into lava.

The young man quickly bends down and kicks his leg out, bending a protective moat in front of him and Varrick.

“Ha ha! Lava time!” Baraz and Ahnah scoot away from the magma “bet you didn't expect that!”

“Look,” he snaps the heated bindings on his wrist, freeing himself, “I'm sorry for what happened to all of you, but as I've been trying to explain, we don't work for Kuvira anymore.

Baraz and Ahnah stand up and get into attacking positions.

“Yeah, if our handsome mugs get recognized trying to go through that checkpoint, we're goners!”

“If you really are fugitives, you better listen up! We've been scouting this region for days,” Varrick and Bolin listen intently, “there’s a wall stretching along the entire border and patrols guarding every part of it. That checkpoint is our only way out.”

“It's not worth the risk, Baraz. How do we know they won't turn us in?”

“If he wanted us gone, we'd be at the bottom of a pool of lava right now. If any of us want to get out of the Earth Empire alive, we'll have to trust each other.”

Bolin pushes his arm back and the lava cools down into pumice, “alright, where's this checkpoint?”   
  


Asami's Satomobile speeds down the streets of Republic City. She swerves harshly to the left at the end of the T-junction, a spirit vine is blocking the way.

Korra and Keiko were in the backseat, the Airbender yawns and rubs her eyes, letting them close.

“So how do you know where Wu is just by touching some spirit vines?” Mako asks.

“I earned how to connect to people's energy through them.”

“Who taught you that?”

“Lin's mom,” Mako and Asami react with surprise, “I found her in The Swamp. That place is like one giant Spirit Wild.” Korra smiles.

“You met Toph? What was she like?”

Korra raises an eyebrow, “a cranky, more miserable version of Lin.”

“Is that even possible?

Korra smiles fondly, “you’d be surprised.”

Asami parks outside the station, the front tyres of her car as it brakes loudly to a stop, the sound jolts Keiko from her nap and she looks around, mumbling something incoherent. She shakes it off and follows her friends into the train station.

Asami pulls an electrical glove onto her hand.

The station was mildly crowded, all the trains were identical, Team Avatar didn’t know where to start.

“Which train is Wu on?”

Korra perspires nervously, “I don't know!”

“Split up and start looking.”

They all head in different directions.

Mako looks through the windows of a departing train.

A Conductor speaks over the announcement system, “the 4:15 bound for Omashu is now leaving on track number six. All aboard!”

Mako doesn’t see anything and runs off.

Korra looks round as Asami and Keiko approach her.

“If we don't find Wu soon, we might never find him.”

Korra kneels down and touches the floor, the spot under her hand glows and she looks up, then to the side. A train doors close and it begins to depart. Korra runs after it, “he’s on that train!” The group manages to get into a train car before it leaves.

“How do you know for sure he's here?”

“I don't. But I had a feeling, okay?”

“And I'm just supposed to trust ‘Avatar feelings’?”

“You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to!”

Mako and Korra continue fighting, two of Kuvira's supporters sit across from each other, they steal a glance as the arguing pair walk by.

Asami opens the luggage car and they walk inside.

“Oh, so it's my fault Wu disappeared.”

“It's certainly not mine!”

A large suitcase begins to move, separated from the others.

“Will you two shut up and listen?!” Keiko snaps, irritated, the group stares at her with surprise and the thumping continues.

Mako closes the door and walks over to the suitcase. He opens it and Wu sits up, flailing his arms and blubbering with fright. Mako grabs his shoulders.

“Wu! Wu, it's me.”

“Mako? Where am I? Am I dead?”

“No, you're on a train. We're gonna get you out of here.”

The door to the luggage car opens and they look to see the Kuvira supporters. The male one throws metal strips at Korra, who dodges and deflects them. Korra backs away, Keiko steps in front and shoots a blast of wind, knocking them into the ceiling.

They fall with a thud, but a third supporter runs toward them. Asami turns to see even more Kuvira supporters coming from the car behind them. Korra bends the door in front of her shut, then turns and waves her arms to the sides, splitting the roof open.

“Everyone out.”

“I'm not going up there!”

Korra frowns in annoyance, she grabs the prince by his lapels and flings him onto the car behind them. Korra and Keiko jump after him and they help Mako and Asami up.

The train is passing through the countryside.

Team Avatar and Wu begin jumping cars going towards the back.

They jump over to another, Mako tosses Wu over to Korra as the prince yells in fright.

The Kuvira supporters exit the train car from below them and use metal cables hidden up their sleeves to pull themselves on top of the train.

Mako attempts to Firebend at them, but one supporter snares his ankle with a cable and pulls Mako off balance and he falls onto his back. A supporter throws the cable at Korra as she holds onto Wu. The cable wraps around her wrist as she grabs it. Two more Kuvira supporters jump up behind her, Keiko and Asami.

The two of them glance at each other before charging, Asami ducks under and kicks the supporter's hand before he can Metalbend, then thrusts the palm of her glove into his chest, shocking him and sending him flying back.

Keiko slides under the cables and jabs the supporter's pressure points, blocking her bending. The supporter gasps sharply from the sensation, Keiko stands and kicks her in the chest, sending the woman stumbling back into Asami who knocks her out using her glove.

Keiko takes a deep breath, coughing, trying not to vomit, all this movement really wasn’t the best idea right now but she had to push through it.

Mako kicks a fire blast at the supporter in front of him, cutting the cable holding Korra.

The Firebender punches at him, but the supporter backflips out of the way, and the other supporter begins to peel up the other end of the train car.

Both ends of the roof are bending up towards Korra and her friends. The Avatar Airbends a whirlwind around them and grabs everyone before jumping off the side.

The group yells as they fall down towards the ground below near the water. They bounce off the bridge's support column before hitting the ground, cushioned by Korra's Airbending.

The train passes out of sight and they all get up, Keiko immediately checks her finger, the ring was still there. The Airbender sighs with relief while Mako helps Wu to his feet, “you alright?”

Wu hugs Mako, “yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are definitely getting a raise, buddy.”

“You should be thanking Korra. We never would have found you without her.”

Wu bows, “I owe you my life, Avatar. If only there was some way to repay you. Ooh, I know,” he takes Korra's hand, “how about I take you out for a night on the town?” He raises his eyebrow suggestively.

“Really? You're asking me out right now?

“So...I'll put you down for a ‘maybe’?”

“How about a never?” Korra frowns and takes her hand way from Wu before walking up to the others.

“Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together.”

“But it was kind of like old times. Except for the getting on each other's nerves part.”

“Actually, that is like old times for me and Korra.”

Korra smirks a little, “I'm sorry things got so tense earlier.”

“It's alright. I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period.”

“Yeah, but it's great to have you back.”

“There's no place else I'd rather be.”

Team Avatar shares a group hug, Wu walks towards them to partake but Korra pushes his face away. Wu manages to reach his arms out and touch them anyway, “mmph. You guys are the greatest friends a guy could have.”

They break the group hug and Korra turns to Wu, “so what are we gonna do with him? It's too dangerous to take him back to the hotel.”

“Whoo. You're telling me! I need a cushy safe house somewhere.”

“I think I know just the place.”   
  


They arrive at Asami’s estate at sunset.

Wu looks around the front door and whistles, “nice digs, Mako. You didn't tell me you came from money.”

“I don't. This is Asami's place. She was nice enough to let my family stay here after they fled Ba Sing Se.”

Grandma Yin opens the door, “Mako! It's so wonderful too-“ she gasps, “are you...”

Wu smiles at the old woman as Mako introduces them, “grandma, this is Prince Wu. He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while.”

Wu kneels down in front of Yin and takes her hand, “it’s an honour, Grandma Mako.” Wu kisses Yin's hand and she faints, Mako catches her.

“She loves royalty.”

“I think I'll fit right in here. Thanks for looking out for me, Mako. Now, where's the nearest bathroom? I have been holding it all day!” Wu rushes inside, past the other family members. 

Chow and Tu push themselves out the door and the older man hugs Keiko, “hello Keiko, how have you been?”

The Airbender takes a deep breath, “I must admit, I’ve been better.”

Chow lets go and looks mildly concerned, behind him Yin comes too, “why? You and Bolin aren’t having relationship problems are you?”

“Uh...kind of...it’s um...complicated and I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Yin places one hand on Keiko’s arm and the other on her forehead, “are you alright, my dear? You look ill.”

“I...” the nausea she’s been pushing down all day bubbled up and she sways a little, “if you’ll excuse me,” she walks past them and into the house, running up the stairs to the closest bathroom.

The others follow her and she slams the door closed.

Korra and Mako grimace at the sound, Yin looks up at her son, “oh dear,” she looks at Mako, “did she eat something that upset her?”

“Not that I know.”

Yin looks at the door, “oh dear.”

“She’s been tired,” Korra says, “I’ve only been back for three days but I’ve known her all my life and she’s usually not one for naps.”

“And she has been napping?”

“Yeah, a few times a day, when she’s not sleeping she looks tired, she’s barely eating and she gets a little moody and yesterday she was complaining about being bloated and sore in her...” Korra awkwardly gestures to her chest. 

Yin looks up at her son and gets a pretty good idea of what might be wrong, she turns back to Korra and her grandson, “when was the last time she saw Bolin?”

Mako and Korra look at each other, unsure.  
  
”Well a few days ago but she was already like this before we got to Zaofu.”

”Bolin came in for the coronation about a month ago...”

”So it must’ve been then,” Yin nods with her hands on her hips, “it’s too early to know for certain but keep an eye on her for the next few weeks.”

Mako looked confused, “grandma I don’t understand what your saying, what’s wrong with her?”

”I believe Keiko might be-“ the door opens, interrupting Yin. Keiko steps out of the bathroom like nothing was wrong.   
  


A mallet drives a small spike into a tree root, connected to a meter with a wire. The dial on the meter goes to the max, Baatar Jr holds the device while Kuvira stands behind him, both on top of a giant tree root. 

“This area is overrun with spirit vines and they appear to be even more powerful than the samples we took from Republic City.”

“Perfect,” Kuvira looks towards her men, “harvest these vines until there's nothing left,” Kuvira gestures to several mechasuits that are with them. A chainsaw extending from a robot arm and spins, sawing into the roots of the giant tree.

Airships surround the Banyon Grove Tree. 


	16. Chapter 16

At the border checkpoint, soldiers, metalbenders and mechasuits stand guard.Stationary mechasuits look down at Bolin and Varrick with a line of handcuffed prisoners filing in behind them.

Bolin and Varrick, now clean shaved and presentable, glance around tensely.

Bolin whispers to Varrick, “follow my lead.”

The men come to a stop and Bolin salutes to the guard, he returns the gesture, “good afternoon, sir. Can we help you?”

Bolin acts tough, “you sure can.” He points a thumb behind him, “we captured these escaped prisoners. We need to get them to a secure facility.”

The guard glances to the prisoners, “where’d they escape from?”

“Camp fourteen.”

The guard frowns, “then why are you bringing them through here? Camp fourteen’s back the other way.”

Bolin frowns and takes a step forward, “you think we don't know where Camp fourteen is?” He points to the prisoners, “Kuvira wants them transferred.”

The guard deadpans, suspicious, “then I'll need to see the transfer order.”

Bolin glances back at Varrick nervously as the inventor gets more annoyed.

Varrick jabs a finger on the head guard's chest and speaks into his face, “listen, pal, I had to fight off two badgermoles, six wolf-bats, and eighteen hog monkeys to get these guys.”

He grabs the head soldier's uniform, “so sorry if I don't have the paperwork. I was too busy cramming it in a hog monkey's mouth while it was trying to eat me.” Bolin and the prisoner watch the scene with amused expressions, “I am in sore need of a shower and I have blisters that are the size of cantaloupes,” one of the soldiers recoils in horror, “and twice as juicy! So you can let us through, or you can give me your name and rank and I'll pass it on to Kuvira. You know what happens to soldiers who question her orders, don't you? Bad stuff!”

The head guard reels back with cold sweat and he looks at the closed gate behind him, “let them through!”

Two Metalbenders lower the gate, Bolin, Varrick, and the prisoners walk in as the soldiers bring down the other gate on the other side of the checkpoint. The party walks past the guard post station, the guard manning the station inside glances over to them.

Inside, two wanted posters of Bolin and Varrick were taped to the wall.

Bolin walks past tensely while Varrick gives a smile, winking and saluting to the guard. The soldier looks over to the posters and then quickly turns his head back to the wanted duo.

The door opens and the soldier rushes out, “wait! Stop them! They're traitors to the Empire!”

The escapees quickly dash forward, mechasuits jump off from their posts. Bolin and Varrick behind them fearfully, they were surrounded by soldiers and platinum suits.

“There's no way I'm going back to prison!” Baraz burns off the rope around his wrists with a small flame from his middle fingers, then he jumps and roundhouse kicks, sending a wave of fire at the soldiers, who bend up stone pillars to shield themselves. The soldiers launch rocks at the escapees, who free themselves from the ropes and start to fight back.

A mechasuit shoots a torrent of flames at Bolin and Varrick from its wrist.

The Earthbender blocks it by bending up a stone wall while Varrick cowers behind him, he looks up to see the fire before crawling away.

Baraz faces down a charging mechasuit. It throws its fist at him, but Baraz rolls behind it and the machine punches the ground. The mechasuit turns to chase Baraz and he punches out two fire blasts while Ahnah creates an ice slick on the ground. The mechasuit slides over the ice as the fire blasts knock it into the air. The machine lands on the ice and spikes shoot out from the back of its legs and into the ground, anchoring it and keeping it from slipping. The mechasuit raises its arm and begins charging an electric attack. It shoots it at where Baraz and Ahnah are standing.

They jump out of the way as the attack makes the ground explode. The machine turns to the side and shoots a torrent of fire at Baraz, who punches at it and blocks the fire with his own bending.

Meanwhile, three mechasuits run at Bolin. He hurls two large rocks at two of them, halting their charge. Bolin then jumps forward and thrusts his palms at the ground, creating a pool of lava. He swings his arms to the side to widen it and then thrusts his palms forward to send the lava at the suits. One leaps high above the lava and starts aiming its electric attack at him.

Bolin begins to run out of the way, but the explosion from the attack sends him flying. He quickly rolls back to his feet and assumes his stance.

Varrick hides inside the gateway as he watches a Waterbender being knicked back by a large rock. He winces a moment and then looks inside the gateway's office and sees a power generator, then smiles, “hahaha!”

Varrick goes inside and grabs a screwdriver from the desk, then lifts the lid from the generator.

He throws a nearby table over and then removing one of its metal legs with the screwdriver. Varrick grabs a roll of wire from the floor. He looks out the window at the fight outside worriedly as he holds the screwdriver in his mouth and wraps the wire around the table leg before going back to the generator.

Bolin waves his arms to his side and then sending out a wave of lava at a mechasuit. It dodges to the side as it runs at Bolin, then jumps over a second attack and rolls as it lands. The mechasuit slams its fists down at Bolin, who rolls to the side. The Earthebender grunts and raises his fists up to send a wave of stones at the mechasuit that knocks it over. Another steps forward and shoots electricity at Bolin. He propels himself upward on a stone pillar to avoid it and the stone is blasted into rubble.

Varrick drives the table leg into the ground, then runs back inside the office, the wire leading back into it.

Bolin grunts and rolls back after being hit by an attack. He raises his arms and creates a stone barrier just as three torrents of fire shoot at him. The machines begin to close in on Bolin as he hides behind his cover.

Varrick clamps two ends of the cable to two terminals on the generator's battery. He wipes his brow with his sleeve, “boy, I sure hope this works.”

Varrick turns the power switch on. The table leg creates an electromagnetic pulse.

Bolin as he looks up at one of the mechasuits about to grab him when suddenly the pulse causes it and the other two shooting to collapse.

A mechasuit about to swing a fist at Baraz and Ahnah, sparks and crumples over. Baraz and Ahnah look confused then glance at each other. Varrick clenches his fists and grins triumphantly, “hahaha! I still got that Varrick touch.” He runs out of the office.

Bolin peeks out from behind his cover, Varrick runs past him, “we’re clear, come on!”

Bolin looks on as the escapees continue to fight the remaining soldiers. Ahnah bends out water as Baraz lifts up an unconscious Waterbender. Bolin as he gains his resolve, Varrick stops when Bolin calls out to him, “Varrick, wait! We can't leave them.” Bolin jumps over his stone barrier and runs forward. A Water and Firebender attack the soldiers who are hiding behind their own stone barriers. The Firebender is knocked back by a rock thrown at him.

Bolin runs in front of the escapees. He jumps and swings his elbow towards the ground, creating a large pool of lava that erupts. He then sends the lava at the soldiers, who quickly fall back behind the gateway, “retreat!”

The Lavabender thrusts his palms forward and sends the magma at the gateway behind the soldiers, partially melting the metal wall and blocking the entrance.

Bolin relaxes and Baraz puts a hand on his shoulder, “thanks. You didn't have to come back.”

“Yeah, I kind of did. Let's go.”   
  
  
Bolin, Varrick, Baraz and Ahnah stand on a dock by a small, rickety boat holding the rest of the escapees.

“I know it might not mean much coming from a guy wearing this uniform, but I'd like to apologize for what Kuvira's put you through.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Guess this is where we part ways.”

“It's been a blast!”

“We're heading North too. Why don't you come with us?” Ahnah offers, “it’s the least we can do after you saved our necks.”

“On that hunk of junk? No thanks. I'm allergic to drowning.” Bolin elbows his ribs, “oof! I mean, uh, we'd love a lift!”

Varrick frowns as he and Bolin walk towards the boat. Bolin hops in while Varrick slowly steps in unsteadily, making the boat rock, “ew. Uh.” Varrick falls in the boat, then stands back up, hands on his hips as Baraz and Ahnah join them. 

* * *

“And that's when I made a solemn vow never to eat bark-onion soup again. Been six years, four months, and fourteen days-“ Baraz shudders, “ugh. I can still taste it.”

Varrick and Bolin are seated in a circle on the deck. Most of the prisoners are asleep.

“Does anyone else feel like throwing themselves overboard?”

Varrick raises his voice slightly, “not me!” The prisoners suddenly wake up and look at him, “I've spent the last few hours tuning out all these incredibly boring stories...”

“Hey!”

Varrick stands, “all the while mentally composing the most exciting tale,” he bends down to Bolin's level excitedly, “ever told, soon to become the greatest mover ever made! I present to you now:” he uses his arms to form a circle around Bolin, “Bolin, as Nuktuk, Hero of the South- Trademark Varrimovers International-“ Varrick raises his brows with sheer enthusiasm, “in the incredible true story of Bolin! Hero of the World!”

Bolin was confused, “wait, am I playing Nuktuk, or is Nuktuk playing me?”

Varrick forms his fingers into the shape of a rectangle frame and scrutinizes Bolin through it, “both. It's your true story, but we'll capitalize on the audience of the Nuktuk franchise. Duh.”

“How can you call me the Hero of the World?” He looks down despondently, “I left my friends and family to join up with a psychotic dictator who imprisoned me, and now I'm running back home with my tail between my legs.”

“Nya, ba, ba, ba, ba. You're emphasizing the wrong story beats. Let me tell it. The story of Bolin begins in an exotic port of call. A wise sage, the richest merchant in the World and a handsome devil all sit on a single pillow in the living room of a luxury yacht. How do they all fit on one pillow?”

Bolin answers excitedly, “ooh! Giant pillow!”

“Wrong! They're all the same man! Me! I try to teach a Swami the power of levitation, but he's too stupid to understand it, so I kick him out. ‘Upon whom can I bestow my awesome knowledge?’ I ask myself. Then in walks Nuktuk with a twinkle in his eye, a gorgeous dame on his arm and a song on his lips. He bursts into a rapturous melody- ‘where can I find my teacher?’” Varrick has a hand on his chest and his other arm is outstretched as he is sings.

Bolin stands up in disbelief, “oh, come on! I wasn't singing,” he points to Varrick, “you were not levitating. And Asami is just a friend, thank you very much. If you want to tell my true story, you should start from when I met Korra and the love of my life. They came to the bending arena one fateful night...”

“ _This place is even more amazing than I imagined!”_

_“Name's Bolin, by the way.”_

_“Korra. And this is my friend Keiko," the Avatar says without tearing her eyes from the arena._

_Keiko waves and Bolin takes in her tattoos, he didn't notice them before._

_“Whoa! You're an Airbender!" He gushes, completely astonished._

_"I am," Keiko says with a smile, "one of five, soon to be six hopefully."_

_"This is so cool! I’ve always wanted to meet an Airbender!”_

_Keiko laughs and-_

Baraz interrupts, “boring! When does the singing start?”

Bolin frowns, cross, “there wasn't any singing!”

Everyone booed simultaneously.

Bolin reels back in shock, confused by everyone's reactions.

Varrick looks to Bolin, “you’re onscreen talent, kid. Leave the storytelling to the masters. So the trouble begins when the Avatar is trapped in the Spirit World. The World's most evil villains realize that with Korra out of the way, the time is right to try to take out Bolin. So the worst of the worst team-up. They're led by Zaheer- Leader of Red Lotus and Master of the Skies! A flying chaotic chaos machine! He's joined by Vaatu- The ultimate force of pure spirit evil in the universe! The biggest, meanest, scariest kite that ever flew!”

“Wait, Zaheer didn't team up with Vaatu. How would that even happen?”

“How do you think?”

_A phone rings, Vaatu imprisoned inside the tree holds a candlestick telephone with his spirity tendrils. The receiver is held near the top of his head while the transmitter is held towards his ‘eye’.”_

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, it's Zaheer.”_

_“Oh, hey, Zaheer.”_

_Zaheer talks on the radio in the Northern Air Temple, “glad I caught you at home,” he laughs._

_“Uh-huh. Very funny. Like I can leave this stupid tree.”_

_“Hold on. Let me conference in-“_

“Amon! The reanimated zombie body of the bloodbending leader of the Equalist’s!”

“ _Hey, guys, I'm totally in for taking out Bolin. He's way too powerful and awesome. But can we please not include-“_

_Evil Unalaq from the Nuktuk mover talks into a phone's receiver, “not include who, Amon?”_

“The Evil Unalaq! The diabolical but incredibly boring and unpopular sorcerer from the North, who's listening in on the other line!”

“ _I've spent my life trying to defeat Nuktuk, I mean, Bolin, and I know just where to find him- with all the beautiful ladies.”_

“Yes, Bolin had a reputation as the World's greatest ladies' man.”

“Ooh, now the story's getting interesting.”

“After leaving the beautiful but emotionally unstable Water Tribe Princess at the altar, he met a fetching Airbender, the future Queen of the Air Nation!”

“Keiko, my fiancée. So beautiful, so caring...and she'll probably never talk to me again because I'm so stupid! Stupid! So, so, so stupid!” Bolin crawls over to the edge of the boat and cries.

Varrick glares at Bolin, “pull it together, you leaky lug...wait, did you say fiancée?” He shakes his head, “never mind, we’ll talk about later!” The inventor becomes excited again, “but the darkest moment is always right before the dawn. For at his lowest point, Bolin sought advice from the man who started it all, the wisest of the wise- me! For some of my signature sage advice! ‘Nuktuk, I mean, Bolin, there's only one thing for you to do if you want to save the Avatar and defeat the Fearsome Foursome’, I'm not really sure if I like fearsome. I mean, Evil Square might be better. Whatever. ‘You have to assemble the fightingest Airbender army of all time! But it turns out the Airbender recruits are a sorry lot, so Bolin brings them to a secret mountaintop training facility where he teaches them the ancient art of dodging fruit and balancing on sticks! Meanwhile, back with Zombie Amon...”

“ _Okay, guys, I think we finally ditched him.”  
_

_Evil Unalaq slides into frame, “ha ha. Very funny. I'm still on the line. So about that evil plan to destroy Nuktuk...hello? Anyone there? Guys!” A dial tone beeps._

“And with danger closing in, Keiko realizes how much she loves Bolin and forgives him for whatever stuff he was talking about earlier which will probably not be in the final cut of the mover anyway.”

“She does?” Bolin asks, meekly and hopeful.

The prisoners gush, “aww.”

“And she kisses Bolin, magically passing on the Airbender power of flight!”

Varrick is in a smooching pose while Bolin, who is seated on a crate, looks on with disbelief, “okay, that part seems a little unbelievable.”

“This is no time for thinking, kid.” He opens his arms wide and faces the audience, “we’re heading into the big finale! Bolin gathers his Airbender army to fight alongside Roh-Tan and Juji against the Terror Square! Maybe that's the name of the bad guys- Terror Square. What about Legion of Darkness? Well, we'll put a focus group on it. Bolin teaches the Airbender’s to create a giant tornado. Then he flies around in the sky and pushes Zaheer into it, turning him into wind forever! But Bolin doesn't realize that the universal interplanetary combination zero-hour- talk about a ticking clock- is almost upon him! And when Juji shoots his laser eyes at the Evil Unalaq, the beams accidentally fly into the magic spirit doorway! They bounce off Vaatu, setting him free and hit Bolin, turning him into a giant! But when Vaatu is set free, the Evil Unalaq, who has always been an annoyingly clingy person, is so close to Vaatu that they combine into one horrifying monster! Giant Bolin and the Evil UnaVaatu fight toe-to-toe, zapping each other with their laser beams as they stomp around Republic City. It looks like the Evil UnaVaatu might win, but thankfully, Bolin's spiritual mojo is so strong that he attracts the Queen of the Fairies! With her help, Bolin turns UnaVaatu into magic dust and sprays him into the sky. And that's where the stars come from. Oh, yeah, and he turns into a dragon and he goes into the Spirit World and saves the Avatar. The end!” Varrick stands triumphantly.

The prisoners as they applaud, giving Varrick a standing ovation.

“Wait,” Bolin takes a step forward, “you like that? It didn't make any sense!” The prisoners' moods are ruined and they lower their hands, “what about zombie Amon? What happened to him, huh? And-and-and-and stars are magic fairy dust?” He walks forward and grabs Baraz's shirt, “are you guys crazy?”

“It's just a mover,” Bolin lets go of Baraz, “don’t overthink it. It's like a ride.”

Varrick appears behind Bolin with his arms wide open, “never let the truth,” he drapes an arm on Bolin's shoulder, “get in the way of a good story, kid.

Varrick smiles and Bolin frowns. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two spiders in my house...they aren’t even indoor spiders, they’re outside spiders
> 
> I hate it here and I want summer to be over

Keiko walked into Asami’s estate where she found Mako and Wu...boxing?

“Hey,” the boys turned around, “what are you guys doing?”

“Mako’s gonna toughen me up,” Wu says and Keiko crosses her arms.

“Uh-huh, how’s that working?”

“Really well,” behind him, Mako shook his head and she smiles, “watch.”

Wu turns around and raises his arms up protectively in front of his face.

Mako slides across the carpeted floor and gently jabs Wu's abdomen. The royal freaks out and jumps away, landing on the floor crouched with his arms on his head.

“Ahh! I wasn't ready!” Wu lays on the floor, clutching his stomach, “Wu down!”

Keiko stands beside Mako, looking down at the prince with a raised eyebrow, “you really have your work cut out for you.”

Yin gasps, Keiko and Mako turn around to find her and Tu standing behind them, “what’s going on?”

Tu slurps his drink through a straw. Wu was still curled up on the ground, whining as Yin walks towards him.

“Mako,” Yin bends down and cradles Wu's head in her arms, “how dare you injure the prince?” Mako still doesn't look amused. Yin communicates with Wu using baby talk language. “Would His Royal Highness like a cherry-berry lemonade?”

Mako crosses his arms.

“And maybe some of those sticky dumplings too?”

“Look at you.” Yin and Wu turn their heads towards him, “you're so weak, ‘Wu down’ is your catchphrase.

Wu slides out from Yin's grasp and sits on the floor dejectedly, “I know, I'm a wimp. But it's not my fault. I was born that way. I'm not like you, Mako. I wasn't raised by a pack of cops in the woods.”

Mako glances at Wu with an unamused expression, “you don't know anything about me, do you?”

Wu as he thinks, “yeah, I'm drawing a blank. Why is that? How do I not know stuff about you?”

“Uh...you never asked?”

Wu opens his arms, “well, I'm asking now. What's your favourite food? What's your favourite colour? Is there a special lady in your life?”

“Not since Korra and I broke up.”

“What? You dated the Avatar?”

“And Asami,” they turn their attention to Keiko as she stands there, amused, “the only one he hasn’t dated is me.”

“Yeah well, you are engaged to my brother so your officially off limits,” he nudges her shoulder with his elbow playfully, a crack in his serious nature.

“Oh, now I’m off limits? What about before Bolin and I were engaged?” She counters with the same playful tone, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Ow,” he chuckles, Yin approaches them with wide eyes.

”You and Bolin are engaged?”

Keiko’s smile fades and she looks at the old woman, “um...yes?” She sighs and fiddles with the ring, “I don’t know,” she admits, “I’m not even sure where our relationship stands at the moment...after everything that’s happened.”  
  


The sun was setting on Air Temple Island, Korra was seated on the railing in the meditation pavilion, leaning against the pillar as she gazes out into the bay.

“I brought you some tea,” Korra looks to the side, towards Asami who stood there with a cup of steaming tea in hand, “I thought you might be cold out here.”

Korra slides off the railing, “you’re so sweet,” she takes the cup of tea from Asami, “thanks.”

Korra looks at the tea forlornly before putting it on the railing.

Asami frowns, concerned, “are you okay? You seem out of sorts.”

“Sorry. I've just been thinking about something Toph said.” Korra glances at Asami, “she told me that the World doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try to stop Kuvira.”

“That's ridiculous.”

The Avatar looks down, “at the time, I thought so too. I figured she was just being her normal, cranky self,” she gazes up to the sky, “but I'm beginning to think she had a point.”

Asami turns serious, “no, she doesn't. The World does need you. You're the Avatar.”

“But no matter what I do, the World seems to always be out of balance. Growing up, I couldn't wait to be the Avatar. I thought I was really gonna change things. I was so naive. The first time I saw Amon take someone's bending away, I was terrified.”

“ _Your Firebending is gone. Forever.”_

“Then my worst nightmare came true.”

“Korra, you're forgetting about all the good that happened after you exposed Amon as the fraud he was. The Equalist movement lost its leader and its power. Free elections were held in the United Republic and Non-benders finally had a voice. People had hope again and it was all because of you.”

“And I was hopeful too. But that feeling didn't last long. As soon as I defeated Amon, a new enemy took his place.”

“ _I can't believe I trusted you. You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits, but this- this isn't balance. It's madness! Now let her go!”_

_“If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now.”_

“Because of Unalaq, I betrayed Tenzin, opened the portals, and threw the spirit and human worlds into chaos. It was my fault he fused with Vaatu and became a Dark Avatar. And I was helpless to stop him from destroying Raava and cutting off my connection to my past lives. With Raava gone, Unalaq and Vaatu became more powerful than ever.”

“But you became more powerful too. I mean, you turned into a giant spirit.”

Korra comments softly, “yeah, that was pretty awesome.”

Asami continues, encouragingly, “and opening the spirit portals turned out to be a good thing. You brought back the Airbenders and caused a positive shift in the World.”

“Yes, but Zaheer got Airbending too and nearly killed me. If it weren't for Zaheer, the Earth Queen would still be alive. There would have been no crisis in the Earth Kingdom and Kuvira wouldn't be in power. Things are more out of balance than ever now. Nothing's changed!”

Tenzin approaches them in the pavilion, “you're right, Korra.”

Korra stares at her teacher, shocked, “I am?”

Asami was doubtful, “she is?”

Tenzin takes a step towards his student, “it’s true, there will always be new conflicts and enemies to face. But the important thing is to learn from your enemies and better yourself over time, which you have. You've changed so much since you first arrived on Air Temple Island. When you first came here, you were hotheaded and a bit selfish. But you've matured into a thoughtful young woman who puts the needs of others before herself. The New Air Nation is a testament to that. You sacrificed everything to save them. You're an inspiration to the World.”

Korra was touched by her mentor's words, “thank you both.” She looks away, towards the setting sun, “I know that this Kuvira problem is only going to get worse. But no matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance.”

* * *

A small tourist group gathered around Ryu past the entrance gate of the Spirit Wilds. There are various people either taking pictures or buying tickets.

“Everyone, mom, can we stay together, please? The tour's about to begin.”

Ryu's mom talks to a couple of tourists standing off to the side, “that’s my boy- Ryu. He used to live in the basement, but then he got Airbending, and, “ she places a hand on her son's shoulder, “he's been doing important Air Nation stuff all over the World.”

She chuckles, “his father and I are here visiting him,” Ryu checks through his cue cards, “and we're just having the best time in the big city. We're so proud,” she looks to her husband, “right, honey?”

Ryu's dad shrugs, “at least he has a job now.”

Ryu shrugs off his mother's hand, “mom, dad, I'm trying to work.”

He leads the group in, the tourists stop and take pictures of the ruined ruined buildings that are now overrun by vines.

Ryu reads off the cards in a bored manner, “fun fact, everyone: All these vines were created by UnaVaatu when he battled Giant Spirit Korra,” he gestures to the area behind him, “for the fate of the World.” He looks a little annoyed that no one is paying attention to him.

One of the tourists turns around to address him with dull enthusiasm, “excuse me. Are we in the Spirit World right now?”

Ryu sighs, “no.”

The tourist takes pictures of the ground, is the Spirit World in the ground below us?” The flashes of his camera goes off a couple more times.

“No, can I just get through my cards?”

Ryu's mom walks up to him, “oh, honey, don't get flustered.”

“I'm not!”

The tourist looks up from his camera with eyes wide open, “uh, why is that vine coming toward us?”

They turn to the vine that slithered in their direction, the rest of the tourists turn their attention to the vine and continue to take pictures.

Ryu panics slightly, “uh,” he flips through his cue cards, “I don't see anything about that on the cards.”

The tourist bends down to pick up a branch, “I'm gonna poke it with a stick.”

“No! why would you do that?”

The tourist pokes the vine a couple of times and the vine reacts by knocking the stick out of his grasp.

The tourist shrieks, the vine wraps around the tourist's waist and lifts him off the ground, “ooh! Oh!” The vine pulls him higher into the air and the tourist's hat falls off his head, “oh!”

“Everyone back!” Ryu discards his cards and runs towards the vine.

Ryu's mom smiles, “this tour is exciting!”

Ryu air swipes at the vine, his attack collides against the vine without doing any damage.

The tourists continue to take pictures but unbeknownst to them, the vines quickly sneak in from the sides and wrap around their torsos, lifting them off the ground.

Ryu's Mom was oblivious to everything that is occurring behind her, “Isn't he the best Airbender,” she turns around, “ever-“ a vine wraps around her calf and lifts her upside down, “ahh!”

Ryu turns around to see his mother get grabbed but he too gets swaddled by another vine. The tourist that was dumb enough to poke the vine, drops his camera and it crashes on the ground, shattering the flashbulb.   
  


Korra and Keiko lounge on the steps, enjoying the sun. The Airbender felt a weird surge of spiritual energy, but she couldn’t pinpoint where exactly it was coming from, somewhere in Republic City.

Korra casually bends little columns of stone up and down from the ground, Naga and Rohan chase after them.

Naga’s tail whacks Rohan and knocks him back, he falls on his behind with a little “oof.”

Keiko sits forward, concerned, “are you okay?”

Rohan stands up with a little grunt, “yes. I’m okay.” The boy climbs up the steps and sits on Keiko’s lap, He grabs her arms, “you stay here,” he says and Keiko smiles.

“I stay here?”

“Yep.”

The Airbender squeezes her brother tightly, “okay, I stay here.”

Rohan points to Naga, “that’s Naga, Naga is my friend.”

“Yes, that’s Naga, do you know what kind of animal Naga is?”

“A dog.”

Keiko chuckles softly, “yes, Naga is a dog, she’s a polar bear dog.”

“Polar bear dog,” the boy repeats.

“Good job,” Keiko watches Pabu run up and sniffs Rohan’s leg, “do you know what animal Pabu is?”

Rohan shook his head.

“Pabu is a fire ferret.”

“Fire ferret.”

“That’s right, a fire ferret,” she points at a bison flying near the caves, “and what about those? What are they?”

”Mm...bison!” His answer makes him giggle, Keiko ruffles his hair and kisses the top of his head.

Korra smiles at them and turns her head, Opal stands around with her arms crossed and pouting sadly.

Keiko and Korra glance at each other and stand, the Airbender maneuvers Rohan so he’s on her hip, “everything okay, Opal?”

Opal waves her arms irritably, “no, Koko! Our family was captured by Kuvira and we haven’t gone back to save them yet!”

Keiko closes her eyes and sighs, “I know, I’m upset and frustrated too, but-“

Jinora flies down towards them and does a somersault, landing on the ground. She closes the wings on her suit as she runs towards the others.

“Guys, there you are! I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds.” Korra and Opal look concerned, “something’s wrong.”

Korra frowns worriedly.

Keiko sets Rohan down on the ground but he clings to her leg, “I felt something too, but I couldn’t sense where exactly it was coming from, are you sure it’s the Spirit Wilds?”

Jinora nods, “positive.”

“Alright, let's go check it out.”

She looks down at Rohan and removes him from her leg, “I gotta go now, let's go find your mom,” she goes to pick him up but tears well up and he starts to cry and hugs her legs.

The young woman sighs, “he’s been really clingy with me since I got back, don’t know why,” she bends down and picks him up, wiping the tears from his little chubby face, “fine, you can come, but you have to be on your best behaviour.”

The waterworks suddenly stop and he smiles at her.

Keiko closes her eyes with a sigh, “manipulative, you’re worse than Meelo was.”   
  


They walk around the Spirit Wilds, Keiko holds Rohan’s hand as they look around.

“Are you sure you felt a disturbance?” Opal searches through the area while Jinora searches the ruins, “maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast.”

“I'm telling you. I felt it. Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group,” Jinora takes a few steps forward, “we should've run into them by now.”

Korra stands beside Opal, “yeah, but it's Ryu. They might be at the mall for all we know.”

“I don’t think so,” they turn to Keiko who scooped Rohan off the ground, “can’t you feel how strange the energy is?”

Korra turns away, “no, but...” she looks down at a vine, “maybe I can get a reading.”

Korra closes her eyes and lays a hand on the vine which glows golden from her touch.

She travels down the vines and when we reach the end of the tunnel, Korra sees a vision of Kuvira's mechasuits standing on the roots of the Banyan Tree Grove and two of the tanks are pulling on a canister with a vine already encased inside.

Two saw through the roots of the tree but the root reacts by wrapping its vine around one of the tanks, swinging it around. A couple of cables are bent, surrounding the vine and a mechasuit leans back as it tugs on the cables. The vision changes to another machine sawing through another vine.

Korra gasps and quickly removes her hand from the vine.

“Korra,” Opal grabs Korra's arm, “what is it? Are you okay?”

Korra turns around, “it was Kuvira. I saw her taking vines from The Swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds.” She turns to the sisters, “I bet that's what you were sensing.”

Jinora looks concerned, “why is she taking vines?”

“Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's not good.”

“We have to tell Raiko. This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down.”

“I'll keep looking for Ryu and the others.”

They go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eighteen later tonight


	18. Chapter 18

“I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately.”

Inside City Hall, Fire Lord Izumi, Raiko, Tenzin and Wu are seated around the council table. Mako, Lin and Raiko's bodyguards keep watch.

“Yes! Agreed! And I know just how to get rid of her,” Wu was enthusiastic, “we tell her she won an all-expense-paid vacation to a tropical island. Then when she gets there, we reveal it was a trap- the island's a prison! Boom! Got her!”

Tenzin raises an eyebrow.

“Or,” Wu chuckles, “okay, uh, I'm just spitballing here,” Raiko rests his chin on his hands, deep in thought, “we march in with an army of highly trained badgermoles!”

Fire Lord Izumi narrows her eyes at the prince.

“Do we know if Kuvira has any allergies?”

Raiko rests his hands on the table, look, I think we all know what must be done. We take the fight to her.”

“I don't believe attacking is the right move, since she hasn't done anything aggressive toward the United Republic.”

“Not yet,” they turn their heads towards Lin, “but Kuvira can't be trusted. She told us that she was going to turn over power, and she didn't. I'm with Raiko. I say we go on the offensive and start by retaking Zaofu.”

The doors open and catches their attention, Korra, Opal and Keiko with Rohan on her shoulders walk in on the meeting.

Tenzin stands, “Keiko? What is Rohan doing here?”

“Sorry, dad, he didn’t want to be left behind.”

“President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but-“ Korra pauses in her steps, confused, “what's going on here?”

Wu as he leans back in his chair suavely, “oh, hey, Avatar Korra. Just kickin' it World leader style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira. For the record, I told Raiko he should've invited you.”

Korra looks visibly annoyed, “you invited him but not me?”

Tenzin calms her down, please, Korra, it's not personal. We just thought perhaps we called you back into action a little too soon.”

“Again-“ she stretches an arm out towards Wu, “him, not me?”

Raiko stands up, “Korra, we're in the middle of a meeting, and we can't have people just barge in whenever they want!”

“Guys!” Bolin and Varrick run into City Hall, “oh, perfect! You're all here!”

Bolin drops his hands on his knees and pants before giving a sheepish wave.

Keiko and Mako look at the Earthbender a little confused, “Bolin?”

Korra grins widely.

Raiko doesn't look pleased, “what are you doing here?! Guards, remove these traitors!”

Raiko's guards step forward and restrain Varrick and Bolin.

“No! We escaped Kuvira's army! We're back on your side now!” Bolin hollers while he gets dragged away, “we have top-secret information for you!”

Tenzin and Wu are surprised by the revelation. Raiko gives a nod, the guards release them.

Varrick pats the dust off his uniform, “okay, I guess we should have opened with that line.”

“Listen to me. Kuvira is making this thing that goes...” he imitates explosion and yells, “I don't know how it works, but it has this...” he warbles.

Varrick steps forward and rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder, “it’s a superweapon! Like a regular weapon, only super!”

Korra frowns, “and let me guess. It has something to do with spirit vines.”

“Yes! How did you know?”

Korra turns to the council, “I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from The Swamp.”

“If she figures out how to harness their power, we are all doomed.”

“She might use the weapon to attack Republic City. The only way to protect ourselves,” Raiko points a finger down on the table, “is with a preemptive strike.”

Tenzin holds his arms out and Keiko hands Rohan over, “My Airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack.”

Fire Lord Izumi stands up, neither will the Fire Nation.”

“But, Fire Lord Izumi, Kuvira is a threat to the World. She has to be stopped!”

Fire Lord Izumi speaks calmly, “the Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars,” she glares at Raiko, “and I refuse to drag my nation into another one unless there's no other choice. If you attack Kuvira, you'll do it without my army.”

Raiko adjusts his glasses, “fine. I'll hold off any plans of attack. We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders.”

“In that,” the Fire Lord smiles softly, “you'll have my help.”

Keiko, feeling a little nauseous, needed some air, so she left and opened the doors, she started down the stairs but Bolin runs out and quickly catches up to her.

“Keiko, wait!” He stops in front of Keiko and she looks down angrily. “Please, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything.”

Keiko crosses her arms, “I'm glad you're okay, but it's a little late for sorry.”

“I know, I know. I didn't listen to you, and I sided with Kuvira and I helped her take over the Earth Kingdom and topple Zaofu and get your aunt captured and your cousins and your uncle...wow, that does sound really bad when I say it out loud like that. But I'm gonna make it up to you.”

Keiko looks unsure, she could feel her anger crack and chip away the longer she looks at him, she wanted to run into his arms but she steeled herself, “I don’t know if-“

The doors open, Opal and Lin walk up to them, “pardon me, lovebirds, but I need a word with my daughter.” Keiko walks off and Bolin starts to follow but Lin raises a hand up to stop him, “privately.”

They stand by a pillar.

“I'm sorry, Raiko couldn't convince the other leaders to attack Kuvira.”

Keiko looks worried, “so our family...”

“Looks like we're going to have to save them ourselves.”

Opal takes a half step forward, “don’t you think some other people would agree to go with us?”

Lin turns serious, “this is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory. We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family. If we want to break them out, we'll have to do it alone.”

Keiko nods, “fine, we’ll leave tomorrow morning, we’ll take Juicy, Miki is too small to carry the family.”

Bolin leans against a pillar a few columns away, Mako and Korra walk up to him.

“Bolin, I'm so glad you're back. I was worried about you.” Mako gives Bolin a hug.

“We all were.“

Bolin pulls away after a moment and looks down sadly, “thanks, guys. Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things.” He sighs, “I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira, and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right, and I'm just an idiot. I hope that I'll be able to earn your trust again.”

“If anyone has lost people's trust,” Korra gestures to herself, “it's me. Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around.”

Mako rests a hand on Korra's shoulder, “we want you around.” He removes his hand from Korra's shoulder and gestures to his brother, “and, Bolin, you're not an idiot. You were just doing what you thought was right.”

Bolin was touched, “aw, I love you guys. And I really want to hug again.”

Bolin walks towards his brother and friend and all three of them embrace once more.   
  


Jinora walks around the Spirit Wilds. She comes across a fallen, broken camera on the ground and picks it up, investigating the object. As she does a vine slithers, catching her attention. She puts the camera down and Airbends herself off the ground before the vine manages to grab her. Jinora lands on top of a roof but the vine creeps up the building and attempts to swipe her.

The teenager runs forward and opens the wings of her wingsuit and flies off the roof, narrowly escaping a couple more vines that violently slam against the roof.

The vine chases after her and we cut to a frontal shot of Jinora as she flies closer to the ground to avoid more of the vine's onslaught. Jinora looks up and gasps, she ducks to avoid a vine, “agh!” She descends down to the ground at a fast pace and opens up the wings of her suit to propel herself back up before flying away, three tendrils of vines chase after her and coil around her legs.

The vines pull her away, “ahh!”

Jinora was flung around by the vines and brought to the ground as more vines encase her.

She closes her eyes and meditates.

Korra and Mako standing in front of City Hall. Jinora's blue apparition in front of them, startling Mako.

“Korra! The vines! They're taking me! Help!” Her apparition disappears.

Korra and Mako are shocked by the news and they look at each other to think of a plan.   
  


Outside the Spirit Wilds, tourists climb onboard a tram that would take them away. Near the entrance, a small cordon is set up by the police and Lin addresses her colleagues, “get everyone out of here! Put up a perimeter. Cancel all tours.” Korra and Mako run up to Lin, “somebody get ahold of Tenzin.” The policemen disperse.

“We got to get in there and find Jinora.”

“I don't think anyone should be going in there right now.”

“I know I'm not the old Avatar I used to be, but I can do this.”

Lin thinks about Korra's request with her hands on her hips before a vine shoots out from the Wilds, past the entrance and snaring itself on the light cable dangling from the entrance. It pulls the lights down before slamming itself against a building.

Lin looks at Korra, concerned, “be careful.”   
  


On Air Temple Island, Bolin walking down a pathway surrounded by trees and greenery.

He’s changed out of his uniform and wears a brown jacket, his hair is back to the way it used to be.

“Pab-pabs, where are you?”

Pabu appears with a squeak, on a branch in a tree above him. Bolin turns around and Pabu chitters excitedly.

Bolin opens his eyes and the fire ferret jumps off the branch, landing in his arms.

“Pabu!” He hugs his pet and spins in a circle as he laughs, “oh, I missed you so much!” He holds Pabu out in front of him, “so I don't know if you've heard, but Keiko’s kind of mad at me.” Pabu squeaks, “I was hoping you could help me win her back.”

The ferret chitters and Bolin looks delighted, suddenly he hears laughing and walks to the edge of the cliff, Keiko was with her siblings, Meelo and Ikki were playing in the bay while she held Rohan’s hand as they walked along the sand, he sees something and bends down to pick it up, “Keiko kneels and he shows her what he found, it looked like a shell, the woman smiles and Rohan holds out the shell, she takes it and he assumes she thanked him, he couldn’t hear what she said.

Keiko straightened up and took his hand again, continuing along, Ikki pushed Meelo down into the water and she calls out, “be careful please and stay in the shallow end!”

“Okay! Aah!” Meelo gets his revenge and pushes her down.

The water touches Rohan’s feet and he moves away and exclaims, “cold! The waters cold!”

Keiko smiles and scoops Rohan off the sand and onto her hip.

Bolin watches the scene fondly.   
  


“Jinora!”

“Hello? Anyone?”

Mako and Korra walk around the Spirit Wilds, the Firebender hears something and looks to the side, “wait.” Korra looks in the same direction as Mako, “do you hear that?”

Glass shatters and a vine shoots out to attack the pair.

Mako Firebends while Korra attacks sending a blast of air at the vines.

A vine grabs Mako by the waist and hauls him back. Korra quickly cuts him free and he falls to the ground. The Avatar quickly runs off with her friend in tow as the vines continuously reach out for them.

“Come on!”

They run inside an abandoned building, Mako stays at the opening, firing off two attacks at the vines. He slowly retreats backwards as the vines start to come in. Korra quickly bends a wall to seal the hole.

They relax and glance at something glowing behind them.

“Korra, look.” Korra turns around and widens her eyes. A cluster of green, luminescent pods hang from the ceiling, “what are those?”

Both of them walk forward and investigate. Korra looking up at the pods, at the human silhouettes encased in them. The floor beneath the pods is wet and the duo stops in their tracks. The Avatar looks down and rests a hand on a pod that becomes translucent, revealing Jinora's sleeping form within. Korra widens her eyes with realization.

“It's Jinora and the rest of them. Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World.”

Mako bends fire in the shape of a dagger, “let’s get them out.”

Korra rests a hand on Mako's shoulder, “don’t!” Mako stops, “you’ll provoke the vines.” She glances back at Jinora's pod, “let me try.”

Mako takes a few steps back, Korra uses the water on the floor and bends a double helix around the pods, the water glows golden and nothing happens, Korra's arms shake from the strain. She struggles for a few seconds before opening her eyes and dropping her hands, allowing the water to crash back onto the floor.

“They won't open. Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them.”

Mako watches Korra take a seat in the lotus position on the floor.   
  


Keiko was read a book in the pavilion.

Pabu trots towards her, the fire ferret is sporting a pink ribbon around his neck. He runs around Keiko before stopping in front of her and stands up with its paws on her knees.

“Hi, Pabu,” the fire ferret chitters some more, “it's good to see you too.” She notices the small roll of paper and takes it from the ribbon, “what do you got there?” Keiko unrolls the parchment and reads it quickly,alarm forming on her face.

Keiko runs down a pathway with Pabu in tow and she stops, looking around. 

Bolin pours a cup of green tea on top of a small hill with a picnic basket and woven container of egg custard tarts beside him.

Bolin as he looks up at Keiko with a smile, “Keiko, you made it!”

Keiko and Pabu walk up to Bolin, “what’s all this?”

“A picnic, just for the two of us. Well, three of us.” Pabu scampers onto Bolin's shoulder, “sorry, Pabs.”

Keiko waves the small sheet of parchment in her hand and frowns, “so this note Pabu brought me saying you broke both of your legs was just a ruse?”

Bolin reacts sheepishly, “maybe...but now that you're here, don't you want to just sit back, relax,” he picks up the basket, “have a tart,” Pabu picks up a custard tart with his paws, Bolin puts the basket down, “and watch Pabu,” he holds the ferret out in front of him, “do some of his World famous backflips.” He flips Pabu in the air, “for entertainment?” He catches Pabu and the steam bun falls back into Pabu's grasp, “ha ha!”

The fire ferret chitters happily and Keiko’s chin wobbles, tears sting her eyes and she glares angrily at Bolin, “oh, egg custard tarts, my favourite. This will totally make me forget that you worked for Kuvira, the person who captured my family and is probably torturing them right now.” Bolin sits there with nervous sweat dotting his forehead. “So, yeah, let's just sit down and have a great picnic because we're so in love. Because that will solve everything.” Angry tears stream down her cheeks and she stomps away.

Bolin stands up, “Keiko, wait!” She doesn’t turn around.

The Earthbender sighs and looks down sadly as his pet takes a few bites from the custard tart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night chapter

Korra stands in the canyon where she fought Zaheer. She opens her eyes and looks around. “Wait...this isn't the Spirit World.”

A gust of air catches her attention, blowing her hair around and she turns back.

Her eyes widen in terror, “Zaheer! No!”

Zaheer bends two gusts of air at Korra who brings up her arms to shield herself from the attack. She is knocked backwards and rolls along the top of the cliff. Korra stops at the cliff and she stands up, punching her arms forward to attack but she drops her arm, clutching it with pain and falling to the knees.

“You can't fight me and the poison.”

Korra looks up with despair, “no, I got it out!”

Zaheer taunts her in the air, “you’ll never get it out!”

Zaheer Airbends, his attack encircles her and it begins to suffocate her. Korra gasps and she inhales sharply, slumping forward with perspiration dotting her arms and head.

Alarmed, Mako runs forward, “Korra!” He rests his hands on his friend's shoulders, “what’s wrong?”

“It's Zaheer.”

Mako looks confused, “whats are you talking about?”

“He's been haunting me,” she sits up, “ever since I fought him. I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me,” Mako stands up and holds Korra's hand as he helps to her feet, “from meditating into the Spirit World.”

“I'm here for you. What do you need?” 

Mako, Korra and Tenzin gather outside at the entrance gate of the Spirit Wilds.

The Airbender pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I want to face Zaheer.”

“Korra, he's too dangerous. Even when he's locked up, he can't be trusted.”

Korra turns serious, “I need to if I want to save Jinora and the others; there's no other way.”

“There is another way. I'm calling your father. He can lead an expedition into the Spirit World from the Southern Portal.”

Her expression turns downcast, “you’ve lost faith in me too, haven't you? No one thinks I'm capable of anything anymore.”

“It's not that at all.”

Korra pleads softly, “I know I can do this.”

“I'm just so worried for Jinora. I can't imagine if something happened to you too.”

Korra takes a step forward and rests a hand on Tenzin's arm, “Tenzin, please...I'll be okay.”

Tenzin turns his head to the side and speaks, “Zaheer's imprisoned deep in the mountains outside the city. I'll call Raiko and get the clearance.”

Korra embraces her mentor, “thank you.”   
  


On mountain ridge outside Republic City, Mako and Korra look at the entrance doors of the prison open up. 

Two White Lotus sentries stand guard at their positions. Korra looking up at the tall, imposing structure as the wind blows her hair around.

Mako looks at Korra with concern, “are you sure you're ready for this?”

Korra nods, determined, “yes. I think if I see Zaheer chained up, I'll finally realize that he's not a threat anymore.”

The two walk forward.

Korra gets inside the elevator with Mako and a White Lotus sentry in tow.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open to reveal two more sentries standing at their positions outside a metal gate. Everyone gets off the elevator.

The sentries bend their knees and pull their arms back. The gears start ratcheting and the chains begin to clank as the gate slowly slides upwards. The gate clangs into place and the sentries stop bending.

“Approach the wall.”

Mako is about to take a step forward but Korra turns towards him, “no,” Mako frowns slightly, “I need to do this alone.”

Korra heads towards the wall and the gears and chains start working again. Mako appears concerned while the sentry beside him looks on as the gate is slowly lowered back down to the floor.

Korra narrows her eyes with determination.

The metal gate in front of her creaks up and opens to reveal a cavern filled with green crystals.

Chained up is a dishevelled Zaheer in a brown robe, seated in the lotus position in the air with fetters on each limb.

Zaheer speaks calmly with his eyes closed, “I figured you would show up sooner or later. So...you must really be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me.”

Korra speaks with tranquil fury and steadfast determination, “I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over me. I will no longer be scared of you.”

Zaheer opens his eyes and suddenly dashes forward with a growl. Korra reacts with fear and a small stream of tears spill into the air. Zaheer continues to move forward but is restrained by the chains and can go no further. Korra is still on the edge and takes a step back.

Zaheer laughs heartily, “I guess it didn't work,” he looks at the Avatar with a menacing grin, “you still seem scared.”

Korra backs away fearfully, “this was a mistake,” she turns away.

Zaheer stands up straight, “I know why you're here.”

Korra stops in her tracks, “you don't know anything about me!”

Zaheer cocks his head to the side, “you can't go into the Spirit World,” Korra

turns to the side to look at Zaheer, “I spend most of my time in the Spirit World, and it's well-known that the Avatar's Spirit hasn't been there for a few years.”

“You can meditate into the Spirit World from here?” She glances around the cell, “doesn’t feel very spiritually charged.”

“This is your problem. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy, and you can't even tap into it.”

“No, my problem is,” she points an accusatory finger at Zaheer, “you. You poisoned,” her arm shakes, “me! You ruined me!” Zaheer listens passively, “people used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!”

“Blaming me is a crutch to make you feel better,” he turns away from the Avatar, “but it's not helping you recover.”

Korra’s voice shakes slightly, “I thought seeing you face-to-face would put an end to all of this,” she looks down dejectedly, “but maybe it's time I realize I'll never be the same.”

“Neither of us are the same as before. I learned to fly,” he looks down as his fettered wrists, “but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the World and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down.”

“I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits.”

Zaheer turns around, “you’re wrong. That poison should've killed you, but you,” he furrows his brows, “were able to fight it off. You think your powerhas limits; I say it's limitless.”

Korra glances down dismissively, “whatever. Before, you were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that.”

Zaheer widens his eyes and his expression changes to surprise. He glances down thoughtfully, “I've heard rumours about her, but I didn't know she achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped.”

“Well, I can't stop her unless I get over this block.”

“I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World.”

“No way.” Korra looks to the side, “I can't trust you.”

“Maybe not. But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align.”

Korra widens her eyes with realization.

Zaheer returns back to his lotus position in mid-air.

Korra looks down, “I've come this far. What have I got to lose?”

Korra sits down in the lotus position inhales sharply.

“Focus on the sound of my voice, and clear your mind.”

The prison cell background changes to the blue and green-tinged spiritual plane. Korra cringed from the memory.

The flashback of Zaheer attempting to suffocate Korra plays out, Korra and Zaheer appear on both sides and the Avatar grunts in fear and pain.

“Let it play out.”

Korra trembles, “I can't!”

The memory turns into the giant swirling tornado Jinora and the other Airbenders created.

“You can,” Korra's eyebrows continue to quiver in fear and she clenches her jaw, “accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been.”

“I have no control!”

Korra and Zaheer both fade away and the memory turns into Korra falling down the eye of the tornado, screaming.

“Don't be afraid. Hold on.”

Korra makes contact with the ground and seemingly passes through it. The ground shatters and turns into various spirits and Korra sits in the Spirit World meadow with its gingko-like trees behind her.

Korra opens her eyes, “I made it...” she looks around and Zaheer stands in front of Korra, unshackled, “and you led me here.” She pushes herself off the ground, “do you know where Jinora and the others are?”

“No, but you do.” He fades away.

Korra's body and eyes glow blue with the Avatar Spirit and Raava's symbol shines on Korra's torso.

Korra looks down at her heart with glee, “Raava, I missed you. Where have you been?”

“I have always been inside of you.”

“Can you help me find Jinora?”

The wind whistles and Korra is quickly transported through the lush green landscape, past a barren land, until she reaches a dark forest that has a green sphere containing all the suspended souls of the people who got taken from the Spirit Wilds in Republic City.

“How do I release their spirits?” Korra stands in front of the sphere.

“You must bend the energy within.”

Korra looks down at her hands, “but I'm powerless in the Spirit World.”

“No, you're most powerful here. In the Spirit World, you're connected to all the spiritual energy.”

Korra walks forward and she touches the sphere, its surface glows translucent.

She opens her eyes and they glow with the Avatar State. The sphere slowly glows golden from the bottom up.

When the glow reaches the top, the sphere dissipates into shiny green particles. The souls gradually float up towards the sky, making their way home.

In the Spirit Wilds, the pods melt away to reveal Ryu's mother and the tourist. More pods around them slowly disintegrate. Jinora's pod opens up and opens her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Ryu groans as he wakes up, “uh...I feel all spirity.”

They leave the Spirit Wilds, the vines are pushed apart like a curtain by Ryu and Jinora.

Jinora rushes forward happily, “dad!”

Lin and Tenzin outside the entrance, the latter catches his daughter who jumps into his arms. Tenzin twirls her around in a circle before gently setting her down on the ground, “I'm so glad you're safe. What happened? How did you get out?”

“Korra saved us.”

Jinora smiles at her father and Tenzin returns the gesture with a soft smile of his own.   
  


Mako and Korra walk out of Zaheer's mountain prison.

“So...how are you doing?”

Korra speaks softly, “I feel whole again. I feel good.”

“Do you think you're finally able to forget about,” the doors to the prison slowly close behind them, “what Zaheer did to you?”

“No. But I am finally able to accept what happened,” she smiles at Mako, “and I think that's gonna make me stronger.”   
  


Bolin knocks on Keiko’s door, it was after dark, he holds a rose behind his back.

He wanted to apologize for what happened that afternoon, when there wasn’t an answer he sighs and opens the door, there was a lemur sleeping on her windowsill, her bed was unmade which was unusual, she always made her bed, the Airbender sets the rose down on her desk and spots something green poking out from underneath her blanket.

It was his old jacket, she slept with it.

At first, it made him smile, but then it made him sad, she really missed him and all she wanted was for him to come home.

And what does he do? He stuck with Kuvira, disregarded everything she said until she was proven right.

She has every right not to forgive him, but damn, he wishes she would, but he’d understand if she doesn’t, he wouldn’t forgive himself either.

He puts the jacket in the wardrobe and leaves the room, a sound in the bathroom catches his attention.

The Earthbender follows it, the closer he gets the more it sounds like vomiting.

He furrows his brows in concern, “Keiko?”

“Go away,” she calls from the other side and retches, Bolin frowns and opens the door, she was on her knees, gripping the toilet bowl tightly, “I said go away,” she groans, “you don’t need to see this.”

Bolin looks at her sympathetically and gets on his knees, he pulls her hair away and rubs her back, “in sickness and in heath, right?”

“We aren’t even married, yet,” Keiko says and looks away from him.

Bolin smiles a little at the ‘yet’ part of her statement, the Airbender flushes and puts the seat down, she pulls herself up to sit on it and Bolin keeps his hands on her knees.

“Are you okay?” He asks and she looks at him and admits truthfully.

“I don’t know.”

Bolin nods and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Keiko asks and he turns around, looking at her softly, she missed it when he looked at her like that.

“I’m going to run you a bath,” he says and she frowns.

“Why?”

“Because you’re not feeling well and I love you,” was his response and Keiko couldn’t help but look down and smile a little, listening to the running water.

After a moment he helps Keiko to her feet and assists with her pyjamas, he folded them neatly and went to check on the water.

Keiko saw herself in the mirror and frowns, there was a little...lump of some kind, underneath her bellybutton, hardly noticeable, a trick of the light. Yes, it was just a trick of the light, it was the only answer she will accept. But she runs her hand over the spot anyway, she heard the water stop and removes her hand. 

Bolin leads her over, he helps her into the water and kneels at the side of the tub, rolling up his sleeves.

“Would it be alright if I washed your hair?” He asks and Keiko shrugs.

“I suppose,” she closes her eyes and lets herself focus on his hands, the warm water and the clean smell of soap.

He runs his fingers through her wet hair and she hums contently at the feeling.

Bolin lets her relax until she was ready to get out and wraps her in multiple towels, she laughs a little and squeaks when he picks her up suddenly and carries her back to the bedroom.

Setting her down on the floor, he moves to the wardrobe, Keiko notices the rose on her desk and reaches out to touch a petal.

Bolin turns around with a fresh pair of pyjamas, he helps her into them and sits her down, she watches him grab a brush and takes a deep breath, “you don’t have to keep taking care of me.”

He gives her a slight, lopsided smile and sits down, “I want to,” the Earthbender moves her gently and starts running the brush through, careful not to hurt her.

With each pass of the brush and his fingers, she felt herself grow sleepy.

Her eyes opened when he stopped, she looked at him as he rose from her bed and helped her into it, tucking her in, “do you want me to stay?” Bolin asks and she shakes her head, he nods and stands, he turns out the light, but when he made his way for the door, Keiko stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

Bolin looks down at her and she whispers without turning around, “stay...please, just until I’m asleep.”

“Okay.”

He lays down over the blanket and he wraps his arm around her waist, lacing their fingers together, “I want you to know,” he whispers, “no matter what happens between us...I’ll always be there for you.”

Keiko turns around and buries her face in his chest. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning on picking up with the comics...I just have to read them first.  
> And before that I have a short story coming that takes place directly after Balance starring Keiko and Bolin on Ember Island  
> And it will be ✨spicy✨ I mean like habanero pepper spicy
> 
> Anyway, chapter twenty one later tonight

Keiko woke with the sun, as she often does. She feels warmth and looks over, Bolin was asleep beside her.

She told him to stay, only until she was asleep, but he must’ve drifted off.

Getting out of bed, she took the few steps over to her desk, finding the rose sitting there, she picks up the flower and runs her fingers over the soft petals.

She was still angry with him, very angry, but she missed him, terribly so.

With a sigh, she bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth and he stirred.

He opens his eyes and focused on her. She stood over him with her arms crossed, “you should go, last night was a mistake.”

”Keiko-“

”No, I don’t want to hear it,” she said, putting her foot down, “you tried to make up for what you did with that whole broken-legs-picnic-scheme yesterday and then last night, while I will admit I liked it-“

”Then what’s the problem?” stands up and looks down at her, he reached out to touch her arm but she smacked his hand away.

“Are you seriously asking me what the problem is? Did you forget everything you’ve done? Do I have to explain again? You willingly worked with Kuvira and helped her take over the Earth Kingdom. You stuck with her when she refused to hand power over to Wu. And then you helped her topple Zaofu and capture my family.”

”I understand that you’re angry with me-“

”You’re damn right I’m angry with you!” She crosses her arms, “and now you have five seconds to leave before I do something I’ll regret.”

Bolin looked down at the floor and did as he was told, closing the door behind him.

Keiko let out the breath she was holding and sat down on the bed. She wants to call after him, apologize, but she doesn’t have anything to apologize for.

Standing with a groan she stepped out of her pyjamas and grabbed a clean wingsuit, it was a little tight around her midsection and she grunts, struggling to get it done up.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, nothing looked different but it felt different.

She thought back to last night and that little bump she thought she saw in the mirror, she didn’t see it now, so it was probably nothing.

It had to be nothing...it had to be nothing.”

But the more she thought about it she realized she hadn’t bled last month, she had spent three weeks searching for the Avatar without a single clue of her whereabouts.

During those three weeks, she was tired and the nausea started.

They’ve been home for two weeks, give or take a few days.

She thought back to the night before Wu’s coronation...Keiko’s eyes widened with fear, “oh no...”

Keiko stood in the courtyard, twisting the ring on her finger, she couldn’t calm her mind, she thought back to the nausea and the vomiting and the tiredness. The bloating, the soreness, the food aversion...she should have known.

She’s seen Pema go through the same thing four times.

But she shouldn’t jump to conclusions, there is still a chance she’s wrong and she hopes she is wrong, she’s not ready for something like this.

Not yet.

And how would she tell her dad? Her mom? Oh, her mom would kill him, she doesn’t even know they’re engaged, neither does her dad.

Opal found Keiko, pacing up and down, visibly shaken, somethings happened.

“Keiko?” She jumped at the sound of her own name and turned around.

“Opal! Hi!”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, everything’s fine.”

Opal looks skeptical, “no you’re not,” Keiko looks at her almost pleadingly, Opal takes her hands and squeezes them reassuringly, “Koko, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Keiko looks around and sighs, “alright, but you can’t tell anyone, not my mom, not even Bolin...”

Opal nods, “I promise.”

The older takes a deep breath, “I think I might be...“   
  


Bolin walks towards them as load supplies onto Juicy, Keiko hands something to her mom, Opal spots Bolin before she does, “Koko...” 

She turns her head towards Opal and the teen leans in.

Bolin watches the two whisper before Keiko leans away and faces him with a frown, arms crossed. He sees the Bison and looks a little confused.

“Where are you going?”

“We’ve got some family business to take care of.”

Bolin takes a deep breath with his hands clasped together, “alright, listen, before you go, I just want to tell you that I understand how you feel. I know there's nothing I could do or no big gesture that can make up for all my mistakes,” Keiko glances down at her feet, “but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to win you back, because I love you, you’re my whole world.”

Keiko looks away from Bolin and thinks, the Earthbender turns to walk away, “you know,” Bolin stops in his tracks, “there is one thing you could do to win me back.”

“Yes, I'll do anything! What is it?”

She turns to face him, “come on a secret mission with us.”

“Where to?”

“Zaofu. We're going to rescue my family.”

Bolin was at first surprised but his expression changes to stoic determination.   
  


“Thank you both for coming."

Raiko sat in his office, across from him was Asami and Varrick, who is now wearing his old Water Tribe clothes.

"It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms."

Raiko adjusts his glasses, "actually, I brought you here out of necessity. It's no secret I never liked you," Asami doesn't look too pleased at the situation, "especially after you tried to have me kidnapped."

"Allegedly," Varrick points out and Asami scoffs.

"Right," she irritably turns towards Varrick, "everything you do is 'allegedly', like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center?"

"I own that building! A man has the right," he rubs his fingers, "to blow up his own property!"

Raiko raises his hand up, "right now, I need you to put aside your differences. If Kuvira really is creating a superweapon, we're going to need the two brightest minds in the city working together to stop it."

Varrick turns to Asami, "what do you say, Asami?" Varrick extends a hand out, "partners again?"

Asami stares at his hand and closes her eyes to think for a split second before returning the handshake, "fine. I'll help." She twists Varrick's hand backwards, "but don't even think," she adds pressure on Varrick's wrist and the man breaks out in pain and cold sweat, "about double-crossing me again."

"Ow..." Varrick nods, "uh-huh."   
  
  
The lands atop a mountain close to the city, everyone disembarks from the beast. Opal pets her bison affectionately.

Bolin was excited, “alright, let's do this. Saving the Beifongs and saving our love,” Keiko crosses her arms, slightly amused, “because I vow to repair the rift that has grown betwixt us,” Lin walks towards them, “and make us whole again!”

Lin places a hand on Bolin's chest and pushes him back, “you. Zip it. Now.” Bolin appears upset as Lin continues to walk forward, “I had enough of your babble on the ride in.”

Bolin nods, “yes, ma’am.”

Keiko gives her fiancé a sly look.

The four of them stop at their vantage point on the mountain.

“Kuvira tore down all the domes,” everyone kneels down to avoid being spotted, “why would she do that?”

Lin takes out a spyglass from her belt and looks through, “she’s got a whole battalion of troops stationed there. There's no way we'll be able to spot anything useful from here. We'll have to go in for a closer look.”

“Don't bother.” Everyone turns around, Toph walks out of the shade beneath the trees, into the open, “all the prisoners have been moved.”

Lin stands up, looking bewildered, “uh, hey, Chief.”

“Hey, Chief.”

Opal runs forward and throws her arms around Toph, “grandma Toph!”

Toph smiles fondly, “you were only up to my waist the last time we were together.”

Keiko steps forward with a smile, “nice to see you again, grandma.”

Toph gives her shoulder a pat and whispers, “have you told anyone yet?”

Keiko’s brow furrows, “told anyone what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“About your condition.”

“There isn’t any condition,” she hopes Toph can hear the pleading tone in her voice, “I’m not in any condition, I am fine.”

Bolin as he begins to squee, placing both hands on his cheeks, “oh, man!” He laughs as he moves his legs up and down on the spot, “oh, I can't!” He waves his hand around as Lin facepalms, “this can't be happening!”

Toph raises an eyebrow, “what? Do you have to pee,” Keiko chuckles, “or something?”

No, well, now maybe.” He gestures his arms towards Toph, “you’re my hero! My name is Bolin. I'm Keiko’s fiancé,” everyone glances at Bolin, “I mean, kind of.” He places a hand on the back of his head sheepishly, “I may have screwed that up, but that's why I'm here,” he gestures his arms out towards Toph again, “and you're my hero! Oh, I said that. Can I have a hug too?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lin closes her eyes, “what do you mean, fiancé?” She glares at Bolin and cracks her knuckles.

Bolin’s expression fades and he looks at Lin, terrified.

“Mom,” Lin turns towards her daughter who shook her head, “not right now.”

Lin sighs reluctantly, “fine,” she looks at her mother, “so you already checked” Bolin's expression turns to disappointment as his request for a hug is rejected, “the city for Su? How did you know she was captured?”

“I've been living in The Swamp and keeping watch on Zaofu through the vines.”

Bolin was surprised, “sure, okay, makes sense.”

“By the time I got here, they were gone. I snooped around town and heard that they were taken away to some nearby prison camp.”

Keiko frowns at Bolin, “where would that be?”

Bolin as he looks down, ashamed, “there’s a factory and reeducation facility not too far away.”

“How do you know that?”

“Bolin used to work for Kuvira.”

“How did you end up engaged the kind of dipstick who works for Kuvira?”

Bolin points a finger up in the air, “used to!”

Lin walks away, “it’s not his silver tongue,” Toph turns and walks away as well, “I can tell you that.” Opal and Keiko follow.

Bolin rushes up and follows the women, “please tell me this attitude isn't hereditary.”

Opal's bison grunts, the teenager walks up to it and the bison licks Opal affectionately, “grandma, this is Juicy.”

Toph who reacts with disgust, “and I thought Appa was smelly. Why would you choose this leaky, nasty thing?”

“You don't choose your bison.” Juicy nudges Opal playfully, “he chooses you. And once he chooses you,” Opal pets Juicy, “you can't change. Believe me. I checked.”   
  


In a factory on a barren land, an enormous tank sits above the rail tracks.

“Alright, everybody, let's test the power core,” Baatar Jr was supervising a couple of scientists who take notes, two mechasuits on the loading track and Zhu Li at the controls. “I want everything in order,” one of the mechasuits picks up a spirit vine capsule from the shelf behind him and walks towards the loading track while the other mechasuit stands by, “for the full demonstration for Kuvira tomorrow. Load the energy capsule.”

The mechasuits lowering the energy capsule onto the loading track and pushes it into the main body of the gun. Zhu Li glances down at Baatar Jr.

“Zhu Li, initialize phase one.”

Zhu Li rests her hand on a red lever and she pushes the lever upwards. It clicks into place and the vine within the energy capsule now glows purple.

A purple energy beam glows from within the barrel.

Baatar Jr smiles.

Various meters on the control panel begin to overload. Alarms start blaring.

“There's a problem with the condenser. It's backing up.”

“Shut it down.”

Zhu Li pulls the lever down but the dials on the meters continue to stay in the red region. A red button, presumably the override switch, continues to glow and pulse red.

“I can't. The override isn't working.” She looks frightened, “everyone needs to evacuate. This thing is going to blow!”

Baatar Jr rushes forward with panic, “everyone get out!” The scientists and mechasuits jump over a railing to escape, “now!”

Baatar Jr opens a panel full of circuits and wiring, he reaches into the circuitry with Zhu Li behind him.

“Come on, Baatar! It's too late!”

Baatar Jr. strains as he grabs something, the energy capsule glares brightly but the glow slowly dissipates and the vine shrinks to more than half of its original thickness. Baatar Jr pulls out a bunch of circuitry and glances into the power box. The inventor looks around and his eyes widen.

A broken channelling ring inside the power box.

Baatar Jr grabs it and holds it in his hand, looking at his staff, angered. “This channelling ring was cracked. That's what caused the reaction to overload. Now we're taking this whole thing apart tonight and checking everything. Nothing is too small.” His eyebrows continue to furrow in anger, “this has to be ready by tomorrow.”   
  


Juicy flies behind the cover of a mountain ridge with the factory in the background.

Bolin turns his head to Toph and Lin, “so how long has it been since you two have seen each other?”

Lin crosses her arms and looks down.

Toph smiles, “little while now. Couple of years.”

Lin glances at her mother, offended, “try twenty.”

“Ah, time flies when you get to be my age.” Toph puts her arms behind her head and leans against the supplies in the saddle, “but I was glad to hear that you and Su worked things out.”

Lin appears disgruntled.

Juicy lands on the ground behind a few large rocks.

“Okay, there's the factory.”

Lin and Bolin dash out of cover behind some crates and runs forward.

Toph bends a metal wall and everyone quietly runs into the opening. The wall is then bent back into place and a patroling mechasuit walks by a second later.

The party ducks behind some crates and looks around. Keiko and Bolin advance forward and hide behind a shelf.

The couple are shocked by what they see.

“Whoa,” Bolin stares at the spirit gun, “that's one big...thing.”

Toph slams her foot on the ground, using her seismic sense, “I think I know where they are.” Lin glances at her mother, “feel that cavern a few stories down?” Toph stands up and opens her eyes, “It seems empty,” she looks at the ground, “but it's guarded by an awful lot of mech.”

Lin slams her foot on the ground, “right. Why would you need soldiers guarding an empty cavern?” Lin stands up, “they must have them in some kind of suspended prison, so they can't use their Earthbending.”

The metal doors open, catching their attention.

Bolin whispers, “someone’s coming. Hide!”


	21. Chapter 21

Kuvira stands in front of the weapon with her hands behind her back.

Baatar Jr walks with his crew towards his fiancée, “I didn't expect you until tomorrow.”

Kuvira admires the weapon, “I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track. It looks wonderful.”

“We've had a few minor malfunctions,” Kuvira turns around with a slight frown on her face, “but we should be ready for the test tomorrow.”

Kuvira looks to Zhu Li, “you’ve been working on this the entire time, Zhu Li.” Kuvira glares at the assistant, “what do you think the problem is?”

Zhu Li raises an eyebrow and glances down, “it’s a very complex machine.” She looks to the side, “there are bound to be some bugs to work out.”

Kuvira continues to intimidate Zhu Li, “but you're doing everything you can to fix those, correct?”

The Beifongs with Bolin are hiding behind a stack of crates, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Of course,” Zhu Li bows, “Your Eminence.”

“Toph as she whispers, “she’s lying.”

Bolin smiles with glee behind Toph.

Kuvira addresses Baatar Jr and the scientific crew, “tell the troops and factory workers to attend tomorrow's demonstration.” Kuvira turns around to admire it, “I want them all to witness this incredible new weapon in action.”

Toph and the others leave, back the way they came.   
  


Bolin peeks his head over a rocky outcrop and looking at it.

“We should be thinking of a way to take out Kuvira while we have the chance.”

Bolin turns around and slides down, “or at least destroy the cannon,” he runs towards the Beifong’s, “if she takes that to Republic City, it could obliterate everything.”

“I didn't come to fight with Kuvira or destroy a cannon. I'm here to save my family.” Toph furrows her brows, “it will take everything we have just to get out alive.”

Bolin places a hand on his chin, “hmm. Kuvira wants every single one of her people to see the weapon test tomorrow, so the factory will be mostly empty then. That's our best chance,” he looks at the Beifong’s who stand there with their arms crossed, “to sneak in and free Su without being spotted.”

Keiko smiles, “good thinking, Bolin.”

“Thanks,” he rubs his head, “I kind of have a headache now.”   
  


“The borders are secure, and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city.” Raiko was seated at his desk, in between Asami and Varrick “so, what have you two geniuses come up with to fend off Kuvira?”

Mako, Korra, Varrick, Asami, and Tenzin stand in front of Raiko's desk. Asami gleefully unfolds a blueprint to reveal the schematics of a flying mechasuit.

Varrick enthusiastically waves his arms towards the blueprint, “it’s a flying mechasuit!” Asami quickly ducks behind the blueprint to avoid getting hit by Varrick's hands, “Asami got the idea,” Varrick begins to gesture to Raiko and Asami cautiously stands up from behind the blueprint, “from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds. You can take off straight up, fly in any direction.”

Raiko leans forward, “where does the spirit ray come out?”

Asami, Varrick, Korra, and Mako frown.

“It doesn't have a spirit ray.” Varrick raises a finger in the air, “I'm telling you what I told Kuvira: That technology should not be used.”

Raiko slams his hands on the table and stands up angrily, “it’s already being used by Kuvira! I need spirit vine weapons,” Korra raises an eyebrow. In the background, Wu stands behind the Avatar, “and I need them now!”

Korra speaks firmly, “no. It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in The Swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people.”

Raiko raises an eyebrow, “you’re supposed to be the bridge between the two Worlds. Why can't you harvest the vines?”

“I won't do that, but maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow.”

Raiko gives a slight nod, “hmm...”

“Okay,” Korra and Varrick step aside to allow Wu to take a step forward, “maybe while the weapon geniuses and the spirit bridge,” Korra frowns at the term, “are getting ready for battle,” Wu places his hands on his chest, “we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira attacks, they won't be hurt.”

Raiko was slightly surprised, “that’s actually a good idea.” He points to the prince, “Prince Wu, you work with the police to coordinate getting people out of the city. Now everyone get to it. I want daily updates.”

Everyone except Varrick bows to the president. Varrick looks around at their postures and proceeds to bow as well.

Outside the president's office, Tenzin walks off while Asami and Varrick walk side by side along the corridor before heading off as well. Wu and Mako walk out the doors of the office.

“Nice job in there,” he stops and turns around to face Wu, “I'm proud of you. You're starting to act like the kind of King I'd like to work for.” “Thanks,” Wu raises a hand up by the side of his mouth in an attempt to whisper to Mako, “and if Korra buys this ‘Man of the People’ thing,” he looks down the corridor, “I still might get to date her.”

Mako’s expression changes to disappointment, “you always have to ruin it.”

“What? Come on! Why do you think guys do anything great? To pick up girls. Every work of art, every song,” Mako looks disgusted, “every city evacuation. All for the ladies.” Wu turns away from Mako and walks down the corridor.   
  


The Beifong’s have made camp.

They sit on small rocky columns around a brewing teapot as they eat noodles from a box.

Keiko moves them around unsure, she doesn’t like the way her noodles smell, Bolin’s smelled a little more appetizing but she couldn’t switch because they were arctic hen flavoured. She grimaced as she ate.

“So let me ask you about Metalbending. Su tried to teach me, but I couldn't get the hang of it.”

Lin stirred her noodles as her daughter, niece and Bolin listen to Toph.

“I used to have an academy to train Metalbending. Even blockheads like you can figure it out with the right instruction.”

Lin mutters under her breath, “yeah,” Keiko, Opal and Bolin turn their attention to Lin, “you're a real sensitive instructor.”

“I did learn how to Lavabend.”

Toph doubts Bolin slightly, “really? It's a very rare ability.” She smiles wryly, “maybe you do have some talent.”

Bolin squees, “I can't believe you think I'm talented.” He hyperventilates and fans himself, “that means so much to me coming from my hero.”

Lin as she mutters sarcastically, “yeah, she's real encouraging.”

“Hey, I'm blind, not deaf.”

Keiko puts her barely eaten noodles on the rock table and looks at Toph, “hey, grandma, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing.”

“Who’s my mom’s dad?”

Lin as she turns around abruptly and glares at Keiko.

“He was a guy named Kanto.” She picks up her noodle with a chopstick, “nice man, but it didn't really work,” she waves the chopstick, “out between us.”

Awkward silence ensues, “...okay.”

“Lin, I can feel your enraged breathing from here.” Lin's body tenses up, “just say what you have to say, and let's get it over with.”

Lin turns her head to her mother, glancing upwards angrily, “just get it over with?” She returns her gaze to Toph, “yeah, let's not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get all touchy-feely about it. Just one of those things, right?”

“Hey, I grew up without you and I forgave you for it despite myself because I can’t hold a grudge to save my life.”

“And I forgave you for all your garbage a long time ago and Su and I worked things out.”

Opal and Bolin watch Toph talk. Bolin quietly brings the noodles into his mouth and chews.

“You're the only one who wants to hold on to this family drama nonsense for the rest of your life.”

“Forgave me for what?” Bolin continues to eat, “and not knowing my Dad is nonsense to you? It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never,” Lin frowns, “even discuss it. You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, ‘maybe I should try to reach out to Mom’,” Toph listens with her head down, “but now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking. You make me furious and you don't even know why. And when I tell you, you don't care.” Toph listens to her daughter sadly, “once we save Su, you and I are finished.”

Toph closes her eyes and sighs through her nose, “that's your decision and it makes you happy, then fine.”

Lin crosses her arms and turns away, Keiko frowns at her mother for a moment before taking her grandmother’s hand to comfort her.  


Korra walks through the Spirit Wilds, there is a little yellow spirit perched on top of the tunnel. Korra turns around and sees the spirit and waved, calling out, “excuse me, spirit? Can I talk to-“ the yellow spirit fades away, “and you're gone.” Korra turns around, she glances at five other spirits flying away from her and dissipating, “just like all the other spirits.” She has a sudden realization, “they’re abandoning the city.”   
  


The doors slide open and the wheels of the weapon start to move down the track, a couple of scientists on the ground looking up at the weapon.

On top of the cannon, Kuvira, Baatar Jr and Zhu Li stand near the controls.

Keiko and Opal land on a rooftop nearby.

The older brings the radio up to her ear and whispers, “the test is about to start. They're going to blow up that empty town we flew over yesterday. You're clear to go.”

Lin, Toph and Bolin stand around a hole in the ground with a bunch of subdued Metalbenders off to the side. Bolin has a radio on his waist and cables strapped across his body.

“Copy that. We're going in.”

Lin jumps into the hole first, followed by Toph and then Bolin.

“So...” Lin starts as they walk down the hallway, trying not to take on a hostile tone, “you and my daughter are getting married?”

A cold sweat forms on the man’s forehead, “yes, we are.”

“How long have you been engaged?”

“I asked her three years ago.”

Lin raises an eyebrow, “three years?”

“Well I asked her before I left and the date we get married is completely up to her, we could a month from now, six months from now, wait another three years, it’s her call.”

“And you’re willing to wait?”

“Of course I am, I’ll wait until we’re old and grey if I have too, all that matters is I love her.”

A small smile tugs at Lin’s lips, she was starting to like Bolin a little more now...but she still thought Keiko could do better.

“Alright, kid, you have my blessing,” Bolin smiles at Lin with a gasp, but the woman faces him, “but just know, if you break her heart in any way...I will kill you, do you understand?”

His eyes widen, slightly horrified, he nods, “yes, ma’am.”

In a green-lit cavern, part of the wall gets pulled inwards like a set of doors by Toph. Bolin and Lin stand beside her.

There’s wooden cage suspended over an abyss.

Toph whispers, “the guards are on the other side of that door.” Suyin in the cage hears her mother's voice and she sees Toph in the cavern wall, “we’ll have to be quiet.”

Suyin nudges her husband's shoulder, Baatar Sr and the others look overjoyed.

“Shoot me over to the cage, and I can swing them back on my cable.” She turns to Bolin, “Bolin, you'll have to catch them since mom won't be able to see them.” He nods and Lin kneels on the ground, “ready?”

Toph takes a few steps to the side and stands in line with Bolin.

Both Earthbenders slam their legs down and propel Lin forward, she sails through the air and lands on the cage roughly and it swings around violently. Everyone gasps and loses their balance from the sudden impact.

A guard opens a door on the other side and he glares at the swaying cage. The enclosure slowly sways back to its original position. He looks to the side suspiciously but finding nothing wrong, he shrugs and walks off, slamming the door shut behind him.

Toph bends part of the wall open again. Suyin and her twin sons glance down at Toph, the sound of metallic slicing is heard and part of the wooden roof falls down behind Suyin. The family looks up at the hole in the roof, Lin looking down at them and whispers, “we'll get you out one at a time.” Her metal blade retracts back into her armour, “come on.”

Lin Metalbends a cable from her right arm around Wei's waist while she stays suspended from the cage with a spool of cable from her left arm. Lin swings her nephew towards the hole in the wall of the cavern and we cut to Bolin as he catches Wei in his arms.

“I got you!” Bolin slides back and stops sliding and Wei pats Bolin playfully on the cheek.

Kuvira's army gathered by the side of the spirit cannon as she addresses them from the top of the weapon.

“Congratulations on all of your hard work. This weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the World. And believe me, this is only the beginning!” The crowd cheers below, Kuvira turns around to address Baatar Jr who is smirking at her, “fire the weapon.”

Baatar Jr slides the lever up, the vine that glows purple within the energy capsule.

Kuvira, Baatar Jr and Zhu Li look on. Suddenly, an alarm starts beeping and Baatar Jr doesn't look pleased. The machine whines loudly and the trio quickly glance to the machinery.

“What's wrong?”

“Probably something minor.” Baatar Jr opens the hood as smoke quickly drifts out, “I should be able to find the problem.” The beeping stops and Baatar Jr widens his eyes upon inspection, “the distributor pin is gone.” Baatar Jr stands up and wipes his hands on a cloth while his fiancée and Zhu Li look on, “I swear I locked it in place yesterday.” He puts his hands on his hips, “there’s no way it could have just fallen out,” he glances to Kuvira.

“And this could cause the entire weapon to fail?”

“It could cause it to explode.”

Kuvira becomes suspicious and turns around to confront the Zhu Li, who widens her eyes in surprise. Kuvira storms up to Zhu Li who backs up against the control panel, “what do you know about this?”

“Nothing.”

Kuvira stares down at Zhu Li's uniform in concentration. She bends the distributor pin from beneath Zhu Li's uniform. Kuvira examines the pin and allows it to spin above her palm, she frowns at Zhu Li, “you swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness.” She grabs the pin as she turns furious, “this is how you repay me?”

Zhu Li is fearful at first but then glares at Kuvira defiantly. “You’re a monster. I regret nothing.”

Kuvira grabs Zhu Li by the shoulder and tosses her to Baatar Jr, “chain her up,” Baatar Jr catches and steadies Zhu Li, “in the target town. She can see how the weapon works,” Keiko and Opal observe everything from her vantage point, “up close and personal.”

The cousins glance at each other worriedly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t sleep, surprise, surprise 
> 
> But I’m currently working on my next fic with Keiko and Bolin and I got my inspiration partially from the mashup “do i wanna know/woman” because of the vibe 
> 
> So...make of that what you will

Baatar Sr cowers in the corner of the cage, holding onto the wooden bars.

Suyin and Lin stand in front of him and his wife speaks reassuringly, “Sweetie, it'll be fine,” she places a hand on her sister's shoulder, “Lin won't drop you, and Bolin will catch you.”

Baatar Sr. breaks out into cold sweat with his eyes wide in fear, “no, no. Just go. Just leave me.” He closes his eyes, “I'll stay here.”

The sisters glance at each other and Suyin shrugs.

“Sorry, but I have to do this,” Lin bends a cable out from her armour and the cable wraps around his ankle. Lin pulls him out of the cage and swings him upside down towards Bolin, his screaming alerts the guard and he opens the door.

His eyes widen at the scene, “huh?”

The guard slams his hand against a red button on the side of the door and the alarms start blaring. A mechasuit quickly appears behind him.

The perimeter around the door swings open to allow the suit to fully pass through.

Suyin observes the situation from the wooden cage.

Bolin holds a disoriented Baatar Sr in his arms as the rest of the Beifong’s grow worried that their cover has been blown.

Kuvira is surprised by the alarm and she quickly turns around to address her men, “the prison. Get there now.” A soldier and two mechasuits turn around to head to the prison. Baatar Jr looks to his fiancée, “should we postpone the test?”

“I didn't come all this way to stop now. Fire when ready. I want to see that town destroyed.”

The mechasuit unleashes a torrent of fire from its arm. The sisters stand atop of the cage and Lin cuts half of the suspension ropes with her cables. The fire heads toward the siblings and Lin pushes Suyin down, narrowly avoiding the attack. The cage as it swings back and the fire passes above them harmlessly.

Both sisters leap off the cage and into the hiding spot. The wooden cage falls and crumbles into the abyss. Suyin quickly embraces her mother and Lin smiles.

Bolin smiles and picks up the radio, “we got ‘em! We’re coming out.”

Lin, Bolin, and Suyin cautiously peek their heads out of the hole. Suyin climbs out and looks to the sky with a smile.

Keiko and Opal fly towards their family who are all kneeling on the ground to stay out of sight. They land on the ground softly and closes the wings of wingsuits, Opal grabs the bison whistle from her belt and blows into it. Juicy, hidden between a couple of rocky outcrops, lifts his head up with a grunt.

“Mom! Dad!” Opal runs towards her parents and hugs them.

Keiko turns towards Bolin, “thank you.”

Bolin as he nods with a smile.

The cables strapped across his body earlier have been given to the twins who are keeping watch.

“Let's move.”

“Kuvira caught Zhu Li and,” Opal furrows her brows, “threw her in the town.”

Bolin raises an eyebrow, “what? No, I have,” he stands up, “to go save her.”

Lin glances up to Bolin, “you can't go in there, kid. It's suicide. Kuvira's onto us.”

“We've been through too much together. I can't leave her. Toph, you said Zhu Li was lying about fixing the cannon. She must have been trying to stop it.”

“For all you know, she could just have been covering her butt because she made a mistake.”

“No. Zhu Li doesn't make mistakes. You guys leave. If we make it out, we'll get to the city somehow.” He runs off.

“Bolin, no!”

Juicy flies towards the alley they're hiding out in.

The cousins propel themselves onto the bison and Keiko looks down, “you guys get out of here. We have to go with Bolin.”

Juicy flies off Suyin shielding her face from the wind while her mother and sister appear unfazed.

“Could be our best chance to stop Kuvira.”

“Maybe take out,” Toph pushes herself off the ground to stand, “that weapon.”

The twins look at each other, “we can't let Opal and Keiko be the coolest.”

“If you all want to get yourselves captured again or worse, that's your business. I'm through,” her daughters stand up.

Suyin rests a hand on Toph's shoulder, “watch out for Baatar Sr and Huan.”

Suyin, Lin, and the twins run off, leaving Baatar Sr, Huan and Toph behind.

Baatar Sr glances to Toph, “so how have you been, mother?”

“I told you never to call me that.”

Baatar Sr looks down dejectedly.   
  


Korra was meditating in the pavilion, deep in concentration. Her surroundings change as she meditates into the Spirit World.

She opens her eyes and stares at the Tree of Time with various spirits gathered around it. Korra stands up, “Spirits, this is the Avatar.” A Fruit Hog spirit wakes up along with the other spirits, “please listen to me,” more spirits start appearing around her, “since I opened the portals, spirits and humans have lived happily together in Republic City. It's all I could have hoped for. I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. But now isn't the time for you to flee the city. It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira,” a couple of jellyfish-like spirits appear behind her, “who was perverting spirit power,” an eel-dragon spirit glides down from the Tree of Time and heads towards Korra, “to use as a weapon against other humans.”

“We don't get,” Korra widens her eyes and turns around, “involved with human wars.”

“Spirits worked with Unalaq.”

“He was misusing,” the eel-dragon spirit glides around the Avatar, “Vaatu's power during Harmonic Convergence to force spirits to fight you. Is that what you want?”

“No, but as the Avatar, I'm hoping that you will come to my aid to save,” she smiles hopefully, “the New World we all share.”

“What you want is exactly what Kuvira wants: To use spirits as a weapon in a human war,” the slowly fades away, “the answer is no.”

Korra dashes forward towards the spirits, “wait!” The other spirits begin to dissipate, “please, listen. If spirits and humans are gonna live together, we have to work with each other.”

The last spirits on the ground disappear and Korra stands up with a sigh and gazes up at the Tree of Time as the spirits lingering on it disappears as well.  


The barrel of the spirit gun lowers itself and sets its aim on the abandoned town in the distance. The barrel clangs into place and camera cuts to Baatar Jr, Kuvira and a scientist.

Baatar Jr pushes the lever while the scientist pulls one down in the background. He brings a pair of binoculars up to his eyes and fixes his gaze on the ground where Zhu Li is tied up. Off to the side, Keiko, Opal and Bolin slide off Juicy to rescue Zhu Li.

“Opal? No!” Baatar Jr turns around to face Kuvira, “we have to stop the test.”

The purple spirit energy slowly slides down the barrel. Earth roughly collides against the platform and the cannon, making them lose their balance.

The cannon teeters on its side and the spirit energy shoots out from the barrel.

The spirit ray blasts a hole in the mountain behind the town, creating lots of smoke and dust.

Keiko, Opal, Bolin and Zhu Li gasp with fear.

A massive, burning, smoking hole left in the mountain was left behind, the beam having drilled straight through it.

Kuvira looked angry as she turns to look at the Beifongs hurling rocks at her soldiers.

Lin dodges a boulder thrown at her and smashes another with her forearm, she bends up a square stone to block another rock and kicks it forward. She weaves to the side and bends a large boulder up from the ground.

Suyin sends said boulder flying. She dodges and shields herself with a large stone and throws it forward.

Kuvira's soldiers are knocked away by the attacks, while one bends up a stone barrier.

Wei and Wing work together to fling a massive boulder at the soldiers. They yell and scatter as the rock comes crashing down and shatters into pieces. Suyin and her sons create a tall rock barrier to shield them and Lin from the soldiers' metal and rock attacks.

Suyin peeks around the edge of the barrier at Kuvira standing by the cannon. She frowns and runs off. Kuvira begins to walk down the steps from the cannon. She stops when she suspects something and turns around in time to see Suyin vault up from the other side of the cannon, kicking a rock down at her.

Kuvira moves out of the way and Suyin bends the metal from the steps at her. Kuvira deflects the attacks and flings her own metal bands back at Suyin.

She pulls a plating from the side of the machinery and spins it around, using it as a shield. Suyin puts her back to the plating and thrusts her elbows back, bending the metal into armour around her back and legs.

She turns and bends a metal plate under her to springboard her over Kuvira. The two throw small metal strips at each other and deflect them in turn, sparks flying as the metal ricochets off the surrounding machinery.

Suyin rips part of the railing off and turns it into a makeshift staff, spinning it around to deflect Kuvira's attacks. She drops the rail and then bends a large, heavy cart of supplies at Kuvira from the side. Kuvira blocks it and grunts as she is pushed back, skidding over the floor and creating sparks under her feet.

She lifts the cart over her head and flings it off the cannon and to the ground below.

Kuvira dodges in time as Su presses the attack. Kuvira bends her armbands into a multisectioned blade on her wrist. She springboards off a metal plate and lunges at Suyin. Beifong cartwheels out of the way of Kuvira's slashing attack and leans back to avoid the followup aimed at her head.

Suyin avoids a stab at her face and turns to grab Kuvira's arm and throw Kuvira over her shoulder and over the rail. Kuvira catches on, bending her blade into a hook and swings back around to kick Suyin.

The woman groans in pain and rolls over the floor, avoiding two metal strips thrown at her.

Suyin and Kuvira both get to their feet and Kuvira bends a cable, catching her wrist and throwing her to the floor.

Kuvira bends the floor under Suyin to bounce her into the side of the machine, before swinging her arms to the side and flinging her off the cannon and to the ground below.

Suyin rolls on the ground then looks up to see soldiers surround her. The soldiers are then sent flying upward when Wei lands between them and Suyin and bends pillars of stone up from under them. They hold onto each other as Wei launches them up on a stone pillar.

Lin and Wing are behind a circular stone barrier, still fighting other soldiers. Wei shoots a hip-mounted cable at them and Wing throws out his own cable. The two cables wrap around each other and Wing pulls them into the safety of their barrier as Lin closes it behind.

The circular barrier was pelted by rocks from the soldiers.

Lin and Wing put their backs to the barrier just before they're surprised by a rock breaking through it.

The Beifong’s ready themselves as their barrier starts to crumble and they face Kuvira's soldiers and mechs.

Lin as she grits her teeth, nervous but determined. Her expression turns to one of surprise as the ground starts to shake. She looks behind and the soldiers and mechs are knocked over by a wave of Earth.

The wave knocks over all the soldiers and mech, but avoids the family.

Kuvira looks down from the railing, looking at Toph who stands in a bending stance, with Baatar Sr and Huan behind her.

Opal lands with Keiko, Bolin and Zhu Li on Juicy behind them. Toph points at Kuvira, “you give Metalbenders a bad name!”

Kuvira glares silently and watches as they leave. Her forces are sprawled over the ground, the mechs getting up as the heroes ride away on Juicy.

Zhu Li looks down at the canon with concern.   
  


The Beifong family gathers safely within the confines of a bamboo forest.

“Thanks for coming to save us, mom.”

Lin smiles, “yeah, thanks, Chief.” She glances to the side uncomfortably, “I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just...you know.”

Toph smiles softly, “look, I know I wasn't a great mother, but one way or another, I ended up with two great kids.,” Lin glances to Keiko who smiles while she messes with Huan’s hair, Lin smiles herself and turns back to her mom, “good enough to risk my bony old butt for, anyway. If you can just find some way not to hate me, maybe that's enough, at least for me.”

Lin steps towards her mother to give her a hug from the side. Suyin and Opal smile.

“Me too.”

Bolin walks You know, I never had any family,” he leans against Toph's back and the old woman looks offended, “except for my brother,” he reaches for Lin's shoulder and gives both Metalbenders a one-armed hug from the side, “until a few years ago and reuniting,” Toph and Lin scowl, “with them made me realize how special it is-“

“Argh,” Toph steps out of the hug, “enough,” Bolin's and Lin's cheeks collide against each other, “enjoy the ride,” Lin shoves Bolin off of her, “back to the city with the gum flapper here.l”

Opal asks, “aren’t you coming back to Republic City with us, grandma?”

Toph smiles, “no, my fighting days are over.” Toph turns around, “don’t tell Korra, but my back is killing me now. This is why you didn't see Katara messing with that Civil War nonsense. At some point, you gotta leave it to the kids.” She walks away with a smile.

“I want to thank you,” Keiko, Bolin and Opal glance at Zhu Li, “for coming back to save me. And don't be too hard on Bolin for working with Kuvira. His heart was in the right place.”

Keiko taps her fingers up Bolin's shoulder, “I think Bolin,” she leans towards her fiancé slyly, “has worked his way out of the polar bear doghouse.” She rests her hands on his shoulders as she on the tips of her toes and pulls him down just enough to kiss his cheek.

Bolin grins widely, “yes!” He fist pumps, Ha-ha!” The Earthbender picks Keiko up, she laughs a little as her feet dangle in the air, he kisses her properly.

Zhu Li clears her throat and the couple glances at her awkwardly, Bolin puts Keiko down and they towards her.

“We should get going. I'm afraid I have bad news,” Bolin and Keiko’s expressions change to worry, “to deliver to Republic City. Kuvira is going to attack in two weeks.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty four later tonight

Kuvira's army stands in front of the steps of Zaofu's City Hall where Kuvira was making a speech.

“Today we stand on the precipice of history. For the past three years, we've fought side by side to unite the Earth Empire and we've proven that no one can stand in our way. Not even the Avatar. But our mission is not yet complete. There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the hundred-year war, Avatar Aang, along with Fire Lord Zuko stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the people of the Earth Empire and it's time to take it back. Republic City will be ours!”

The soldiers as they stand at attention in unison, “all hail The Great Uniter!”

Kuvira and Baatar Jr turn around and head inside, she smiles at her fiancé, “are you ready to show the World,” Baatar Jr stops and look at his fiancée, “what a true superpower looks like?”

Baatar Jr faces his fiancée, “yes. I'm honoured to march into the city by your side,” the couple grasps their hands together, “I love you, Kuvira.”

“I never could've done this without your help. After we claim victory, we can finally get married,” she steps closer to Baatar Jr and embraces him, “and rule our Empire together.”   
  


Inside of President Raiko's office with Tenzin, Mako, Korra, Prince Wu and Raiko, seated around a coffee table.

“How's the evacuation coming?”

“Could be better,” Wu reads off a piece of parchment, “at this point, we've evacuated almost...eighteen families.”

“Only eighteen?” Korra furrows her brows worriedly, “there are millions of people in this city!”

“I said it could be better.”

“The problem is it's a voluntary evacuation and there aren't many volunteers. They just don't feel like they're in any immediate danger.”

The door to Raiko's office suddenly opens, catching Mako's attention.

“Guys!” Bolin enters with Keiko, Lin, Suyin and Zhu Li in tow, “good!” He pushes the door further open, “you’re all here.”

Everyone glances at the intrusion and Raiko stands, “what’s with you interrupting my important meetings all the time?”

Korra stands baffled, “Su! What are you-“ her expression changes to sheer relief, “you're okay!” The matriarch and the Avatar hug while the others watch them, “I'm so sorry about Zaofu.” Korra pulls away from the hug, “how did you escape?”

Bolin drapes an arm over Suyin’s shoulder, “Keiko, Beifong and I rescued everyone but we had a run-in with Kuvira.” He turns his head to Raiko, “we saw her super spirit weapon up close. Like, really close. Way too close.”

Tenzin looks concerned, “is she going to use it against Republic City?”

Zhu Li speaks and everyone looks at her, “yes. I found out she's going to attack in two weeks.”

“Oh! And Zhu Li is on our side now. Actually, she never really switched sides,” Keiko wraps her arms around Bolin’s waist and rests her head on his chest, “and I'm just gonna let her explain the whole thing, Zhu Li?” 

Zhu Li speaks calmly, “I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira so I could sabotage her weapon. It didn't work,” she glances to the President, “but I did overhear her plans to attack.”

“I knew she wouldn't stop at Zaofu!”

Lin places a hand on her hip, “my guess is, she's coming by rail. It's the only way she can transport that weapon.”

“Then we'll cut the rail lines.”

“I agree. But let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do,” Raiko turns his head to Mako, “put out the announcement. The evacuation is now mandatory.”

Mako stands, “we’re on it.”

“Don't worry, Mr. President. I won't let Kuvira take our city.”   
  


A Future Industries factory by a river, a bolt was mechanically fitted into a socket, Varrick was overseeing everything on a platform above the production line, workers scurry about on the ground carrying ladders and assorted equipment.

“Weld hotter! Tighten tighter! The President said we only have two weeks to get these hummingbirds humming!” Varrick closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his ears, humming to himself.

Bolin and Keiko enter through the open door behind them.

“Varrick, good,” Varrick turns around, “you’re here. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Varrick lean against the railing behind him, “what is it? I'm busy inspiring my workers.”

“Well, I went to Zaofu and saved Su and her family...and guess who else we found...” Bolin gestures to the door excitedly, “ha!”

Zhu Li enters through the door with her hands clasped in front of her. She doesn't wear her usual blue assistant's outfit and instead, wears Earth Kingdom coloured clothes.

Varrick reacts with surprise and he speaks softly, “Zhu Li.”

Bolin smiles and leans in a little, “now, isn't there something you wanted to say to her? Hmm?”

Zhu Li takes a step forward, “please, let me go first.” She looks down, “I know I said a lot of terrible things about you in front of Kuvira,” Zhu Li glances up at Varrick, “but I need you to know,” she rests a hand on her chest and speaks earnestly, “I didn't mean one word. When you were being taken away, I thought my only chance to save you was to join her. But every day I hoped for the chance to see you again,” Varrick's expression changes to sadness, “and tell you the truth.” Zhu Li as she looks at her boss bashfully, “Varrick, you mean the World to me and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way.”

Varrick speaks gently, “don’t be so hard,” he raises his arm, “on yourself.”

Zhu Li as Varrick's hand appears to be reaching for Zhu Li's face and she looks hopeful, but he claps Zhu Li's shoulder instead.

“Apology accepted!” Zhu Li appears disappointed, “now be a good assistant and,” he turns around to face the production line and Zhu Li clenches her fists with anger, “man the assembly line!”

Zhu Li grabs Varrick's shoulder and spins him around roughly, “no! I am not your assistant anymore!” She points a finger towards him and the inventor slinks down to the floor slightly, “if you want me around, you need to start treating me like an equal.” Zhu Li towers over him on her tip toes, she turns around and stomps away.

Bolin glances to Varrick disappointedly and the inventor stands up, giving the couple a shrug and a sound of indifference.

Keiko closes her eyes, “wow,” she whispers, “that couldn’t have gone any worse.”

Bolin smacks his forehead, frustrated.   
  


A hand pulls a wire from a slot on the switchboard in the radio room within the Republic City Police Department. The hand moves to the right and pushes the jack another, it gives a small beep when it connects with the slot, “we're patched in on the emergency broadcast line. You're going out to every radio in the city.”

Mako speaks into the microphone, “attention citizens of Republic City, this is not a test.” Mako as he holds the microphone close to his mouth while he reads off a handbook in front of him, Lin and Wu stand nearby, “an attack on our city is imminent. President Raiko has ordered a mandatory evacuation for all citizens. Please find your evacuation handbooks,” he flips a page in the book, “and turn to sub-section one,” a phone rings and a panel on the switchboard lights up, “dash two six.” More calls come in and there are more lights on the switchboard, “there you will find,” other operators pick up the calls, “initial instructions for your area.” The phones start ringing like crazy, “for example, if you live in Northwest-Vector-One, report to your primary meeting location which would be at the Eastern entrance of the Southern Water Tribe Library.” Lin glances around worriedly, “there, you will choose a leader as specified in section one dash two eight.” Lin places a hand on her forehead as the ringing doesn't stop.

“Uh, Chief, we're getting confused calls from all over the city. I think Mako's starting a panic.”

Mako turns to Lin, “what’s confusing? I'm giving very specific instructions.”

“Great, this is just what we need.”

“I got this.”

Mako places the microphone on the table and vacates his seat while Wu takes over, he speaks reassuringly into the microphone, “hello, everyone. This is Prince Wu. Now I know you're all a little scared.” He places a hand on his chest, “believe me, I know what it's like to be afraid. I used to not be able to go to the bathroom by myself. But if we let that fear control us, none of us will ever be able to go to the bathroom, and then we all lose. But the people of Republic City aren't losers, we're winners! Winners that are going to get out of this city in a calm and orderly fashion. So I want you to grab your family, grab your neighbour, grab that guy down the street you don't know very well and head to the nearest bus, train, or ferry station. We're going to get you out of here, safe and sound.”

Lin and Mako listen to Wu with a subdued expression on their faces and they glance at the switchboard. Calls stop coming in and the lights on the board rapidly disappear.

Lin and Mako smile with pride.

“Good job, kid. You might not make such a bad king after all.”

Mako rests a hand on Wu’s shoulder.   
  


Keiko approaches her father and takes a deep breath, hesitating slightly, “dad?”

The man turns around and faces his eldest daughter whose face falls and she wasn’t sure if this was a great idea after all.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Tenzin nods and she steps into the room nervously, “what’s on your mind?”

“Well um...” Keiko swallows, “I have some news...about Bolin and I.”

Tenzin sighs and sits down, “you’re pregnant.”

Keiko blinks and was slightly taken aback by the conclusion he made, “what? No.”

Tenzin breathes with relief, “oh, thank goodness.”

The Airbender presses her lips together and just goes for it, “Bolin and I are engaged,” Tenzin looks at her and she holds her hands up, “it’s not a recent thing, we’ve been engaged for a while now and I thought it would be a good time to tell you...now.”

“And how long is ‘a while’?”

“Three years...we were waiting until Korra came home to tell people, we were going to make a big announcement but sometimes things don’t go as planned.”

Tenzin wasn’t sure what to think, he had a feeling this would happen one day, but not so soon, “and...you’re sure about this?”

Keiko gives her father a smile, “I am,” she sits beside her father, “I love him and I know I was angry with him but every relationship has its ups and downs, but I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Does your mother know?”

“She does,” Keiko nods, “I think she might’ve threatened him a few times but she told me she gave her blessing.”

“Well, in that case,” Tenzin takes her hand, “tell Bolin he has my blessing and I’m happy for you.”

Keiko smiles and hugs her father, “thank you, dad.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tenzin watches his daughter run out of the room and into the arms of her Earthbender.   
  


Tenzin opens a door to one of the rooms “Rohan's with the acolytes. They have the boat ready to leave.” He glances at the empty luggage and his family, who were casually waiting around the room, “why aren't you all packed yet?”

Pema smiles, “the kids and I have been talking and we decided we wanna stay. This is our city, and it's going to need all the help it can get.”

Tenzin walks towards them and Meelo stands on the chair heroically with his arms crossed, “yeah! Only a coward flees his fate.”

Tenzin hugs his family, “thank you. I'm sure Prince Wu could use your help with the evacuation.” He turns to his children, “and you three can help the other Airbenders keep an eye on the Earth Empire troops from above.”

Meelo raises his arm, “Kuvira is gonna rue the day she messed with,” he thumps his chest, “Meelo!”

Jinora doesn't look amused by that statement.   
  


Keiko sat in the meditation pavilion, the sun was setting and the breeze was cool, she even hung up some wind chimes.

All was silent and calm, nothing out of the ordinary.

Until she felt it.

It was small, a flicker of another spirit.

She opened her eyes and looked around, there was no one else, she stood and pressed a hand to her stomach, just under her bellybutton, then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she ran into the Temple, finding Pema in the bedroom she shared with her father.

She was alone thankfully.

Pema smiled but it quickly faded into concern and she walked over to the Airbender, “Keiko, are you alright?”

Keiko shook her head, “no...I need to talk to you about something.”

The woman took her hand and led her over to the bed and sat her down, “what is it?”

“It has to stay between us...”   
  


Bolin walked into her bedroom that night and found her staring out the window, hugging herself, “hey.” Keiko turned and faced him, “everything okay?”

The Airbender smiled at him and took the few steps, “yes, everything is fine, more than fine,” she grabbed his hands and took a deep breath, “I’ve been thinking,” she looks up into his eyes, “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is I want to get married...when this mess with Kuvira is over.”

Bolin’s eyes light up and he smiles, “are-are you serious?”

“I am.”

He laughs with joy and picks Keiko up off the floor and spins her around, he sets her down and holds her face, “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.”

She stretches up as he bends down and they meet in the middle. Without breaking the kiss, Keiko pushes him gently towards the bed and he sits down, hands roamed the expanse of her back and she reached for the buttons on his collar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is later than expected, I accidentally updated my phone and it took like an hour

Korra raised an eyebrow when Ikki handed her a balloon and a note, she took and thanked the girl who skipped away.

The Avatar held onto the note and opened it, there was a pin and two words, ‘Pop Me’, Korra looked at the yellow balloon with a raised eyebrow, she put the note down and closed her eyes, flinching from the sound she felt something rain down on her, opening her eyes she watched confetti fall around her, she laughs and picks up the card that fell on the ground.

Korra opened it, “Dear Korra, will you be my maid of honour? Love, Keiko.”

The Avatar smiles joyfully and shakes the confetti from her hair.

Asami came around the corner, holding a similar card, so did Opal and Zhu Li.

She met them in the middle, “I guess this means they’re finally getting hitched.”   
  


Asami knocks on the door and Keiko pulls her inside.

“Thanks for doing this, Asami.”

“It’s no problem, I’ve never planned a wedding before but how hard could it be? I already started making a checklist.”

She pulls out said list and sets it down on the table, Keiko stands beside Bolin and they stare at it.

“First things first, venue?”

“Oh, here, on the island.”

Asami wrote something down and looks up, “budget?”

“Uh...I don’t think it matters that much but I would think to keep it fairly reasonable.” She moves away from Bolin and tucks her hair behind her ears, he watches her move closer to Asami.

“Should we work on the guest list?”

Keiko took a deep breath and shot Asami a look, the Non-bender laughs, “It’s not going to be a small wedding, is it?”

“No, definitely not.”

Pema swung by with tea while the women made the list while Bolin stood nearby.

“How’s it going?”

“Great, everything’s going well.”

“Honey?”

Bolin turned around, “yeah?”

“Should we invite the President?”

“He might take offence if we don’t.”

Keiko frowns and writes his name down.

Pema hands the man the tea and excuses herself.

“The Fire Nation Royal Family definitely, they’re close with the family.”

“Right...what about Desna and Eska?”

Keiko glances up at her fiancé who shakes his head, she smiles mischievously, “well I think it would cause terrible offence to not invite Their Eminences.”

Bolin shoots her a look and she goes back to the list.

“Tonraq and Senna are a given...” Asami turns to Keiko, “how are we going to send an invite Toph? She can’t read.”

“Trust me, I think she knows.”   
  


Asami came around the following morning with a few invitation designs, Keiko looked them over with Bolin, “I like the light yellow ones, with the green details, what do you think?”

“I think they’re alright, what about the red and green ones?”

Keiko made a face, “no, it’s too much,” she moved them around, “hey, what about these?” She picks up a white invitation with printed red roses and green leaf detail. “I take it back, I like these ones, roses are kind of our thing,” she says, Bolin smiles and kisses her temple, “whatever you want.”

The Airbender smiles softly then looks to Asami, “these ones are perfect.”

“Great, I’ll have the rest of the invitations printed and ready for whenever you are,” she checks her watch, “but right now we have to go, I have an appointment booked for us at Tuyen’s Bridal.”

Keiko took a deep breath, “right,” she took a sip of tea and kissed Bolin’s cheek, “love you.”

They turned to leave but Asami turns around, “Bolin, don’t forget, you, Mako, Varrick and the twins have suit fittings later this afternoon.”

“Right, got it.”

Asami dragged the bride-to-be out of the room.   
  


“So what kind of dress were you thinking of?” Asami asks as they step into the elevator that led to the Upper Ring of Little Ba Sing Se.

Keiko glances at her friends, minus Zhu Li, she was assisting Varrick with the hummingbird suits, “I’m not sure actually, I never really had time to look.”

“That’s alright, we have all day.”

They step out of the elevator and Korra protests, “uh, aren’t we forgetting something?”

They turn to look at the Avatar as she obviously states, “Kuvira? Her giant spirit weapon?”

“We haven’t forgotten,” Asami smiles reassuringly at Korra, “Tuyen is evacuating tomorrow, we’re her only clients for the day, besides if we were to wait she wouldn’t be able to see us until next spring.”

They start off again and Korra follows with a slight frown.

Tuyen was a middle-aged woman who sat with them, “so I understand you’re looking for a wedding dress today?”

“Yes.”

She raises an eyebrow, “but you don’t know where to start?”

“That’s correct.”

“Do you have any styles in mind?”

Keiko shook her head and the older woman thinks, “well why don’t I go pull out a few different styles and we’ll go from there.”

She leads the party into the showroom, soft jazz plays on wall-mounted speakers, the girls sit down while Tuyen leads Keiko away into one of the dressing rooms.

“You hang tight, relax, undress, throw on the robe, I’ll be right back.”

When the door was closed, Keiko took off her jacket and hung it up, she looked in the mirror and turned to the side, she wasn’t showing yet, it was too early, she supposed was a good thing, she didn’t know how she was going to tell anyone...how she was going to tell Bolin.

Tuyen came back after around five minutes Keiko was sat in the chair and nervously ran her hands on her thighs.

The older woman unzipped the first bag, “this is the most popular dress we have,” the dress was silk with gold detail.

“Let’s try it on and see what you think.”

Keiko nods and drapes the robe over the chair.

The dress was a little too tight on her hips, “you’ve got a good shape,” Tuyen commented as she clipped the access fabric back.

“Um...thank you.”

“Small in the chest though.”

Keiko frowns with slight offence and the older woman opened the door, leading her out into the showroom.

She helped Keiko up onto a platform in front of several mirrors.

“Now, you are one of our smaller brides, so I would suggest a tall heel, maybe a four-inch, give you extra height.” Tuyen stepped away from Keiko and she scrutinized the dress in the mirrors.

“What do you guys think?”

“I think it's a little...tight for you,” Korra comments, tilting her head.

“It’s just my hips,” she says, running her hands over them.

Keiko waits in the dressing room and Tuyen comes back with a satin dress, ivory, simple a-line with short sleeves and mandarin collar.

“Do you want your tattoos showing?” Tuyen asks, “because if you don’t I can find a long-sleeved dress.”

Keiko smiles and shakes her head, “no, I would like my tattoos to be visible.”

“Alright.”

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Asami says when she’s brought back into the showroom, “though a little simple.”

“I rather like the simplicity, but I won’t mind trying something with a little lace.”

She went through a few more dresses, A classic red sheath cheongsam with a more modern U-shaped trim.

“No.”

An off the shoulder ballgown with a v-neckline. An empire waist with tulip sleeves and lace detail on the hem of the dress.

“Not this one.”

A lace sheath gown with short sleeves and sheer lace back.

“I like it but it seems a little much.”

An open-back, silk, fit and flare with a straight neckline.

“I don’t know how I feel about having my back completely exposed.”

And then she found it, she didn’t expect to find it so soon, but when Tuyen opened the bag she was instantly in love with it.

It was a white, sleeveless lace cheongsam with a mermaid skirt with jade pearls and a small train.

“Oh, it’s perfect!”

Tuyen smiles, “lets put it on an show the others, hm?”

Keiko nods and when they step out the first thing Asami sees is her smile, “I think we got a winner.”

The Airbender stands on the platform, “well, what do you think? Opal?”

“Oh, well I love it, it's simple with a little bit of lace and the pearls.”

“I know, I think the pearls are my favourite part.”

“I like the lace details on the train,” Asami says, were you thinking of a veil at all?”

“I’m not sure, maybe, what do you think, Korra?”

“I don’t know much about this stuff but I think you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Asami stands up and gathers Keiko’s hair off her shoulders, “I think it looks better with your hair up, what do you think?”

Asami lets go and Keiko holds her hair in place, “I think you might be right, but I’m not so sure on a veil, maybe just hairpins? I think a veil would be too much.”

Asami turns to Tuyen, “do you have any bridal hairpins with the same jade pearls?”

“I believe we might let me go check.”

Keiko looks at herself in the mirror and lets out a breath, “Spirits, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” she rubs her forehead and chuckles softly, “it feels so...surreal.” She glances at Asami, “I kind of wished my mom was here, but she’s busy with...everything.”

“I know, but she’ll get to see it before the wedding.”

Tuyen comes back with the requested hairpins and a few other pieces for Keiko to chose from.

Asami quickly puts Keiko’s hair up and the Airbender chooses a silver bangle that matched the silver hairpins.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a little teary-eyed, sniffs and fans her face.

Korra smiles from her spot on the sofa, “now it’s perfect.”

* * *

“I still don't like having to abandon my office and the city.”

Raiko stood on the top floor of the Temple with Tenzin and Lin, the sun was setting outside the windows.

“Air Temple Island is the ideal location for your base of operations. And you'll be safe here.”

“There's something we need to discuss with you.”

The older adults turn to face Team Avatar who walks up the stairs.

“What is it?”

“The five of us have been talking and...we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city.”

“That sounds like a risk we don't need to take. The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army in place.”

“I know Iroh can go toe to toe with Kuvira's army, but that weapon-“

Bolin interrupts, “it’s too powerful! It can destroy the city!”

“We can't let it get to our doorstep.”

“We'll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon.”

“If it works, it'll even the playing field.”

“But if you get caught...”

“It's worth the risk.”

Raiko nods, “I agree, and it might be our only shot at preventing an all-out war. Good luck.”

Korra turns to her friends, “we’ll head out tonight.”

They start down the stairs but Raiko says, “oh, Keiko,” The Airbender turns around, “I received your invitation, my wife and I will be attending, I’ve sent out an official RSVP, but I just wanted to let you know.”

Keiko smiles, “glad to know you can make it, Mr. President,” she follows her friends down the stairs.   
  


United Forces guard outpost after dark.

A guard looks through a pair of binoculars, out to the misty plains surrounding the station.

A shadow approaches, it was growing closer.

“There's something out there,” his colleague brings the binoculars up to his eyes.

Kuvira's mechs and tanks come into view, past the fog, growing closer as they approach the outpost.

It's Kuvira's army! They're a week early! Get the commander immediately,” a thunderous thud is heard in the distance, “and radio Republic City!”

The second guard turns around but is interrupted by the sound of another thud as it grows louder. The second guard quickly turns back and gasps.

Behind the mechs and tanks, a huge and imposing set of mecha legs take a step forward.

The guard's eyes trail up, following the legs and taking in the full height of the weapon.

The mechagiant.

Mechanized whirring is heard as the giant raises its right arm and the spirit cannon slides up into place. A ray of purple spirit beam glows within the barrel of the cannon.

The guards are stunned to silence at what they're seeing.

The weapon charges up, the spirit energy in the cannon and fires the spirit ray.

It hits the station as it erupts in flames, smoke, and rubble, completely destroyed. The fireball gradually dissipates but the outpost still remains smoking.

The mecha giant whirrs again and the arm with the spirit cannon is brought back down to its side.   
  


Oogie flies between some mountain ridges.

Inside the saddle, Keiko, Asami and Mako are looking down for any traces of Kuvira while Bolin is looking through a spyglass, into the distance.

Bolin glances right and left before stopping, he gasps catching their attention, “I see something.” He takes the spyglass off his eye and points down, “down there!”

A troop of tanks roll in.

“Is that...?”

“Kuvira. She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early.”

“This doesn't make sense,” everyone looks at Mako, “there aren't any train tracks this way.” He glances to Bolin, “how are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?”

A loud thunderous thump catches their attention. The sound of mechanized whirring is heard and the head of the mechagiant comes into view, above the trees. The mechagiant continues to walk forward and the birds quickly fly out from the trees to flee.

“Apparently on a giant mecha-suit!”

Kuvira's tanks lead the way while the flat legs of the mecha giant continue to stomp on the ground to move forward, a fleet of airships in the sky shadow the giant.

Team Avatar looks at Kuvira's new weapon with flabbergasted expressions.

Mako turns to his brother, “did you know Kuvira was building that thing?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention it? No! Of course I didn't know!”

Inside the cockpit of the mechagiant, Kuvira is standing in the middle, on a platform with a controls in front of her. Two Metalbenders sit at their on control panels, in a circle around The Great Uniter.

“There's a flying bison up ahead.”

“The Avatar...” Kuvira gets into a bending stance and a lever is pulled back. The feet of the mechagiant stop and turns to the side with silghtly bended knees.

Kuvira Metalbends trackballs mounted on pedestals of different heights around the platform and the cockpit rotates until Team Avatar is within the target sight of the cockpit. She raises her arms up and the spirit cannon slides into place.

The cannon flares up bright purple, casting its glow on the entire team. Bolin's jaw drops and he breaks out into cold sweat and panics, “I know what happens next! We gotta get outta here now! Now!”

Korra tugs on the reins and steers the bison away.

The mechagiant as it fires its weapon and Oogie swerves to the side, narrowly missing the beam of spirit energy. The bison is knocked off course from the sheer force and everyone screams, closing their eyes and hanging on for dear life.

The bison barrels down and it makes a quick flip to right itself up before it collides with the ground.

Kuvira swings her arms around and the mechagiant turns its body and fires off another beam of spirit energy.

Oogie flies behind a mountain ridge for cover and the beam collides against it, blowing it to smithereens.

Kuvira stands in the cockpit with her hair in slight disarray.

Baatar Jr over the radio, “should we go after them?” Kuvira stands up straight, “they’re going to warn Republic City.”

Kuvira smiles, “let them. No one can stop us.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2am and I’m still awake because my ankle is still healing at it decided tonight was the night to start hurting again
> 
> Also if anyone was wondering about the dress, I found on a website called East Meets Dress, I don’t exactly remember the name of the dress

Oogie groans and flies towards the people below.

Raiko, Lin, Suyin, Wing, Wei, Tenzin and Pema run towards the bison.

“Are you alright?” Korra runs up to her teacher, “why are you back so soon?”

“It's Kuvira,” Bolin, Mako, Keiko and Asami run up behind her, “our intel was wrong. She must've known Zhu Li had the information.”

Raiko frowns, “what are you trying to say?”

“Kuvira's army is only a few hours away.”

Tenzin’s eyes widen with alarm, “no, they can't be...we're not ready.”

“And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mechasuit. It's over twenty-five stories tall!”

Raiko turns to Lin, “get General Iroh on the line and tell him the attack is happening today. We need to lock down this city.”

Lin rushes off.

Tenzin turns to his wife, “Pema, find Wu and get the remaining citizens to safety immediately! We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy,” Pema nods and leaves.

“What should we do?” Bolin asks.

“Let's go to my factory. Maybe we can get a few of those hummingbird suits up and running.”

Suyin and her twin sons as they stand proudly behind their mother, “we’re coming with you.”

Asami nods at Suyin’s request.

“I'll head to the front lines and help General Iroh.”   
  


United Forces airships move out.

Airbender’s station themselves on rooftops.

Kai, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Tenzin, Bumi and Keiko gaze into the distance with tense expressions on their faces.

They look out to the grasslands outside the city.

In the central train station, Pema calling out to frightened citizens to board the train as Wu ushers everyone in.

Raiko stands in his temporary office on Air Temple Island with Lin and a couple of Metalbender cops by his side.

The United Forces troops stand in formation behind the barbed barricades outside the city.

General Iroh and Korra with her glider stand outside a tent.

A thud is heard in the distance. The United Forces looking out to the mountains as another metallic thud is heard.

The head of the mechagiant makes its appearance. It continues to walk forward and clears the mountain, making loud thunderous thumps as it goes. The mechagiant turns towards the city and trudges forward.

The Airbenders watch Kuvira and her army confront the United Forces.

Tenzin, Bumi and Keiko look on with cold steely determination while Tenzin's younger children and Kai are stunned by the appearance of the mechagiant.

The giant stops in front of the barricade, it towers over the soldiers below.

The Avatar glares at the giant with a frown while Iroh looks worried and has a cold sweat dotting the side of his face.

Raiko adjusts the dial on a radio, he stood by his desk and speaks into the microphone with Lin standing guard beside him, “Kuvira this is President Raiko. I order you to stand down. Turn your army around and leave.”

Kuvira furrows her brows angrily, “you’re in no position to give orders.”

“Stand down or we will attack.”

Kuvira closes her eyes and raises an eyebrow, “I don't think you understand the power I possess.” Korra and Iroh listen over the radio with worried expressions on their faces, “let me make it clear.”

The loading mechanism inside Kuvira's mechagiant slots in a capsule of spirit vine into the cannon.

The giant's right arm raises and the spirit cannon slides into place, it glows brightly before firing.

The spirit beam sails over the top of the buildings and strikes a United Forces ship in Yue Bay, the ships burst into flames.

The giant's right arm as it fires again and swings its arm, striking the other ships.

Bolin, Mako, Asami, Zhu Li and Varrick inside the Future Industries Factory, look out the window at the giant mech in the distance. The spirit cannon fires again and takes out two more ships in the harbour, causing the factory to tremble a bit.

Varrick as he balls his fists and opens his palms towards the carnage, “this is exactly why I didn't want to build that weapon!”

Iroh and Korra glance at the smoke behind them. The United Forces on the ground glance up at the colossal mech as it points the spirit cannon down at them. Soldiers stand in defensive stances but a couple of them loosen their posture and stand up as they gaze at the weapon in fear.

Korra and Iroh await Kuvira's next move.

Keiko flies down to the burning wreckage of the United Forces ships in the harbour as they slowly sink.

A ships occupants quickly climb on top to escape. Two Airbenders carry a soldier between them and airbend themselves away to bring the injured soldier to safety.

Keiko swoops down and lands on the roof of the ship, she throws the arm of a soldier around her shoulders and grips his red uniform, she uses her bending to propel herself forward with the man.

Raiko looks out into the bay, looking at the damage.

General Iroh speaks over the radio, “Mr. President,” Raiko clenches his jaw with fear and his eyebrow twitches nervously, “do I have your order to engage?”

“You have three seconds,” Raiko looks down, “or I wipe out your army.” Kuvira threatens.

Raiko closes his eyes and grabs the microphone. He turns to Lin, “I have no choice.”

“Time's up.”

“Stop. We surrender.” Raiko closes his eyes sadly, “Republic City is yours.”

Kuvira stands in the cockpit, she was prepared to fire but relaxes upon hearing Raiko's words, “good. Turn your army and the Avatar over to me and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms.”

Iroh slams the microphone back onto the radio with an angry growl.

“I'm not surrendering!”

“Get back to the city before she sees you.” Korra nods and turns away. “And Korra,” Korra stops and turns back, “find a way to beat that thing.”

“I will.”

Korra looks up and runs off quickly to avoid getting caught.

Baatar Jr over the radio, “we’ve done it Kuvira. And I just got word that President Raiko is on Air Temple Island. I'm heading there now.”

Inside of Asami's factory, the hummingbird suits are all lined up on one side with the rest of Team Avatar, Suyin and her twins, the Airbenders and a couple of injured United Forces on the other.

Zhu Li writes something on a clipboard while Varrick thinks with a hand on his chin.

The remaining of Team Avatar all look worried.

Korra opens the door and everyone glances towards her, she speaks solemnly, “Raiko surrendered. It's down to us now.”

“Bolin panics slightly, “how are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mechagiant and that crazy weapon?”

“We can't fight it, but maybe we can cripple it.”

Asami turns her head to Zhu Li, “Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?”

“I had no idea they were even building it.”

“Guess Baatar Jr is a better inventor than I thought.” Varrick points a finger out and frowns, “don’t tell him I said that.”

Korra was deep in thought with the Airbenders behind her. Korra gasps, “that’s it! Baatar Jr built it- he'll know how to take it down. I say we capture him and get him to talk.”

“Hmm...” Korra glances at her mentor.

“I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have and if we don't-“

Tenzin interrupts off-screen, “Korra. I'm in.”

Korra smiles, “we’ll need a stealth team of airbenders to get in and out of Baatar's airship unnoticed. Tenzin, Bumi, Keiko, Jinora- let's get moving.”

Ikki frowns that she is not included on the mission and Meelo glances around sadly, “what about me?”

Keiko squats down and places her hands on his shoulders to pacify him, “I’m sorry Meelo, but this mission counts on everyone being as silent as possible, and your farts are just too much of a wild card.”

Meelo turns around as Keiko stands and protests, “I can be quiet!” The boy suddenly farts and he blushes, “okay. Point taken.”   
  


Baatar Jr's airship sails through the skies of Republic City.

Oogie slowly pulls in above the airship using the clouds as cover.

The stealth team kneels down in the saddle.

“Is everyone ready?”

The Airbender’s nod and Korra opens her glider and jumps off the saddle. Keiko dives after Korra with Jinora following after her. Korra as she lands on the airship and closes her glider. Keiko and Jinora land softly soon after with Bumi and Tenzin landing a second later.

Korra walks up to a hatch and lays down her glider. She gets into the horse stance and Metalbends the hatch open with a creak.

Korra silently gestures to the others to move in. Tenzin jumps into the hatch first followed by Keiko and then Korra. All three of them land silently. Jinora and Bumi stand guard outside the hatch.

One of Kuvira's soldiers walks down the corridor. He walks past a doorway, a second later, Korra quietly clears the doorway and steps into the corridor with her fist raised as she checks if the coast is clear. Seeing that no one is around, she points two fingers forward and quickly moves with Tenzin and Keiko following the Avatar. The Airbenders check their surroundings as they advance.

In an empty hallway, all three of them press their backs against the wall when they come to a stop at the end of the corridor. Korra then runs around the corner with father and daughter following close behind her.

A hand punches numbers on an electronic keypad as the light turns green and the keypad buzzes. The doors slide open and Baatar Jr steps into the room with Korra peeking her head around the corner behind him.

Korra follows after Baatar Jr and bends the doors open as they begin to slide close.

Baatar Jr exclaims as Keiko and her father quickly rush into the room.

Muffled struggling sounds are heard soon after.

Baatar Jr is slammed into the windowpane by Keiko with a white gag around his mouth. He struggles as his cousin holds him in place while Tenzin drapes a sack over the inventor.

Outside, Jinora and Bumi wait, Baatar Jr's sack is Airbent out of the hatch and they catch him. The inventor is still struggling within the sack as the others climb out of the hatch.

The Airbender open the wings of their suits and fly back down.

Tenzin and Keiko hold the sack between them and Baatar Jr gives a muffled yell from the sudden increase in speed. Korra flies after them with her glider.   
  


Inside Asami's factory, a harried Baatar Jr is tied against a chair. Korra pulls his gag down.

Baatar Jr grunts, “you’ve made a terrible mistake.” Behind Baatar Jr, Mako, Suyin, Wing, Wei, Opal, Tenzin, Korra, Bumi, Bolin, Keiko, Varrick and Zhu Li glare at him, ”once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for.”

“That's why before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mechagiant, or else...”

Baatar Jr speaks haughtily, “or else what?”

Korra’s eyes flash white and she storms over, she picks up the rope securing Baatar Jr to the chair with one hand. Baatar Jr was at first fearful but his expression relaxes, “you won't hurt me. I know an empty threat when I see one.”

The glow slowly diminishes, Korra lets out a frustrated groan and drops the chair back down on the ground with a thud and Baatar Jr groans from the impact.

“Was this your best idea?” He chuckles and gloats, “you’ve lost, only you haven't accepted it yet.”

Korra glares at Baatar Jr, Suyin walks to the Avatar with a motherly expression on her face, “let me talk to him.” Korra steps back and Suyin walks to her son.

Baatar Jr's airship pulls up to the tower on Air Temple Island.

Raiko, Lin and the policemen stand in Raiko's temporary office with the floor to ceiling windows open.

The airship slowly lowers itself, two soldiers wait inside the airship as the door slide open and a ramp slides out from beneath, towards the President. 

The soldiers step onto the ramp the bottom of the ramp makes contact with the tower.

Lin and Raiko wait patiently. The two soldiers who stand at attention.

When Baatar Jr doesn't show up a split second later, the soldiers look back, glance at each other, before standing at attention again.

A male pilot runs down the ramp towards the soldiers. The three military personnel whisper with Lin and Raiko looking on.

“Are you sure?”

Soldier two crosses his arms, “check the engine room.”

“What's going on? Is everything all right?”

Pilot glances to Raiko, “just a minute, sir.” He continues to whisper to his comrades, “I'm telling you, I looked everywhere.”

Lin yells, “alright,” she points to the soldiers, “enough whispering!”

“I'm ready to discuss the terms of the surrender with Baatar Jr. Where is he?”

“Uh...” the soldiers are confused, “I'm not really sure.”

Lin and Raiko as they glance to each other.

“Baatar...” Suyin gets down on one knee in front of her son.

“If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you, mother, you're sadly mistaken.”

“Why are you doing this? I know you set out to help better the World,” she glances to the side, “but this is madness!”

Baatar Jr reacts passively, “it’s madness to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly.” He glares at his mother, “The United Republic belongs to us. And we're taking it back.”

“But at what cost? How many people have to lose their lives before Kuvira is satisfied?”

The rope gives slightly as the inventor leans down towards Suyin, “it doesn't have to cost any lives if you would all just surrender.” He softens his expression, “all that Kuvira and I want is a united Earth Empire.”

Suyin looks down sadly, “I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was,” she glances up at her eldest son, “I'm sorry. When you left Zaofu, it broke my heart.” Opal looks sympathetic while the twins still look irked, “and our family has never been the same since.” Suyin implores her son, “please, Baatar. Stop all of this and come home.”

Baatar Jr looks to the side, “we want you back with us.”

Baatar Jr glares at Suyin, “Kuvira is my family now.”

Tears well up in Suyin’s eyes and she looks down, letting them flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait I remember, it was called the Jade Bespoke Dress


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-seven later tonight

Korra turns to her teacher, “we’re going about this all wrong.” She walks forward and exchanges places with Suyin who stands beside Tenzin with her arms crossed, “you’re right, I'm not going to physically hurt you if you don't talk.” The Avatar smirks, “but there is something I can do that will be even more painful.” Korra leans down towards the inventor, “I will take away the one thing you care for the most- Kuvira.”

Baatar Jr reacts with surprise, “what do you mean?”

“Kuvira might win.” Korra looks to the side, “she might chase us out of the city.” She looks back at Baatar Jr, “but you won't be around to enjoy the victory.” Baatar Jr listens with a frown, “because wherever I run, I'll take you. I'm going to make it my life's mission to never let you see the one you love again.” Korra stands straight, “Is taking the city worth losing Kuvira forever?”

Baatar Jr leans forward slightly, “you can't.”

Korra crosses her arms, “I will. Unless you convince Kuvira to back off. You two will still have the Earth Empire, just leave the United Republic alone.”

Baatar Jr's lackeys stand on the ramp as they look at each other. 

Raiko glances at his watch impatiently.

A female pilot walks up to the ramp with a radio in hand, “it’s Kuvira. She wants to talk to Baatar. What should I tell her?”

The soldiers glance at Raiko, the president closes his eyes, irritated, “for goodness sake,” he walks forward with a hand raised in the air, “give me that radio. Let me talk to her.”

The female soldier runs down the ramp, towards the President. The radio is passed to him and he places the radio on his ear.

“Kuvira, this is Raiko. What kind of game are you playing?” He narrows his eyes, “you told me you would send Baatar over with your terms and then he doesn't show.”

“What do you mean he didn't show?”

All four of Kuvira's soldiers stand at attention on the ramp.

“According to your people, he's not on the airship.”

Kuvira stands in the cockpit of the mechagiant, “if he's not on the airship then where is he?”

“Kuvira, it's Baatar.” Kuvira reacts with surprise. In the factory, Korra has a radio pressed up against Baatar Jr's ear, “I’ve been captured. My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city.”

Kuvira glances down as the radio, “are you injured?”

“I'm fine.”

“Is the Avatar there with you now?”

“Yes. Everyone is here.”

Kuvira raises two fingers and bends them down. One of the levers on her control panel is switched off, cutting off the microphone on her side.

“Find out where that radio signal's coming from.”

Baatar Jr over the radio, “listen to me.” Baatar looks weary, but Kuvira can’t see, “if you try to take Republic City, the Avatar will never let me see you again and I refuse to live that way. Forget the United Republic. We have our Empire.” Kuvira gazes down sadly, “we have each other. Let's go back home and get married.” Baatar smiles wistfully, “the only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives.”

The Helmsman across from Kuvira turns around, “we’ve identified their position.” Kuvira flicks the switch to the microphone back on with a sorrowful expression, “you’re right, this city isn't worth sacrificing our life together.” Kuvira closes her eyes and they tremble, she opens them and gazes at Republic City, “I love you, Baatar.”

Baatar Jr stands up as Korra loosens the ropes around him. “As soon as we work out terms with Kuvira, we'll let you out of here.”

Mako leans against the window as he looks out. The mechagiant raises its arm, the spirit cannon slides into place.

“Guys!” Everyone glances at him, “she must have our location!” Mako takes a step back and points out the window, “she’s pointing that weapon right at us!”

Baatar Jr was shocked, “no! She wouldn't-!”

The barrel of the spirit cannon charges up with the spirit energy ray. Everyone stands rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

“Everyone out! Now!” Korra turns around to address the rest of the people in the warehouse, “now!”

A ray shoots out from the cannon, firing down onto Yue Bay, destroying a bridge in the process.

The hummingbird suits in the factory as the area gets blown up while Korra and the others run away from the window as the area behind them explodes and they all scream.

The factory as it gets blasted into pieces.

The smoking factory is visible from Air Temple Island.

Raiko looks through a pair of binoculars while Lin and a cop stands near him, dismayed.

Raiko was grief-stricken, “no!”

Lin points to a cop, “keep the President safe,” the lawman turns serious and nods, “I'm going to check for survivors.”

Lin jumps off the tower.

The mechagiant lowers its right arm, inside stood a sorrowful Kuvira with her head angled to the side, eyes closed. She exhales loudly before lifting her head, she opens her eyes with steely resolve.

In the smoking rubble of the destroyed Future Industries factory, the area starts to rumble, a large piece of the building rises.

Bolin lifts it from below, grunting the others run out from under it. “Go ahead. Take your time. Just bending a giant wall. Man, we got a lot of people here. Is that everybody?”

Bumi and Suyin carry an unconscious Baatar Jr out and once everyone is safe Bolin quickly drops the wall and runs out of the way as it falls. Tenzin jumps up onto the balcony of a skyscraper and looks out over the bay.

The Colossus crosses the water, while Kuvira's troops cross over on the bridge beside it. Tenzin looks worried and gasps before running back.

Korra and her friends rest in the wreckage of the building as Tenzin lands in the middle of the group, “Kuvira's heading our way with a platoon of mechasuits.”

“What should we do?”

Bolin stands up, “this is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing. Let her take the city for now. We'll think of some way to come back and beat her.”

“What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet? If Kuvira finds out Wu is with them, she might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out.”

“I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu. I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. The World isn't safe as long as she has that weapon.”

“I agree,” everyone looks to Lin, standing on top of the rubble, “we take down that giant today.”

“Mom!”

Lin smiles softly, “glad to see you all made it out. You had me worried.” The Metalbender jumps down from the pile of rubble and hugs her daughter.

Varrick steps forward, “well, you benders are gonna have to fight her alone. She just blew up our factory with all our hummingbird suits.”

“Not all of them. There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support.”

“Su, you take Baatar Jr and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office. Get those suits working as soon as you can. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own.”   
  


In the train station, the evacuees talk in worried, hushed tones as the ground shakes and debris falls from the ceiling.

Pema steps on top of a bench and calls to them, “everyone, please settle down. The trains should be returning to pick us up soon.”

“Tell that mecha-jerk to settle down. She's the one blowing up the whole city!”

The conductor steps up next to Pema, “I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but I just heard on the radio that Kuvira's army has destroyed the train tracks. We're not getting out of the city by rail.”

Tu gets on the bench, squishing Pema between him and the conductor, “everyone, I was just up on the observation deck and saw a bunch of mecha-suit soldiers heading this way!”

“Oh, great! The giant one wasn't enough? It's over! We're all gonna get blown to bits!”

Wu also gets on the bench from the other side, almost knocking Tu off, making him swing his arms around to regain balance, “listen, everyone. I can get us out of here if you just sit tight. Can you step off the bench, please? It's a little crowded up here.”

The conductor steps off, “sure. I'm only the conductor. No one needs me on the bench.

“Just stay calm. I'll be right back. Come on!”

Wu begins to walk away with Tu when the evacuee stops him, almost making him and Tu fall.

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?”

“I'm going to get some help.” He turns to Pema, “you think you can handle this unruly mob for a little while?”

“I raised Meelo. I can handle anything.”   
  


Korra and her friends turn a corner, running past a paint shop.   
  
Meelo stops and looks in the window, “a paint store? That's it!”

Meelo blasts the door off its hinges with a gust of air.

Lin stops and turns towards the boy, “what are you doing, Meelo?”

“I just got an idea how to beat the giant! Now everyone, grab some paint and find me some balloons!”   
  


The Colossus walks between buildings, Kuvira stands inside the head with a very stern expression.

An Airbender runs across a rooftop. Several Airbenders jump off and begin to glide.

Opal, along with Keiko, Ikki, Jinora, Bumi, Meelo, Tenzin, Kai and Ryu, all carry balloons full of paint tied to them on belts. A soldier looks through binoculars at the approaching Airbenders, he turns to Kuvira, “Airbenders approaching.”

“I see them.”

Kuvira takes a stance and begins to bend the levers in front of her.

The Airbenders fly towards the Colossus in front of them, it turns in their direction. Kuvira swings her arm back then forward, holding it out in front of her and using her bending to make the Colossus aim its spirit cannon at the Airbenders.

She looks out the window, her handheld open in front of her as the cannon aims. She makes a fist and the cannon fires. The Airbenders bank to their right, but Kai and Ryu are knocked out of the air. The cannon fires again, blasting through the side of a building. The building explodes and its top slides off.

Kai helps Ryu up onto a ledge as the other Airbenders run on the rooftops and fly towards the Colossus.

They surround the giant and glide up towards its head. The hand slowly swipes at the Airbenders, they scatter around it to avoid getting hit.

On the ground, Lin looking up with Wei, Wing, Bolin and Mako. They watch nervously with two large spools of cable.

Meelo angles himself around the Colossus' hand and begins to run down its arm. He Airbends the paint balloons around him.

“Bombs away!”

Meelo jumps and flings the balloons at the windows of the Colossus' windows. They splatter against the glass and cover the middle part with purple paint.

The other Airbenders fly around the side and throw their balloons at the windows.

Korra lands on top of a building in front of the Colossus, the giant tries to swipe at the Airbenders.

Kuvira watches as the windows in front of her are completely covered in paint, “clear the glass.”

Jets of water spray against the glass and wash away the paint.

Tenzin lands on the side of a building, sliding over the tiles, “now!”

Lin swings on her cable and lands on the Colossus' foot. She attempts to bend its joint but nothing happens.

“The joints are platinum, too! We can't Metalbend any of it!”

Bolin stands between the large spools of cable as Lin, Wei and Wing jump off from the Colossus' feet. Bolin runs forward, “you’re about to get the World's largest hot-foot, metal lady!”

Bolin propels himself up from a stone pillar and as he lands, he spins around on his knees and bends lava at the Colossus' foot. The lava passes under it and he widens the lava stream. The foot quickly sinks in and the giant stumbles off balance.

Kuvira grunts when the Colossus tilts to the side with a jolt. Wei and Wing bend the cable spools around the Colossus' legs, twining them together in the middle.

Bolin calls up to Korra, “hit it now!”

Korra goes into the Avatar State and begins to bend the air around her. She faces the Colossus and readies her attack. Korra throws a large air blast which strikes the Colossus in the chest. Keiko and the rest of the Airbender’s do the same on the rooftops.

The Colossus begins to lean and it’s forced to take a step back. Kuvira stays balanced and bends the trackballs to keep the Colossus steady. She thrusts her arm forward and swings it to the side, causing the Colossus to fire its cannon and sweep the blast horizontally.

Korra rolls back and under the cannon fire and she looks back to see the energy cut through the tops of more skyscrapers, resulting in a line of explosions. The Airbenders continue to press their attack.

Korra looks back at the Colossus, she spins around and bends the air into another powerful gust of wind, pushing the Colossus back and causing it to grab hold of a building to stay upright.

Kuvira keeps her balance.


	27. Chapter 27

Kuvira steps back, the Colossus' left foot slams onto the street, kicking up more debris, the cables around its legs breaking.

Korra looks at the giant as it stands back upright. Kuvira looks at Korra and the Airbenders through the window and the Colossus aims its cannon at them below Korra. The cannon loads a new round of spirit vine.

Kuvira holds her hand out and then clenches her fist. The Mechagiant fires the cannon and the Airbenders scatter as the blast strikes the side of the building they were standing on. The explosion sends them flying and screaming.

Keiko flips herself in the air and forms a scooter, using it to ride down the side of a building. She sees Opal fall and thrusts an arm out, using her bending to cushion her fall.

The older Airbender lands on her feet and runs up to her cousin, helping her up, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah.”

The cannon fire begins to move up towards Korra.

Korra leaps into the air, boosting herself with a whirlwind, but she is not fast enough and the explosion knocks her out of the air.

“Ugh, ahh!”

The Colossus tilts its cannon fire upward and the buildings it strikes explode, leaving large fires and smoke in its wake.

Korra falls to the street below. She grabs onto the side of a building and uses Earthbending to slide down it and slow her descent. She hops off from a ledge and uses a gust of air to cushion her fall when she reaches the ground and rolls.

Korra lands on her side and slowly pushes herself up. She looks behind her, Keiko was checking on one of her students, some were unconscious, others were wounded, but they were all alive. Korra runs to Tenzin, while Bolin, Mako and Lin come running from a nearby building.

Bolin runs towards Keiko while she’s helping Opal support the weight of an injured Airbender.

“Hey,” Keiko turns around and Bolin reaches her, inspecting for any injuries, “are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Keiko smiles softly at his concern, “Honey, I’m fine, not a scratch,” she steps onto her toes and kisses his chin, “although,” she grimaces when she rocks back down, “all that tumbling made me a bit nauseous,” she places a hand on her stomach and Bolin nods, he scoops her up into a bridal carry and she squeaks from the sudden movement.

“I can walk,” she protests, Bolin looks at her with a lopsided smile.

“I know, I’m just practicing.”

The Airbender raises an eyebrow, “for what?”

The booming and metal creaking sound of the Colossus heading their way is heard. They look through the fire and up as the Colossus walks close and turns towards them.

Korra helps an Airbender up, who held her ribs. “everyone, retreat. Take the wounded back to Asami's office.”

Korra carries the woman over her shoulders. Bolin carries Keiko in his arms and Mako helps another Airbender as they make their retreat.

“I'll meet you there. I'm going to see if I can find help.”

The Colossus' cannon powers up and focused on Korra and her friends below, it fires on them. They all turn around a corner and just narrowly avoiding the cannon fire and the resulting explosion, smoke billowing past them.   
  


In Future Industries Tower, Asami and Zhu Li sit inside one of the hummingbird suits, while Varrick stands on some scaffolding and tightens something in the suit with a wrench. He closes the hatch, “alright. let's fire it up again.”

Varrick tosses his wrench in the air and catches it. Asami pushes some buttons on the control panel and the hummingbird suit's windows close. She flicks a switch and there is a hum as the suit powers up. The wings unfold and begin to beat rapidly. The suit starts to lift off the floor and hover but it begins to wobble, there’s a mechanical whining.

“I can't stabilize it! I thought you fixed the hydraulics!”

“I did! Twist harder!”

The suit begins to fly out of control and more mechanical grinding is heard. The suit crashes into stacks of cardboard boxes and Varrick rushes over to it, visibly worried as Asami and Zhu Li exit the suit.

Daw enters the room, “I hope you have something in here that can take out a platoon of mechasuits. Kuvira's troops are headed this way!”

“I know how to take down some mechasuits, and it just might take down that giant, too! Asami, disconnect anything electrical in here until we get back. Zhu Li, let's go.”

Varrick and Zhu Li exit the room in a hurry.

Suyin looks down at them through a window from an observation room above. She hears Baatar Jr stir behind her and she walks over to him lying down on a cot, sitting in a fold-out chair next to him.

“Where am I? Mom?”

“Just rest, son. I'm here.”

Baatar Jr closes his eyes and turns away, “mom, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you- the whole family. I gave my life to Kuvira and she just fired that weapon at me. How could she do that?”

“I don't know, sweetie. She's a complicated person.”

“Wing and Wei will never forgive me. And Opal...”

“Yeah, they might take some time to come around,” she takes Baatar's hand, “but we'll work through it- as a family.”

Baatar Jr looks up at Suyin.

On the roof, several large spools of cable are strewn about, the cables connected to a radio tower and Varrick climbs it, with Zhu Li behind him carrying a cable spool on her back and letting the cable hang below.

“Do you think this plan will actually work, sir?”

“I know I can stop the mechasuits with an electromagnetic pulse, so it stands to reason that I can stop a giant mecha-suit with a giant electromagnetic pulse!” Varrick keeps climbing.

Inside Future Industries Tower, they lay the injured Airbender’s on cots, Keiko puts a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “stay here with the wounded and the other Airbenders.”

Opal nods and when Keiko turns to leave with the others she calls out, “Koko,” her cousin turns around and Opal takes the few steps, “how are you feeling?”

Keiko smiles, “I’m fine,” she rubs the space underneath her bellybutton. 

The gesture clicked and Opal’s face broke out into a wide grin, “so your suspicions were correct, you are pregnant.”

“I am.”

“Have you told Bolin yet?”

“Opal, I haven’t even told my parents, the only other person who knows is Pema.”

The teenagers smile fades into a concerned frown, “should you really be fighting Kuvira? I mean what if something happens?”

Keiko puts a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “nothing is going to happen, I’m being careful about this but I need to do my part.”

Opal nods reluctantly and Keiko heads for the door, “when we have a plan I’ll radio you.”

Varrick cuts small cables with cable cutters, “Zhu Li, I've been thinking.”

“You're always thinking, sir.”

“Yes, but lately, I've been thinking about you. I know we might not make it out of this mess, and I feel like there are some things I should tell you.”

Zhu Li smiles, hopeful, “there are?”

“I remember when I was a boy, I had an ostrich-horse. Named her Mrs. Beaks.” Zhu Li's smile drops, “I grew up on a farm. Did I ever tell you that, Zhu Li? This was before the circus people took me away. Anyway, I loved old Mrs. Beaks, but I took her for granted.”

The sound of the Colossus' footsteps is heard and Zhu Li looks behind Varrick, “you’ll have to finish your story later. Kuvira's troops are in range.” The Colossus walks down the street towards the building with her platoon of mechasuits. Zhu Li holds a switch in her hand, “okay. I hope this works.”

Zhu Li turns on the switch, Varrick looks up at the top of the tower as it lights up. He ducks and covers his ears as it crackles and makes a high pitched buzz. The electromagnetic wave spreads with a thunderclap.

The marching mechasuits all topple, gears grind and metal clanks as they fall.

“Yes! Dead in their tracks!” But the Colossus still walked, “oh rats. She's still coming. Zhu Li, do the thing!”

“I'm afraid there are no more things to do.”

Inside the mechagiant’s cockpit, Kuvira turns towards the helmsman closest to her, “what was that?”

“An electromagnetic pulse. It shut down the mecha-suits, but our power source is fine.”

“Locate the source of the pulse. That must be where Varrick is. Third and Fourth mech platoons, move in and continue the sweep. Capture anyone left in this city.”

Korra and her allies have gathered, Baatar Jr. sits in a chair in the middle.

“Varrick, how come your electro-thingy shut down the small mecha-suits but not the big one?”

“Because it's powered with spirit vine energy. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but it's unstoppable.”

“It's not.”

They all turn their heads, Hiroshi enters the room.

“Dad?”

“I got him out of jail to help. I figured we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. If the prison's still standing after all this is over, we can throw him back in.”

“I know what you all must think of me, but I love Republic City, and I would do anything to save her.”

“You think you know how to defeat this thing?”

“You must act like an infection: break the skin and attack the vital organs. Disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live.” “But how are we supposed to get inside?”

“Future Industries has plasma says for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mechasuit...”

Asami steps forward, “but the saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits off the ground.”

“I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw. Then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for someone to get in.”

“Like a metal mosquito.”

“You know what happens to mosquitoes that land on me?” Varrick punches his palm, “I squash 'em!”

“We'll have to attack in a swarm to try to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits. It looks like they're our only hope.”

The evacuees sit in the train station looking bored and irritated as they listen to Pema sing. “Oh, first he ate the fruit, then he ate the leaves, hungry little lemur ate up all my trees.” Pema smiles and clasps her hands together, “okay. Great job, everybody. Who's got another song for us?”

“We can't just sit around here singing old Airbender songs until we're all captured or worse.”

“Should we play the button game? Who has a button?”

Everyone glares at Pema, then the sound of rumbling alerts them, Wu and Tu riding into the train station on badgermoles.

The badgermoles stop in front of the evacuees and sniff them.

“Where did these badgermoles come from?” “The zoo! Mako always hated my singing, but they love it!”

“Well,” the evacuee scoffs, “what are we supposed to do with badgermoles?!”

“They're the best Earthbenders around! We can use them to tunnel out of the city without Kuvira's troops spotting us!”

“Are you sure this is the best plan?” A shot from the Colossus' cannon is seen through the window and everyone screams at the resulting explosion outside, “let’s follow the moles!”

Wu starts singing, “badgermoles, digging holes, under Republic City. Got to run away from Kuvira today, although I do still think she's pretty.”

The badgermoles start bending a tunnel into the floor and enter it.

The city was on fire, huge plumes of smoke billowing into the air.

Kuvira from behind the glass, Metalbends one of the trackballs and makes the Colossus’ head turn. A helmsman in his chair slides along the outside of the room.

“Mech platoons, report.”

“Third platoon. No sign of anyone so far.”

“Fourth platoon. En route to train station.”

The helmsman looks through a periscope and zooms in on Future Industries Tower, “I think we found the source of the electromagnetic pulse: Future Industries Tower.”

“That's the place.”

Asami, Hiroshi, Varrick and Zhu Li work on welding the hummingbird suits, wearing welding masks.

Daw enters the room, “Kuvira is headed our way.”

Korra turns towards Asami, “how long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?”

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Get out there as soon as you can.”

“If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two emergency levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you'll cut the power.”

“Thanks. We may not be able to beat that thing, but we can slow it down. Let's go!”

Keiko picks up the radio, “Opal, we’re on the move, let’s go, I’ll fill you and the others in once we’re outside.”

“Got it.”

The Colossus turns around a street corner where Korra, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Suyin, Wei and Wing face it down, entering their bending stances

Korra and her friends ready themselves. Everyone runs forward while Korra ascends in an air sprout, she hovers and flies towards the Colossus low to the ground.

The Avatar throws her arms to the side and enters the Avatar State while the Colossus aims its cannon at her and fires. Korra quickly turns around and avoids the attack as the cannon blast destroys the street. She goes around a street corner as the cannon fire leaves an explosion in its wake.

Korra lands and bends several slabs of the street before using Firebending to rocket herself up.

Korra lands on a rooftop and flings the large slabs at the Colossus.

They strike the head and chest and it raises an arm to shield itself.

The Airbenders wait for Keiko’s signal and follow her off the rooftop, swooping down towards the mechagiant.

It swipes its hand at them, distracting it as Korra hits it with another slab. Korra bends more from the rooftop to throw but it aims at Korra and begins to charge the cannon.

The Airbenders fly in a circle downward, creating a tornado that strikes the Colossus' cannon and knocks its arm down.

The cannon fires at the street below and the giant stumbles back into a building.

Kuvira winces and looks out the window. She sees the Airbenders flying past and her gaze follows them until she sees Meelo plastering his face against the window, his breath fogging the glass as he gives an unnerving and weird expression.

Kuvira is surprised a moment before she takes control of the Colossus and brings its hand up at Meelo, but Meelo jumps out of the way and the Colossus' hand smacks into its face.

As Meelo glides away, the giant aims its cannon at him and fires. Meelo moves out of the way, but Jinora is in the cannon's line of fire. She looks to see the blast coming at her, but Tenzin catches her and pulls her away.

“Jinora!”


	28. Chapter 28

Tenzin and Jinora are grazed by the blast and are knocked out of the air. Ikki and Meelo jump from a building and glide after them.

Ikki catches Jinora and lands on the side of the building, she looks down to see Meelo catch Tenzin.

Meelo struggles to stop their fall before they hit the ground. He thrusts his feet down with a grunt and shoots a gust of air from them, cushioning their fall before they hit the ground.

Meelo checks on his father, who opens his eyes just in time to see the Colossus' shadowing them as it steps over them.

Bolin stands on a rooftop, he thrusts his fists forward and hammer fists to the side.

The skyscraper in front of him as diagonally cut in two, right in the middle.

Bolin, Lin, and Suyin then begin to push the entire top half of the skyscraper over, struggling with all their strength.

Keiko, Opal and Kai land between them and hit the building with one continuous air blast, assisting the Earthbenders.

Kuvira looks to the side and gasps, the windows were shadowed by the building falling on top of the Colossus and pushing it into another building, Kuvira struggles to keep it upright.

The buildings collapse around it and dust and debris billow around.

Lin and Suyin swing down to the street with Bolin where Korra, Wei and Wing are as they stare into the dust and wait.

Keiko lands a moment later, staring at the Colossus' hand amongst the rubble as all is quiet until its fingers flex and it begins to rise.

The giant rises out of the rubble, Kuvira looked dishevelled but smirks confidently.

Korra and her allies look up, shocked and worried. Keiko sighs with slight irritation and closes her eyes, “oh, you have got to be kidding me.”   
  


The badgermoles continue to tunnel beneath the train station.

Wu begins to sing, the evacuees watch and some covering their ears, “oh, Yin. You're the sweetest evacuee I've ever known and I just want to thank you for being so kind when I was living in your home.”

Yin smiles warmly and places a hand over her heart, but then the evacuees hear a soldier behind them. It is a sergeant in a mechasuit, along with two other mecha soldiers.

“Halt. Turn around slowly, and please, stop that singing. You are all Earth Empire prisoners. Come with us and no one will get hurt.”

Wu steps in front of the evacuees and throws his arms to the side, “you don't need these people. They're just innocent civilians caught in the crossfire, but I'm Prince Wu, the rightful leader of the Earth Kingdom. Take me to Kuvira. I've got business with her.”

Tu pushes through the crowd, “no! Don't do it, Wu!”

“I have to. But before I go, I'd like to sing you a song.” He glances behind at the badgermoles, “if you don't respect the broach, you don't respect me. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You're no better than a roach but I'm royalty.” Wu distracts everyone, the badgermoles burrow into opposite tunnels and out of the area, “I got my badgermoles with me!”

“Actually, your song is so bad, your badgermoles deserted you.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

The Earth starts to rumble and the soldiers look around worriedly before the badgermoles burrow out from the tunnel walls and smash into the mechasuits, holding them down.

Wu smiles and does a happy twirl, he continues singing, “oh, badgermoles I love ya, I love ya. I want to, I want to pet your snouts!” He pets the badermoles snout and then gets on its back, “ha-ha!”

The evacuees cheer with Wu.   
  


A plasma saw cuts through a platinum plate.

Hiroshi sat inside the hummingbird suit with Asami standing beside him.

Half of the plate falls to the floor, the edge glowing hot.

“If we stop that mecha-giant, it will all be because of you.”

“You're the one who designed these incredible suits.” Hiroshi puts his hand on hers and smiles, “it’s great to be working together again.”

Asami smiles back, “I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too.”

Asami and Hiroshi get back to work on the suit as Zhu Li zips up her pilot suit as Varrick walks up behind her, hands behind his back.

“Zhu Li?

Zhu Li turns, “yes?”

Varrick gulps, he looks terrified, “I have something I need to attach before we take off.”

“Attach to what?”

Varrick reveals a purple box and opens it to reveal a jade ring, “I need to attach this ring to your finger.” He kneels in front of her, “Zhu Li Moon, will you do the thing for the rest of our lives?”

Zhu Li pauses a moment, then smiles, “yes.”

“Yes!”

Varrick sliding the ring over Zhu Li's finger and they kiss passionately.

He held his fiancée up with one arm snd points to the sky, “now, let's go attach these barely-functional rust buckets to a giant killer smashing machine!”

“It's exactly how I always pictured our engagement.”

The Colossus aims its cannon and fires through more buildings. Wei and Wing swing from a rooftop and to either side of a building next to the Colossus. They use their bending together to begin cutting the building in half while they swing around it, but the Colossus fires its cannon at the twins and knocks them out of the air.

Lin and Suyin swing down after them.

Lin catches Wei and Wing and Suyin bends two slabs above them as they land to shield them from the falling rubble. The mechagiant swipes at Airbenders flying around it, Korra hears a humming sound and turns to see two hummingbird suits flying towards her, one piloted by Varrick and Zhu Li and the other by Asami and Hiroshi.

Kuvira looks and sees the suits flying towards her and the Colossus. She bends the metal trackball and makes the Colossus aim its cannon at the hummingbird suits. The suits split up and avoid the cannon fire.

The one piloted by Varrick and Zhu Li maneuvers around to the Colossus' back.

“Aim for that spot in the middle of the back, the one I can never reach.”

“Got it.”

Zhu Li flies the suit towards the Colossus' back and lands on it. The suit's feet clamp down onto the metal, Varrick begins to work the plasma saw. The Colossus reaches around to its back, Varrick looks up and sees its giant metal hand coming toward them. “Whaa! Let's get out of here.”

Zhu Li gets them away in time just as the metal hand slams into the spot they were just on.

“Wow! I wish I had that kind of flexibility.”

Asami and Hiroshi's suit fly around the Colossus and then land in its thigh, Hiroshi controls the plasma saws as they begin to cut through. The Colossus goes to smack them away, but Asami gets them away in time.

The giant at the suits, Korra watches but then turns around, staring a river flowing under bridges in the city.

Korra runs for the river.

The hummingbird suits as continue to fly around the Colossus. It still swipes at them wildly, but cannot hit them. The mechagiant punches the side of a building, Kuvira spots Korra and takes a step towards the river.

Korra begins to bend, sending a huge wave of water from the river at the Colossus. The Avatar freezes the water around it, trapping the metal giant as it fires its cannon upward. The cannon fire clips the wing of Varrick and Zhu Li's suit. Inside red light flashes along with a warning.

“Hang on!”

Zhu Li pulls a small cover open and flips the red and green ejector switches. The back of the suit pops off, followed by Varrick and Zhu Li being ejected.

Varrick's and Zhu Li's parachutes deploy and the hummingbird suit crashes into a building with a large explosion. Korra Waterbends more ice onto the Colossus' cannon arm.

Asami in the cockpit of the hummingbird suit looks out through her windshield as she flies the suit towards an exposed part of the Colossus' thigh.

She lands it and Hiroshi begins cutting.

Kuvira turns to her helmsman, “I need more power! They're cutting in! More power!”

The ice around its arm begins to break, a high pitch mechanical whine heard as it struggles to break free. The plasma saw was slowly cutting through the metal. The ice around the Colossus' shoulder cracks and Asami turns her head towards it.

“We need to get out of here.”

“Almost there.”

Asami gasps as a chunk of ice falls on the windshield. She looks up to see more ice breaking away from the Colossus.

“We have to go now!”

“Almost there. Almost there!”

The plasma saws are almost done cutting through. The giant’s shoulder finally bursts free from the ice.

“Dad! Now!”

Hiroshi closes his eyes, “goodbye, Asami. I love you.”

Hiroshi flips the ejection switch cover and then flips the red switch of Asami's ejector.

The back opens and her seat is ejected, she gasps and stares at her father with a shocked expression.

“Dad!”

She was propelled out of the suit just a mere moment before the Colossus' hand smashes it and Hiroshi. Asami floats in her parachute, reaching out with a look of shock, horror and dismay.

Smoke rises from between the fingers of the machine. The hand lifts and the crushed remains of the hummingbird suit falls to the ground below and reveals the hole Hiroshi sacrificed himself to cut.

Korra, Mako, Keiko, Bolin, Lin and Suyin look on with sadness.

“Hiroshi's plan worked. There's our opening.”

Korra and her allies launch themselves up at the Colossus, Keiko and Korra using Airbending, Mako using fire jets and Lin and Suyin swinging on their cables, Lin carries Bolin up.

They land on the leg and run towards th hole. Kuvira, who wears an expression of panic and desperation, Metalbends to bring the hand of the Colossus down on Korra and her friends. The heroes look up to see the giant metal hand coming down on them but Korra bends a pillar of ice up to stop it.

The hand is halted a moment but breaks through some of the ice. Kuvira thrusts her palm down with a grunt and the Colossus pushes through the ice.

Korra and her friends make it into the hole just before the hand slams down, the metal echoing.

Kuvira stands up straight, then swings her arms to one side. The giant smashes the ice on its other arm, then breaks ice around its waist. Kuvira puts her hand forward and the hand reaches out and grabs hold of a building.

It grips the building's roof, crushing it as the Colossus pulls itself forward and breaks free from the ice.

Inside the control room, a red warning light blinks.

“Initiate lockdown. Find the Avatar and whoever else is with her.”

“We need to move fast. Su, Lin, climb up to the arm and try to disable that weapon. Mako, Bolin, get to the engine and see if you can power this thing down. Keiko, you come with me, we’ll go after Kuvira together.”

“Right.”

The party turns towards the ladders but Keiko stops Bolin, she grabs his hand and he turns and looks at her, gently squeezing her fingers.

“I want you to know, whatever happens, that I love you.”

The Earthbender holds her face and looks down with a tender expression, “I love you too.”

They share a kiss before going their separate ways, Bolin following his brother and Keiko following the Avatar.

The Airbender and the Earthbender steal one last glance before heading their separate ways.

In the chest of the giant, a large bundle of spirit vines powers the mechagiant, electricity surging towards two electrodes above it while two guards stand at opposite monitoring stations.

A hatch on the floor, Bolin cuts through it from below using a lava disk like a buzzsaw.

He opens the hatch and climbs out with Mako behind him.

“I'm going for that lever. You get the other one.”

Mako and Bolin go towards each side of the engine room, Bolin taking his lava disk.

Guard one quickly spots Mako.

“Hey!”

Guard one throws metal strips from his uniform at Mako, who ducks to the side and punches blasts of fire at him. Guard one ducks the first and bends his strips to shield himself from the second, but staggers back.

Guard one quickly turns and shoots his strips at Mako.

A strip knocks Mako's hand away just as he Firebends and the fire hit the spirit vines, causing a violent reaction as electricity surges, a bolt hitting the wall, an explosion occurs that knocks Mako into a large pipe. He readies himself, then looks behind to see Bolin fighting the other guard.

Bolin takes cover behind a different pipe as sharp metal strips embed themselves into it. Mako ducks as the guard he battles throws strips at him and they lodge themselves into the pipe.

Mako dodges more attacks as he jumps at the wall and kicks a blast of fire at the guard, who once again shields himself.

He presses the attack, kicking a fire blast, weaving around more strips and following up with a punch. 

Lin and Suyin pull themselves up on the cables and landing on a walkway to a small tunnel.

Above, the two sisters emerge from the tunnel and look down at the large mechanical gears. Metal strips are flung towards their heads, just missing as they lodge into the metal above them.

Lin and Su avoid more of them, then look down to see a lone guard throwing out more attacks. Lin Metalbends a panel from the wall to use as a shield.

“I'll deal with this guy. Disable the weapon!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at like 3:45
> 
> I had ice cream for dinner 
> 
> I have a can of cream soda on my bedside table, unfortunately it’s not Crush so it’s not pink which is a little disappointing, but the can is pink
> 
> Anyway, chapter thirty later tonight

Lin throws the shield to the sides and jumps down to the walkway below to engage the guard. She extends the blades from the sleeves on her armour and deflects more attacks as she moves in.

She shoots her cables at the guard, but he propels himself using the metal floor like a springboard. He bends a metal hatch above Lin to come crashing down on her, but she rolls out of the way.

The guard throws the hatch at Lin and she kicks it away.

Suyin approaches the mechanism which loads spirit vine rounds into the cannon, she bends and yanks down the chain of spirit vine canisters down, breaking them off and she watches them fall into the darkness below.

There's a short pause before an explosion of spirit vine energy erupts and races upward. Suyin quickly jumps out of the way, back into the tunnel, covering her head.

Once the explosion passes, she looks back down and smiles as Lin jumps up next to her after taking care of the guard.

Lin looks down, then smiles at Suyin, “nice work.”

“The outside may be platinum, but we can do a lot of damage in here.”

The sisters quickly get to work demolishing the rest of the cannon arm.

In the control room a helmsman turns to Kuvira, “the weapon's loading mechanism has malfunctioned. We're unable to fire.”

“It's no malfunction. I can feel someone Metalbending inside the arm.”

Kuvira begins to bend and the Colossus attempts to swing its arm forward, but it hangs limply.

“I lost the connection. The weapon's useless now.”

Kuvira bends again and then the giant grabs its cannon arm with the other, she bends again and rips the arm off.

Lin and Suyin are knocked around inside the arm as it detaches from the Colossus' shoulder behind them.

Lin bends metal around them both to brace them and keep them from falling out. The mechagiant flings its arm and it goes flying before smashing into a building, the cannon broke off and lands within the city's Spirit Wilds.

Inside the dismembered robotic arm, the sisters are unconscious but alright, strapped to the inside as dust falls around them.

A clanging sound makes Kuvira turn, she looks down at a hatch on the floor below as Korra begins punching through it. The heavy hatch finally breaks off and flies over her head, Keiko and Korra jump out, the Airbender gets in a defensive stance, glancing between the helmsman that stood up from their chairs.

They part ways, Korra punches a fire blast at Kuvira. Kuvira dodges it and another then bends the large black trackballs into a liquid form which she flings at Korra.

A helmsman shoots metal from his armour at Keiko who weaves her way through, but one of them nicks her cheek and she hisses at the sting but doesn’t attack, waiting for an opening.

The Avatar bends the liquid metal around her like water and then throws it back at Kuvira, solidifying it and smashing it into Kuvira's side.

Kuvira grunts as she is knocked away and collides with the control panel. She quickly gets back up and rushes at Korra, the tyrant flings metal strips at her which Korra avoids before Kuvira kicks one of the trackball holders at her.

Korra deflects it with Airbending and smashes it into the control panel behind her, then follows it up with a fire blast at Kuvira.

Keiko knocks one of the helmsman into the ceiling with an air blast, sending him crashing into the control panel underneath him.

The last helmsman bends a metal railing and throws it at Keiko horizontally, in an attempt to trap her on the ceiling. She jumps over the metal and grabs it, spinning it like her staff.

Kuvira jumps over her attack and as she lands she causes the platform they're standing on to tilt off balance. 

Korra yells as it throws her into the air and she hits the ceiling above, creating a large dent in it. She bends metal around Korra's waist to trap her there and Korra gasps.

The dictator proceeds to drag Korra around the ceiling before slamming her into the control panel, breaking it further.

Keiko uses the makeshift staff to deflect the metal strips being flung at her, Korra steals another quick glance, she noticed Keiko wasn’t attacking the helmsman, instead waiting for an opportunity to attack and make the single hit count, she was being careful and cautious. Why?

Korra pulls herself up, then ducks as Kuvira throws one of the metal chunks made from the trackballs at her.

The Avatar looks up to see Kuvira make three metal chunks float around her. Kuvira frowns, then yells as she throws them.

The helmsman bends a piece of the floor at Keiko who ducks out of the way and uses the opportunity to strike the man in the thigh with the metal pole.

He yells in pain and grasps his leg, Keiko grasps the pole like a bat and whacks him in the head, knocking him out.

The Airbender blows a stray hair off her forehead.

In the engine room, Mako and Bolin exchange blows with the guards.

Mako falls on his side and the guard attempts to slam a metal sheet down on him with an axe kick.

The Firebender rolls out of the way and ducks under a second attack. He grabs the nearby railing and kicks both legs out, sending a blast of fire at the guard and knocking him back into the control station.

Mako runs forward and tosses the guard over his shoulder and onto the floor to knock him out, he runs over and grabs the lever next to the control station.

“I'm ready!”

“Be with you in one second! Kind of busy!”

Bolin hides behind a large pipe, readying his lava disk as the guard throws metal strips at him. The guard hides behind the control panel and Bolin throws his lava disk.

The lava projectile curves through the air and strikes a valve on a pipe on the other side, stream shoots out.

The guard quickly gets out of the steam and then looks up as Bolin rushes him and strikes the guard with a shoulder charge. The guard goes flying and hits the pipe behind, knocking him out.

“Okay! Ready now!” Bolin runs to the other lever and grabs it.

“One. Two. Three!”

Mako and Bolin both pull the levers at roughly the same time.

The spirit vines continue to surge with energy.

“Nothing's happening.”

“Kuvira must have done some override thing and taken control!”

Mako runs over to Bolin, “there’s got to be some other way to shut down power from here.”

Bolin looks at the control panel in front of him and nervously hovers his finger over the buttons, “um...”

“Come on. You spent all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr. Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?”

“Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode.”

Mako turns to the spirit vines, focusing on the electricity running from the vines to the nodes above. He comes to a realization. “Get those engineers out of here. I have an idea.”

“Want to fill me in?”

“I'm gonna zap these vines with some electricity.”

Bolin holds up his hands, “let’s back it up, okay? I said that will make the vines explode.”

“Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down. I can handle it.”

Bolin grabs Mako's shoulder as he turns, “no, you can't. This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are. You're awesome.”

“I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here.”

Bolin looks down a brief moment, “okay. But for the record, I do not approve. Just get out as soon as you can.” He holds his hand up, “promise?”

“Promise.”

Mako grabs Bolin's hand in his, and they pull themselves together for a hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go!”

Bolin runs off as Mako faces the spirit vines, he takes his stance. Bolin carries the unconscious guards to the hatch. He stops a moment to look at Mako as his brother begins to move his arms and bend lightning. 

Bolin then goes down the hatch.

Mako gathers a charge and shoots the lightning at the vines and electricity surges, striking the surroundings and a small explosion occurs.

He holds his stance as the lightning runs through his arms and fingertips. The energy surges up into the nodes hanging above and they explode.

Mako is knocked back into the wall, but he holds his stance. He looks up and sees spirit energy gathering at the ceiling. The spirit vines begin to glow brightly from the inside.

His sleeve is torn to shreds by the energy and his arm is burned. He winces and grunts, then slowly begins to walk towards the hatch. Before he gets there, a surge of lightning from the vines strikes Mako in the stomach and he falls over, unconscious, his head in the hatch opening. The electricity continues to surge, building up to an explosion.

Korra stumbles back and punches out a blast of fire. She ducks under a liquid metal projectile and then shifts to avoid a metal whip.

Keiko shoots a gust of wind at Kuvira, Korra kicks a blast of fire.

Kuvira dodges both and begins to fling more liquid metal at them from the three orbs floating around her. She turns two into shields to protect herself from more fire and air blasts, she noticed the stance the Airbender was taking, defensive, protecting herself while the Avatar was standing in an offensive position.

Kuvira thought she must be injured, ahe attacks Keiko, the projectile was aimed for her abdomen, one hit should get her out of the way and she could deal with the Avatar without distraction.

The metal struck Keiko’s left arm and she yells, slipping off the platform from the impact.

Korra watches her friend fall onto her back and cradle her arm, scowling she jumps and spins, shooting out a large blast of wind.

Kuvira tries to shield it but is knocked away and collides with the window grates, falling to the control panel. Korra ducks under part of the panel Kuvira throws at her as she dashes in.

She jumps at Kuvira, grabbing her arm and neck and wrapping her legs around Kuvira's chest before twisting and throwing Kuvira to the floor.

Kuvira bounces and lands with a thud before Korra bends the floor under her and propels Kuvira up. She jumps after her, the Avatar readies an attack and Kuvira looks at her with shock and distress.

The Avatar hits Kuvira with a blast of air, but at the same time, Kuvira throws a metal plate at her. Both of them go flying in opposite directions and slam into the floor and ceiling respectively.

Mako lay unconscious at the engine room hatch, his head and arm hang limply. The spirit energy was growing and becoming more violent.

Bolin climbs the ladder and pulls Mako over his shoulder. He jumps down to the floor below with Mako and runs down the stairs as electricity surges around them, streams of light breaking through the ceiling and begins to destroy the inside of the Colossus.

As Bolin begins to slide down a ladder with Mako, it breaks from the wall due to an explosion.

Keiko pulls herself up onto her feet as Korra and Kuvira are about to trade blows once more, but they are all knocked off balance by the explosion from below and the light around them turns purple.

The light starts to shine from inside the giant's chest, more and more pouring out.

Electricity surges from the Colossus for a second before a purple, circular wave of energy emanates from the mechagiant, followed by a huge explosion from its center, the top half of the Colossus blown off with a roar of spirit energy. It hits a building and begins to fall to the ground. Its other arm flies off, and the legs topple and begin to explode.

They hold on to the railings as debris flies around them, Keiko forms an air bubble around her and Korra, Kuvira was too far away, she couldn’t reach her.

The Colossus' top half slides down the side of the building and lands with a huge crash, the dust clouding the area.

Mako and Bolin lay unconscious inside the wreckage of the machine.

A front window is pushed open, knocking aside some rocks. Keiko and Korra pull Kuvira out of the wreckage, Kuvira's arms over their shoulders.

They lay Kuvira down on the ground before sighing and sitting on nearby rubble.

“It's over. You're gonna call off your army and surrender to President Raiko.”

Kuvira looks at Korra, frowns angrily and bends a large rock at her, “then you and- uh!”

Korra holds her arms up to shield herself but is knocked away by the attack. She goes rolling down the hill of debris, groaning in pain, Keiko rushes over to check if Korra was okay, she helps the Avatar stand and they look over to Kuvira, who was limping off into the Spirit Wilds.

“Stop!”

They run after the dictator.

Kuvira’s hair was undone and messy, she breathed heavily as she holds her side and leans against a tree. She grunts and stumbles to her knees, but gets up and continues limping through the foliage-covered ruins of the city. Kuvira passes behind a tree before stopping to lean against it and catch her breath.

She looks behind when she hears them.

“It’s over Kuvira!”

“Give up!”

Kuvira narrows her eyes and whispers, “never.”

Kuvira moves forward, she pushes away a curtain of vines and gasps as she looks up and sees what was behind them.

Keiko and Korra walk down the vine-covered, ruined street, passing by the tall trees as rose-coloured light passes through the canopy above them.

“Please, stop this madness! It has to end now!”

Kuvira shouts, “if you really want to end it, then come and get me!”

The women runs in the direction of Kuvira's voice. They pass under a large root and push through some bushes, then they stop and gasp when they see what's in front of them.

The spirit cannon hangs from thick vines above and points its barrel straight at the both of them. Kuvira stood on the controls of the cannon with her hand on the lever.

“Now it's over.”

Korra raises a hand out in alarm, “don’t!”


	30. Chapter 30

Kuvira slides the lever down and the barrel glows purple with spirit vine energy.

Korra and Keiko attempt to move away. The cannon fires and they manage to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

Korra rolls along the ground from the impact and skids to the roots of a nearby tree, Keiko cushions her fall with Airbending and lands on her hands and knees.

Korra looks up and slowly pushes herself off the ground, she runs for Keiko and helps her to her feet, the cannon continues to fire the spirit ray, creating more firey dust.

Kuvira looks down at the still powered spirit ray. The vines around the cannon start to glow purple, catching her attention. The ray starts to fire with great intensity as more vines supporting the weapon glow purple.

The spirit ray creates enough force that it swings the cannon upwards, shooting out from the canopy and slices the top of a building. The ray moves and destroys more surrounding buildings.

The cannon continues to buzz with energy but it sways out of control. Kuvira hangs on to the side as the cannon swings forward.

“Shut it down!”

Kuvira pulls the lever back but nothing happens, “I can’t!” The cannon sways violently, causing Kuvira to lose her grip, “ah!”

Kuvira falls to the ground and rolls across the surface, grunting from each toss. Keiko zips forward and kneels down, placing a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. She may be the enemy but she was still concerned for her, there was a time three years ago where they got along, before Kuvira set out to unite the Earth Kingdom.

The woman pushes herself off the ground with Keiko’s help, they look up at the cannon at the same time, they gasp, eyes wide in fear.

Korra runs forward stands in front of the dictator and her friend. She brings her arms in close, her eyes glow white in the Avatar State as she pushes her hands out.

Korra bends the energy of the spirit ray, creating a protective dome around them. The ray hits against the dome but doesn't harm its occupants.

Kuvira and Keiko look up at The Avatar in awe.

Korra stands with her jaw clenched, in the Avatar State as she still holds her hands up to bend the spirit energy. The dome suddenly increases in size and expands out, the intensity of the spirit ray turns the world blindingly white.

A purple explosion enveloped the area with a roaring boom, shockwaves spread throughout the city.

The purple dome is now a gargantuan size with three concentric white rings of varying sizes floating above it. The shockwaves dissipate but the dome continues to grow.

The rings above the dome disappear and the purple hue glows into an intense white glare.

The shell of the Colossus on the ground, the dome expands towards it, engulfing it with debris.

Keiko’s siblings stand on a city street, supporting Tenzin’s weight.

Seeing the purple dome head towards them, they quickly run for cover. The family enters the lobby of an apartment building and they huddle in the corner near the mailboxes.

Tenzin quickly hugs his children close to him and they all bend down with their heads bowed protectively. Smoke rushes past the street outside and fills the entire lobby, shrouding them entirely.

Asami runs out of from an alley onto the street as the purple glow heads towards her. She stops in her tracks and is surprised by what she's seeing. An underground entrance looking out to the street, Asami quickly ducks into it, bending down with her hands around her head. She closes her eyes tight and the smoke covers the whole street and enters the tunnel, enveloping the inventor.

The dome expands out until it stops, smog continues to rush forward before stopping. Suddenly, all the smog is rapidly pulled back to its source. The dome shrinks, collecting all the smoke with it.

The purple glow is gone and a golden ball of light sits in the middle of the Spirit Wilds.

A split second later, a golden light shoots out into the sky, creating a third Spirit Portal right in the heart of Republic City. A helix of orange and green rays entwine around each other within the golden light.

Kuvira's troops look at the portal beam making its way to the heavens.

The portal was situated in the middle of a gaping vine crater of what was once the lush Spirits Wilds. The orange and green rays continuously rotate around each other within the golden light.

Broken remains of the spirit ray cannon lay in the crater, covered in vines.

A hatch opens, Bolin supports Mako who has a nasty burn on his left arm. The Earthbender sees the portal and gasps.

“Look!”

Mako glances at the portal in a slight daze. Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Tenzin as they walk towards the edge of the crater.

Tenzin looks on in awe, “a new spirit portal.”

The mechasuits of Kuvira's army run and clank their cumbersome legs along the edge of the crater.

“Spread out and find Kuvira.”

The mechasuits start to enter the crater.

Switch to a view inside the crater with Suyin and Lin look at Kuvira's army sliding into the crater while Varrick and Zhu Li glance around.

Asami, Tenzin, Bolin and Mako surveying the vines outside the cockpit of the downed Colossus. Ikki flies around and Meelo lands on top of the giant.

“Korra!”

“Keiko!”

Inside, Jinora leaps onto the platform where Kuvira controlled her weapon. Mako looks up at her, grabbing a ladder for support, and looks up at the young Airbender.

Jinora shakes her head. Mako’s expression turns into worry. He glances back to Tenzin who stands behind him.

“Tenzin, there's no sign of them.”

“Keep looking,” Tenzin turns towards the portal and calls out, “Keiko? Keiko!” Tenzin's desperate yell echoes around the crater.

Korra floats the spiritual plane, glowing blue, and with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes soon after and blinks a few times to adjust to her surroundings. She’s facing two reflections of her that glow purple. The three Korra’s stare at each other but they are divided by a line of sparkling blue energy.

The purple Korra’s split into two separate reflections they ripple like the surface of the water to reveal Keiko and Kuvira, their eyes closed.

Korra as she glances at them in silence, a little surprised. The plane changes to darkness and the glowing colours dissipate, returning the three women back to their original hue. Korra looks around as she descends.

They’re in the Spirit World with the new portal behind them, they’re are gently lowered to the ground.

They touch the red-purple grass beneath them, Keiko lands on her feet and stumbles forward, she opens her eyes and regains her balance.

Kuvira grunts, slumping forward but Korra quickly catches her and lowers her to the ground. Around them, there are thick brown tree trunks and blue-green icy mountain ridges in the background.

Korra cradles Kuvira, Keiko steps forward and kneels in the grass opposite the Avatar.

Kuvira opens her eyes and blinks, still a little disoriented.

Kuvira looks up at Korra and gasps, pushing the Avatar away and flees.

Korra falls down onto the grass while Kuvira stumbles a few steps forward before stopping to observe her surroundings.

“What happened? Are we...dead?”

Korra stands up, “no. We're okay,” Kuvira relaxes her posture and Korra helps Keiko to her feet, “but we're in the Spirit World.” She raises her palms out, “all the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal,” she gazes at the plains, “and blasted us in here.”

Kuvira clutches her injured abdomen as she looks down, “why would you save my life?” She looks up at Korra in disbelief, “after everything I did to you.”

Korra glances down, “I guess...” she looks at the dictator, “I see a lot of myself in you.”

Kuvira who was at first surprised but then becomes offended, “we are nothing alike.”

“Yes you are,” they turn to the Airbender who has her hands placed on her stomach before wrapping them around herself, “you’re both stubborn, fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through.”

Kuvira looks down, “this wasn't how,” she sinks down to the ground with a small thump, “I wanted things to end. If you had all just surrendered, none of this would've happened.”

Keiko frowns and kneels in the grass next to Kuvira, she touches her arm and the woman flinches, “part of me can understand why you did what you did Kuvira, but somewhere along the way you must’ve known what you were doing wasn’t right.”

Korra walks towards Kuvira, “you brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people.”

“I was trying to help my people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were gone. I had to do something.”

Keiko and Korra look at each other for a moment, the Avatar speaks empathetically, “I think I get it now.”

Kuvira glances away, “you don't understand anything about me.”

Korra frowns, “I do. Su told me how she took you in when you were younger.” She glances to the side as Kuvira appears visibly annoyed, “it must have been so hard being an orphan.”

Kuvira swipes an arm to the side angrily, “don’t pretend you know what it felt like. The Avatar is adored by millions!” Her voice shakes slightly, “I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them! How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation when,” she closes her eyes as droplets of tears fall, “it needed someone to guide it?”

“You wanted to create,” Kuvira opens her eyes, “a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable,” Kuvira looks back at the Avatar, “again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid.” Korra lowers herself down on the grass, “after I was poisoned, I would've done anything to feel in control.”

Kuvira as she blinks, a little confused but also touched.

Outside the portal, waves of spirits fly out, back into Republic City.

Everyone looks on in awe as the spirits appear along the perimeter.

“The spirits,” Asami turns her head towards the portal, “have returned.”

Three golden silhouettes are seen within the portal and Tenzin turns around as well.

The three women step out, back into the Physical World. Kuvira has her arms draped around Korra’s shoulder as the Avatar supports the injured dictator.

“And so have they!”

Keiko slides down the green hill and helps Kuvira as she stumbles, offering her shoulder to keep her upright.

Two mechasuits turn around to face the portal. Asami and Tenzin walk towards them.

Bolin runs up, relieved and joyful, “you’re okay!”

Keiko made sure Korra had Kuvira before passing her along and running to her fiancé who picks her up and spins her around, laughing.

He sets her on the ground and holds her face, “I was so worried about you,” he runs his thumb over the small cut on her cheekbone with s frown. The Airbender takes his hands, rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs, “it’s just a scratch, that’s all, are you okay?”

“I’m a little banged up but I’m alright.”

Keiko hums, she presses a kiss to his palm and rests her head on his chest, they embrace, illuminated by the glow of the spirit portal.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The Avatar gives them a smile while Kuvira continues to glance down. Suddenly, mechasuits run-up to the portal and surround them with their arms raised.

“Release Kuvira, or we will attack.”

Korra gently brings the injured dictator's arm over her head and letting it hang down, Kuvira steps forward, “stand down. This battle is over.” Korra's friends look at Kuvira, “I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment,” Kuvira glances down and closes her eyes, “the World sees fit.”

The mechasuits lower their arms and look at each other.

Lin steps forward, taking a pair of handcuffs from her belt, Kuvira presses her wrists together. The police Chief places her hands behind her back, clicking the cuffs in place, Kuvira glances to Suyin who is to her left.

“And Su,” the matriarch looks at her former protégée, “I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused you and your family.” Kuvira glances down and walks forward with Lin who leads her away.

Suyin follows after Lin and Kuvira, “you’re going to answer for everything you've done.”

The sisters and Kuvira walk away, leaving Team Avatar, Varrick, Zhu Li, Tenzin and the kids behind. Asami rests a hand on Korra's shoulder and Korra turns back with a smile. Bolin claps Korra's shoulders, “ha-ha!”

One by one, the Airbender children hug Korra's waist. Tenzin places a hand on Keiko’s shoulder, “I’m so happy you’re alright.”

The Airbender smiles and hugs her father.

* * *

It’s been a few days since the attack, they were all gathered for dinner besides Keiko and Bolin, Korra went to go search for them.

She was about to knock on Keiko’s door when she heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

The Avatar took the cautious steps and knocked, “Kiki? Is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright?” Korra grimaces at the sound and opens the door just as Keiko flushed and puts the seat down, she sits and catches her breath, Korra furrows her brows with worry, “you’re still sick,” she dumps the toothbrushes out of the cup and fills it with water from the sink and hands it to Keiko, who smiles.

“Thanks,” she takes a sip.

“Where’s Bolin?”

“He’s taking a nap, I didn’t want to wake him.”

Korra nods, “he’s going to miss dinner...are you okay enough to eat something?”

The Airbender stares down at the water, “maybe, it depends, um I actually have an announcement I want to make and it’s actually a good thing that Bolin is asleep for this...I don’t know how to tell him yet,” she finishes the water and hands the cup to Korra who sets it down, she helps Keiko to her feet and they head towards the dining room.

The Avatar slides the door open and Tenzin smiles at them, “Keiko, there you are. We were wondering where you were.”

Korra goes to sit down and Keiko looks around at her family and friends who stare at her.

“You okay?” Lin sets her tea down, “you look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I’m fine mom,” she takes a deep breath and starts pacing around, “but I am nervous.”

She rests her hands on her stomach and looks to each of them individually, “I have an announcement to make...Pema and Opal already know.”

Mako glances towards the door and back to Keiko, “should we...wait for Bolin?”

“No...and I would appreciate it if none of you would tell him what I’m about to tell you and aunt Su, Korra, I need you to hold my mom down so she doesn’t strangle Bolin in his sleep and dad, please don’t freak out-“

Lin furrows her brows, “will you just tell us what’s wrong and get it over with.”

Keiko stops pacing, she turns around and closes her eyes, her hands drop to her side and ball into fists.

“I’m pregnant.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little mundane, but it was relaxing to write
> 
> Anyway, chapter thirty-two later tonight

The silence in the dining room was deafening.

Tenzin stared at his daughter wide-eyed and mouth agape, she turned to her mother who wore a similar expression.

“Right,” she tucks her hair behind her ears, “now that’s out of the way...I’ll just...” she turns to walk away but Lin stands up.

“Oh no you don’t!” She turns towards her mother, “what do you mean you’re pregnant? You can’t be pregnant! You’re only twenty-years-old!”

Keiko takes a deep breath, “mom, please, I understand you’re upset-“

“You’re damn right I’m upset! I’m gonna kill that kid when I see him.”

“Lin, please calm down,” she looks down at Tenzin.

“Calm down? Tenzin, our-barely-an-adult daughter just admitted to us that she’s pregnant,” Lin puts her hands on her hips, “and you don’t sound the least bit angry about this!”

Tenzin stands, “because I’m not,” he walks over to Keiko and puts a hand on her shoulder, “and while I’m not exactly pleased with the news, I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

Keiko smiles, “thanks dad,” she hugs her father, Lin sits back down, fuming, “I just wish mom wasn’t so angry about it.”

“Oh, she’ll calm down,” Tenzin glances at Lin who glares at him, “eventually.”

Bumi stands up and picks Keiko up off the ground, “I’m happy for you, Bolin’s going to make a great dad,” he sets her down, “uh, he is the father, isn’t he?”

Keiko frowns at her uncle, “yes.” She felt someone pull on her arm, she looks down.

“Does this mean I’m going to be an uncle?” Meelo asks.

“Yes, Meelo.”

“Awesome!”

Ikki pushes their brother aside, “do you know when will you’ll start showing?”

“Uh,” she puts her hands on her abdomen, “I’m not sure.”

“Can you feel the baby move yet?”

“No, not yet,” Ikki looks a little disappointed.

“How far along do you think you are?” Keiko looks up at her father and starts counting.

“Maybe seven weeks? Six and half?”

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“No Ikki.”

“I want the baby to be a boy!” Meelo puts his hands on his hips, “we need more men around the house.”

Ikki crosses her arms, “well I want it to be a girl, there’s enough boys around here.”

Keiko ruffles Meelo’s hair, “we’ll just have to wait and see.” She looks at her other sister, “Jinora, you’ve been quiet.”

The young teen smiles, “sorry, I’ve just been thinking about baby names, how do you feel about Meiying for a girl?”

”Meiying...” Keiko thinks on it, “hm...I’ll consider it.”

Keiko’s friends watch from the table, Korra was still in a state of surprise, “I can’t believe she’s really pregnant.”

“I guess grandma Yin was right.”

“I can hardly believe it either,” Asami looks between Korra and Mako, “not only are they getting married but they’re having a baby, time really does fly doesn’t it?”

“It does, I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle,” he smiles, “uncle Mako...” he chuckles, “yeah, I like the sound of that.”   
  


Keiko opened the door to their bedroom, Bolin was still asleep. She smiles softly and gets ready for bed.

Bolin opens his eyes, he felt a smaller body press against his back and hands against his chest, the Earthbender smiles and carefully turns around, her silver eyes seemed to glow in the dark, it was something he loved about them, another being how they seemed to glow golden in warm light, something he first experienced on Harmony Tower, she was beautiful then and she was beautiful now, so beautiful.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, “hi.”

“Hi.”

“Everything okay?”

Keiko hums and snuggles closer, “everything’s perfect.”

Bolin smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

One Week Later

Keiko lounges on a blanket with Bolin, enjoying the sun’s warmth, he was trying to teach Pabu a new trick but the ferret was more interested in the grass.

Asami walks up with a clipboard in her hand, she sits down on the blanket and they give the woman their attention.

“So...invitations were sent out last week and so far we’ve received confirmation from almost everyone,” she flips a paper over, “I also wanted to go over the menu with you, are we doing all vegetarian or half?”

“Half,” Keiko looks to her fiancé, “I don’t think it would be fair to everyone else if we only had vegetarian options.”

Asami nods and writes something down.

“Asami,” the woman looks up, “thank you for still doing this...we didn’t expect you too after your dad-“

“Keiko it's alright,” she flips through her clipboard, “this is just the distraction I need,” she clicks her pen with a smile, “now, you two have a cake tasting later this afternoon and then tomorrow we need to start working on a seating plan.” The woman gets off the blanket and walks away, back up the cliff.

The couple look at each other and Bolin says, “what kind of cake were you thinking of, because I’m fine with whatever.”

Keiko thought about it, “what about plain vanilla with moon peach filling? Three tiers? Oh now that I think about it, we’ll probably need two.”

“That’s fine with me,” he wraps his arms around her waist and starts lowering them down onto the blanket, “I’m not picky,” he nips her neck and she gasps.

“Honey, we’re in public.” 

Keiko sips on a glass of lychee juice while she circles a diorama of little model tables, they took over Tenzin’s study.

She and Bolin had the middle table in the first row, along with their closest friends and family.

Speaking of the Earthbender, he was on a trip with Varrick, he didn’t tell her where only they’ll be back in a few days.

“So,” Asami tapped a pen against her chin, “have you told Bolin yet?”

Keiko sighs, “no, I haven’t, I’m still working my way up to it.”

“Keiko, you’re going to start showing any day now.”

“No I’m not, the book I’m reading says it’s likely I won’t start showing until the second trimester.”

“Key word- likely.”

Keiko frowns, “I have plenty of time,” she looks at the guest list, “Fire Nation Royal Family, second row, table five.”

“Okay and...Bolin’s family?”

“Half beside us on the left, the rest on the table behind them, Beifong’s on the right.”

“Alright, the twins Eska and Desna?”

“As much as I would like to stick them near the bins, it would be seen as rude so I suppose table four, with Senna and Tonraq.”

Asami shoots Keiko a look, “Prince Wu?”

Keiko looks at Asami, “we can put him with Bolin’s family, I’m sure Yin would love that.”

The door opens and Korra pokes her head in, “there’s a guy here, asking about flowers?”

Asami and Keiko look at each other and back to the Avatar, “send him in.”

Korra nods and a few moments later a middle-aged florist comes in with a few sample floral arrangements.

Korra watches the two women scrutinize the flowers.

“This one’s pretty,” Keiko says, “although I’m not sure if I like the fire lilies.”

“What about this one? With the white lilies, pink orchids and roses?”

“Oh, I like that one, with the red and pink roses, but I feel it needs something else,” she puts a hand on her chin, “something to fill it out more...maybe baby’s breath?”

“I think baby’s breath could work,” Asami looks to the florist, who nods.

“We can certainly add baby’s breath if that is your request.”

“It is.”

The florist bows and leaves, taking the samples with him.

“You know, soon we’ll have to start planning Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.”   
  


Bolin arrived home shortly after breakfast.

“I can’t believe we took a detour to some village on the way home from Ember Island just to climb up a volcano so you could pick a flower.”

“They’re panda lilies, Varrick and I didn’t just pick one,” he waved the bouquet around for emphasis. “I think Keiko will like them and she’ll appreciate the gesture.”

The Earthbender opened the door to the Temple, he passed by Tenzin’s study, he didn’t look up from his phone call.

He found Keiko packing up her things, Pema was moving them into a bigger bedroom and Jinora was moving in here, much to Ikki and Meelo’s chagrin.

She looks up at Bolin and smiles, “you’re back, how was your trip?” She eyed the hand behind his back.

“Fine, we took a detour to Makapu Villiage.”

Keiko raised an eyebrow, “what were you doing there?”

“To get you these,” he pulled the flowers from behind his back.

“Are those panda lilies?”

“Yeah,” he hands the flowers to her and she rubs one of the petals.

“I can’t believe you travelled into an active volcano to get me flowers,” Keiko chuckles softly, awestruck.

Bolin shrugs, “what’s a volcano when you’re lava-proof?”

Keiko raises an eyebrow, “Honey, you’re not lava-proof, you can bend lava.” She reaches up and scratches the light stubble on his chin, “you need a shave,” she points out and Bolin pulls her against him by the waist and bends down to rub his stubbly chin against her cheek, she starts giggling and playfully pushes him away.

Keiko looks down at the panda lilies, “I love them by the way, thank you.” She puts them on the desk and closes the door with her foot and pounces on Bolin, he catches her, hands gripping her thighs. “And I love you.”

He walks them over to a wall and presses her against it.   
  


Lin found Keiko in the courtyard, she was with Asami and Zhu Li. She wore Bolin’s old jacket over her wingsuit, it was comically too big for her.

She walked around a circular table, smoothing out the white tablecloth.

“So Bolin knows where we’re going for our honeymoon,” she says, choosing between sage or taupe napkins, “he just won’t tell me where,” she places both napkins down on the table, “said it was a surprise.”

Zhu Li was the one to spot Lin, “your mom’s here.”

“What?” Keiko turns around and frowns at her mother.

“Could I talk to you for a moment?”

The Airbender glances back at her friends and nods, walking away with her mother.

“I wanted to apologize for how I reacted when you said you were pregnant, I was just...shocked, it wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.”

Keiko crosses her arms, “apology accepted.”

“I’m happy for you...and Bolin, he’s a good kid, he’ll make a great dad.”

Keiko smiles a little and hugs her mom who looks back at the table, “so this wedding is really coming together.”

“It’s getting there but we have a lot to do.”

“And what’s Bolin doing?”

“He comes around sometimes and helps out, gives his opinions on things but I left planning the honeymoon up to him.”

“And you trust him enough to do that?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s chosen somewhere nice.”

“Where is he now?”

“Varrick is giving him driving lessons.”

Lin nods, “well I suppose I should let you get back to doing whatever it is you’re doing.” She turns to leave and Keiko calls after her.

“Hey, mom?” Lin turns around, “how did you tell dad you were pregnant with me?”

Lin shrugs, “I just did, it’s best to not overthinK it.”

She watches her mother walk away, “right, okay,” she turns around on her heels and makes her way back, where Asami had three chairs for her to choose from.

* * *

Asami knocked on the bedroom door, she expected Keiko to be awake already but Bolin was the one to answer the door.

“Hey, Asami.”

He had his boxers on but nothing else, the inventor cleared her throat and Bolin looked down, “uh...hold on.” He closes the door and when he opens it again, he’s wearing a shirt, “what can I do for you?”

“Is Keiko up? We have an appointment at the Fancy Lady Day Spa.”

Bolin blinks and turns around when he hears the ruffling of sheets, Keiko rolls over on her back, the Earthbender moves in Asami’s line of sight so she doesn’t see her bare chest, “give me one second,” he closes the door and walks over to her side of the bed, “Babe?” He gives her a little nudge, “Baby?”

Keiko groans and opens her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hands, “wha? What is it?”

“Asami’s here, something about a spa day.”

The Airbender sits up and fluffs up her bedhead, Bolin moves and she gets out of bed and wraps his brown jacket around her body, opening the door, Asami was surprised by her state of undress.

“Hey, Asami, what’s up?”

“Fancy Lady Day Spa? Girls day?” Asami reminds the woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that today?”

“Yes, that's today, now hurry up and get dressed, Korra, Opal and Zhu Li are already waiting.”

“Okay, give me a moment.” She closes the door.

The Airbender started getting dressed, but her wingsuit was a little tight, she frowns and Bolin notices.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, my wingsuit is just a little tight,” she starts taking it off and opens her wardrobe, “I suppose I could pull out my old clothes...”

Bolin watched her go through her closet, tossing things over her shoulder, she sighs loudly and clips her old cape and shawl in place.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” she presses a quick kiss to Bolin’s cheek and leaves with Asami.

“Didn’t you’re wingsuit fit?” Asami asks as they walk down the hall.

“No.”   
  


Korea read the sign of the spa and looked at Asami, “I thought the Fancy Lady Day Spa was in Ba Sing Se?”

“It is, this is just a second location.”

Asami approaches the front desk, “hi, I booked the bridal party package under Sato.”

The woman checks her books and smiles, “right this way, ladies.”

The package included a back, neck and shoulder massage to ease the tension.

Korra cracked her neck loudly during the shoulder portion which made everyone turn their heads and look at her with concern.

But she was fine.

The big thing was a body wrap of their choice, which Keiko was the most curious about, she’s never gotten one before.

Her attendant began with a whipped sugar body polish which she said was boosted with agave nectar oil to exfoliate and leave a healthy glow.

It was followed by a private bath where she was massaged gently with a rich and creamy sunflower honey butter that contained vitamins A, E and B for long-term moisturization, again, according to her attendant. She was then cocooned in warm blankets while her attendant performs a mini facial and scalp massage.

The Airbender doesn’t think she’s ever felt more relaxed in her life.

She found her friends afterwards where they met up outside on a balcony, the spa overlooked the bay and she could see Air Temple Island from here.

The package came with a fruit platter and cocktails, which she couldn’t have, but the cherry-berry lemonade made up for it, they even gave her one of those little umbrellas. Keiko picked up a mango cube and sat down, “thanks for doing this, Asami.”

“Don’t mention it, I thought we could all use a spa day before the big day.”

Keiko smiles and sips her lemonade, “what’s after this?”

“Manicure and pedicure with hand and foot massage.”

Korra blinks, “there’s more?”

The inventor nods and the Avatar sighs, “I thought getting slathered in seaweed was enough.”

“You don’t have to get the manicure or pedicure if you don’t want too, Korra.”

“Hello, ladies,” they turn their heads with surprise and turn to Varrick, who stood in his own robe.

“Varrick?”

“What are you doing here?”

The inventor stretches, “getting a seaweed wrap.”

“This is the Fancy Lady Day Spa,” Korra points out.

“I didn’t see a sign or anything about this place being for women only.”

“Yeah, this place is awesome,” they turned their heads towards Bolin, who walks towards them, rolling his shoulders, “I feel all relaxed and floaty.”

Opal, Zhu Li and Asami start laughing a little and Keiko hides her face, barely holding back a smile.

“Hey, Baby,” Bolin reaches and takes a slice of cantaloupe from the tray, he stuffs it in his mouth and smiles at his fiancée who couldn’t contain her smile, “go away,” she manages, pushing him away lightly.

The Earthbender presses a quick kiss to her cheek, “love you.”

Varrick turns around, “hey,” the girls turn to look at him, “Varrick makes a good boy name,” he informs, looking directly at Keiko, who glares at him.

Bolin looks between the inventor and fiancée, “what?”

“Nothing.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late...like 5:45 in the morning late.
> 
> I fell asleep.
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone forgot, I found her dress from east meets dress and it’s the jade bespoke dress

Keiko walks in her wedding shoes slowly, they were white with a three-inch heel, she didn’t expect walking in them to be this difficult.

She wobbled a little, taking another step.

Asami flinches, “you just have to break them in.”

“I have been breaking them in...for three days,” the Airbender sighs with frustration, “I can walk on the tips of my toes but I can’t take a simple step in these shoes without feeling like I’m going to break my ankle.”

“You’re overthinking it.”

“I am not overthinking it, it’s just difficult.”

The inventor rolled her eyes.

Wei and Wing came by, holding a bench over their shoulders.

“Where do you want this, boss?”

“On the left side of the aisle.”

Korra comes by with her own bench, “wait my left or your left?”

“Your left is the same as my left,” when Asami was distracted, Keiko took off her heels and sighs with relief.

She sneaks away to the pavilion.   
  


Tenzin finds her looking out at the setting sun, “nervous about tomorrow?” He asks and she jumps at the sound of his voice.

“Dad! You scared me!”

He smiles a little and stands beside her, “I’m sorry, so...are you nervous?”

Keiko turns her attention back to Republic City and takes a deep breath, “a little...mostly I’m afraid of falling on my face in those shoes.”

Tenzin chuckles a little, she smiles and bumps him with her shoulder.   
  


There was a knock on the bedroom door and Keiko opens it, expecting Asami, but found Bolin instead. 

He gives a lopsided smile, “just checking for cold feet.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint but mine are toasty warm.”

“Good,” he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, “that’s good.”

Keiko runs her hands up his biceps, “what? Are you having second thoughts?”

Bolin shakes his head, “no, I’ve been waiting since our first date to marry you.”

Keiko smiles and stretches up, he meets her halfway.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they pulled away, Asami had an eyebrow raised, she looks at Bolin, “you’re not supposed to be here,” she crosses her arms and he steps away, “go on.”

Bolin nods but takes one look at Keiko, “I’ll meet you at the altar.”

She takes a deep breath, “I’ll be the one in white.”

They watch him walk down the hallway and Asami looks back, “now you, go to bed, get some beauty sleep. That’s an order.”

“Okay.”

The inventor smiles and walks away, Keiko sighs and shuts the door and turns out the lights.   
  


_Everything was white, from her dress to the sky._

_Bolin stood at the end of the aisle, in a white suit with a red rose on his lapel._

_She took a deep breath and walked, looking down at the rose petals under her feet. She glanced at her parents, who were also in white, they were smiling at her._

_Keiko glanced at Dewei, the acolyte who offered to officiate the wedding._

_Bolin held out his hand and she took it, turning to face him before turning to face Dewei...but it wasn’t him._

_Zaheer, Ming-Hua and Ghazan smiled at her menacingly and she moved to grip Bolin’s arm in fear but her hand brushed across air and she turned, finding him gone._

_She turned back to the Red Lotus and was taken back to that day._

_A small chunk of rock hits her when she’s distracted and another ice sphere along with an additional rock strikes her, she yells in pain upon impact._

_A gust of air knocks her to the ground._

_Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer surround her while she’s down._

_Keiko struggles to stand, she sends blasts of air in all three directions, catching the Red Lotus members by surprise._

_She forms a protective shield of air around her but P'li strikes her from the airship._

_Keiko slams against a wall and falls to the ground, she places a hand on the stone and slowly stands up, she groans with pain and grabs her shoulder with one hand. One of her eyes is bruised._

_The Red Lotus has Keiko surrounded._

_Zaheer frowns, “stand down.”_

_Keiko glares at Zaheer, “I will not.”_

_She attacks Zaheer who avoids the shot, he retaliates and blasts Keiko against the wall._

_She still stands and Zaheer narrows his eyes._

_The Red Lotus takes turns in attacking Keiko, who doesn't have the chance to fight back and lets out a cry of pain with each hit._

_They stop attacking her and Zaheer takes a step._

_“Give up, this fight is over.”_

_“No. As long as I am breathing this fight isn’t over.”_

_The leader smiles menacingly and takes a stance, he starts to move his arms rhythmically._

_Air begins to force its way out of her mouth, forcing the girl to her knees._

_He bends the air around her head and she starts to suffocate, gasping desperately._

Keiko woke with a start, gasping for air. A wave of nausea overtook her and she barely made it to the bathroom. 

Spirits, she was sick of the morning sickness.

Now wide awake, Keiko decided to take a bath, a nice, calming, relaxing bath.

With lavender.

It’s been a long time since she’s had a nightmare, a very long time. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and sinks under the soapy water.   
  


In the morning she heard a brisk tapping at her bedroom door and she opened her eyes, she passed out sometime after her bath.

She opened the door and found Asami frowning at her.

“Oh, Spirits, look at your eyes!” She tsked in reproach. “What did you do? Stay up all night?”

“Almost.”

Asami glowered, “I’ve only have the morning to make you stunning, Keiko, you might have taken better care of my material.”

“No one expects me to be stunning Asami, I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say ‘I do’ at the right time.”

Asami laughs and rolls her eyes, “don’t worry, I’ll have Korra throw her bouquet at you when it gets close.”

“Thanks.”

“At least you’ll have plenty of time to sleep on the boat ride tomorrow.”

“Right,” Keiko looks down. The boat ride, so they weren’t staying in the Earth Kingdom. Bolin hadn’t dropped a single hint the entire time she put him in charge of the honeymoon.

Asami realized that she’d given something away and she frowned, “you’re packed and ready,” she said as a distraction.

It worked.

“I would’ve liked to have packed my own things.”

“It would have given too much away and ruined the surprise.”

Keiko raised an eyebrow, the Non-bender grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the safety of her bedroom.

“Let’s go, we’ve wasted too much time already.”

“It’s barely been five minutes!” Asami started leading the Airbender down the hallway, “can we at least have breakfast first?”

Asami led Keiko into a room that looked like it was converted into a beauty salon. Keiko eyed the room, “is all this really necessary?”

“Yes,” she pushes Keiko down into the chair in front of the mirror.

“Where did you get all this stuff anyway?”

“I brought it from home.”

“Oh,” she looks up at the Non-bender, “so about breakfast.”

Adami sighs, “yes, alright, what do you want?”

“A bowl of moon peaches, mango and dragonfruit, cut into cubes and maybe a cup of green tea with honey?”

“Does the fruit have to be cut into cubes?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, no point in arguing with a pregnant woman.”

Keiko rolls her eyes and Asami leaves the room.

The Airbender looked at herself in the mirror and grimaces, she looked worse than she thought, her hair was a mess, still damp in some places, her eyes were red and puffy and she had bags underneath. She hoped the puffiness would go away, Asami could always cover the dark circles.

The inventor came back and let Keiko eat her breakfast.

She took a look at her damp hair, “what did you do? Take a bath in the middle of the night?”

“Mm-hm,” Keiko says with a mouth full of fruit, she swallows, “I had a nightmare, probably just wedding jitters.”

She finished and put the bowl on the counter, “you can start working on me now.”

“Just sit back and relax.”

Keiko leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, hoping to be able to nap through it.

She did drift in and out a little bit while Asami went to work.

Keiko almost didn’t recognize herself when she looked in the mirror, the her eyes were back to normal and the dark circles were gone.

“I kept the makeup neutral, although I was tempted to do a red lip.”

Her eyebrows were groomed and defined, there was a subtle brown shadow on her eyelids and a little underneath, mascara was light. Asami had applied the faintest touch of rouge to her cheeks and peach lipstick to her lips.

“I um...wow.”

“Do you like it?”

Keiko looked at her face from different angles, “it’s different, I’ve never exactly worn makeup before, except once during Korra’s gala, but it was only a bit of rouge.”

“If you don’t like it we could change it.”

“No, no, I like it...it’s just strange to see myself this way.”

The inventor smiles, “good.”

It was after lunchtime when Opal glided through the door in a green gown, complete with metal jewellery.

“Bolin was seen roaming around the Temple,” Opal informs.

“Keep him out of here!”

“Don’t worry, Pema’s got the boys finishing things up outside. Do you want some help? I could do her hair.”

“Sure,” Asami smiles and Opal stands behind Keiko. “You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil will go here, above.” Her hands started combing through Keiko’s hair, lifting it off her shoulders, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted.

They decided to add a veil last minute, the missing piece.

When Asami was done, Opal’s hands replaced hers, shaping her hair with a feather-light touch.

Once Opal received Asami’s approval on her hair, she was sent off and Asami went to retrieve the dress.

Keiko took a deep breath when she heard the sound of the zipper, anxiety crashing into her like a tidal wave.

Asami made her stand so that she could ease the dress over the hair and makeup without messing it up.

Keiko’s knees shook so badly as the satin and lace quivered in little wavelets down to the floor. Asami zipped her up without a problem, Keiko lets herself breathe, she almost forgotten there was the possibility the dress wouldn’t zip, but thankfully she wasn’t showing yet.

Asami slipped both hairpins in between the braids and the veil above. She took the silver bangle and her ring off the table and slipped them on.

“Deep breaths, Keiko,” Asami adjusts the mandarin collar, “I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?”

“Um...maybe?”

Asami rubbed Keiko’s shoulder before walking out the door.

Keiko concentrated on her breathing and stared at the ceiling, she was afraid to look in the mirror, afraid the image of herself in the wedding dress would send her over the edge.

She’s seen herself in the dress before, twice but it was different this time, this time it was actually happening.

Asami came back wearing a green dress that hugged her body perfectly.

“Asami...wow.”

“It’s nothing. No one will be looking at me today, not while you’re around.”  
  


Lin walks up to Tenzin and Pema in their formal clothes, she’s out of her armour and in a long sleeve green dress. 

“So, did you find our daughter?” She asks him.

“No, not yet.”

Lin huffs and turns a corner, “Asami? Keiko?”

“In here, mom.”

Lin follows the voice, with Tenzin and Pema close behind.

Asami steps to the side and Lin gasps uncharacteristically with awe, “wow, you look beautiful, kid.”

“Thanks, mom, you don’t look too bad yourself, it’s kinda strange seeing you out of uniform.”

Lin crosses her arms, “don’t get used to it, it’s a one-time thing.”

Pema was next to enter the room, “oh, my goodness! Oh, Keiko, you’re so beautiful!” Pema tears up and Asami hands her a handkerchief, “oh, thanks,” she dries her eyes, “Tenzin get in here!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to-“

“Tenzin.”

The man walks into the room and smiles warmly at the sight of her, “look at you, all grown up.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Korra, Zhu Li and Opal came into the room, Korra also wore a dress in green with open sleeves and so did Zhu Li, but her dress was simple and a little more practical.

“Okay, Pema, Lin it’s time for you to get settled downstairs,” Asami focused her gaze on Tenzin, “Tenzin, could you grab the flowers, please?”

The older adults left the room and Asami grabbed the heels, “can’t forget these,” she helped Keiko into them and when the Airbender looked up, her father was handing out the flowers.

Keiko stared at them and started to hyperventilate.

Outside, Bolin waited, along with everyone else. He hasn’t stopped smiling since he woke up this morning.

This was it, he was getting married. He could hardly contain the excitement and joy he felt and the nervous butterflies.

He looked around, it really was beautiful and simple, the altar was draped with sheer curtains, green vines, regular vines, not spirit vines and white flowers.

Lining the benches were candles and vases of pink and white roses, originally red roses had been included but Varrick had convinced Keiko to forgo the red roses during the ceremony, she asked why but he only said it was a surprise.

“It’s alright, Keiko, calm down,” Tenzin turned to Asami nervously, “she looks a little sick. Do you think she’s going to make it?”

His voice sounded far away, Keiko couldn’t feel her legs.

“She’d better.”

Korra stood right in front of her and bent down to better stare the Airbender in the eye. She gripped Keiko’s shoulders, “focus, Kiki, Bolin is waiting for you down there.”

She took a deep breath, willing herself into composure.

“Keiko?”

“Yes,” she squeaked, “Bolin. Okay.” She let Korra pull her from the room.

Keiko concentrated on the idea of Bolin waiting to get her feet to shuffle forward.

She heard the music and took a deep breath, Zhu Li went first and then Opal and Asami and finally Korra turned around to face her, “it’s my turn, count to five and then follow me, like we practiced.”

Keiko exhaled and nods, “got it.” She recognized her cue and looked up at her father with terrified eyes, “don’t let me fall, dad.”

“Never.”

Tenzin pulled her hand through his arm she gripped his sleeve tightly.

“One step at a time,” she whispers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee while writing this chapter?
> 
> Yes
> 
> Breaking Dawn Part 1 is the only movie I’ve seen (many times) that has an actual wedding scene in it, so I’ve been going off that, I’m kinda just making things up as I go along, I admittedly don’t know how weddings work

Keiko gripped her father’s sleeve and exhales, he takes the first step and she follows.

No turning back now.

When she turned the corner, Bolin’s smile fades, replaced with a look of awe and adoration and love and Spirits she was beautiful, so beautiful it almost hurt.

He always thought so, from the first day they met, even when she was deep in sleep or when she first woke up in the mornings and her hair was an absolute mess, a tangle of brown waves.

Everyone in that moment seemed to fade away, family, friends, all becoming a blur so the only thing that was in focus was her.

She seemed to float towards him, a vision in white, an ethereal beauty.

Tears filled his eyes, happy ones of course.

Keiko took in the crowd of faces until she found him at last, standing before the altar she designed herself with the white flowers and greenery. Keiko barely noticed Mako by his side, or Varrick or her cousins Wei and Wing.

She didn’t see her mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or her family, or any of the guests, they would have to wait.

All she really saw was Bolin’s face; it filled her vision and left her feeling overwhelmed.

Her silver eyes seemed to pierce his soul, meeting his awed gaze, those eyes made him weak in the knees, even after all this time, from the first moment. He felt the way he did during their first date four years ago.

When she smiled it made his heart stop.

When his name passed her lips he swore it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

When he was with her it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Loving her, being with her was as easy as breathing, even when his involvement with Kuvira put a strain on their relationship, they came out alright in the end.

He loved how caring and warm-hearted she was, how soft and kind and understanding.

He loved how fierce she was and protective and strong, so strong and at times, a little serious.

She filled him with such unimaginable joy. He felt at home with her, he always has.

She was warm like the sun breaking out from the clouds after it’s rained, she was warm and gentle, like a summer breeze.

He broke into a breathtaking smile and it stole whatever breath she had left in her lungs, she stared at his perfect face and met his eyes again, those bright green eyes. 

She was taken back to when they were sixteen, those strange and complicated feelings she felt for him back then weren’t strange are complicated now. And back then she was so afraid of love, loving him and being loved by another person.

But now it felt as easy as breathing, even when he was working with Kuvira, she found it hard to stay angry with him, she loved him too much, she wasn’t afraid of love anymore.

She loved his laid-back, kind and high-spirited nature, his sense of humour, something she felt she lacked.

He was brave, protective for those he cares for, he was forgiving and at times, a little naive.

He made her so unbelievably happy. She felt at home with him, she always has.

He was warm, like an afternoon in spring, like the sun coming out after a rainy day.

And then, at last, she was there. She looked up at her father who takes her hand on his arm.

Tenzin gives her hand a gentle squeeze, he took it and kissed her cheek. 

Bolin held out his hand and she takes it, she looks at her father again as he sits down beside Pema and her mother.

“You are so beautiful,” Bolin whispers.

“So are you.”

The Earthbender laughs quietly and they step up to Dewei who smiles at them.

“True love gives nothing of itself and takes nothing but from itself. Love does not possess, nor would it be possessed, for love is sufficient unto love. Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself, to awake at dawn with a winged heart and to give thanks for another day of loving. To rest at noon and meditate upon love. To return home at evening with gratitude and then to sleep with a prayer for your beloved in your heart and a song upon your lips.” 

The couple steal a glance and a smile.

“Now, will you please pass your flowers, turn and face one another and join hands.”

Keiko hands her flowers to Korra.

Dewei turned to Bolin, “Bolin, are you willing to take Keiko Beifong as your wife? Whether she has sickness or health, poverty or wealth? In good times and in bad? Are you are willing to love her, to comfort her, to respect her and protect her? Are you willing to be forever loyal to her? For as long as you both shall live?”

“I am.”

“Keiko, are you willing to take Bolin as your husband? Whether he has sickness or health, poverty or wealth? In good times and in bad? Are you are willing to love him, to comfort him, to respect him and protect him? Are you willing to be forever loyal to him? For as long as you both shall live?”

“I am.”

“Keiko and Bolin, you have come here today before us and have expressed your desire to become husband and wife. You have made promises of faith and devotion and therefore it is my privilege to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Bolin’s hands reached up to hold her face, she blinked through the tears in her eyes, it felt so surreal, she looked into his eyes and found them full of tears too.

He bent his head toward her and she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms around his neck.

Bolin kissed her tenderly, adoringly. They forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason...only remembering that the other exists, they loved each other, wanted each other, he was hers and she was his.

The sound of applause is what brings them back to reality, they pull away and look towards their friends and family, Varrick suddenly steps away from behind Mako and hands the couple a remote with a single red button.

The Airbender raises an eyebrow at Varrick, “what’s this?”

“Just press the button.”

She looks at Bolin who gives her s shrug and she sighs, they hold the remote together.

“One...two...three...”

On three she closes her eyes and they press the red button.

There are several large popping sounds, one after another, almost overlapping.

Bolin laughs and Keiko opens her eyes.

It was raining rose petals, red ones, on them and the guests.

Some land in her hair, she smiles, “so that’s where my roses went,” giggling she reaches up and a petal lands in her palm, she looks at the inventor, “thank you, Varrick.”

Bolin presses a kiss to the side of her forehead.

Lin appeared in Keiko’s line of vision and to her surprise her mother’s eyes were red and she was smiling.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter who was eager to reciprocate, hugging her mother tightly.   
  


The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly, proof of Asami’s flawless planning.

It was just twilight over Yue Bay; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, the twinkling lights above their heads resembled stars, the reception like the ceremony was simple but full of flowers and sage green and tan with hints of yellow and red. One of her favourite things was the sky bison napkin rings- Asami’s idea.

Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow evening surrounded them.

Suyin approaches the couple with her hands outstretched, Keiko smiles and meets her halfway. She sways her niece back and forth, “congratulations.”

“Thank you, aunt Su.”

The older woman steps aside so Baatar Sr could have his turn, squeezing her gently, “I’m happy for you, both of you.”

A bit of a line was forming so they went to go find Lin.

Yin, Chow and Tu were next to claim them with hugs and congratulatory words, followed by Katara and Kya.

“Gran-Gran,” Keiko smiles and wraps her arms around her grandmother, “I’ve missed you.”

The old woman chuckles, “I can’t tell you how happy I was to receive the invitation,” she places a hand on Keiko’s cheek, “I’m glad things worked out between you,” she looks at Bolin with serious eyes, “treat her well.”

The Earthbender nods, “yes, ma’am.”

Zuko and his family were next, Keiko took the old Firebender’s hand.   
  


Keiko was wiping peanut sauce off Rohan’s fingers when someone tapped on the microphone.

They all turn to Mako on the stage, “excuse me. Is this on? Hello?” He clears his throat, “umm, I’m not very good at speeches and public speaking but I’d like to thank everyone for coming to my little brother's wedding, I’d raise a glass but I only have one working arm at the moment,” there’s scattered chuckling and Mako looks directly at Keiko, “I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister, Keiko, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last twenty years, because you won't be getting anymore for a while,” he says, hinting towards her pregnancy, Keiko glares at him while the others stare at him awkwardly, he clears his throat again, “Bolin, you are the best brother any guy could ever ask for and I know for a fact you will be an amazing husband and one day, father,” Keiko’s glare becomes more intense and Mako flinches, “I won’t share any childhood stories because there's a chance I could get in trouble with my boss,” Lin crosses her arms, “I wish you both a lifetime of happiness, it will be an honour for all of us to witness your journey together. Let’s toast, to the happy couple, Keiko, Bolin, congratulations.”

Everyone raised a glass and Bolin kissed Keiko’s cheek.

Korra adjusts the microphone down to her height, she looked directly at Keiko. “Let me first say how much of an honour it is to stand here to give a toast to my best friend of sixteen years, Keiko Beifong. She is truly an amazing person and I couldn’t be happier for her. I first met Keiko back home in the Southern Water Tribe, I was so excited to meet another kid but she was so shy, hardly left Tenzin’s side the entire time, but after a time she warmed up to me and we’ve been best friends ever since. I remember the day she met Bolin four years ago, we had snuck out to the Pro-bending arena one night, against Tenzin’s wishes, I don’t think I actually apologized for that, sorry Tenzin.” There was light laughter, “Keiko was immediately taken by Bolin from the very beginning, kept making goo-goo eyes at him,” Korra gestures to her face, “I could’ve sworn she drooled a little at the sight of his muscles,” Keiko smiles with light embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. “I was never sure what would happen between them, Keiko was always so hesitant and evasive about her feelings and let me tell you it was very aggravating and annoying, thankfully they worked it out in the end and I know for a fact that you two are meant for each other. I love you both, now let’s lift our glasses and toast, to the happiness of the bride and groom, cheers!” 

Korra sat back down at the table amidst the applause and Keiko reached across the table for her hand, “thank you.”

“I’m going to keep this short and to the point,” Lin stood there awkwardly, holding a glass of champagne, “Bolin will make a good husband for my little girl, I know this because I’m a cop. I know how to hunt someone to the ends of the Earth.” The guests laugh and Bolin looks a little concerned, “in all seriousness, I may find Bolin about as dumb as the rocks he bends but,” she smiles at Keiko, “I don’t think there’s anyone out there better suited for my daughter, you better take care of her, or else.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bolin says and the guests laugh a little.

“As a parent, as a father, it’s my job to support my child in all things and I do, I have supported and will continue to support every decision you make going forward.” Keiko smiles at her father as he makes his speech, “Keiko, you captured my heart on the day you were born and I became more and more in awe of you as the years passed by. You are my little girl and it has been a privilege to watch you grow and mature into the kind, beautiful young woman you are today. But no matter what age, you will always be my little girl.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat. “This afternoon, I watched you marry a wonderful young man, who brings you joy, who makes you laugh and who makes you smile and I am filled with confidence that you and Bolin are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with love and happiness. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I ask you to join me today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together.”

Keiko stands up from the table and hugs her father when he makes his way back, “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Good evening everyone, first off, I’d like to thank you all for coming, today is singlehandedly the greatest day of my life, the second greatest was when my beautiful wife told me she loved me back, I don’t think there’s anything else that could top those things,” Korra and Keiko glance at each other a little awkwardly,“I’d like to thank Tenzin and Lin for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and I vow to love and cherish her every day for the rest of our lives.” He looks directly at his wife, “Keiko, you are everything to me, you are the air I breathe, you are my sun and without you in my life there is only darkness and a life without you is not a life worth living,” Keiko felt tears sting her eyes, “so, I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever.”

“I know it’s been said enough but I would like to thank everyone for coming, I don’t even know what to say,” she looks down at the floor and back up, “I used to be afraid of love, so I promised myself I never would fall in love,” a smile tugs at her lips, “but then I met Bolin and he turned my world upside down. It wasn’t easy, getting to where I am now, being so open to love, unafraid. I want to thank you for being,” she glanced quickly at Eska, “somewhat patient with me while I came to terms with how I felt about you. Honey, you are the Earth beneath my feet, you are my moon and my stars, because of you I smile and I laugh. I want to thank you for everything that you are. You are and always will be the love of my life, my soulmate, my person.” She looks him directly in the eyes, “here’s to the start of forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed an excerpt from Kahlil Gibran’s poem “On Love”
> 
> There’s like one or two chapters left of Balance...I think


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in ✨pain✨ Mother Nature is paying me a visit and she’s rather aggressive this month so I decided to sleep

Jazz music plays, from left to right, Hasook plays the clarinet, Lu plays the erhu, Gang is on the ruan, one Wolfbat plays a single drum and a set of cymbals, a second Wolfbat plays trumpet and finally, the council page on the sousaphone.    


Jinora and Kai were already dancing, along with a few others.

Ikki tugs on Huan's hand and drags him to the dance floor, jumping on the spot excitedly while Huan stands still and looks to the side awkwardly.

A messy Rohan with a stained mouth and hands runs across the dance floor, laughing with glee. Pema chases after him and picks him up by the waist, carrying him away.

Mako and Prince Wu stand by the sidelines, “my cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation, I got to admit, I'm impressed. I think you're gonna make a great leader,” he points sternly at Wu with his good arm, “but that doesn't mean I'm gonna set you up with Korra, “so don't ask.”

Wu smiles, “that’s okay, Mako. Sometimes, a good evacuation is its own reward.”

“Good to see you,” both men turn their heads towards the Avatar, “Prince Wu- or should I say, King Wu?” She points to Wu, “you ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?”

Wu rubs the back of his head nervously, “yeah...about that.” He glances up with a wistful smile, “I was actually thinking of stepping down as King and getting rid of the monarchy altogether.”

Korra and Mako seem surprised, “are you joking?”

Wu speaks earnestly, “for once, I'm not. Now, I know what you're gonna say: I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things.” He glances back at Korra and Mako, “I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders like the United Republic.”

Mako smiles while Korra looks skeptical, “that’s actually pretty wise,” he smiles, “and mature of you.”

“I think it's a great idea. The Earth Kingdom should evolve and I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen.”

Wu places a finger on his forehead, “looking forward to working with you, but for now, the dance floor calls!” The Prince slowly plods off as the Avatar and Mako watch him go.

Korra looks a little guilty before glancing to Mako, “how’s the arm?”

Mako smiles at Korra, “much better.”

Keiko rests her head on Bolin’s chest as they sway in a circle, not really dancing.

When the song ends there’s a tap on Bolin’s shoulder and they look at Mako.

“You’re hogging the bride, let me dance with my new sister-in-law.”

Keiko smiles and steps away from Bolin, “I’m sure one dance will be fine, not sure how it’ll work since you have one good arm.”

The Firebender smiles a little, “we’ll make it work.”

They sway for a few minutes before Mako speaks, “I’m sorry about casually referencing your condition during my speech, that was outta line.”

“That’s alright, besides he hasn’t got a clue.”

“You gotta tell him sooner or later or he’s gonna find out on his own.”

Keiko sighs, “I’m getting there, I’m just...”

“Trying to figure out what to say, I know, but if it helps he does want a family with you.”

“I know he does.”

Mako turns her, “have you thought about names yet?”

“Not really, although Varrick suggested his name.”

“Iknik or Varrick?”

“Varrick.”

Mako suddenly chuckles and Keiko looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, “what?”

“It just occurred to me that Bolin might try to talk you into naming the baby Nuktuk if it’s a boy.”

Keiko frowns, “I am not naming the baby Nuktuk, Varrick I might consider but absolutely not Nuktuk.”

Korra leans against the gate with her back towards the party while Naga rests on the ground near her. She was lost in thought, gazing at the spirit portal in the distance. Tenzin stands beside his student, “I spoke to President Raiko.” Korra turns her head towards her teacher, “tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city rather than rebuild downtown.”

Korra turns back to the spirit portal and the remains of Republic City, “I bet Aang never could've imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City.”

“Korra,” Tenzin reassures Korra, “you've transformed the World more in a few years,” Korra looks down sadly, “than most Avatars did during their lifetimes.”

Korra furrows her brows, “but I feel like I've only,” she looks at her teacher, “just begun.” She glances to the side uncertainly, “there’s so much more I want to learn and do.”

Tenzin smiles at her, “you don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again.”

“It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?”

“I've come to realize,” he folds his hands behind his back, “life is one big 'bumpy' ride.”

The Avatar smiles before gazing down in thought, “I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned,” she glances up at Tenzin, “but I finally understand why I had to go through all that.” She looks forward morosely, “I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could become more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira.”

Tenzin who is still smiling rests a hand on Korra's shoulder reassuringly, the Avatar smiles again and lays a hand over his.

Keiko puts a hand on Bolin’s arm, he looks down at his wife and smiles.

“Come, take a walk with me,” she says and the Earthbender nods, he takes her hand and she gathers her train to hold it.   
  


They walk down the path Bolin found Pabu, the moon was full and Keiko glanced up at it while they walked.

“I have something I need to tell you,” she says and Bolin turned his head, looking down at her, she stopped walking and faces him, “something I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you since I found out but I could never figure out how or the right way and I’ve sort of told everyone else and my mom said I should just be direct and stop overthinking it,” Bolin holds her face and she stops rambling, “I...”

“You can tell me, its okay.”

Keiko nods and closes her eyes, she takes a hand from her cheek and lays it across her abdomen, underneath her bellybutton, “I’m pregnant.”

She looked up at Bolin who stared at her, still as a statue, or he wasn’t staring at her but in her direction.

“Bolin?” She waved a hand in front of his eyes, “Honey? You’re kinda freaking me out- ahh!” She yelps, suddenly big strong arms were lifting her off the ground, spinning her around, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bolin was laughing, almost hysterical with joy. She started to laugh herself and he set her on her feet, looking down at her with teary eyes and the biggest smile, “are-are you serious?”

“I am, I’m pregnant,” she matches his smile and he picks her up again.

“As if today couldn’t get any more perfect!” Something dawned on him, “wait, was that what Mako was hinting at during his speech and what Varrick meant when he said ‘Varrick makes a good boys name’?”

Keiko laughs, “yeah,” her smile fades, “I hope that you’re not upset that I told everyone before I told you.”

He holds her face, “no,” and presses a kiss to her forehead, “no, I’m not,” he sniffs and pulls her into a tight hug, “we’re having a baby.”

“We are,” she says against his chest.

Someone behind them cleared her throat and they turn around, Keiko blinks with surprise, Toph smiles at them, “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Grandma!” The Airbender hugs the old woman, “you made it, I mean you’re late but you made it.”

“Traffic was terrible,” was her ‘excuse’, but it made Keiko laugh.

“Better late than never, I suppose.”

“I’ll give you two some time,” Bolin said and walked away.

“You look beautiful, kid.”

“Grandma,” Keiko raises an eyebrow, “you’re blind.”

“I know but I thought it was a nice thing to say.” She put her hands behind her back, “so have you told Brian yet?”

“Bolin, grandma, his name is Bolin.”

“Whatever, have you told him?”

“Yes, I have, just now.”

“Ah, so that’s what he’s so happy about.”

Keiko can’t really argue with that, “and the fact it’s our wedding day.”

“Right, so you really married him, huh?”

“I did.”

“You’re stuck with him for the rest of your life.”

“I know.”

“I hope you’re happy with your decision.”

“I am.”

Toph puts her hands behind her back, “good, so does Lin know about the kid?”

“She does, but as you could imagine she wasn’t happy about it.”

“How do you feel about it?” Toph asks, “the last time we were together you were in denial.”

“I wasn’t in denial,” Keiko mumbles, “I just wasn’t one hundred percent sure,” she glances at her grandma and sighs, “okay fine, I was a little bit in denial.”

“There you are,” they turn towards the voice, Asami picks up her skirt and runs towards them, “it’s time to cut the cake.”

Keiko nods, “are you coming?”

“No,” Toph smiles, “I only came to wish you congratulations.”

Keiko frowns a little, “alright, if you’re sure...can I have a hug goodbye?”

“Why not?”

Keiko hugs her grandma and leaves with Asami.   
  


When they arrived back at the reception she was surprised to find a camera pointed at her, she blinks, eyes wide.

“Has...this been here the whole time?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Varrick asks, hands on his hip, she looks at the cameraman.

“No.”

She turns to her husband, “did you know about this?”

“As a matter of fact, I did not.”

“Huh,” she turns back to Varrick, “so you’ve been recording the whole wedding?”

“Just the important bits, I’m making you a wedding mover, anyway, less talking more cutting the cake.”

Keiko rolled her eyes at the inventor, she and Bolin made their way over to the cake, it was simple five tear cake decorated with edible flowers.

She stood beside her husband...husband, it felt like a dream still, hard to believe this was really happening. Varrick cleared his throat impatiently and she blinks, grabbing the knife, Bolin’s hand covers her own and Varrick turns to the camera guy, are you getting this?”

“Yes, sir.”

Keiko took a deep breath and they made the first cut into the frosting while everyone clapped and cheered.

Keiko grabbed a plate and they wiggled the slice of cake onto it. The bride split it down the middle and carefully picked up her side.

“Shove it in his face!” Korra called out and she laughed, she turned to Bolin and they moved at the same time, icing and moon peach filling got on her cheek, she got his nose.

She laughed harder and took the icing from her cheek to draw a heart on his while she chewed the piece in her mouth, “it’s good,” she announced.

Pema took over the rest of the cake cutting while the couple wiped their faces.   
  


After the cake they decided to play the shoe game, Keiko and Bolin sat back to back on bamboo chairs, each holding a shoe in one hand, Korra and Mako asked the questions.

“Who said ‘I love you’ first?”

Keiko holds up Bolin’s shoe, he followed immediately after.

“Who made the first move?”

Again, Bolin’s shoe. Keiko wiggled her toes and waited for the next question.

“Who snores the loudest?”

Keiko holds Bolin’s shoe up faster than Korra could finish the question, “I don’t snore,” she says over the laughter.

“Who’s the pickier eater?”

Keiko saw a white heel and glances at her husband while the guests laugh, “I am not a picky eater!”

“You are! You won’t eat onions, plums, eggplant, papaya, mushrooms, figs or ocean kumquats.”

Keiko rolled her eyes at him.

The game went on, after about fifteen or so more questions, Korra asks the last one, “and lastly...who loves the other more?”

Both pairs of shoes went up and the space was filled with “awww’s”.

It was a tie.  
  


The night went on, she and Bolin were dancing, or just more or less moved from side to side in a tiny square formation, as they had earlier. Keiko sighs with contentment and lets her eyes close. She heard Asami call, “Keiko! It’s time!”

She felt a brief flicker of irritation from the interruption.

Bolin turns his head towards the women, “go away, Asami.”

“Keiko, do you want to wear that dress on the boat?” she asks, the Airbender wasn’t really paying much attention. At the moment, she simply didn’t care.

Asami glowered at the groom. “I’ll tell her where you’re taking her, Bolin. So help me, I will.”

Bolin groans, “alright, fine.”

“I didn’t pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted,” she took the brides hand, “come with me,” and led her away from her husband.

The Non-bender let Keiko back into the Temple and up the stairs, the first thing she did was kick off her shoes, groaning with relief and glares at them, “I hate those shoes.”

“Well, you’ll never have to wear them again.”

Keiko frowns, “it seems like a waste.”

“You could keep them for special occasions or donate them.”

“I like the idea of donating,” she took one of the pins from her hair, Asami helped her with the other one and undid her hair, dark locks falling in tussled waves on her shoulders.

She helped Keiko into a scarlet dress the same colour as her coat. It was knee-length with a mandarin collar and keyhole cutout, a bit like the gown she wore to the Nuktuk finale.

Asami quickly fixed her makeup and combed through her hair.

“All your luggage is already on the boat, everything you’ll need for your three-week trip.”

Keiko turns to Asami, “three weeks?” She puts on a pair of flat shoes, “where is that man taking me?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you.”

The Airbender groans and leaves the room, Bolin was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, hand outstretched, he looked a little more relaxed.

She took his hand and followed Asami down to the docks where a crowd was gathered to see them off.

They all applaud as they walk down, Keiko waves a little awkwardly, her parents wait by the ramp of the small yacht.

“A wedding gift, from Varrick.”

Keiko raised her eyebrows, “he gifted us a boat?” She looks at Bolin who smiles, “one of two gifts.” He led her towards her mother.

Lin wraps her arms around her daughter as Bolin walks up the ramp.

“So, he really won't tell you where he's taking you?”

“No, it's a surprise.”

Lin sighs, “well, remember to wear a hat.”

“I will.”

“Love you, kid,” she says pulling her into another hug.

Keiko felt tears swim in her eyes, “I...love you too, mom.”

Lin eventually steps away to make room for Tenzin.

“I’ll miss you,” Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder but then embraces her.

“I’ll miss you too, dad.”

“You’ll radio me when you get there?”

“Of course...wherever that is,” she smiles up at her father.

She boards the boat and the ramp retracts, the Airbender quickly finds her way onto the deck and waves goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon short story coming...soon? Today or tomorrow


End file.
